Elambar, L'Etoile du Destin
by Clothilde Lebrun
Summary: La Guerre de l'Anneau a éprouvé les Elfes.Après avoir perdu des êtres chers,Silmariën,une jeune Elfe,et Elrond vont en Terres Immortelles où ils espèrent trouver le bonheur,mais le chemin à parcourir sera long:des événements tragiques vont se produire...
1. Chapter 1

**RESUME**

Une Semi-Elfe désire le bonheur pour les siens et elle-même. Le choix de l'immortalité ne sera pourtant pas un garant du bonheur, malgré ses efforts. Quel sera le prix à payer ? Quelle est la valeur de l'immortalité si ceux que l'on aime ne sont plus là ?

**PREFACE**

Cette fic comporte deux parties : la première qui se passe en Endor (ou Terre du Milieu), la seconde en Terres Immortelles (eh oui, elle explore les Terres Immortelles !).

Je tiens à préciser que, malgré les apparences, le Haldir de mon histoire n'a de commun avec celui du film que le prénom et sa mort au Gouffre de Helm. Il est, comme dans le livre, Gardien de la Lorien. Il n'a cependant pas la fierté et l'orgueil dont faisait preuve le Haldir du film, et, je pense, son caractère est en fait très éloigné de celui que laissait supposer le film. J'ai construit un personnage à partir quelques données : le Gardien de la Lorien meurt au Gouffre de Helm, lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. En dehors de lui, ma fic concerne aussi beaucoup Elrond et Aragorn, ainsi que de nombreux autres personnages (Celeborn, Galadriel, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Thranduil, Celebrian…), dont nous suivrons les aventures jusqu'en Terres Immortelles…Sur ce... bonne lecture !

Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, Elambar signifie tout simplement Etoile du Destin. A vous de trouver la raison de ce titre au fil des pages !

Notes à l'attention de ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ car je n'ai pas mis beaucoup d'explications dans la partie I de l'histoire :

**Anduin** : rivière qui coule du nord au sud, passe près de la Lorien et se poursuit en Gondor

**Bruinen** : rivière qui coule dans la vallée d'Imladris et se poursuit ailleurs dans les montagnes

**Cavernes de Mandos** : lieu où vont les âmes des immortels (lorsqu'ils sont morts. Lieu de repos des morts.

**Celeithel** : Elfe, originaire de Lorien, mère de Silmariën

**Cirdan** : Elfe, très vieux constructeur de navires, ami d'Elrond

**Dunharrow **: bourg de Rohan

**Harrowdale** : bourg de Rohan

**Entalluve **: rivière aux frontières du Rohan

**Foret d'Or** : surnom de la **Lorien**

**Illuvatar** : le père de tous les dieux ; seule son existence est connue, car il ne s'est jamais manifesté aux yeux des Elfes ou des Hommes

**Imladris** : nom elfe de **Fondcombe** (qui est la traduction de l'anglais Rivendell)

**L'Ouest** : allusion aux **Terres Immortelles** appelées **Aman**, situées au-delà de la Grande Mer à l'ouest des Terres du Milieu, et dont la capitale est **Valinor **

**Conseil Blanc **: conseil formé par les magiciens et les plus hauts Elfes en Terre du Milieu, pour faire le point sur la lutte contre Sauron

**Maiar** : assez puissant ; parmi eux on distingue les Istari, envoyés par les dieux en Terre du Milieu pour aider à régler le conflit contre Sauron. **Gandalf, Saroumane, les Balrogs** sont des Maiar. Gandalf et Saroumane sont des Istari.

**Manwë** : le plus grand des **Valar**

**Mirkwood : **forêt gouvernée par Thranduil, père de Legolas, prendra le nom de **Vertbois-le-Grand**

**Mithlond** : « **Havres Gris » **en Sindar, lieu où embarquent les Elfes pour les Terres Immortelles

**Orthanc** : haute tour de l'**Isengard**, propriété de Saroumane (jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit délogé)

**Parth Galen **: prés le long de la Grande Rivière de l'**Anduin**

**Thranduil **: père de Legolas, roi de **Mirkwood**

**Valar** : dieux, résident en Aman

**Wargs** : bêtes très cruelles et violentes, chevauchés par des Orques (les chevaucheurs de Wargs sont donc des Orques montés sur des bêtes)

**TABLE DES MATIERES**

**PARTIE I : ENDOR (TERRE DU MILIEU)**

I - L'eored

II - Souvenirs

III - Le Miroir de Galadriel

IV - Le Dinlom

V- Jours décisifs

VI - Au-delà de la Grande Mer

VII - Nouvelles perspectives

VIII - Une étoile aimée

IX - Un mur invisible

X - Sur le chemin de la liberté et du souvenir

**PARTIE II : AMAN (TERRES IMMORTELLES)**

XI - Terre d'amour

XII - Valinor

XIII - Les rives de Baranaew

XIV - La route des Expatriés

XV - La Coupole

XVI - Adieu à un ami

XVII - Les combes de l'ouest

XVIII - Le message des Maiar

XIX - Un joyau brisé

XX – La Lorien d'Irmo

XXI – Annaina et Alatanor

**ANNEXES**

I – Crédits

II - Chronologie

III - Arbres généalogiques

IV - Cartes et plans

V - Noms

VI - Notes diverses

**ELAMBAR - L'ETOILE DU DESTIN**

**PARTIE I : ENDOR (TERRE DU MILIEU)**

**CHAPITRE I – L'EORED**

Tous quatre, au cours de leur lente chevauchée à l'ombre de hauts arbres – des mallorns -, s'entretinrent avec passion de tout ce qui leur tenait à cœur. Souvent ils évoquèrent leur propre passé qu'une longue séparation ou que le secret, qui n'était à présent plus de mise, obligeaient à mettre en lumière. Elle sourit :

« C'était étrange ! »

Sa compagne elfe exprima son intérêt, partagé par son époux, de connaître enfin les détails, que personne n'avait encore entendu, de cette histoire que l'on savait à peine. Elle tourna la tête vers un autre Elfe. Avec l'appui de son regard, elle commença :

« C'était aux prémices de l'automne… »

Silmariën avait vingt-cinq ans en 3014. L'eored à laquelle elle appartenait s'était rendue aux frontières nord du Rohan, et ce jour-là, ils étaient proches des lisières de Fangorn. Ils traquaient les Orques comme toujours et ceux-ci devenaient toujours plus nombreux. Les Cavaliers de l'eored en découvrirent soudain un groupe, qui, de loin, semblait se battre. Mais en distinguant aussi, à quelque distance, des chevaux morts, ils craignirent le pire pour leurs cavaliers. Dweorden, le chef de l'eored, les convia à massacrer ces Orques, ce à quoi ils n'auraient pas manqué. Après en avoir tué un bon nombre, leur supériorité fit fuir le reste. Silmariën vit que leurs victimes étaient des Elfes, et fut profondément surprise.

Lorsque l'eored revint près d'eux, tous les Orques tués, Dweorden s'avança à cheval vers les Elfes.

« Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir en tuant ces Orques que nous traquons sans relâche. Mais pourriez-vous me dire ce que font des Elfes en Rohan ? »

L'un d'entre eux s'avança. Ils étaient dix en tout, dont deux gisaient au sol, blessés mais conscients. Pour Silmariën, Semi-Elfe en lien avec les Elfes, ils venaient apparemment de la Lorien.

Celui en avant semblait las et fatigué, triste aussi. Ses cheveux blonds, tels de l'or pâle, encadraient son beau visage. Elle ne put pas détacher son regard de lui. Peut-être sentait-elle qu'au fond d'elle-même elle était proche de lui. La profonde détresse qui habitait la Semi-Elfe dut se trahir un instant sur son visage et devait se lire dans ses yeux, car cet Elfe eut un regard intrigué vers elle.

Cela n'avait pas duré deux secondes.

« Je me nomme Haldir, fils d'Anamir », dit-il, « Gardien de la Forêt d'Or ; mes compagnons et moi venons en effet de la forêt de Lorien au nord de vos terres. Nous désirions nous rendre à celle de Fangorn, lorsque par malheur nous avons rencontré ces Orques. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de nous attarder sur les terres de Rohan. »

Dweorden avança son cheval :

« Pourtant nul ne doit fouler les terres de Rohan sans autorisation », dit-il froidement, « or je sais que pour vous il aurait été difficile d'aller jusqu'à Edoras puisque vous êtes venus pour Fangorn. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je ne vois pas la peine de cous importuner plus longtemps, aussi je fermerai les yeux sur votre présence ici… »

Le cœur de Silmariën s'allégea. Dweorden prenait donc des risques pour l'eored en désobéissant aux lois d'Edoras. Mais son soulagement ne dura pas.

« …il est évident par conséquent qu'en fermant les yeux, j'enfreins les lois établies. Aussi nous devons partir au plus vite. »

Ce disant, il se tourna face aux autres Cavaliers, dont les montures piaffaient.

« Dweorden », dit Silmariën, « attendez. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« En partant, vous laissez ces Elfes seuls et sans rien face à la prochaine horde d'Orques qui passera. Ce serait cruel de votre part ! »

« Silmariën, si nous sommes ici, nous risquons gros. Et je vous prie de ne pas contester mes décisions. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et baissa le ton.

« Surtout, les gens de cette Forêt d'Or sont mystérieux, et on dit qu'une sorcière les gouverne. Je ne veux rien avoir à voir avec eux. »

« Soit », répondit-elle. « Selon vous… », ajouta-t-elle à haute voix.

« Je vous ait déjà demandé de ne rien contester. Nous avons déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet ; retournez dans vos rangs, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de me libérer de vos services. »

Puis, s'adressant à toute l'eored :

« Allez ! »

Il lui tourna ainsi le dos, fuyant son regard. Désespérée, elle ne sut que faire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela », s'écria-t-elle ; « réfléchissez ! »

Pourtant Dweorden s'éloignait avec son eored.

« N'oubliez pas », dit-elle, « que ce sont vos aînés et que vous leur devez respect ! Vous les condamnez à mort ! »

Dweorden marqua un temps d'hésitation. A ce signe, certains Cavaliers osèrent s'arrêter et l'un d'entre eux, qui était âgé, dit :

« Silmariën a raison. Nous sommes lâches d'abandonner ainsi nos aînés, alors que ceux-ci nous ont secourus par le passé. »

Un lourd silence pesa.

« Soit », dit Dweorden.

Enfin, il s'était ravisé.

Silmariën exulta intérieurement. Il était bien trop rare ici en Rohan de rencontrer des Eldar. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir partager quelques heures avec quelques-uns uns et plus particulièrement originaires de Lorien. Car, même s'il s'agissait de personnes mystérieuses pour les Hommes de Rohan, il n'en était pas de même pour elle.

Elle descendit de cheval. Son avant-bras droit l'élança et elle faillit pousser un cri. Lors de la bataille, elle avait reçu un coup, mais à présent elle ne percevait plus la douleur. Peut-être était-elle trop intense. Silmariën était de plus fatiguée. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur l'Elfe nommé Haldir.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

« Rien d'urgent. Mais... » Il hésita. « Il nous faudrait monter un campement ; nous sommes tous, vous ou moi, fatigués ou blessés. Et s'il est possible de récupérer quelque chose sur nos chevaux morts… »

Silmariën acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. La lumière du jour déclinait et la nuit s'annonçait. Dweorden descendit à son tour de cheval et demanda d'un ton calme dépourvu de colère :

« A quoi pouvons-nous nous rendre utiles ? »

« Qu'une partie de l'eored », dit-elle, « aille à la recherche de bois pour un campement. Quant au reste…il ira chercher ce qu'il peut sur les chevaux des Elfes. »

« Bien. Seigneur Haldir, restez ici et soignez dans la mesure du possible vos blessés. Je m'occupe du campement, et » - il s'adressa à Silmariën - « vous du reste. Allez. »

Elle remonta tant bien que mal à cheval, avec son bras valide. Dweorden était déjà loin avec une partie de l'eored, lorsque Haldir dit :

« Je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient faire partie d'eoreds au Rohan. Est-ce normal ? »

Une réponse machinale vint à l'esprit de Silmariën, car elle s'était habituée à ces réflexions de la part des hommes. Mais ces derniers étaient brutaux ou méprisants ; ils n'acceptaient pas une fille dans leurs rangs. Néanmoins la demande d'Haldir était toute autre. Elle lui en sut gré.

« Non », répondit-elle doucement. « Je ne devrais pas de fait être là ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre du même genre, mais demeurer à Edoras comme les autres femmes, et vivre avec un roi qui s'avilit et devient sénile. Je ne peux pourtant pas rester inactive ! L'on doit de plus en plus souvent faire face à l'ennemi qui se montre…je ne suis pas 'normale' de toute façon », ajouta-elle avec lassitude. « Je ne sais pas encore… »

Haldir fronça les sourcils. Alors Silmariën reprit :

« Je ne sais pas encore qui je suis. »

Elle s'apprêta à partir.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Silmariën. Si cela peut signifier quelque chose pour vous… », dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Haldir, saisi, ne sut que dire ; le cheval emporta sa cavalière.

Les hommes de l'eored purent tout reprendre des chevaux tués et découvrirent à leur retour un agréable camp où brûlait un feu clair. La nuit tombait désormais, et Silmariën, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue et la douleur, peina à distinguer ce qui l'entourait, bien qu'elle tentât de poursuivre le rassemblement des affaires trouvées.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire cela »

Elle se retourna.

« Oh…Haldir, je sais que vous avez raison, mais… »

A la lueur du feu, elle vit son bras ensanglanté, et dont la douleur l'étourdissait.

« Venez », dit-il en lui posant doucement une main sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser et la rassurer.

Près du feu, dont la chaleur l'enveloppa, Silmariën remit ses idées en place tandis qu'Haldir apportait de l'eau mêlée à de l'athelas.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée d'aller là-bas », dit-il gentiment. Il sembla hésiter ensuite. Silmariën leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ceci est très noble de votre part » reprit-il. « Noble de la part d'une femme, de plus lorsque quelqu'un souhaite sa mort. »

« En effet », soupira-t-elle. « Mais dois-je me condamner pour autant à une vie exclue du reste du monde ? »

« Non plus », convint-il.

Il ôta délicatement le gant déchiré de Silmariën et révéla l'avant-bras de celle-ci, profondément lacéré. Il portait la marque de l'épée d'un Orque.

« Jusqu'où seriez-vous allée ainsi ? » murmura-t-il.

« Tant que je peux aller de l'avant, je le fais…Mais en ce moment je fais confiance aux Eldar dans l'art de la guérison. Autrement j'aurais moins attendu pour me soigner. »

Haldir sourit.

« J'ai certes quelques talents de guérison…Mais l'on ne devrait jamais s'en faire une raison. »

« Je sais. Pourtant l'on dit que là où la science elfe a échoué, rien d'autre ne réussira. »

« Cela ne restera pas longtemps vrai. Les Hommes nous rattrapent. »

Silmariën acquiesça.

« Les Elfes s'en vont en Aman… »

Un ange passa. Elle perdit son regard dans les flammes, vivantes, chaudes, réconfortantes…Se superposait alors une image, telle qu'elle était décrite dans les textes anciens, des deux Arbres de Valinor, et dont la lumière qu'ils répandaient était semblable à ce feu.

« Silmariën ? » murmura Haldir.

« Je…Ce n'est rien. »

« Non… »

« Je pensais simplement à l'immortalité, à ce qui est donné aux Elfes, et auquel l'on ne veut pas que j'y accède alors que je suis Semi-Elfe », murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Elle regarda Haldir, et dit :

« En savez-vous plus sur moi que les autres ? Vous semblez connaître ma condition. »

Un instant de silence plana.

« Oui », répondit enfin Haldir.

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez rien m'en dire ? » prononça-t-elle douloureusement.

« Malheureusement non. Encore que vous êtes de sang noble. Si cela était possible, vous pourriez aller très loin dans le monde des Hommes. Mais ce ne l'est pas pour l'instant, ni avant un certain temps. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous pouvez le deviner aisément : la chute de Sauron. »

« Pourtant…ce serait la même chose pour moi si, au lieu d'être mortelle, j'étais immortelle ; j'attendrais la chute de Sauron. Je ne pourrais pas quitter la Terre du Milieu sans chercher à la sauver. J'y suis née, j'y ai grandi, et Sauron doit être vaincu. »

« Pour moi aussi », dit Haldir. « Que l'on délaisse ainsi la Terre du Milieu tel un objet usé ! Cette Terre pourrait avoir un avenir meilleur, et elle n'est pas encore usée, même si elle peut le devenir. »

Il marqua une pause, pris de tristesse.

« L'on pourrait reprocher à nos aïeux d'être allés vivre, ou d'être restés, en Terre du Milieu, imposant par là à leurs descendants de souffrir face à Morgoth puis à Sauron…Toutefois, on peut aussi être reconnaissant envers nos aïeux qui se sont battus tant pour leur vie que pour celle des autres, sans quoi nous ne serions pas nés… »

Silmariën vit à la lueur des flammes que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« A cause de Sauron, j'ai perdu mes parents. »

« J'aimerais savoir ce que sont devenus les miens », murmura-t-elle.

« Oh, vous avez au moins une personne à venger. »

« Vous voir pleurer me suffit comme raison de me battre, vraiment. »

Haldir la contempla.

« Vraiment ? »

« N'avez-vous pas parlé de souffrance ? Il me suffit simplement d'y être sensible pour me battre. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous souffrez aussi, tellement vous êtes perdue. Ce qu'il vous manque cruellement… »

« …est d'être avec les Elfes », acheva-t-elle.

Ils sourirent tous deux.

« A défaut de retourner à Imladris, ou rejoindre la Lorien, demeurez donc avec nous le temps de notre visite à Fangorn. »

Silmariën demeura un instant bouche bée.

« J'accepte avec plaisir. Il me sera agréable de faire partie de votre compagnie ! Cela dit, ce sera très mal vu de la part de l'eored ; je déserte. »

« De toute manière, vous n'êtes plus en l'état de combattre. »

« Certes… »

Sur ce, ils se levèrent. Haldir avait achevé le bandage de son bras.

Silmariën s'étendit sur l'herbe et plongea son regard dans la voûte étoilée qui la surplombait. Elle songea alors à Elrond, si loin, et tendrement aimé, et ce bien qu'elle ne l'eût pas revu depuis plusieurs années. Son nom signifiait « Voûte étoilée ».

Les trois journées qui s'ensuivirent s'écoulèrent bien trop vite. En compagnie d'Haldir et des autres Elfes, elle découvrit Fangorn, émue, intriguée, émerveillée, et impressionnée. Le poids des ans s'y sentait plus que nulle part ailleurs.

Elle lia plus ample connaissance avec Haldir. Souvent ils discutaient sans jamais éprouver d'ennui ou de lassitude. Silmariën s'attacha à la compagnie d'Elfes, et elle s'en rendit compte en partant pour Edoras. Son cœur était ouvert et elle devinait que celui d'Haldir l'était aussi. Ils n'allèrent pourtant jamais plus loin qu'une discussion ordinaire.

Silmariën était une Semi-Elfe ; l'un de ses parents était Elfe, l'autre Homme. Elle aurait à choisir entre immortalité et mortalité, mais ce choix ne se posait pas encore. Elle était jeune, et même si les Elfes s'exilaient en Terres Immortelles, c'est à dire en Aman, le temps n'était pas encore venu de se décider ou non à partir. De très longues années s'écouleraient avant que tous ceux qui le désiraient aient quitté la Terre du Milieu.

Elle était une jeune femme de plutôt grande taille, ce dont elle avait hérité des Elfes ; sa silhouette était fine et élégante, sa peau claire ; les traits de son visage étaient délicatement dessinés, et rehaussés par le rose de ses joues. Elle avait les yeux bleu teinté de gris, tel un océan par un jour voilé de nuages. Ses cheveux, qui ondulaient dans son dos, oscillaient entre le blond et le châtain.

Elle était née et avait grandi à Imladris – ou Fondcombe en langage commun – durant ses neuf premières années. Elle avait appris le sindarin en même temps que le westron, ou parler commun, et commencé à étudier le haut parler des Elfes, le quenya. Elle avait grandi avec sa mère, Celeithel, et rencontré de temps en temps Elrond ; quant à son père, il s'absentait régulièrement, parfois pour de longues périodes. Un jour pourtant, elle avait appris la mort de sa mère, partie en voyage. Cela l'avait frappée durement. On l'avait alors amenée en Rohan, l'un des deux royaumes des Hommes avec le Gondor ; il semblait qu'elle eût sa place dans le monde des Hommes, et, depuis, y était demeurée. Elle avait à peine connu son père, si fréquemment absent ; elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps lorsque sa mère était morte, et ne l'avait jamais rencontré ensuite. Elle n'avait pas de réel souvenir de lui.

Elle ignorait aussi son identité. Les souvenirs qui subsistaient de son enfance étaient trop effacés, trop rares. Elle ne pouvait véritablement savoir qui étaient ses parents. Elle n'en connaissait pas même le nom : elle avait toujours appelé sa mère par son surnom, Leile, et son père, si elle ne se trompait point, par Atar, « père », ce qui n'était pas son vrai nom.

On lui avait expliqué qu'en fin de compte sa place était parmi les Hommes. Elle ignorait, à neuf ans, qu'il existât deux Royaumes, aussi ne se demanda-t-elle point pour quelle raison elle fut confiée à une famille d'Edoras, capitale du Rohan, et non à des Gondoriens. Malgré tout elle vint à s'en apercevoir, et lorsque plus tard elle en chercha la raison, elle apprit sans détours que l'ennemi avait un grief contre elle.

« Silmariën », lui exposèrent ses parents adoptifs avec gravité, « cet ennemi dont nous ne connaissons rien vous ferait tuer si cela lui était donné. Il ne connaît pas encore votre existence. Vous êtes, en Rohan, plus en sûreté qu'au Gondor. Car nous sommes plus éloignés du Mordor et de ses ombres croissantes. Le nom « Silmariën » ne signifie rien pour l'ennemi, mais votre véritable identité est compromettante. Vous êtes trop jeune pour en avoir connaissance sans risque de la laisser échapper par inadvertance. Plus que tout, vous devez savoir qu'il ne dépend pas de nous de vous la révéler, mais de ceux qui vous ont amenée ou fait amener ici. »

Silmariën grandit avec cette ombre dans son cœur, ce questionnement intérieur. Sa mère adoptive avait pour nom Wengalyn, et son père adoptif Anthrorin ; ils avaient une fille, Eann, de quatre ans plus âgée que Silmariën, et un fils, Anyr, d'une année son aîné. Ils vécurent ensemble tels de véritables frères et sœurs. Wengalyn et Anthrorin étaient honnêtes et humbles et furent des tuteurs affectifs envers Silmariën. L'équilibre familial apporta à celle-ci paix et sérénité après le bouleversement causé par la mort de sa mère et le dépaysement total, marqué par la rupture avec le monde des Elfes et l'entrée dans la vie plus difficile des Hommes de Rohan au cœur de terres belles mais sauvages.

Silmariën avait bien connu Elrond à Imladris et l'avait revu à une reprise, à quinze ans. Elle était entrée à dix-sept ans dans une eored. Malgré les plus grandes difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées pour y accéder, à cause de son statut de femme, elle s'était taillé une place, grâce tant à ses qualités d'esprit que ses qualités au combat. Sage et réfléchie, elle était fine lame et excellente cavalière. Elle avait connu des temps durs et d'autres plus heureux.

Les années passèrent après la rencontre de Haldir et de ses compagnons. Deux ans et demi plus tard, au mois d'avril 3017, Silmariën dormait encore à la belle étoile, dans la même eored ; elle n'avait pas renoncé au combat. Bien peu était changé : quelque Cavaliers nouveaux remplaçaient ceux que la mort avait emportés. Silmariën aperçut au loin les eaux de l'Entalluve, dont l'eored gardait les rives ; car elle évoluait encore et toujours près des frontières nord du Rohan. Silmariën n'avait pas conservé de trace de la blessure de son bras droit, pas même une cicatrice ; du sang elfe coulait dans ses veines.

Elle était néanmoins désœuvrée. Malgré l'entrée dans une eored en mouvement à travers les terres de Rohan, et par laquelle elle échappait à la servitude, l'ennui et l'inaction, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle tournait en rond. Certes, on disait d'elle qu'elle était une Cavalière efficace, et de grande valeur. Mais en quoi cela lui était-il utile à elle-même ? Elle n'aspirait qu'à retourner à Imladris, là où elle avait passé ses neuf premières années, à revoir Elrond, et à connaitre enfin la vérité sur ses origines.

Durant ces deux années, elle s'était rendue de nouveau à Minas Tirith, en Gondor. Elle avait pu continuer à lire des textes anciens ou des archives afin d'essayer de mieux comprendre les avancées de l'ennemi retranché en Mordor. Les nouvelles étaient toujours plus sombres, plus déconcertantes, plus décourageantes, or ce n'était point la guerre mais simplement la croissance d'une puissance inquiétante.

Ces inquiétudes accompagnaient Silmariën dans son sommeil. Un vent froid soufflait. Elle s'enveloppa plus chaudement dans son manteau et chercha désespérément à dormir.

L'eored se dispersa le lendemain matin le long des rives de l'Entalluve, près des gués, afin de traquer les traces éventuelles de ceux qui auraient franchi récemment la rivière, étrangers ou ennemis. Silmariën, courbée sur le sable, n'y distingua rien d'anormal. Les environs autour d'elle étaient déserts ; les Cavaliers les plus proches se tenaient loin d'elle.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit d'eau étrange et releva la tête. Elle demeura stupéfaite. Sur la rive opposée, en face d'elle, elle reconnut Haldir à cheval, entouré de trois autres Elfes qui étaient eux aussi là la dernière fois. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« Haldir ! » dit-elle lorsqu'il eut traversé l'Entalluve. « Quelle surprise ! Je m'attendais à des Orques, et vous apparaissez inopinément. »

« Mais devrais-je dire : encore vous, Silmariën ? » répliqua-t-il gentiment.

« Malheureusement, oui » dit Silmariën. « Mais que fait venir un Elfe en Rohan deux fois en si peu de temps ? »

« La première était voulue, non la deuxième » répondit-il en sautant à bas de son cheval. « Je vous expliquerai en détail plus tard si vous le voulez bien, mais toujours est-il que nous avons passé la nuit non loin d'ici et avons vu aux premières lueurs de l'aube des chevaucheurs de Wargs en direction du Rohan. Nous savions qu'une eored se tenait par ici et avons préféré vous prévenir… »

« Merci » dit Silmariën avec chaleur.

Elle monta sans tarder à cheval et galopa jusqu'à Dweorden, toujours chef de l'eored. Il sonna du cor pour annoncer le rassemblement puis dit la nouvelle aux hommes. Un lourd silence plana. Il était rare d'affronter des Wargs, et ceux-ci étaient terribles à combattre ; de plus, tous ici savaient qu'ils ne formaient qu'une petite eored ; et bien que leur rôle fût de faire face à ces ennemis, un frisson les parcourut. Ils se tinrent près de leurs chevaux en attendant.

« Semblaient-ils si pressés ? » s'enquit Silmariën auprès de Haldir.

« Non. Mais l'attente n'en est que plus longue et plus insupportable ! »

« En effet…Haldir », dit-elle soudain, « vous restez ici…Vous ne devriez pas ! »

Il resta silencieux. Silmariën le regarda douloureusement dans les yeux.

« Partez, pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Vous et les vôtres êtes immortels. »

« Je ne pourrais pas. Votre eored nous a sauvé la vie la dernière fois, et… »

« Haldir, je ne pourrais pas vous voir mourir ainsi ; vous me blesserez… »

« C'est vous qui me blessez en tenant si peu à votre vie alors qu'elle mérite plus d'importance que vous ne lui en accordez ! »

Silmariën ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle était confuse.

« Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place, lorsqu'on ne sait plus que faire et que personne ne se soucie de vous ? »

« Je ne vous reproche pas votre réaction, mais rester ici maintenant, oui, je vous le reproche, car vous ne devriez pas. Même si certains ont aujourd'hui oublié qui vous étiez, ce n'est pas le cas d'autres… »

« Ils ne font que s'assurer que je suis en vie, rien de plus. Quant à nous, aucun de nous ne devrait apparemment rester là mais personne ne cède. »

« En effet, malheureusement. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. »

Silmariën laissa s'écouler un instant de silence, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Dites-moi…Quelle était en fin de compte votre véritable raison de rester ici ? »

Son regard croisa le sien et il sourit. Il hésita néanmoins quelque peu avant de confesser :

« A cause d'une personne sur laquelle, il y a deux ans de cela, j'ai posé les yeux, et que depuis je ne suis pas parvenu à chasser de mon esprit. » murmura-t-il.

Silmariën demeura sans voix, profondément touchée. Haldir l'avait atteinte jusqu'au fond d'elle-même. L'amour n'était pas impossible.

« Depuis deux ans, » répondit-elle, emportée par une effusion de sentiments qui lui donnaient un élan de poésie, « j'ai vainement tenté de fuir ou de chasser quelque chose comme une image, une pensée qui revient sans cesse. J'ai aujourd'hui compris que… »

Silmariën eut du mal à poursuivre.

« …que toute inconsidérée ou irréalisable qu'elle soit, je ne parviendrai pas à m'en séparer ou alors la détruire, à moins de connaître quelqu'un d'autre qui pût prendre votre place, à mes yeux. »

Haldir fut lui aussi touché. Son cœur sembla se libérer de craintes. Dans ses yeux et son expression se mêlèrent la surprise, et une pointe de désarroi. Il esquissa un faible sourire :

« Silmariën…Vous m'exprimez le plus beau des sentiments, plus que je ne l'aurais fait, et…ce n'est peut-être qu'une joie éphémère… »

« Je n'y crois pas encore non plus » répondit-elle.

Les mots lui manquèrent brièvement, et elle se détourna, face à l'Entalluve. Elle sentit la vie couler dans ses veines, à chaque instant, intensément. Elle puisa un peu de force dans l'Entalluve.

« Quand je plonge mon regard dans cette rivière, je songe que nos paroles peuvent s'évanouir aussi vite que cette eau coule, mais… »

« Ce monde est trop sombre » répondit Haldir, « et trop violent ; nous n'allons peut-être même pas survivre à cette journée ! »

« Ne perdez pas espoir pour autant… »

Les chevaucheurs de Wargs apparurent au loin et approchèrent dans un bruit sourd et confus de galop, de cris bestiaux et féroces, d'exhortations et d'invectives indistinctibles.

Haldir et Silmariën revinrent brutalement à la réalité même. Haldir lui prit le bras et l'aida à monter sur son cheval, et murmura :

« Puisse-t-il y avoir davantage de personnes comme vous ! »

Il monta également à cheval.

« Haldir… »

« Silmariën ! »

Elle fit volte-face. L'un des premiers chevaucheurs de Wargs se ruait vers elle, mais ne pouvant plus la prendre par surprise, il fut contraint d'engager un jeu d'épée, et la funeste bataille commença.

Les Wargs étaient emportés par la fureur de tuer comme Silmariën était emportée par la fureur de vivre. Et elle tuait au nom de la vie.

Maintes fois, à galop, elle dut affronter les Orques à montures infernales. Elle ne tint pas longtemps et son cheval fut bientôt férocement déchiqueté par l'une de ces bêtes à la violence et la force infiniment plus grandes que la sienne.

Silmariën lui trancha néanmoins la tête, mais il était trop tard pour sa propre monture. Condamnée à rester à terre, elle était à la merci du prochain Orque qui jetterait sa monture sur elle, sans qu'elle ait une chance de se défendre. Et pourtant l'un d'eux voulut passer près d'elle pour la décapiter, et manqua sa chance : Silmariën plaça son épée mieux que lui et il reçut un coup fatal avant d'avoir pu porter le sien. Elle n'avait guère le temps de regarder autour d'elle et ne voyait pas Haldir. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de chevaucheurs de Wargs. Deux des derniers d'entre eux attaquèrent Silmariën, mais elle parvint à les esquiver et à les tuer, sans bien savoir comment ; ils ne lui inspiraient que du dégoût, et son esprit était ailleurs.

Tout se termina.

A travers le champ de bataille, on erra à la recherche de blessés ou de survivants. Il n'y en eut pas ; toutefois, on compta des morts parmi les Cavaliers ; quatre, sur la cinquantaine qui formait l'eored. Silmariën vit deux des Elfes agenouillés près de leur compagnon tombé. Un étau enserra son cœur. Où était Haldir ?

Enfin, bien plus loin, au-delà d'un bosquet d'arbres, elle le vit agenouillé dans l'herbe des plaines de Rohan. Silmariën vint doucement ; Haldir pleurait, et elle crut ressentir la même impression qu'elle avait eue le jour où ils s'étaient pour la première fois rencontrés, pris d'une même lassitude, d'une même tristesse.

Elle se tint près de lui, et il posa sa tête contre elle, abattu, anéanti.

« Etes-vous indemne ? » dit-il faiblement.

« Oui. »

« Je le suis aussi. »

Un instant de silence s'écoula, puis il reprit :

« Dairuin, que vous connaissez…Dairuin a trouvé la mort, alors que j'ai également failli mourir … »

« Voulez-vous dire que vous auriez pu mourir à sa place ? » répondit Silmariën.

« Je me sens coupable d'être encore là et de vivre. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en faute…Il s'agit seulement de la perte injuste d'un ami ! »

Puis elle ajouta :

« N'avait-il pas choisi de rester avec l'eored pour affronter les chevaucheurs de Wargs, car il savait nous devoir la vie, et… »

« …savait également qu'il pourrait y perdre la vie » acheva Haldir. « Oui ; nous le savions tous, et il est vrai que, de lui ou de moi…Cet Orque ne pouvait nous attaquer tous deux en même temps et a frappé Dairuin en premier. »

Sa voix s'altéra.

« J'ai pu tuer cet Orque ensuite mais…je suis dégoûté. »

Silmariën, désemparée, murmura :

« N'avez-vous aucune raison de vivre ? »

Haldir lui prit le bras et l'entraîna face à lui. Silmariën se retrouva elle aussi à genoux dans l'herbe de Rohan. Ils se dévisagèrent. Silmariën ne put détacher son regard du noble visage d'Haldir ; ses yeux bleus reflétaient un ciel pur d'été. Mais Haldir également contempla Silmariën ; son visage où s'exprimaient la force et la sagesse, ses traites féminins d'une beauté elfe, et presque d'une beauté désespérée, et il eut envie de la secourir.

« Est-il besoin d'une réponse ? » dit-il finalement.

Silmariën sourit, en même temps que des larmes lui échappèrent. D'un même mouvement, ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Ils demeurèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, unis, abandonnés l'un à l'autre. Le monde qui les entourait n'existait plus ; ils l'avaient oublié, bien qu'ils se trouvassent dans un monde bien trop sombre pour s'aimer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II - Souvenirs**

Elle s'éveilla. Le jour commençait à poindre, mais tout, autour d'elle, était endormi, ou semblait l'être. Où elle était partie dans ses rêves, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. De cela, il ne lui restait qu'un goût amer. Silmariën tenta de songer à autre chose que ce qui les attendait.

Si un jour ils venaient à passer en Lorien…Elle n'osait pas rencontrer de nouveau celui qu'elle aimait déjà, Haldir. Que deviendrait cet amour ? Elle ignorait seulement son identité ; les éléments de son enfance ne lui permettaient pas de suivre une trace de ses parents.

Pour l'énième fois, une interrogation lui revint à l'esprit. Que faisait-elle engagée dans la Compagnie de l'Anneau ?

Car elle était étendue parmi les autres membres, dans les maigres instants de repos qui leur restait encore, avant que le soleil n'ait entièrement point à l'horizon.

Où qu'elle aille, en Rohan, elle se trouvait confrontée à l'inquiétude si ce n'était pas de l'angoisse, face à ces dangers qu'on ne connaissait pas encore mais que l'on sentait de plus en plus proches. Dans son eored les hommes vivaient avec, et à Edoras, lorsque Silmariën y demeurait – ce n'était jamais qu'un court temps – elle pouvait constater que le Roi Theoden n'était plus rien qu'un instrument de son infâme conseiller Grima. Pressée par ces tensions et pressée par tous ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus, pressée enfin par le désir de s'évader seule quelque temps, causée par la lourde peine et la colère qu'elle avait eues en apprenant la mort de ses parents adoptifs qui l'avaient prise sous leur aile, elle se résolut à se rendre en Gondor, où, peut-être, elle obtiendrait quelques nouvelles.

On lui répondit aimablement avec froideur qu'il était vain de chercher quoi que ce soit en ces temps maudits et qu'il eût été plus raisonnable de ne point se donner la peine de venir. De fait, Silmariën vit immédiatement qu'on la priait presque de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps, mais, comme le lui suggéra l'un des Conseillers de l'Intendant Denethor, « de se rendre chez les Elfes à Fondcombe, dans le nord. » L'attitude de celui-ci à son égard fut désobligeante, mais il ne chercha pas à l'empêcher de se plonger dans les archives de Minas Tirith, comme elle le fit les deux seules fois où elle se rendit en Gondor avant. Cette fois-ci différait des autres. Ce n'était pas sa propre volonté de se cultiver, mais celle des autres - en plus de la sienne – de pouvoir se défendre, et de comprendre les événements qui se déroulaient.

Alors que le soir tombait sur Minas Tirith, elle se promenait dans ses rues, hésitante. Hésitante sur la conduite à tenir. Elle ne devait pas se faire trop connaître, risquer sa vie, et d'autres choses encore…Mais puisque l'on ne prenait pas la peine de lui dire qui elle était, de lui dire qu'enfin elle avait un devoir à accomplir en conséquence, ou alors quartier libre ; son mécontentement éclata, et elle céda à son désir de revoir Imladris bien que la route fût longue et périlleuse, et inconnue à ses yeux. Les hommes qui l'avaient déposée en Rohan avaient voulu apparemment qu'elle y reste. Elle y était demeurée bien assez longtemps, trop même à son goût.

Le lendemain, elle se lança, à son insu, sur les traces de Boromir. Le Conseiller avait omis de lui dire que le fils de Denethor avait, deux mois auparavant, quitté Minas Tirith pour la même destination.

Elle erra quelques jours avant de découvrir le Bruinen. Elle avait, pour se guider, dans sa mémoire, de vieilles cartes et de vieux textes portant sur Imladris et qu'elle avait vus dans les archives de Minas Tirith. Tandis qu'elle progressait sur l'étroit sentier escarpé qui menait à la vallée, elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort, de même qu'elle sentait, proche, la présence des Elfes, de ceux qui étaient en partie les siens. Tout à coup la vue se dégagea et Silmariën en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait beaucoup oublié de la beauté d'Imladris. La lumière déclinante du soleil colorait d'orangé les parois des montagnes tandis qu'en contrebas, des lumières brillaient dans la pénombre.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier ; il n'y avait pas de chants. Silmariën entendait des voix au loin, provenant de certaines pièces bien éclairées, toutefois ici dans l'entrée ne brûlaient que quelques bougies, comme des veilleuses. Cette partie de la demeure d'Rond était déserte. Du moins, Silmariën le crut.

« Mae govannen » fit une voix.

Un Elfe se détacha de l'ombre où il se tenait.

« Je vous ai vue arriver, aussi suis-je ici. »

« Mae govannen » répondit Silmariën. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander. Je suis le Seigneur Glorfindel. Que cherchez-vous ? »

« Je me nomme Silmariën – si cela signifie quelque chose pour vous – et je viens du Rohan pour obtenir des réponses quant à l'état de la situation avec l'ennemi. J'ignore également tout ce qui me concerne et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais voir le Seigneur Elrond. »

« Je vois. Vous n'êtes hélas pas la seule à être venue pour cela. »

Il songea quelques instants.

« Elrond va d'ici peu convoquer un conseil et vous pourrez à cette occasion recevoir toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin, en même temps que vous pourrez en partager sur le Rohan. Pour le moment… » Il hésita. « Attendez ici. Je vais prévenir Elrond. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Ainsi, il ne l'introduirait pas dans cette réunion, dans la Salle du Feu où tous allaient. Elle se ravisa en songeant qu'elle aurait Elrond en tête-à-tête. Elle contemplait la vallée, nerveuse, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un venir. Elle se retourna. C'était lui.

« Est-ce vous, Silmariën ? »

Elle hocha de la tête plus qu'elle ne murmura :

« Oui… »

« Soyez la bienvenue. Je m'attendais à vous revoir un jour ici après les échos que j'ai eus de vous…Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas eu de message de moi ou de quiconque d'autre ici depuis tant d'années. Excusez nos messagers qui en ces temps ne se rendent plus si loin, en Rohan ! Vous n'étiez pas oubliée. »

« Si je n'étais pas venue ? Si…Vous l'avez compris : je recherche ma véritable identité. J'ignore si je dois vraiment être mortelle alors que je me sens du côté des Elfes. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour le savoir ! »

Elrond n'avait rien dit, et sur ses traits, se peignait de la peine face à la détresse de Silmariën. Il vint vers elle.

« Si je le pouvais, je le ferais immédiatement. Silmariën, cela ne revient qu'à une seule personne de vous le révéler, et cela ne tardera plus longtemps. Sachez que cela n'influe pas votre vie future quant à choisir entre Elfes et Hommes, si ce n'est que…que l'on vous a amenée en Rohan car l'on avait préféré au départ que vous soyez mortelle. Cela dit » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger, « Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sourit.

« Moi aussi, Seigneur Elrond. »

Ils s'étreignirent.

Elle fut finalement conduite parmi les autres et présentée, quoique avec un peu de réserve. Elle ne put pas ne pas remarquer que certains – ils étaient très peu – semblèrent la reconnaître. L'un d'eux, un étrange Rôdeur, ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa surprise lorsqu'il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur elle. Il demeura pourtant silencieux, et l'instant d'après, toute trace de cette surprise avait disparue.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Silmariën lia connaissance avec tous ceux présents, y compris avec le mystérieux Rôdeur. Ce fut le seul par ailleurs à lui avouer ouvertement :

« Je ne sais que trop bien qui vous êtes. N'en parlons plus. Ne me tentez pas sur ce sujet. »

« Serait-ce que ce sujet vous est difficile ? »

« Non » trancha-t-il ; je ne tiens simplement pas encore à en parler. »

« Pardonnez-moi » dit-elle, « d'avoir pu vous causer du tort. Mais ce sujet me tient très à cœur et j'ai par trop tendance à y revenir. »

« C'est compréhensible et excusable. Croyez-moi, ceci ne durera pas longtemps. »

« C'est également ce que m'a précisé Elrond, et j'ose espérer que c'est vrai ! »

« Ne croyez-vous donc pas Elrond ? »

« Jamais il ne m'arriverait de ne pas le croire. Il ne mérite pas les soucis que je lui ai donnés, pour vérifier que j'étais et demeurais vivante. »

« Oh ! Vous avez travaillé à la lutte contre Sauron. J'ai vaguement entendu dire que vous étiez dans une eored. Est-ce vrai ? »

Face à cet homme sympathique mais si sage et si sévère, Silmariën prononça un « En effet » d'un ton presque honteux.

« C'est admirable, pour une femme » répondit le Rôdeur. « Mais ce dont j'ai surtout entendu parler, c'est que…comment dire ? Vous êtes plus d'une fois partie seule sans que personne ne sût où et dans quel but. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ? » s'enquit-elle les sourcils froncés.

« Par quelques Elfes et par Gandalf. Il s'est beaucoup entretenu avec le chef de votre eored ainsi qu'avec votre famille d'adoption. Il s'assurait avant tout que vous alliez bien pour en faire part à Elrond. »

« Oui » avoua-t-elle enfin. « Je suis partie seule et j'ai pu découvrir toutes sortes de bêtes espions. Au service de qui elles étaient, je l'ignore. Je me suis aussi récemment rendue en Isengard » - le Rôdeur frémit – « sans toutefois me montrer. J'ai constaté que Saroumane entreprend des travaux qui ne correspondent pas à un membre du Conseil Blanc. »

Le Rôdeur fut légèrement surpris.

« Quel genre de travaux ? Et comment vous en êtes-vous aperçue sans même avoir pénétré l'enceinte d'Orthanc ? Car Gandalf » ajouta-t-il, « en vient – il en parlera lorsque Elrond nous convoquera. »

« Vraiment ? Oh…J'ai passé la nuit près de Fangorn. Certains arbres, à l'orée de la forêt, ont été abattus. Je me suis hasardée à converser avec eux, car je les avais déjà rencontrés auparavant. »

« Vous connaissiez déjà Fangorn ? » s'exclama le Rôdeur.

« Oui. »

Silmariën préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et fit attention à ne trahir aucun sentiment.

« Ceux-ci m'ont ainsi appris que le corps de leurs confrères morts nourrissaient apparemment des activités souterraines naissantes, mais plutôt rares. Ceci devrait expliquer pourquoi Gandalf n'a pas eu la chance de les apercevoir. »

« Ceci… » dit sombrement le Rôdeur, « …confirme les dires de Gandalf sur Saroumane. Vous le saurez très bientôt ! »

« Je saurai être patiente ! »

« N 'avez-vous jamais été confrontée à des Orques lorsque vous étiez seule ? N'aviez-vous aucune crainte ? »

« Des craintes ? Non, je n'en avais pas assez pour que cela me fasse reculer. Mais j'en ai, et d'autres, pour les autres et le reste du monde. Quant au danger, j'évoluai le plus possible à l'abri des regards. Mais vous qui êtes un Rôdeur, tout ceci vous est familier. »

« Hélas ! » lui dit celui-ci. « Tel est notre quotidien. »

Il lui évoqua alors les Dunedain et leur rôle joué dans le nord, et des aventures qu'il avait lui-même eues seul.

La soirée s'avançait, et ils étaient sur le point de se quitter, lorsque Silmariën insista auprès du Rôdeur.

« Je sais que vous ne tenez pas à faire savoir qui vous êtes jusqu'au Conseil à ceux qui vous ne connaissent pas encore. Pourtant…nous avons longuement parlé ensemble. Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? »

Il fut troublé. A Silmariën, il sembla qu'il songeait qu'elle-même pensait peut-être à son père qui était un simple Dunadan ; ce Rôdeur, avec qui elle avait parlé, s'il n'était point son père, connaissait peut-être celui-ci ; mais Elrond lui-même n'avait rien put dire de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et le Rôdeur ne pourrait l'aider. Sa réponse écarta tout soupçon.

« Soit. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur. »

« Vous-même ! » dit Silmariën tant avec surprise que respect.

La pensée qui avait paru un instant sur le visage d'Aragorn ne frôla même pas Silmariën.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Silmariën fut de retour d'une promenade matinale dans la fraîcheur automnale, Elrond vint à elle.

« Silmariën ? Puis-je vous parler ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se tenaient tous deux dans une pièce déserte.

« D'ici peu se tiendra un Conseil. J'ai d'abord hésité à vous faire participer, ne vous connaissant qu'à peine. Vous êtes jeune mais pourtant sage et j'aimerais finalement que vous veniez au Conseil. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Silmariën.

« Je vous remercie profondément de votre attention. »

« Ce n'est qu'en toute légitimité après de longues années en Rohan loin des Elfes. »

« Je ne suis qu'une Semi-Elfe ! Et il me semble que je doive choisir la race humaine. »

« Il semblerait, en effet… » répondit Elrond avec du regret pour Silmariën dans l'intonation de sa voix.

Le Conseil eut lieu. A cela, Silmariën y prit peu part, en comparaison à d'autres comme Gandalf. Bilbon, Frodon, et, plus que tous, Elrond, qui avaient été les protagonistes de bien des choses jusque-là. Elle s'exprima toutefois lorsqu'on en vint à la question du Rohan en même temps que celle du Gondor, s'opposant ainsi aux dires – si ce n'étaient des prétentions – du fils de Denethor, Boromir, dont l'arrivée à Imladris les avait surpris l'un comme l'autre, tous deux étant partis de Minas Tirith vers la même époque, et pour une même destination.

Lorsque le Hobbit Frodon se proposa Porteur de l'Anneau, une compagnie se forma avec Aragorn, un Elfe - Legolas, Boromir, Gandalf, un Nain- Gimli. Silmariën prit la décision de s'y joindre, sans s'inquiéter de l'avis des autres. Il y eut pourtant objection de la part d'Aragorn.

« Silmariën ? Etes-vous sûre de vous ? De votre choix ? »

« Si ce choix n'était pas sûr, je serais demeurée en retrait, croyez-moi. »

« Je préfèrerais que vous ne preniez pas part à toutes sortes d'aventures et de périls qui nous mèneront loin et ce peut-être avec un difficile retour. Vous êtes jeune et votre place n'est pas là. »

A demi interdite, elle dévisagea Aragorn. Il ne lui voulait certes que son bien mais il lui offrait ici un affront. Il connaissait son identité mais il ne savait pas qui elle était vraiment. Et cela surprit Silmariën pour un homme si perspicace. Elle se tourna un instant vers Elrond pour voir si celui-ci partageait le désir d'Aragorn. Si c'eût été le cas, elle aurait respecté la volonté d'Elrond, mais le visage de celui-ci ne trahissait rien.

Elle dit alors :

« Vous me parlez d'être jeune…Or combien aujourd'hui dans ce monde, qui sont jeunes, n'auront peut-être pas d'avenir si Sauron recouvre cet Anneau ? »

Un silence étrange pesa.

« Je n'ai rien de plus à dire. » acheva-t-elle.

« Soit », dirent Elrond et Aragorn d'une même voix.

Tentant de calmer les esprits, l'Elfe nommé Legolas intervint.

« Silmariën, avez-vous de toute façon l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette quête ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où, pour moi autant que pour les autres, il sera possible d'aller. »

« Tout de même », déclara alors le Nain Gimli, « c'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'une femme à mes côtés pour partir affronter des périls ! Maître Elrond, avez-vous jamais laissé faire une telle chose ? »

« Aux côtés d'Elfes, oui, mais aux côtés d'un Nain, pas encore » répondit Elrond, amusé.

Il redevint plus grave.

« Croyez que si je m'y opposais, Silmariën ne partirait pas. J'ai des raisons de la laisser partir, bien qu'il fût difficile de la retenir de toute manière. »

Silmariën écouta, mortifiée. Elle sentait tous les regards, chargés de reproches, posés sur elle. Son audace payait, bien que celle-ci résultât de l'absence de directives, quant à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, sur tant d'années.

« Certes » dit Elrond, « elle a usé d'une certaine liberté à l'égard des ordres laissés par ceux qui l'ont déposée en Rohan, mais son père et moi sommes coupables en cette affaire ; moi-même j'ai eu peu l'occasion de rencontrer Silmariën, et veiller sur elle. D'autres choses, bien d'autres choses me préoccupaient. Je ne le regrette pourtant pas totalement, car ceci, Silmariën, vous révèle sous un jour favorable. »

« J'en suis bien heureuse », répliqua Silmariën, peinée.

«Laissons là ce sujet » dit Elrond.

Il marqua une pause.

« Si donc Silmariën entre dans cette compagnie, je préfère au demeurant former une compagnie de dix membres plutôt que de neuf, neuf contre les neuf Esprits Servants de l'Anneau, et le dixième, contre leur Maître. »

Ces paroles jetèrent un froid sur Silmariën.

« Je comprends ce choix…Cela est très symbolique. Cependant, nous ne savons pas encore les limites de la Compagnie ; si nous visons trop haut, nous risquons de faire de graves erreurs. »

Sa voix portait une note d'amertume.

« J'ai peur. »

Elrond murmura :

« Nous avons tous peur, que nous l'acceptions ou pas. »

« Nous ne devons pas avoir peur », dit Boromir. La peur est une faiblesse et elle ne doit pas nous entraver face à ce qui nous attend. »

« On ne peut pas toujours s'avouer ses propres faiblesses » répondit Silmariën à la fierté et à l'orgueil de cet Homme. « Mais il est plus sage de les connaître. Faiblesse, avez-vous dit de la peur ? Elle nous fait mesurer le danger et agir de manière circonspecte et réfléchie, et non avec témérité. Seuls les plus faibles reculent, terrassés par la peur. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit ironiquement Boromir.

« Vraiment » répliqua Aragorn.

Ici les souvenirs de Silmariën s'estompèrent, alors qu'elle se trouvait étendue, les yeux fermés, parmi les membres encore endormis de la Communauté, dans un vallon non loin de la Moria.

Depuis le Conseil d'Elrond, elle n'avait plus jamais attiré l'attention. Peu d'événements étaient à noter, si ce n'était…la composition finale de la Communauté de l'Anneau avec les quatre jeunes Hobbits, et la vaine tentative de franchir le Col du Caradhras. Elle avait gagné l'amitié de Gandalf ainsi que d'Aragorn – ces deux derniers étaient tous deux de grands amis- , et s'entendait bien avec le reste de la Communauté, amusée et agacée par le manque de sérieux des deux plus jeunes Hobbits, Merry et Pippin, et taquinée par le Nain Gimli. Celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter car elle était la seule de sexe féminin, et dotée en outre d'un charme indéniable.

« Vous êtes infiniment gentille » lui avait-il déclaré la veille, « de bien vouloir nous accompagner pour adoucir nos mœurs ! »

« Cessez donc. Vos remarques désobligeantes sont décourageantes ! J'espérais me rendre plus utile et vous me réduisez à une simple présence féminine… »

« Oh » dit Gimli, « je n'aurais pas, chère demoiselle, osé vous vexer. Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses. »

« De bon cœur je les accepte. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! C'est un jeu de vilain garçon auquel vous vous prêtez. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, vous. Personne d'autre ne passe son temps à me harceler. »

« Non, vraiment » fit Gandalf qui écoutait. « Gimli, ayez un peu de retenue ! La vérité n'est parfois pas bonne à dire. »

« Et qu'entendez-vous par là ? » répliqua gentiment Silmariën.

« Oh, rien de bien méchant. Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas encore fait vos preuves, si l'on peut dire ; je pense que vous n'en avez pas encore eu l'occasion. Mais Gimli en profite avec tant d'ardeur qu'on en viendrait à penser qu'il vous courtise. »

« Moi, courtisée par un Nain ? »

L'éclat de sa voix avait porté jusqu'aux autres et Aragorn éclata de rire devant l'indignation de Silmariën, tandis que Legolas souriait et que les Hobbits riaient à leur tour. Gandalf lui-même rit.

« Bien sûr ! Ne vous en rendez-vous pas compte ? »

« Je n'étais pas allée jusque-là dans mes réflexions. »

Gimli n'était pas décontenancé.

« Sachez qu'il ne me serait pas venu, à moi, de conquérir le cœur d'une Semi-Elfe. De toute façon je n'aurais eu aucune chance, même si elle m'avait conquis. »

« J'avoue que j'ai déjà conquis le cœur d'Hommes et d'un Elfe, mais je n'ai jamais été confrontée à un Nain ! »

Legolas lui demanda à voix basse :

« Vous n'avez pourtant pas pu connaître beaucoup d'Elfes… »

Elle le coupa.

« Par respect pour lui, je ne dirai pas son nom ni même n'en parlerai, que vous puissiez le connaître ou non. De toute manière, ce serait une liaison sans avenir dans ces temps de guerre qui se préparent ; il faudrait un miracle pour songer à toucher à deux le bonheur de l'autre côté de ce monde, en Aman. »

Elle soupçonna les autres d'avoir également écouté cette conversation indiscrète. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard d'Aragorn, étrange, et vit Boromir qui souriait avec mépris. Devait-elle être fière de ses conquêtes amoureuses ! Lui qui se croyait en tout supérieur à celle venue du Rohan qu'il dédaignait ; lui héritier de l'Intendant de Gondor, beau et intelligent !

Dans la pénombre de l'aube, toujours allongée, Silmariën se rappela cet épisode et l'expression de Legolas lui revint clairement. Pourquoi lui avoir posé cette question personnelle ? Il craignait certainement qu'elle ne songeât d'ores et déjà au mariage…Elle n'était pas assez folle pour cela. Silmariën ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier tout. Bientôt, la Compagnie serait éveillée et reprendrait la marche vers la Moria, seule alternative au Col du Caradhras qu'ils n'avaient pu franchir. Elle ne désirait pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite, dans des mines dont nul n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis un certain temps.

Elle fut prise d'une pointe de colère envers elle-même. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un Elfe alors que tout amour était sans espoir ; et elle savait bien que l'on ne gouvernait pas son cœur. La fierté d'avoir gagné le cœur d'un noble Elfe ne l'emportait pas sur sa colère ; elle s'était muée en culpabilité, car si elle désirait être immortelle, Silmariën n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'être.

La Compagnie atteignit finalement la Moria, qu'elle traversa. Peu de jours cela dura-t-il, mais durs furent-ils ! Silmariën n'oublierait jamais ce voyage dans le temps et dans l'enfer : la majesté des immenses salles, puis le démon des Jours Anciens, un Balrog, qui entraîna, dans sa chute, Gandalf avec lui.

Les paroles de Gandalf résonnèrent en Silmariën : « Fuyez, pauvres fous que vous êtes ! ». Sur le visage de tous les membres de la Compagnie se lut la peine de la perte d'un ami cher et guide de la Compagnie.

A peine retournés à l'air libre et la lumière du jour, un profond abattement s'empara d'eux et ils purent enfin laisser libre cours à leur douleur. Certains pleuraient, d'autres demeuraient silencieux, le regard perdu, hagard.

Silmariën sentit ses jambes vaciller et elle s'assit sur une pierre où s'en allèrent mourir des larmes amères. Voilà qu'elle s'était à peine liée d'amitié avec quelqu'un qui ne cherchait pas à l'écarter de quoi que ce soit et que celui-ci mourrait de manière cruelle.

Jusqu'où l'Anneau cheminerait-il en main sûre si la Compagnie souffrait une nouvelle fois de la perte d'un précieux membre ?

Elle frissonna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III – Le Miroir de Galadriel**

Bientôt l'on reprit la route. Silmariën ne chercha pas immédiatement à savoir quelle était la prochaine destination. L'on se dirigeait pourtant vers une imposante forêt qui dominait le paysage en face. La Lorien. Son cœur battit à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle avait longtemps rêvé de fouler ce haut lieu elfe dont la magnificence avait tant été chantée et décrite.

Enfin, quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils n'enfreignirent pas la loi du silence qui y régnait. Les mallorns étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle et s'élevaient haut par dessus les nimphredils et les elanors, parmi le reste des arbres.

« Nous ne pouvons aller bien loin ce soir », dit Aragorn. « Nous avons déjà mis quelques miles entre la Moria et nous. »

« Non, effet, nous ne pouvons aller bien loin. Nous sommes tous exténués et éprouvés. Nous devrions profiter de ce qu'il reste de lumière pour établir un campement », ajouta Silmariën. « La journée est avancée, Aragorn. »

« Vous avez raison. Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient encore un peu, ils furent soudain cernés de toute part. Des Elfes, armés d'arcs bandés de flèches, les immobilisèrent.

« Aragorn, nous devrions revenir en arrière ! » s'écria Gimli. « Je me méfie des Elfes comme des Orques ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière », répondit un Elfe.

Un dernier, sans armes, apparut.

« Il est heureux, maître Nain, que nous soyons si différents des Orques ! »

Silmariën tressaillit à cette voix. Dans la pénombre se détachèrent le visage et la silhouette d'Haldir.

« Si vous avez quelque grief contre les Elfes, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous épargner la traversée de cette forêt, car la Dame Galadriel a exprimé le souhait de vous voir si vous veniez à passer par ici. »

« Haldir de Lorien, mae govannen », dit Aragorn. « Si vous avez eu des renseignements à notre égard, sachez que nous ne cherchons que de l'aide et du réconfort. Nous venons de la Moria où nous avons été traqués par des Orques. »

« Il est inutile d'attendre plus », répondit Haldir. « Vous serez à l'abri des Orques ce soir. »

Sur un signe de sa part, les Elfes baissèrent leurs arcs.

« Venez ».

Il les mena à travers la forêt durant un bon quart d'heure.

« Combien de temps devrons-nous marcher avant de rencontrer l'hospitalité de cette forêt ? », s'enquit Legolas.

« Oh », dit Aragorn, « jusqu'à Caras Galadhon, comptez deux jours. Mais il existe aussi des refuges disséminés un peu partout ! »

Haldir, qui marchait en avant mais qui les avait entendus, se retourna en souriant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous y sommes ! »

En effet, ils se tenaient au pied de plusieurs épais mallorns, au cœur desquels étaient bâtis des talans, ou plateformes de bois.

« Mes compagnons et moi-même passeront la nuit sur l'un des trois talans ; vous vous diviserez en deux pour les deux autres. Vous êtes donc neuf ? », ajouta-t-il en les observant, « et non dix ? »

« Oui », dit Aragorn.

A cet instant, le regard d'Haldir se posa sur Silmariën et croisa le sien. Elle détourna les yeux tandis que lui-même pâlit quelque peu. Il ne sembla que peu surpris toutefois.

« Voici Legolas », présenta Aragorn, « fils de Thranduil ; Frodon Sacquet et son fidèle compagnon Samsagace Gamegie ; Peregrïn Touque, Meriadoc Brandebouc, Boromir fils de Denethor de Minas Tirith. »

Il arriva à Gimli.

« Voici également Gimli fils de Gloïn, et Silmariën, Semi-Elfe, notre seule compagne féminine. »

Celle-ci crut que Haldir hésitait, mais il n'en était rien.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés », répondit-il, et j'admire sa valeur. »

« Merci », dit-elle en souriant. « Quoique vous m'ayez déjà critiquée. »

Silmariën s'éveilla comme l'aurore se levait. Légèrement engourdie par la fraîcheur d'une matinée hivernale, elle choisit de se lever et bouger un peu. Mais elle faillit heurter Boromir endormi non loin d'elle. Les autres – Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, dormaient encore également. Alors, délicatement, elle descendit l'échelle de corde et sauta à bas de l'arbre. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'elle sentit un bruissement de feuilles mortes derrière elle. Elle se retourna sur le qui-vive.

« Haldir ? Vous m'avez effrayée », s'exclama-t-elle doucement en souriant.

Haldir sourit également.

« Vous m'avez pris de court hier », répliqua-t-il. « Les messages parvenus d'Imladris vous avaient nommée parmi les membres de la Compagnie mais je n'y avais pas cru jusqu'à ce que je vous voie. J'ai alors craint de trahir mes pensées. Mais que faites-vous ici par une heure si matinale ? »

« Je m'éveille souvent avec l'aube…malheureusement pour moi, mais heureusement pour nous aujourd'hui. Je suppose que vous êtes de garde ? »

« Oui, le dernier tour avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Mais tout danger est passé, la horde d'Orques est arrivée cette nuit. »

« C'est un moment d'extrême douceur que je passe ici en comparaison avec ceux de la traversée de la Moria… »

« La Lorien est toujours ainsi », soupira-t-il. « Et votre présence », ajouta-t-il, « en accentue l'effet… »

Elle rit d'un rire clair et léger. Ils s'embrassèrent, pour la seconde fois dans leur vie. Puis, main dans la main, Haldir et Silmariën se promenèrent non loin des mallorns.

« Aragorn m'a dit au sujet de Gandalf », murmura Haldir. « Cela m'a peiné, car je le connaissais bien. »

« Il nous était cher aussi », dit Silmariën. « Je suis également peinée pour Elrond car c'étaient deux grands amis. J'ai d'ailleurs pu le revoir lors du Conseil. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai été heureuse de le revoir, mais j'ai également été frappée de voir combien on souhaitait m'écarter du monde des Elfes. »

« Cela m'a parfois indigné, qu'on puisse orienter ainsi vers la condition humaine. »

« Elrond a légèrement changé d'avis depuis. Il semble que j'ai remis en question le principe selon lequel je n'aurais pas de place parmi les Elfes. Je crois surtout que, étant lui-même Semi-Elfe, il a senti le désagrément de ma situation. »

« Et peut-être plus encore…que vous aviez des qualités. »

« N'exagérez pas ! »

Ils sourirent en même temps.

« Une personne », reprit Silmariën, « peut avoir pour seule qualité le charme. »

« Vous n'aviez pas que du charme, sinon… »

Le visage d'Haldir se referma. Silmariën, écrasée par le poids du silence de cet instant même, le dévisagea. Haldir trouva la force, en rencontrant son regard inquisiteur, d'achever.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu accepter d'être tombé amoureux de vous. »

Un autre instant de silence, lourd, s'écoula.

« Je comprends », dit-elle enfin. « Mais je ne vous en veux pas. Parce que je ne suis rien, à moitié humaine, d'à peine trente ans, sans aucun passé et sans avenir bien déterminé, sans aucun honneur particulier, et que je le reconnais volontiers, puisque…oh, puisque c'est la réalité… »

Confusément, Silmariën refoulait les quelques larmes qui lui venaient. Haldir écoutait muet, désarmé.

Il n'avait pu aller plus loin sans faire l'aveu de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur lorsqu'il était avec elle, et elle lui faisait en retour la confession de ce qui la gênait ou même la blessait. Ils se trouvaient confrontés à l'aveu de la réalité, et Haldir souffrait lui-même.

« Silmariën », dit-il douloureusement, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire souffrir plus que nécessaire, que… »

Elle s'était détournée, ne lui faisant plus face, et, avec élan, il la prit par les épaules et l'amena contre lui. Leurs têtes étaient presque à la même hauteur ; elle n'était que de deux pieds plus petite que lui. Il poursuivit :

« Je n'ai pu éviter plus longtemps de parler des différents états d'âme qui m'animaient ! Vous deviez vous en douter : l'honneur et l'amour…mais l'amour est plus fort que tout et aveugle. »

« Belle phrase en vérité ! »

Silmariën posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Haldir.

« J'attendais simplement que vous la confirmiez, non ? »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« J'ai été trompé, toutefois », ajouta Silmariën, « dans l'annonce de vos sentiments ! »

« Je m'y suis mal pris ! »

Et ils regardèrent l'aube, comme pleine de promesses. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas naïfs. Ce jour-là, tout comme les jours suivants, ils évitèrent soigneusement de trahir quoi que ce soit de l'amour bien sans lendemain qui les unissait.

Peu avant Caras Galadhon, d'ailleurs, Haldir dut retourner aux frontières de la Lorien car il était vivement attendu par ses frères qui, malheureusement, étaient à nouveau confrontés à des hordes d'Orques. En cela, leur Gardien leur était indispensable. Et, mélancolique, Haldir fit ses adieux à la Compagnie. Il savait bien qu'elle s'engageait sur des sentiers périlleux voire sans retour.

« Puis-je espérer vous revoir à nouveau ? » murmura-t-il à Silmariën.

Un instant durant, elle n'eut pas la force de répondre.

« Comment le savoir ? Je crains de vous infliger une peine trop grande si ce n'est pas possible ; essayez plutôt de m'oublier ! »

« Non… »

Ils s'étreignirent brièvement, et elle le regarda une dernière fois intensément.

« Nous sommes fous et je suis folle de vous aimer… »

Il la coupa.

« N'insistez pas… »

Les autres membres de la Compagnie étaient proches, et par leur présence, écourtèrent les adieux de Haldir et Silmariën.

« Adieu ! » dit-il enfin. « Namarië ! »

« Namarië ! »

Sombre et silencieuse elle demeura jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût éblouie par la splendeur et la beauté du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. Elle tint longtemps sous son regard chaque membre de la Compagnie, dans un silence empli de mystère et de gravité.

Lorsque le regard de Galadriel croisa le sien, Silmariën crut toute son âme livrée à Galadriel, à son grand désarroi.

_« Votre esprit m'est très fermé, ce qui m'est surprenant »_, dit Galadriel par la pensée. _« Vous me rencontrez pour la première fois mais ne craignez pas de soutenir mon regard, contrairement à d'autres. Je sais bien qui vous êtes, oh ! et je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance car vous êtes partagée entre le charme, la beauté et la force. Et il me semble que vous avez le cœur lourd…cherchez à gagner l'estime de celui que vous aimez d'une manière différente de l'amour. Etes-vous sûre que suivre la Compagnie est le meilleur moyen ? »_

Silmariën désirait ardemment fuir ce regard transperçant, mais elle se contint.

_« Dame Galadriel »,_ répondit-elle par le regard, _« j'ignore de quelle manière vous jugez ce que vous avez découvert, mais soyez certaine du peu d'espoir que j'ai quant à ce qui nous attend. Je ne cherche rien, se ce n'est aider à détruire l'Anneau et à sauver la Terre du Milieu. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? »_

_« Non, en effet »,_ répondit Galadriel, _« que pourriez-vous faire d'autre ? C'est ce que nous autres, membres du Conseil Blanc, nous posons à chaque fois comme question. Or les sages ne peuvent y répondre par autre chose en ces temps. Vous êtes sage, Silmariën, et c'est pourquoi je ferme les yeux sur votre présence en tant que femme dans la Compagnie. »_

Boromir se montra désagréable, le soir venu. Il tenta vainement de savoir quelles pouvaient être les pensées de Galadriel pour chacun.

« Très simplement, cela ne vous concerne pas », répliqua Silmariën, « ou Galadriel n'aurait pas pris la peine de s'entretenir avec moi par la pensée. »

Aragorn, qui était assis tout près, fut reconnaissant de cette réponse car lui aussi s'était entretenu par la pensée avec Galadriel.

« Vous n'avez pourtant pas baissé les yeux », reprit Boromir. « Seriez-vous alors farouche ? »

« C'est d'un autre ordre. »

Elle se décida, pour obliger Boromir à perdre quelque peu du mépris qu'il lui portait, à répéter les dernières paroles de Galadriel : _« Vous êtes sage, Silmariën, c'est pourquoi je ferme les yeux sur votre présence en tant que fille dans la Compagnie. »_

Boromir demeura muet quelques instants.

« Vraiment ? » dit-il enfin.

Aragorn, qui la dévisageait, sourit.

« Je suis heureux pour vous », dit-il, « d'avoir obtenu un compliment de Galadriel. Elle est, généralement, plus réservée et nous fait plus aisément des reproches et des énigmes pour nous guider ! »

« J'en suis flattée », dit Silmariën. « Mais n'allez pas trop vite, car je n'y ai pas échappé ! »

Boromir s'était tu.

« Je n'en doute pas. » répondit Aragorn. « Toutefois, à présent que je vous connais mieux, je peux vous affirmer sans hésiter que j'ai rarement rencontré des femmes, Elfes ou Hommes, comme vous, et il est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas en rencontrer plus fréquemment. Vous pouvez vous révéler très utile, par ces temps qui courent. »

« Certes, mais je n'ai rien fait de bien extraordinaire ! »

« Oh, je fais confiance en vos qualités. Soyez avant tout patiente… »

Aragorn voulut achever, mais Silmariën le fit avant.

« Car, n'alliez-vous pas le dire, il peut s'écouler un certain temps avant que l'on ne soit reconnu à sa juste valeur ? Je suis partagée, voyez-vous, entre ce désir et celui de fuir les malheurs de la Terre du Milieu. S'il faut passer par la guerre plutôt que la passivité, je le ferai. »

Aragorn approuva tristement d'un signe de tête.

« A vrai dire, vous y êtes déjà engagée, comme nous tous ici. Et cela, contre notre cœur. »

« Hélas…mais nous n'en sommes pas encore à une guerre ouverte. »

« Elle ne saurait tarder ! »

Aragorn et Silmariën se tinrent silencieux, remuant des pensées peu gaies. Ainsi étaient les temps de guerre. Ouverte ou non…

Puis Silmariën se leva, et se promena dans la Cité des Arbres, Caras Galadhon. La Communauté séjourna un mois dans la Lorien.

Un soir, Silmariën faisait une promenade, et comme elle s'y attendait, elle vit Galadriel, seule, debout près de son miroir. Elle leva les yeux lorsque Silmariën s'approcha.

« Etes-vous toujours décidée ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui. »

« N'oubliez pas ma mise en garde car des effets néfastes restent de mise malgré tout. »

Elle parlait d'une voix douce, claire, sereine, et ainsi presque envoûtante ; sa fermeté seule la rattachait à la réalité.

« Non, je n'oublie pas. Je ne cherche pas à apprendre quelque chose. »

« Oui, bien sûr, or comme je l'ai déjà dit à Frodon, ce miroir montre des choses qui furent, qui sont ou qui peuvent encore être, mais en aucun cas nul d'entre nous, même le plus sage, ne pourrait toujours le déterminer et être à l'abri du danger. Cela dit, vous êtes assez sage pour y jeter un coup d'œil. »

A son tour, comme peu de temps auparavant Sam puis Frodon l'avaient fait, elle monta sur le piédestal et ressentit la même sensation d'inconnu, d'intouchable. Elle plongea son regard dans la surface étincelante d'étoiles de l'eau, et immédiatement, des ténèbres recouvrirent les étoiles ; leurs lueurs disparurent. Elle ne voyait plus rien, mais elle distinguait pourtant du mouvement, des nuages ou des fumées en évolution. Au cœur de cela apparut un Cavalier Noir, non pas de nature habituellement visible, mais sous forme spectrale ; il riait, content, et sembla tout à coup être à l'origine de ces souffles mouvant les ténèbres. Silmariën comprit soudain que c'était le Souffle Noir, ou plutôt un équivalent, puisque ce n'était pas dans le monde spectral, dont elle eut l'impression qu'il lui était réservé. Il s'envola avec un rire suraigu qui faillit évanouir Silmariën.

La vue se dégagea, et la vision offrit un sinistre spectacle : dans la pièce d'une tour qu'elle reconnut comme la Tour Blanche de Minas Tirith, Silmariën vit le corps d'Elrond, mort. Puis tout s'effaça et laissa place à une autre vision ; cette fois, elle était aux Havres Gris. Par un temps magnifique, le dernier navire du port était sur le point d'appareiller. La vision se rapprocha. Au bord, se tenaient de nombreux Elfes, dont l'un était probablement Cirdan, à cause de sa longue barbe et la vieillesse dont il était empreint. Legolas était aussi là (cela ne pouvait la troubler), ainsi qu'Elrond, et Aragorn en compagnie d'Arwen. Stupéfaite, Silmariën chercha à comprendre. Que faisait-il là ? Si Elrond était là, c'était parce que sa fille y était aussi ; et cela, parce que Aragorn venait lui aussi. Or, il était mortel, il devait donc rester en Terre du Milieu et mourir. Si cela se produisait, y avait-il un lien avec cette vision effrayante où Elrond était mort ? Mort à cause de chagrin et en grande partie à cause de ce Cavalier Noir, apparemment. Cela signifiait aussi que l'Ennemi n'était pas vaincu. Pas encore, ou alors victorieux…

« Vous devriez quitter le Miroir », dit sobrement une voix.

En effet, toute vision avait disparu depuis un moment, et la surface de l'eau reflétait à nouveau la nuit étoilée. Silmariën leva les yeux. Galadriel se tenait toujours en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi… » hésita Silmariën, « pourquoi le Miroir a-t-il cessé de montrer des choses alors que moi-même je n'avais pas cessé de le regarder ? »

« Parfois il ne montre rien du tout, et c'est une chance que vous y ayez vu quelque chose. Mais cela peut signifier que les seules choses que vous avez vues sont importantes, et que ce peut être une manière d'insister sur elles. »

« En effet… »

« Allez maintenant vous reposer. »

Le lendemain, la Compagnie fit ses adieux à la Lorien, à son Seigneur et à sa Dame, qui ne fit pas de cadeau à Silmariën mais lui dit :

« Bien que je ne sois pas une conseillère, je vous recommande de réfléchir à ceci : les femmes ont un rôle différent des hommes, elles ne combattent pas mais aident à combattre. L'homme est une force physique, et la femme une force plus morale. Ne vous mortifiez pas du fait que je ne vous donne point de cadeau, vous n'en avez nul besoin. Que la lumière des Valar vous guide ! »

Arrivés à Parth Galen, où les membres de la Communauté tinrent conseil, les choses se précipitèrent dramatiquement. La Communauté fut attaquée par une horde d'Uruk-Hai de l'Isengard, juste après que Boromir eut provoqué le départ de Frodon vers le Mordor, suivi de Sam. Encadré de toutes parts, il appela les autres à la rescousse ; mais trop tard. Silmariën arriva cependant bien avant les autres. C'était folie que de les affronter à deux ; et encore, Boromir était mortellement touché à présent.

« Boromir ! Boromir ! »

« Non ! Partez ! Fuyez ! Les Hobbits ont été emmenés, mais vous, ils vous tueront ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, il faut prévenir le reste de la Compagnie ! »

« Non…ils vous suivraient !...Partez… » haleta-t-il.

Mais Silmariën n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de choisir. Un Uruk-Hai particulièrement féroce s'approcha d'eux. Il tenta d'assener un coup à Silmariën, qui l'esquiva de justesse. Une lutte s'engagea entre eux, et ils s'éloignèrent progressivement du champ de bataille. Ils allèrent dans les bois, sans s'en soucier du reste car ils se préoccupaient uniquement de leur propre vie. Silmariën, à bout de souffle, fut bien près d'être terrassée, même si elle infligea de nombreuses blessures à son adversaire.

« Les femmes sont coriaces, hein ? » rugit-il.

« Peut-être. »

« Dommage que ça soit rare ! » ajouta-t-il dans un grognement.

Il éclata de rire et leva son épée pour l'abattre sur Silmariën. Elle dut se jeter à terre.

« Dommage qu'il y en ait si peu dans vos cervelles ! » cria-t-elle, et elle lui coupa les jambes. Cette position lui avait pleinement profité. Elle se releva à genoux et lui trancha la gorge, puis se laissa tomber à côté, et soupira. Elle ne se reposa qu'un court moment et se leva. Les cris d'en bas montaient. Plus exactement, ils semblaient venir vers elle. Alors, elle prit une flèche du carquois de l'Uruk, arracha un morceau d'étoffe à son vêtement, le trempa du sang de l'Uruk et la jeta du plus loin qu'elle put à un endroit où elle était sûre que les autres Uruk qui criaient y passeraient. Elle prit la fuite, sa seule issue.

« Nous ne devrions pas le laisser ainsi, mais plutôt… » Legolas s'interrompit dans sa phrase.

Aragorn releva la tête et regarda à gauche, du côté des Chutes. Il était à genoux devant le corps de Boromir, au milieu d'Uruk-Hai morts.

« Nous nous en occuperons plus tard, j'ai une mauvaise impression », murmura Aragorn.

« Il semblerait que le reste de la horde soit là, à mon avis », déclara Gimli.

« Venez…Par ici ! Oui, ceux-là s'enfuient ! » s'écria Aragorn.

La course–poursuite dura peu de temps. Les Uruk furent tués rapidement. Ils s'étaient enfuis dans la même direction que Silmariën et piétinèrent sa flèche. Toutefois, les trois compagnons la découvrirent.

« Cette flèche porte un morceau de l'habit de Silmariën, ma parole », dit Gimli en la montrant aux autres.

« Elle ne peut être loin », répondit Legolas.

« Certes, mais blessée… » dit Aragorn.

Il amena la flèche à la lumière du soleil dans une trouée des arbres. Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent, puis il déclara :

« Ce sang n'est pas son sang. Le sang…fonce à la lumière du soleil, comme je m'y attendais du sang d'un Uruk. De même que la peau bronze et fonce au soleil. Ceci est un stratagème pour déjouer la piste des Uruk. Heureusement nous l'avons trouvée. »

« Donc Silmariën serait en fuite ? » avança Gimli.

« En effet, ceci correspond à ce que Boromir nous a dit. Elle a pris la fuite après avoir tué l'Uruk qu'elle combattait, parce qu'elle voulait sauver sa vie. »

Il vint un moment où la fuite ne fut plus guère utile, et Silmariën s'arrêta, à la fois pour se reposer et parce que ses poursuivants semblaient avoir soudainement disparu. Cependant elle ne pouvait rester là. Et si c'était un piège ? Elle continua à marcher, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle n'entendit plus jamais ses poursuivants. Elle ne sut jamais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ruse mais qu'ils avaient été abattus jusqu'au dernier. Elle ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu de la Compagnie. Elle poursuivit sa marche, à présent perdue.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se lancèrent à la poursuite des Uruk qui détenaient Merry et Pippin. Ils rencontrèrent Eomer, puis, cherchant Merry et Pippin aux lisères de Fangorn, ils rencontrèrent cette fois Gandalf le Blanc. Ils firent route pour Edoras, où Gandalf guérit Theoden de l'emprise de Saroumane. Le Roi de Rohan, à nouveau conscient des problèmes de son royaume, et particulièrement de la menace de Saroumane, décida de se retirer à For-le-Cor, accompagné d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli.

Silmariën atteignit alors les frontières de Rohan. Elle songea à se rendre au Gouffre de Helm, plus proche, selon ce qu'elle estimait, qu'Edoras, et un lieu où elle serait certaine d'obtenir des nouvelles. Toutefois elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être devenus Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin. Bien qu'elle tendît à croire que Frodon et Sam soient partis en Mordor, elle n'en était pas sûre, ni même sûre que les autres soient en vie.

Fort heureusement, l'armée de Theoden progressait dans une direction que coupait celle de Silmariën. Epuisée, elle marqua une pause et se dissimula au moyen d'une avancée rocheuse parmi des collines en bordure des plaines.

Les vibrations se firent de plus en plus fortes. Tant et si bien que Silmariën s'éveilla, et prit un certain temps à se rappeler où elle était. Elle se leva et vit des Cavaliers en une colonne étendue à perte de vue, des Cavaliers du Rohan. En tête elle reconnut le Roi ; ou il lui sembla le reconnaître, tant cela lui paraissait improbable. Et pourtant, il était là, méconnaissable de celui qu'elle avait quitté, des mois auparavant. A ses côtés se tenaient Legolas ayant en croupe Gimli, et Aragorn.

Le vent fouettait le visage de Silmariën et faisait flotter ses cheveux et sa cape. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce qu'à leur tour ils l'eussent reconnue. En effet, Aragorn se détacha du peloton et galopa vers elle. Elle dévala le versant de la colline.

« Silmariën ! » s'exclama-t-il, mettant les mains sur ses épaules.

« Aragorn, oh…Je ne savais pas que vous seriez à For-le-Cor, et en fait, j'ai croisé votre route. »

« C'est mieux ainsi. Je n'espérais pas vous revoir…Nous avons compris que vous aviez feint votre mort, mais ensuite vous auriez pu rencontrer d'autres hordes d'Orques le long du fleuve, puis tomber sur ceux qui nous talonnent. »

« Comment ? »

« Je vous dirai plus tard. Ce que j'aurais voulu vous dire maintenant, avant que ne vienne le pire et que vous compreniez ensuite en conséquence… »

Il hésita puis dit :

« Fermez vos yeux. »

Silmariën obéit, le vent dans le visage. Elle entendit les Cavaliers se rapprocher d'un pas régulier. Elle sentit Aragorn lui mettre dans les mains la garde d'une épée, lourde.

« Ouvrez les yeux maintenant », murmura Aragorn.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle découvrit dans ses mains l'épée d'Aragorn, l'épée de Rôdeur et de haute noblesse, en correspondance avec son maître. Elle leva les yeux vers Aragorn, ayant peine à croire. Il lui sourit.

« Vous êtes capable de manier l'épée d'Elendil, et nul ne le peut hormis son héritier. Ou…son héritière, si tel est le cas. »

« Aragorn, vous êtes mon père ? »

« Oui. Oui, je le suis. »

Silmariën sourit à son tour, et ils s'étreignirent. Elle tenait toujours l'épée, qui reflétait en l'occurrence l'éclat du soleil.

« Et ma mère… » demanda ensuite Silmariën à voix basse.

« Votre mère se nommait Celeithel. Vous savez qu'elle est morte…Savez-vous dans quelles conditions ? »

« Oui, hélas, les Orques l'ont prise et tuée pour avoir refusé de livrer des informations. »

Aragorn la regarda intensément.

« La vengeance ne sera jamais totale. Les choses sont ainsi. Ne cherchez pas à la venger, ne risquez pas votre vie pour cela ! Cela n'empêchera jamais le regret insupportable qu'on a des êtres qui ont disparu. »

Il eut un instant de silence puis ajouta :

« Elle était Sindar. »

Silmariën sentit qu'Aragorn eut préféré ne pas l'évoquer.

Ils se tournèrent du côté duquel Aragorn était venu, et constatèrent que la tête de colonne les avait devancés, et qu'à une trentaine de mètres, Theoden et Legolas ainsi que Gimli les avaient attendus. Aragorn prit son cheval par la bride, et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à eux.

« Félicitations ! » s'exclama Legolas. Le Roi a tenu à vous attendre, et plus particulièrement pour Silmariën. »

Theoden prit la parole, alors que Legolas descendait de son cheval pour étreindre Silmariën.

« En effet. Je tenais à vous voir, Silmariën fille d'Aragorn. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous semblez digne de votre père. J'avoue qu'en apprenant votre disparition je n'espérais pas vous rencontrer un jour. Toutefois, même en vous ayant trouvée, nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous resterons ensemble. Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas les dernières nouvelles ? »

« Aragorn m'a dit qu'une menace pesait, mais… »

« Oui, une menace…J'ai cruellement besoin d'hommes. Une rumeur parle de dix mille Orques se dirigeant droit sur le Rohan pour anéantir le monde des Hommes. Notre seule chance est à For-le-Cor. Que les Orques soient moins ou plus nombreux, j'ai un nombre d'homme désespérément insuffisant ! »

Il prit un instant de silence, puis dit en cherchant du regard au loin la tête du cortège :

« Nous avons pris du retard. Venez ! »

Il fit demi-tour avec son cheval et partit.

« Silmariën ? » dit Aragorn.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Vous devez être épuisée. Venez », dit-il, tandis qu'il lui indiquait son cheval.

Silmariën n'attendit pas. Elle l'était en effet. Ces derniers moments le lui avaient fait oublier. Aragorn monta derrière elle, et ils rejoignirent au galop le Roi Theoden, avec Legolas et Gimli.

Parvenus au Fort, à l'extérieur, l'on s'activait à renforcer dans la hâte les défenses du Fort et à fournir en armement tout homme ou enfant capable de manier une épée.

Theoden tenta d'encourager ses hommes, en leur cachant une partie de vérité – notamment le but de cette armée de Saroumane. Mais la peur se lisait dans les yeux des hommes. Silmariën n'était pas encore allée rejoindre les autres femmes dans les Cavernes Scintillantes, et elle n'en avait pas l'intention ; pourtant elle le devait. Aragorn la prit à part, au coin d'un escalier :

« Silmariën, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'abri ? »

« Il n'y a d'abri nulle part, y aller ne serait que retarder la confrontation avec l'ennemi ! »

« Peu importe ; si ici nous sommes pour mourir, si je dois mourir, alors je combattrai et je me défendrai jusqu'à la mort. Mais même s'il existe qu'une mince chance que vous puissiez vous sauver, à travers la montagne, alors je veux que vous l'ayez… »

« Mais vous êtes trop peu nombreux. Vous avez besoin de renforts, et si je peux vous aider… »

« Non. Non, je vous en prie. Les femmes ne sont pas censées mourir au combat. Je comprends ce ressentiment, mais…Vous ressemblez à Eowyn, trop même, cependant vous savez mieux qu'elle comprendre…Vous avez compris pourquoi », dit-il d'une voix presque douloureuse, « je n'ai pas voulu vous voir dans la Communauté ? »

« Oui, je le sais, je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je meure… »

« C'est cela, mais d'autres personnes tiennent à vous, dont Theoden. Vous lui avez rappelé de manière singulière Eowyn, qu'il aime comme sa propre fille depuis qu'il a perdu son fils. »

« Je comprends », répliqua Silmariën à voix basse, « mais moi aussi je l'aime ! On me considère comme émancipée, mais est-ce anormal ? Non, car comme Eowyn, par exemple, j'ai compris ce qui nous attend, et je sais que si défaite il y a lieu, celle-ci en apportera d'autres ; mais tous l'ignorent encore. Est-ce un cadeau ? Laissez-moi combattre. Laissez-moi aussi combattre pour Theoden. »

Aragorn resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis il déclara, sentencieusement :

« Je ne plie pas, mais je ne peux pas vous faire plier ni vous en empêcher. Tout revient à vous… »

Silmariën avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle lui dit :

« Merci. Je m'en souviendrai. »

Aragorn sourit tristement, et ils s'étreignirent.

Tandis qu'Aragorn se rendait à la salle d'armement, Silmariën gagnait les remparts, lorsqu'elle croisa Theoden, qui l'arrêta.

« Silmariën ? Puis-je vous parler ? »

Ils se retirèrent dans une salle où tous étaient trop occupés pour leur prêter attention, et lui dit rapidement :

« J'ai entendu – involontairement – la fin de la conversation que vous avez eue avec Aragorn. Je suis un peu surpris que vous ayez tenu à rester ici, malgré les réticences d'Aragorn. Ne risquez pas votre vie trop facilement. »

« Aragorn l'a risquée bien plus souvent… »

« Ce n'est pas cela que je voudrais vous dire, mais seulement que dans le cas d'Aragorn c'était et cela reste son rôle. Un jour, peut-être, viendra où il lui sera justifié d'avoir traversé des épreuves. Nous avons chacun nos destins. Ils pourraient devenir communs cette nuit, mais je considère les choses plus loin. Lui et vous, vous êtes destinés à des futurs différents. Vous êtes immortelle à son instar. Il n'y a que Legolas ici qui soit prêt à sacrifier son immortalité, car il représente tout le peuple des Elfes… »

Il s'interrompit. Au loin, dehors, des cors résonnaient et leur son se mêla d'abord confusément dans le brouhaha des voix et des bruits de métal divers. Aussitôt un calme se répandit, et les sons de cors se firent plus distincts, avant de s'évanouir, alors qu'un homme pénétrait précipitamment la salle et apercevant le Roi, s'écria :

« Seigneur, une armée d'Elfes est venue ! »

La surprise générale fit régner un grand silence. Theoden se hâta à l'extérieur, et Silmariën le suivit.

Dans la ruelle principale de For-le-Cor, elle vit défiler, stupéfaite, une armée d'Elfes dont l'un d'eux portait haut et droit l'étendard de la Dame Galadriel, soit dit de la Lorien. En tête elle reconnut Haldir, gardien de la Forêt d'Or. Il s'avança vers Theoden et lui fit ses saluts.

« Je viens de la part d'Elrond de Fondcombe. Jadis, une alliance liait les Elfes et le Hommes face à l'ennemi. Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance. »

Legolas et Aragorn saluèrent à leur tour Haldir, comme ils venaient d'accourir. Legolas fut heureux de les revoir, de même qu'Aragorn, qui le formula à voix haute :

« Vous êtes plus que les bienvenus ! »

Ils s'étreignirent.

Silmariën était restée en arrière, entourée de la foule venue voir, et elle eut souhaité ne pas s'attirer encore des désapprobations sur son choix ; toutefois, alors qu'Haldir ordonnait aux Elfes d'aller se placer derrière les remparts et que lui-même prenait leur tête, il parvint à sa hauteur et la vit. Silmariën fit un pas en arrière, bien qu'elle connaisse Haldir. Celui-ci s'écarta du reste des Elfes, surpris.

« Silmariën ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Finalement Silmariën se fraya un passage hors de la foule, s'avança vers Haldir et le salua, puis s'expliqua :

« J'ai décidé de rester parmi les Hommes, car je sais ce qui nous attend, je sais que Saroumane veut nous anéantir, et que nous sommes trop peu nombreux. »

« Plus maintenant », répondit Haldir doucement. « Ou du moins, bien plus nombreux. Toutefois », poursuivit-il, « je suis content de vous savoir ici, car si For-le-Cor cède à l'ennemi, tout le reste fera de même sans résistance. Nous ne savions pas où vous aviez pu aller, après les maigres nouvelles dont nous avions eu vent. »

Haldir et Silmariën suivirent le mouvement des autres Elfes.

« Avez-vous », demanda-t-il plus bas, « fait votre choix concernant mortalité et… immortalité ? »

Silmariën hésita puis répondit :

« Oui, à cause de quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais faire après, et qui dépend uniquement de ma condition. Je choisis l'immortalité. »

« Vous vous engagez sur les pas d'Elrond… »

Silmariën lui prit le bras et l'implora rapidement :

« Je vous en prie, ne vous sacrifiez pas trop vite, Haldir, pas pour une bataille d'Hommes ; vous pourriez partir en Aman plutôt que d'être ici ! »

Ils étaient parvenus au haut des remparts. Haldir regarda au loin dans la nuit naissante et lui répondit d'une voix peinée :

« Silmariën, je ne méprise pas les Hommes et je ne sens que trop l'injustice de leur mort où ils ne connaîtront pas un bonheur quelque part. J'aurais aimé que certains pussent aller en Aman, j'aurais aimé que la Terre du Milieu ne subisse pas de guerres, malgré tout j'y suis né et je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser ainsi. Je ne vous oublierai pas, où que je sois. Même dans les Cavernes de Mandos », ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

Il lui prit la main et dit encore :

« Choisir l'immortalité sauve l'âme car si vous mourez, vous rejoindrez les Cavernes de Mandos. Promettez-le-moi. Mais surtout que vous n'irez pas avec les défunts… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et Silmariën éprouva un instant de plaisir, de bonheur fugitif. Haldir n'avait pas souhaité l'écarter de la bataille…Il avait désiré qu'elle soit immortelle.

« Je le promets », dit-elle.

Au loin commençaient à luire les torches et les flambeaux de l'armée d'Orques qui se profilait rapidement dans l'ombre qui avait tout envahi. La lune était cachée à cause d'un ciel obscurément voilé. Chacun se mit en place tout le long des remparts du Fort et Haldir dut rejoindre les Elfes pour les commander.

Silmariën resta avec les Hommes du Rohan car, après tout, elle n'avait pas de place particulière. Dès lors la promesse qu'Haldir lui avait requise et qu'elle lui avait faite pesa beaucoup plus sur son cœur que les instances d'Aragorn et de Theoden. A présent la masse des Orques se rapprochait de plus en plus et leur pas grondait. Non loin d'elle, Silmariën entendit Legolas et Gimli discuter, chacun ayant probablement un grief amical contre l'autre.

Silmariën s'approcha de Legolas.

« Sont-ils aussi nombreux que prévu ? »

« Je ne saurais dire exactement leur nombre, mais Saroumane n'a pas menti. Il nous offre des Uruk-Haï à foison. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » dit Silmariën d'un ton inquiet.

« Oui, ils sont tous là. »

Cependant ce n'était pas du goût de Gimli, qui, en sa qualité de Nain, ne pouvait voir quoi que ce soit au-dessus des murailles.

Enfin, les cris des Uruk-Haï s'entendirent distinctement, et ils étaient emplis de haine. Gimli grogna un « Bonne chance » déterminé, et la bataille débuta.

L'assaut fut rude. Les flèches furent insuffisantes pour repousser les assaillants qui dressèrent, une à une, des échelles débordantes d'Uruk-Haï vers les remparts. Les flèches laissèrent alors place aux épées et au corps à corps. La lutte était donnée alors, et les Uruk-Haï ne cessèrent dès lors d'affluer. Chaque instant qui passait emportait avec lui ses victimes, nombreuses dans chaque camp. Le temps sembla s'étirer, et les combats durèrent longtemps, et furent menés avec acharnement ou cruauté.

Saroumane n'avait pas encore fait preuve de toute sa malice. D'un seul coup, d'une formidable explosion, le Mur du Gouffre sembla tout entier se désagréger en une multitude de projectiles de toutes tailles disséminés en tous sens. Le choc toucha les assaillants comme les assaillis et chacun prit du temps à se reprendre, et constater que l'ampleur des dégâts n'était pas moindre. Le Mur était entaillé en une large brèche, que les Uruk- Haï n'avaient plus qu'à franchir. Les survivants Elfes, qui au début de la bataille furent postés là, se rassemblèrent une dernière fois en une tentative pour les repousser.

Theoden ordonna à tous de se replier au bastion, où ils seraient à l'abri. Silmariën, qui défendait jusque-là durement sa vie, se battait sur les remparts du bastion, lorsqu'elle entendit les ordres de Theoden, qu'Aragorn transmit à Haldir. Elle leva les yeux un instant, et vit que certains de ceux qui devaient se replier étaient en difficulté. Elle se fraya un passage de leur côté, et aurait tué un Uruk-Haï. Elle l'aurait tué, si, soudain, sous ses yeux horrifiés, avec une haine implacable, un autre Uruk-Haï n'avait, sur le Mur du Gouffre, blessé Haldir. Elle le vit aussitôt à cause de sa position proche, et se précipita vers lui, ignorant tout danger. Haldir chancela et tomba, la main sur le côté gauche.

« Haldir ! » cria-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Haldir ! »

Elle arriva auprès de lui.

« Vous êtes grièvement blessé… »

« Il me reste peu de temps à vivre », murmura-t-il en Sindar. Il fit un grand effort pour ôter de son cou un pendentif assez particulier, et le donna à Silmariën.

« S'il vous plait, prenez ceci…C'est un Dinlom, un 'écho silencieux'…Il permet de savoir si son propriétaire est vivant…Il vous servira ! »

Silmariën lui prit la main.

« Oh, Haldir… » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne pars pas définitivement…même si je ne pars pas à l'Ouest, vous, vous y irez… »

« J'y irai, et là où j'irai, je penserai à vous…et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser dans les Cavernes de Mandos. »

Ils se regardèrent intensément, et plus qu'une amitié circula. Haldir lui dit encore, en pensée :

« Tenez votre promesse, et vous pourriez le faire. Vous m'avez fait un cadeau… »

Mais Haldir ferma les yeux de douleur. La vie le quitta.

Silmariën fut alors ramenée plus brutalement à la réalité plus brutalement que quoi que ce soit d'autre ; elle reçut un coup d'épée assez mal porté au côté, et malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentit, elle ne fut pas transpercée, non plus que la cotte de mailles. Se retournant, elle vit les yeux de son adversaire, un Uruk-Haï curieux qui avait attendu la fin des quelques paroles échangées en elfique pour attaquer.

Il lui était impossible de l'affronter à terre, ni même de tenter autre chose, car tout était envahi d'Uruk. Elle comprit, en entendant le Cor de Helm, que tout était perdu. Elle feignit être très touchée et mourir. Elle retint se respiration, malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre : l'Uruk allait-il, pour certitude, l'achever de manière définitive ? Plusieurs instants s'écoulèrent. Puis l'Uruk, apparemment convaincu, éclata de rire dans un grognement terrible. Elle sentit son pas lourd s'éloigner, et se soulagea enfin pour elle-même en ces moments.

Qu'allait-il advenir des survivants, dont faisaient partie Aragorn, Theoden, Legolas, qu'elle avait croisés au bastion ? Où était Gimli ?

L'attente, comme le combat, parut interminable, quand chaque instant pouvait être décisif, et prenait bien plus de valeur que des heures de désintérêt. Aussi ce qui sembla des heures ne prit fin qu'à peine dix minutes plus tard, lorsque des hurlements d'Uruk-Haï retentirent de toutes parts dans la vallée, auxquels ceux du Gouffre répondirent sans tarder. Une peur, incompréhensible à Silmariën, les saisit tous ; enfin, la peur céda à la terreur et les fit tous fuir.

Incrédule, Silmariën patienta un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, face à un ciel que l'aube gagnait, et de se redresser douloureusement. Elle regarda plus douloureusement Haldir, dont la beauté elfique ne l'avait pas quitté dans la mort. Enfin, elle se leva et ce qu'elle vit lui rendit la joie : les Cavaliers de Rohan avaient déferlé de la colline, avec à leur tête le Cavalier Blanc, et réussi une victoire décisive sur les milliers d'Uruk ! Le spectacle était grandiose et elle le savoura.

Tout ce qui s'ensuivit fut trop beau pour penser à autre chose et Silmariën oublia un peu les événements plus sombres de cette nuit éprouvante. Les retrouvailles avec Aragorn et Theoden, et aussi Legolas, lui redonnèrent de la force, et chacun fut heureux de savoir les autres là. Toutefois, Legolas, très vite, comprit – car il ne le savait pas encore – que Haldir ne serait plus parmi eux et lui demanda avec appréhension, en elfique :

« Haldir…est-il mort ? »

Silmariën ne put que hocher de la tête. Alors Legolas, d'une voix brisée, maudit Saroumane et ne put, pendant un moment, prononcer autre chose.

Toutefois, lorsque pour la première fois, Silmariën vit Gandalf le Blanc, elle resta profondément surprise.

« Silmariën…est-ce vous ? »

« Oui, c'est moi », répondit-elle immédiatement. « Vous avez agréablement changé, et j'avoue que vous avez quelque chose d'impressionnant. »

« Cela me rassure », dit Gandalf en riant. « Ce qui m'est arrivé n'était pas souhaitable mais au final il se révèle très utile. Mais vous, par contre, vous avez prouvé seule vos qualités, non pas face à quelqu'un. Il semble que vous avez choisi de défier le hasard, puisque vous l'avez fait à maintes reprises. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et dit, moins fort :

« Mais vous n'avez pas empêché la mort de Haldir, que nous regrettons tous. »

« Comment l'aurais-je pu ? » répondit-elle, peinée et furieuse.

« Oh…les choses sont ainsi : ceux qui défient le hasard en voulant changer les habitudes et coutumes en n'en voulant faire qu'à leur tête doivent comprendre que, comment dire… c'est à eu de trouver le moyen de le faire. »

Il eut un moment de silence puis ajouta :

« Si un nom vous était donné, lequel voudriez-vous ? »

Silmariën le dévisagea, de même que tous les autres autour d'eux.

« Un nom…comprenant le destin, mais pas par lequel on m'appellerait, car je ne veux pour cela que Silmariën… »

Gandalf réfléchit quelque temps avant de dire :

« En ces temps sombres la lumière est précieuse, et pour tenter d'encourager, je pense qu'Elambar, ou Etoile du Destin, conviendra. En espérant en toute simplicité que vous le porterez bien, bien sûr », sourit-t-il.

Silmariën approuva d'un signe de tête en disant :

« J'accepte. »

Cependant, elle se ravisa :

« J'accepte, mais je ne veux pas ensuite qu'on me considère comme incapable si je ne porte pas bien ce nom, car il est difficile, très difficile – et j'en suis trop consciente – de le porter. »

« Si un défi devait être le vôtre », dit Gandalf, « ce… »

« …serait », coupa Silmariën, « d'essayer de porter ce nom. Non, je n'y crois pas, je crois seulement que ce sont les qualités qui le permettent, pas la décision de relever un défi. Et c'est enfantin. »

« Soit, soit », dit Gandalf. « Toutefois – et surtout – ce nom tient compte de votre passé. »

« Si vous le dites », dit-elle d'un ton conciliant.

Elle se retourna et chercha Aragorn du regard. Aragorn ne l'attendit pas et lui dit :

« Elambar ! C'est un honneur. Honneur et espoir à Elambar ! »

Silmariën Elambar sourit alors et tous applaudirent.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV – LE DINLOM**

Tandis que l'on mettait en tas, au loin, les innombrables cadavres d'Uruk-Haï, et que ceux des Hommes et Cavaliers de Rohan étaient enterrés en deux hauts tertres, ceux de tous les Elfes de Lorien furent enterrés avec tous les soins et honneurs possibles, en hommage au rôle capital qu'ils avaient eu et au sacrifice qui le leur coûta.

Silmariën contemplait silencieusement le Dinlom offert par Haldir. Elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant et rares étaient ceux qui avaient cette occasion car les Dinlom étaient extrêmement rares. Ils avaient été forgés au Second Age par les Elfes forgerons d'Eregion, et il en existait une dizaine au départ, mais presque tous avaient été perdus ou détruits. Silmariën savait que ce bijou – un pendentif – avait une utilité précieuse pour laquelle les quelques rares possesseurs de Dinlom tenaient celui-ci hors de vue de toute autre personne pour éviter toute jalousie. L'on pouvait l'utiliser de deux façons : la première consistait à le porter sur soi et permettait, en cas de danger imminent, d'appeler quelqu'un en pensée, où qu'il soit, mais uniquement de l'appeler, par son nom seul ; la deuxième reposait sur la pierre d'une nature mystérieuse dont l'éclat semblait irisé à un œil non averti mais en fait d'une couleur bien déterminée, sertie sur des entrelacs d'argent.

La couleur de cette pierre variait selon l'état de son possesseur, d'où son utilité : l'on savait ainsi, en ayant, sans le posséder, le Dinlom, si son possesseur, où qu'il soit, était vivant, blessé ou mort – la couleur était bleu, pourpre pâle ou très sombre. Elle ne restait sombre que le temps de deux journées, où elle entrait ensuite en possession de celui qui l'avait alors, à moins que son possesseur ne l'ait lui-même donnée. Ainsi elle l'avait reçu de Haldir, peu avant sa mort, et la pierre ne s'était jamais teintée de sombre. Pour les temps qui s'ensuivraient, Silmariën choisit de garder sur elle le Dinlom, et ce secret ne serait pas partagé.

Après cette bataille elle était songeuse et nul ne viendrait l'interrompre dans le cours de ses pensées, tant que Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ne seraient pas revenus d'Isengard où ils étaient partis.

Les pensées qui l'avaient quittée passagèrement d'un coup et la mort de Haldir survenue à un moment où quelque chose dont elle ne voulait plus parler les avaient frôlés – un amour si grand - accéléraient ses décisions. Les visions du Miroir de Galadriel l'obsédaient car il semblait que l'avenir fut celui de la première vision d'Elrond, mort, plutôt que celui de la deuxième, où même Aragorn partait pour l'Ouest. Le fruit de ses réflexions lui apporta une solution presque folle ; Silmariën osait à peine y penser jusqu'à ce que la mort de Haldir la conforte dans ses idées. Il faudrait, évidemment, que la quête de l'Anneau réussisse – et à cela elle pouvait bien peu de chose. Toutefois, après, s'ils étaient victorieux, elle pourrait aller à l'Ouest, en Aman, terre des Dieux, afin de requérir l'immortalité pour Aragorn – et la vie pour Haldir – au titre de récompense pour lutte contre le Mal. Ceci obtenu permettrait à Arwen, fille d'Elrond, de partir à l'Ouest avec Aragorn au lieu de rester et mourir avec celui-ci en Terre du Milieu. Cela éviterait à Elrond une grande douleur qui grandissait la faiblesse que les Semi-Elfes avaient apparemment face aux Nazgûl, et dont l'un d'eux aurait usé pour tuer Elrond alors qu'il était touché par la mort de sa fille.

Cette solution, complexe, offrait très peu de chances de réussite ; au final, elle aurait permis à quatre personnes de vivre. De plus Silmariën était Elambar, Etoile du Destin : comment mieux affirmer un tel nom ? Etait-ce simplement une coïncidence de la part de Gandalf ? En savait-il plus qu'elle, avait-il connaissance de l'avenir longtemps après la Guerre de l'Anneau, quelle qu'en fut l'issue ? Mais pour l'instant, que pouvait-elle faire elle-même ?

Il lui fallait acquérir la certitude de pouvoir essayer.

Avant cela, regagnant la réalité, elle se décida à se rendre sur la tombe de Haldir, et là, dans le crépuscule, elle éclata en sanglots, et des images d'horreur de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, du Miroir de Galadriel montrant Elrond mort, de Boromir blessé à mort, des Nazgûl, du Balrog, de la chute de Gandalf, la tourmentèrent durant longtemps, avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits.

Un messager arriva le soir de Minas Tirith, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Silmariën Elambar se retira dans la chambre qui avait été préparée, pour elle, ainsi que Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf. Mais ce soir-là personne hormis elle ne dormirait là, et elle passa la nuit seule entre quatre murs dans le noir. Ce noir semblait détenteur de mille dangers, nourriture du mal, et c'est là aussi que disparaissaient tous les exilés de la vie, immortels ou non, là aussi et surtout que se dessinaient et prenaient forme tous les rêves. Rien ne se distinguait, c'est ainsi que l'imagination et le cœur couraient ensemble sur un parchemin vierge, tels une plume.

Et lorsqu'Elambar déroulait ce parchemin, elle le voyait déjà endommagé en son extrémité ; l'encrier et le rêve s'étaient brisés, le parchemin et le cœur étaient transpercés, à travers leurs trous pénétrait le noir devenu ténèbres. Les ténèbres pénétraient dans le cœur d'une étoile du destin.

Les ténèbres ne devaient pas pénétrer une étoile, même si cette étoile était l'Etoile du Destin et qu'elle brillait faiblement encore.

Le jour pénétra à son tour, le jour se leva, l'aube parut, et Silmariën n'attendait plus qu'une chose, ou plutôt une double chose. Une journée passa avant que ne retourne à For-le-Cor Theoden. Il était accompagné de Merry depuis longtemps perdu de vue ; Merry provoqua quelque étonnement parmi les gens de Rohan, et il prit un malin plaisir à narrer allègrement ses aventures toutes aussi curieuses avec les Ents, une fois qu'il se fut reposé.

Dans la salle du Fort se tint un conseil autrement plus sérieux. Minas Tirith avait allumé les Feux de Gondor, appelant à l'aide. Et le messager de préciser les faits :

« Sauron assiège notre cité, Monseigneur, et nous ne tiendrons pas sans renforts d'ici peu de jours. Le Rohan est notre aide majeure en cas de difficultés, et ici nous n'avons aucune chance face à l'Ennemi. Notre Seigneur Denethor est même certain de la défaite mais nous n'abandonnerons pas trop facilement la partie. Qui sait ce que l'Ennemi fera après nous avoir vaincus ? »

« En effet », dit Aragorn, « qui sait ? Je ne doute pas de la longueur de son bras, même s'il le croit plus long qu'il ne l'est en réalité. »

« Il est assez long pour atteindre le Rohan aussi sûrement que le Gondor », dit Theoden. « Il est inutile d'attendre la guerre sur nos terres, mais d'aller la faire là où elle est déjà : en Gondor. Le Rohan répondra ! »

A ces mots le messager sourit, puis quitta aussitôt la salle. Theoden organisa le début du rassemblement de tous les Cavaliers de Rohan, ce qui plus tard devait être nommé le Rassemblement de Rohan.

Theoden quitta ainsi For-le-Cor après un court repos, et fut suivi encore une fois d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, ainsi que de Silmariën, qui toutefois n'irait pas au-delà de Dunharrow, selon les désirs d'Aragorn comme de Theoden. Durant trois longs et pénibles jours ils cheminèrent à travers vallées.

Le soleil était à son couchant quand ils gagnèrent Harrowdale, vallée étroite et bien gardée où Theoden apprit quelques nouvelles ; surtout, c'était là qu'une grande part de Cavaliers s'étaient réunis, et ils étaient innombrables. Silmariën, qui chevauchait au côté d'Aragorn, considéra cette vallée au creux des Montagnes Blanches et cachée par elles. Les montagnes semblaient, de leur pied, se refermer sur la vallée. Enfin ils arrivèrent, par un étroit chemin escarpé, à Dunharrow, refuge abrité tant de la tempête que du voyageur indésirable, par sa situation de haut plateau au bas du Dwimmorberg.

Silmariën constata qu'Eowyn était là aussi, bien qu'elle dût s'en douter. Elle fut frappée de voir l'expression de la jeune femme, à qui on l'avait comparée, et qu'elle n'avait pourtant que peu connue, à cause peut-être de leur différence d'âge et de caractère. Leur personnalité était sensiblement la même sur le point que chacune avait du courage et voulait braver les interdits de la condition féminine et ne supportait pas de rester à l'arrière. Mais Silmariën savait bien que, en opposition à elle, Eowyn se voulait vierge guerrière. En ces moments Silmariën était triste et Eowyn supportait les chagrins de ne pouvoir être avec Theoden et d'obscurs désirs dans son cœur fermé, au-delà de son visage rigide.

Theoden se rendit à la grande tente qui lui était réservée. Alentour s'étendaient d'autres tentes moins imposantes. On indiqua à Silmariën la sienne ; puis elle alla quelque temps au bord du plateau. De la vue plongeante qu'il offrait sur la vallée, son regard se posa sur les ombres qui avaient gagné la vallée et s'épaississaient, comme pour ne jamais la quitter. Tandis qu'elle restait ainsi immobile, un messager vint à Theoden. Au dîner, elle apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de détresse et d'urgence du Gondor – le départ fut fixé au lendemain matin.

Au fur et à mesure, chacun à Dunharrow se retira dans la tente qui lui était désignée. Silmariën, fatiguée, fut parmi les premiers à aller se coucher. Elle partageait une tente avec Legolas et Gimli, qui ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Theoden veilla avec d'autres à cause de décisions à prendre pour le lendemain.

A minuit, enveloppée de rêves sombres, elle dormait profondément. Tous ici dans le camp dormaient hormis deux veilleurs de garde, à l'entrée de Dunharrow. Un épais nuage noir, sans que personne ne s'en rendît compte, gagna le ciel et l'obstrua totalement, et personne non plus ne dormit vraiment bien cette nuit-là, une nuit dont tout rêve prit une tournure sombre. A minuit parvint un étranger qui fut conduit, mystérieusement, à Theoden, bien qu'il dormît alors ; et après un court entretien, Theoden fit quérir Aragorn. Il quitta la tente quelques instants après qu'Aragorn l'y eût rejoint, et retourna à la sienne. Enfin, après un certain temps, Aragorn fit de même, et l'étranger fut conduit à une autre tente préparée entretemps pour lui. Et ce fut tout de ces mouvements nocturnes.

Au lever du jour – et il dura peu de temps, car l'épais nuage filtrait peu de lumière et semblait s'étendre sans fin sur toute terre – Silmariën se rendit immédiatement à la tente d'Aragorn afin de lui parler avant le grand départ.

« Aragorn ? Est-ce que je vous dérange ? »

« Non, aucunement. »

Silmariën pénétra dans la tente, et ils s'assirent sur le lit d'Aragorn.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, j'hésite à aller à minas Tirith, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'endurer le long voyage, bien sûr. »

« En effet…Mais les choses se passent si vite à présent que l'on ne peut être sûr de ce que l'on prévoit de faire. Que la guerre soit perdue ou gagnée, vous pouvez partir à l'Ouest, si vous êtes certaine de votre choix. »

« Cela est certain, mais si je ne trouve pas le réconfort que je voudrais à l'Ouest, je le regretterai. Je ne pense même pas vous revoir, ni aucun de ceux qui partiront en même temps, ne serait-ce pas une raison d'aller en Gondor ? Plus que tout maigre réconfort à l'Ouest, ne vaut-il pas mieux rester avec ceux que j'aime ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Non ! » dit Aragorn. « Je vous en prie, cette fois, nous sommes prêts à tout pour vous en empêcher. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je ne suivrai pas la même route que les autres. Je passerai le Chemin des Morts. »

« Le Chemin des Morts ? » répéta Silmariën, abasourdie. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas…Comment…Auriez-vous Narsil reforgée ? »

Aragorn se leva, et dégagea d'un fourreau nouveau qui pendait à son côté une épée longue et fine, étincelante et gravée de runes elfiques, belle et mortelle à la fois.

« Voici Andúril, la Flamme de l'Ouest, Narsil reforgée », dit Aragorn, la tenant entre elle et lui ; « Elrond est passé cette nuit à un moment où tout me paraissait sombre et flou devant moi. »

Silmariën, stupéfaite, contempla l'épée, tandis qu'elle cherchait la force d'exprimer sa surprise. Finalement elle se tut, puis quelques mots franchirent ses lèvres trop vite à son goût :

« Elrond est-il encore ici ? »

Aragorn la regarda intensément et répondit :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit déjà parti. Mais sa présence doit rester ignorée et il souhaitait de toute façon repartir au plus vite. »

« Si vite ? Qu'est-ce qui le presse tant ?...Aragorn ? »

Elle vit Aragorn avoir le regard perdu et douloureux quelques instants. Il se reprit aussitôt et n'en laissa trace.

« Je ne puis en parler. Si vous avez la chance de rencontrer Elrond, ne le retenez pas. D'ailleurs moi-même je vais m'en aller car le temps presse encore plus pour moi. »

« Etes-vous certain de réussir à franchir le Chemin des Morts ? Si les Morts vous trahissaient une fois de plus au lieu de vous obéir ? »

« Ne craignez pas pour ma vie. Elrond est certain que tout se passera bien selon ce qui a été dit autrefois et j'ai confiance en lui. Si je parviens à temps à Minas Tirith et que vous-même ne risquez pas votre vie au combat, nous nous reverrons ! Faites-moi simplement l'honneur de ne pas partir au combat. »

« Non, je ne le ferai pas », dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se leva et ils s'étreignirent quelques instants. Enfin, Aragorn rangea Andúril, et Silmariën ajouta :

« Toutefois j'ignore encore ce que je vais faire, si ce n'est que j'aimerais vraiment parler à Elrond. Je pense en réalité aller à l'Ouest et être immortelle, et rester ici, il est vrai, me permettrait en cas de défaite de partir. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, je souhaite seulement la victoire. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Silmariën quitta la tente d'Aragorn rapidement et s'éloigna, les larmes aux yeux, en courant presque et en se faufilant parmi les Cavaliers, vers la tente du Roi Theoden. Elle le découvrit juste à côté et parvint à lui demander discrètement où Elrond avait passé la nuit. Elle s'élança alors, douce et légère à la fois, car son cœur était en ce moment tourné vers les Elfes. Theoden la suivit des yeux en silence. Il pensait à Eowyn, dont le cœur était tourné vers la guerre et l'honneur, prisonnier même de ce désir.

Mais lorsque Silmariën parvint à la tente où Elrond avait dormi, celle-ci était déserte et ne portait nulle trace du passage d'Elrond. Elle chercha alors du regard, et, désespérément, vint s'informer auprès des deux gardiens de l'entrée de Dunharrow, qui la désespérèrent encore plus. Ils n'avaient pas vu quitter Dunharrow un étranger qui serait venu la nuit…

Elle se surprit à errer non loin d'Eowyn, alors qu'elle cherchait où il pouvait être.

« Eowyn ?" »

Eowyn se retourna, surprise.

« Vous êtes Silmariën, fille d'Aragorn ? »

« Oui ; pourquoi êtes-vous si furieuse ? Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer ainsi. »

« Vous-même pleurez presque », dit doucement Eowyn, avec amertume. « Vous êtes frustrée comme moi, quoique différemment. Je ne peux partir car je n'ai obtenu de Theoden que le droit de rester à l'arrière pour diriger le Rohan en son absence ! »

« C'est normal que Theoden ait réagi ainsi », répondit Silmariën. « Il n'aurait pu accepter cela, et il tient beaucoup à vous ! Je n'étais pas censée moi-même participer à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, et ici je ne partirai pas. »

« Non, bien sûr…Les femmes doivent rester. Mais vous pouvez comprendre cela : il m'est insupportable de rester à l'arrière. Tous partent, même Aragorn. Je l'ai vu emprunter le Chemin des Morts, un chemin sans retour…Je n'ai plus rien à espérer », ajouta-t-elle, « et c'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de désobéir. »

« La mort au combat n'est pas… » hésita Silmariën, « une délivrance. Elle me dégoûte quand on sait combien elle est injuste, ce n'est pas un cadeau de partir ! »

« Vous avez aimé quelqu'un ? » souffla Eowyn. Puis tout à coup elle se reprit et dit :

« Excusez-moi…S'il vous plaît… »

« …Non, je ne dirai rien », coupa Silmariën, sachant d'avance la requête d'Eowyn. « Mais…Avez-vous réellement l'intention de…de désobéir ? »

« Oui », reprit Eowyn d'une vois plus maîtrisée. J'irai jusqu'à Edoras comme il se doit pour les femmes, mais…oui, une fois là-bas, je me cacherai. Je deviendrai un Cavalier ! Oh, mais bien sûr, de loin…Je doute de jamais réussir à passer inaperçue. »

« J'avoue qu'il suffit de savoir se mouvoir comme un homme, et qu'importe le reste si l'on ne peut voir la tête. Pourtant, être une femme dans un combat est plus terrible, car, d'une certaine manière… » Silmariën chercha à s'exprimer. « Oui, d'une certaine manière, nos alliés nous croient vulnérables, les ennemis, bien plus dangereuses : sinon, pourquoi, à leurs yeux, serions-nous là ? C'est surprenant. »

« Tant que cela ? »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse puis ajouta :

« Il vaut mieux que j'y aille dès maintenant. Resterez-vous ici ? »

« Non », dit Silmariën, « quoique je ne sache pas encore où aller ! Dans tous les cas il y a des choses à faire… »

Tandis qu'Eowyn s'éloignait, Silmariën regarda brièvement la vallée comme l'avait fait Eowyn. Quel était celui qu'elle avait aimé, et qui, de toute évidence, l'avait délaissée ? Elle vivait un chagrin d'amour et souffrait de son statut de femme. Et elle irait noyer son chagrin dans la douleur du combat, dans une mort quasi certaine.

Mais jamais Silmariën n'essaierait d'empêcher quoi que ce soit. Elle savait trop bien les difficultés pour une femme de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Silmariën chercha encore Elrond, mais Theoden dut partir. Il lui fit ses adieux avec tristesse mais aussi simplement qu'on peut, car il n'aimait pas cela. Silmariën vit Eowyn chevaucher à son côté. Eowyn lui sourit et Silmariën le lui rendit discrètement. Elle n'eut souhaité ne faire qu'un rêve depuis un long moment. Enfin, Dunharrow vit son dernier Cavalier le quitter.

Elle entendit quelqu'un approcher. Se retournant, elle resta alors immobile :

« Elrond ! Mae govannen. »

« Mae govannen. Je suis heureux de fait que vous ayez vous-même décidé de ne pas partir pour Minas Tirette. »

Elrond s'avança jusqu'à elle et se tint près du bord du plateau, d'où l'on pouvait suivre du regard la descente des Cavaliers. Elrond semblait fatigué et triste, et il considéra Silmariën avec gravité.

« Comment avez-vous pu », dit-elle, « rester à Dunharrow caché ? J'ai tenté de vous voir. Vous n'étiez nulle part. »

« Non, en effet. Mais je ne suis resté que pour m'assurer que vous ne partiriez pas. Aragorn était heureux que je le fasse. Pourtant vous dites vouloir me parler, et Aragorn ne m'a rien dit de cela. »

« Je n'en ai parlé à personne. »

Silmariën garda le silence un instant.

« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Haldir. »

« Oui », dit Elrond. « Je connaissais bien Haldir et c'est pour cela qu'il prit sur lui de mener des Elfes au Gouffre de Helm. »

« Il m'a légué ceci », dit Silmariën en dévoilant le Dinlom à la lumière du jour et en l'ôtant de son cou. Elle poursuivit douloureusement :

« Je pense que vous devez le savoir ; si vous souhaitez le garder… »

« …Silmariën, non. Il n'appartient qu'à vous. Il sera un souvenir d'Haldir, car je sens que vous y étiez attachée… »

« Oh, Elrond ! Oui, sa mort est cruelle. »

Elrond la reçut dans ses bras et Silmariën ne retint plus les larmes amères qui l'oppressaient. Puis elle reprit la parole :

« J'aimerais aller à l'Ouest si la guerre se finit bien. J'aimerais aussi accomplir quelque chose qui apporterait une solution à une épreuve. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« En Lorien, j'ai pu voir dans le Miroir de Galadriel, et l'une des choses que j'ai vues n'est pas un élément du futur, et tout est déjà mis en place pour le contraire. Un navire se préparait à prendre la mer à Mithlond, et vous étiez là, ainsi qu'Arwen en compagnie d'Aragorn. Or, pour parvenir à cela, il faudrait qu'Aragorn fût immortel. »

« Il peut aussi avoir la permission de partir », intervint Elrond.

« Non », dit Silmariën, « car je sais qu'il aurait refusé, et surtout qu'une telle chose n'aurait pas lieu. A quoi bon partir seulement quelques années ? Je sais que votre fille et lui s'aiment ; et que, si Aragorn était immortel, Arwen irait avec lui à l'Ouest, et vous aussi par conséquent. »

« Comment…Silmariën, comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ? »

« Le Miroir l'a montré brièvement, et mon cœur ne me ment pas. Elrond, vous êtes attaché à votre fille et vous vous êtes attaché à moi. Haldir le savait d'ailleurs ; cela vous portera un coup très dur. »

Elle constata qu'Elrond était profondément troublé mais poursuivit :

« J'ai alors pensé aller en Aman voir les Valar, leur demander clémence et requérir au titre de récompense pour lutte contre Sauron l'immortalité pour Aragorn, et la vie pour Haldir. »

Cette fois, Elrond prit la parole :

« Silmariën, doit-on éternellement regretter ceux qui nous ont quittés ? Doit-on toujours pleurer comme si leur mort était survenue la veille ? Doit-on même vivre dans le passé ? Je conçois une telle réaction, mais il faut apprendre à faire avec, ou alors tenter des actes désespérés, presque fous. »

« On n'aime jamais deux fois autant dans sa vie», dit Silmariën. « Mais que cela m'apporterait-il d'être immortelle ? Je vous en prie, est-ce vraiment désespéré que de vouloir tenter d'apporter le bonheur ? De vouloir tenter cette aventure ? »

Elrond resta silencieux un long moment. Enfin, il dit :

« Souhaitez-vous réellement faire cela et en réalisez-vous la difficulté ? »

« J'y ai trop souvent pensé. »

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent encore, où Silmariën perçut plus que jamais chaque battement de son cœur, et elle ne put en détacher son attention, comme si elle répondait à une angoisse. Elrond déclara :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous en dissuader, toutefois les chances de réussite sont insignifiantes si ce n'est désespérées. Un seul est jamais parvenu en Aman à voir les dieux ; et c'était mon père Eärendil, et par cela j'ai perdu mes parents… et grâce à cela il vous est permis de réfléchir avant de vous y engager. Au final il faudrait la réunion de trois succès : parvenir à voir les dieux, parvenir à recevoir leur faveur et par là réponse à la requête, et enfin parvenir à retourner en Endor. »

« Oui, revenir pose un plus grand problème que les autres. Aucun n'est jamais revenu de l'Ouest depuis que les Elfes s'y exilent. Pourtant jamais non plus quelqu'un n'est revenu du monde des morts, sauf un Homme, Beren, c'est équivalent. C'est peut-être une folie intérieure, ma part de folie dévoilée, et peu m'importe l'issue qui se jouera…Je ne saurais appeler ceci autrement qu'une quête de lumière et de bonheur, si peu sensée soit-elle ! »

« Non, vous n'êtes pas folle », murmura Elrond. « Seulement dans l'impossibilité de rencontrer ici le bonheur si la guerre finit bien. Vous le cherchez ailleurs ! »

« Peut-être…peut-être le bonheur, ou la vie telle qu'on la voudrait, le rêve donc, sont-ils un ailleurs qui n'existe pas. »

« Peut-être…mais il n'appartient qu'à soi de le trouver. »

Puis Elrond ajouta :

« Silmariën, nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, de manière définitive. Je ne peux vous aider ; que puis-je vous apprendre ? Vous pourrez relire les écrits concernant Eärendil. Pour le moment je dois regagner Imladris au plus vite. Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Silmariën réfléchit un instant.

« Je vais rester en Rohan. Theoden craignait fortement des envahisseurs pendant l'absence des Cavaliers, aussi je serai la bienvenue. »

« Soit », dit Elrond.

A leur tour, ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter Dunharrow.

Le surlendemain, Silmariën se joignait aux défenses orientales de Rohan, près de Fangorn, pour contrer les envahisseurs. Durant la nuit même les affronts se poursuivirent sans relâche, sournoisement dans les ténèbres. Et Silmariën se battit elle aussi comme les hommes, toutefois consciente de la volonté d'Elrond de ne pas chercher la guerre. Or ce qui avait lieu ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec le siège de Minas Tirith car là-bas se trouvaient bien plus d'ennemis, dont les Nazgûl et des bêtes immondes et terrifiantes, et ils étaient avec leurs redoutables machines de guerre.

Le jour précédent, une aide inattendue avait mis fin à la guerre ouverte : les Ents s'étaient déplacés et avaient accompli encore quelques hauts faits, après avoir saccagé l'Isengard : ils repoussèrent le gros des envahisseurs de telle manière que seuls les derniers osèrent se montrer les jours d'après. Désormais le Rohan n'avait plus rien à craindre de direct, mais vivait, comme partout en Terre du Milieu chez les Peuples Libres, dans l'angoisse de l'Ombre Noire.

Dans le ciel clair du matin, malgré l'Ombre persistante sur les plaines de Rohan, une silhouette se découpa dans les airs ; elle se dirigeait vers le campement près de Fangorn. Dès qu'elle fut aperçue, les hommes, effrayés, se mirent en quête d'un abri le plus vite possible. Silmariën, inquiète, courut à un bosquet d'arbres. L'attente fut courte, et ce qui se présenta surprit tous les hommes. Un Aigle, un de ces grands et majestueux Aigles du Nord, se posa en effet au centre du campement et clama :

« Hommes de Rohan, ne me craignez pas ! Je viens de l'Est car je suis porteur de nouvelles. Approchez ! »

Le chef de l'eored s'avança alors, méfiant. Mais Silmariën vint aussi, légèrement en retrait.

« Voilà six jours votre Roi vous a quittés, si je ne me trompe. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que grâce à lui et à Aragorn, et les Morts venus des Montagnes, Minas Tirith a pu être sauvée. Le combat fut très rude, et a apporté son lot de malheurs. Je dois malheureusement aussi vous annoncer que votre Roi est mort, tué par le Seigneur des Nazgûl, et de nombreux autres parmi les vôtres ont aussi péri ; toutefois, le Seigneur des Nazgûl a été vaincu. Les… »

« …Permettez-moi de vous interrompre », intervint alors Silmariën, « mais comment le Seigneur des Nazgûl a-t-il pu être vaincu ? L'on disait qu'aucun homme ne le pouvait. »

« En effet, jeune femme. N'êtes-vous pas Silmariën fille d'Aragorn ? »

« Oui, je le suis, et vous semblez dire qu'il est vivant. »

« Il l'est », répondit l'Aigle. Quant à celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Nazgûl, il s'agit d'une femme, non d'un homme. C'est Eowyn, nièce du Roi de Rohan, qui a désobéi à celui-ci en venant sur un champ de bataille où elle n'aurait pas du avoir place, mais qui aura porté le coup fatal hier. Je reprends où vous m'avez interrompue : les chefs ont tenu conseil hier et ont décidé dans l'après-midi de rassembler toutes leurs forces restantes en une ultime armée qui ira défier l'Ennemi à la Porte Noire. »

« La Porte Noire ? » dit le chef de l'eored, nommé Dweor. « Sont-ils fous ? »

« Non », dit l'Aigle, « ils souhaitent simplement vider le Mordor de l'armée d'Orques qu'il contient. »

« Une diversion ? » demanda Silmariën.

« Oui. »

Après un bref instant de silence, l'Aigle déploya ses ailes, disant :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais le temps presse pour moi. Gardez espoir ! »

Tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'Aigle se fût éloigné haut dans le ciel. Alors Dweor brisa le silence :

« Pourquoi garder espoir ? Comment peut-on lorsqu'on est à l'écart des événements ? »

« C'est sans espoir », dit Silmariën.

Levée était l'interdiction de partir et levée était Silmariën. Elle s'était dans l'après-midi allongée pour dormir mais désormais elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Cette imminente bataille ultime était décisive. Si Aragorn et les autres souhaitaient vider le Mordor, ce n'était pas pour défier celui-ci : il était bien supérieur en force et vainqueur d'avance. Mais vider le Mordor signifiait laisser la voie libre à l'intérieur, or pour qui pouvait-ce être hormis Frodon et Sam ?

Ceux-ci devaient donc être en vue de l'Orodruin. Et si Sauron ignorait l'armée parvenue à la Porte Noire…Si Frodon et Sam étaient pris, la partie était perdue. Ces faits étaient inconnus de ceux du Rohan comme partout ailleurs. Silmariën se résolut à quitter cet endroit. Elle partirait perdre et périr, comme les autres en Terre du Milieu d'ailleurs, ou elle serait parmi les vainqueurs et irait à l'Ouest ensuite.

Elle chevaucha immédiatement à destination de la Morannon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V – Jours décisifs**

Cinq jours passèrent durant lesquels l'Armée d'Occident, formé par les restes d'armées venues à Minas Tirith, prit la route de la Morannon, de même que Silmariën. Le cinquième jour, l'Armée campa non loin de la Morannon, tandis même que Silmariën rejoignait elle aussi ces terres, car même si elle avait eu bien plus de distance à couvrir jusqu'à la Morannon, elle disposait d'un cheval et était seule, si bien qu'elle fut là mais resta hors de vue de l'Armée.

Elle ne souhaita pas qu'Aragorn eût vent de sa présence. Et, lorsque le lendemain, l'Armée alla à la Porte Noire, Silmariën se fondit alors à l'arrière des troupes, feignant d'avoir tardé, et tous, y compris Silmariën, furent, après de vains pourparlers, encerclés par les masses d'Orques et autres que vomissait le Mordor. Ainsi donc, Sauron répondit ! Que ne soient pas vains ces affronts ! Frodon, Sam, accomplissez un dernier effort jusqu'au Mont du Destin avant que ce ne soit trop tard pour nous. A moins que tout ne soit vain d'avance !

Dans le tumulte qui s'ensuivit, on livra bataille de toutes parts ; le chaos régnait, entre les Orques sûrs de la victoire et plus que jamais exhortés par leur maître, et leurs ennemis des Peuples Libres de Terre du Milieu, engagés dans une lutte désespérée à laquelle ils sacrifiaient toute leur dernière énergie à résister. Le cheval de Silmariën, qu'elle avait conservé pour s'aider, la trahit au contraire en ne faisant pas preuve de calme, et eut une violente embardée puis rua, projeta sa cavalière loin dans les airs. Assommée par le choc, elle faillit périr, non pas par la chute mais par des Orques. Tout demeura flou dans son esprit lorsqu'elle réussit néanmoins à les tuer. A quelque distance de là, des Trolls, rendus fous par la violence et le bruit régnant, massacraient qui que ce soit, Orques ou non.

En haut d'une des collines, où l'Armée avait été auparavant encerclée, Silmariën, une fois la raison recouverte, y distingua Aragorn, et surtout, un Troll près de lui. Impuissante encore une fois, elle le vit s'avancer inexorablement, tandis qu'Aragorn faisait face à de nombreux Orques alors que ses frères d'armes étaient déjà tombés. Silmariën gravit la colline ; elle remarqua Pippin ; elle hurla « Aragorn ! » mais son cri se perdit, et le Troll s'en prit à Aragorn, qui dès lors n'eut plus à craindre les Orques car ceux-ci fuirent à l'approche du Troll.

Aragorn le blessa : le Troll n'en sentit pas l'effet, fou qu'il était, et assena un coup de massue qu'Aragorn évita, très rapidement ; le suivant, cette fois, le frappa et l'envoya valser à quelques mètres. Silmariën l'atteignit alors, à bout de souffle, et dut, par cela, se reprendre deux fois avant de toucher le Troll. Elle lui trancha les tendons des genoux, le condamnant à tomber à terre, puis l'abandonna à son sort et s'éloigna hors de portée de la furie de sa massue en tentant de rejoindre Aragorn qui gisait inconscient. Mais déjà les Orques revenaient puisque le Troll n'était plus si dangereux ; une horde d'entre eux passa et cinq s'attaquèrent à Silmariën. Elle en décapita trois aisément et engagea un jeu d'épée avec le quatrième qui se révéla tenace et plus intelligent que ses compatriotes ; le cinquième remarqua comme Silmariën qu'Aragorn revenait à lui et l'attaqua.

Silmariën tarda à se débarrasser du quatrième Orque. Aragorn était souffrant et épuisé, encore sous le choc et esquiva les coups portés par l'Orque à moitié allongé par terre. Silmariën ne pouvait plus le voir lorsqu'elle abattit enfin son adversaire, mais elle se retourna aussitôt ; et découvrit avec horreur ce qui avait lieu. Aragorn était dominé par l'Orque, Andúril sous un pied de celui-ci, bien qu'Aragorn la tînt encore dans sa main ; l'Orque brandissait son épée au-dessus de lui. Pendant un court instant Silmariën ressentit face à cela un même sentiment d'impuissance que celui qui l'avait saisie au Gouffre de Helm quand Haldir avait été mortellement blessé sous ses yeux. Mais ici il n'en était rien encore. Pas encore. L'Orque crispa sa main sur son épée, savourant d'avance ce que lui vaudrait ce geste : combien de fierté et de gloire, pour lui, et pour son maître aussi.

Silmariën se déplaça silencieusement. Elle sentit la crainte de son père. Avant qu'un autre instant ne s'écoule, s'assurant de sa position, elle fit virevolter son épée et fendit les tendons de l'Orque ; celui-ci, avec un cri rauque, se redressa en arrière tout en tombant à genoux, et Silmariën eut à peine le temps de saisir le bras qui tenait l'épée d'une main, et, du pied, frappa le plat de l'épée qui chutait, pour l'écarter d'Aragorn. Toutefois, l'Orque se dressa contre elle et la fit tomber à terre. Silmariën eut l'avantage en prenant appui sur ses jambes pour se relever, mit à terre à son tour son adversaire, et l'étrangla. Dans un dernier sursaut, l'Orque attrapa l'épée de Silmariën qui était à terre et la jeta vers Aragorn. L'épée retomba loin à côté, heurta une pierre et se brisa. Dans un horrible râle, il mourut enfin.

Et aucun autre ne vint en renfort ! Aragorn comme Silmariën purent prêter attention à ce qui se passait alentour, et celle-ci fut attirée vers la Tour Sombre : l'Œil de Sauron regardait intensément le Mont du Destin. Ses serviteurs, les Orques, avaient l'esprit détourné de la guerre et doutèrent de la victoire. Un silence de mort s'abattit un moment, et ce moment sembla une éternité. Tout acte semblait suspendu pour ces instants décisifs qui marqueraient la défaite ou la victoire. Et soudain…la terre entière sembla s'ébranler. L'Œil de Sauron se désagrégea, la Tour et la Porte Noire s'effondrèrent, les serviteurs de Sauron, désorientés, fuirent vers le Mordor, et périrent en grand nombre lorsque le sol qui supportait la Porte Noire se déchira en engloutissant tout.

« La quête de l'Anneau est achevée ! » s'exclama Aragorn.

« Aragorn ! ». Elle s'assit par terre et ils s'étreignirent.

« Nous avons réussi. Ou plutôt Frodon et Sam ont réussi ! Mais que vont-ils devenir avec ce que crache l'Orodruin ? » dit-elle.

« Je n'y peux rien », dit Aragorn sombrement. « Nous ne pouvons leur porter secours. Quant à vous, vous êtes devenue à nouveau une guerrière. Pourquoi m'avoir désobéi ? »

« Désobéi ou non, je n'avais fait de serment que pour Minas Tirith. Cette guerre est la dernière de toutes et la plus importante. Et seriez-vous toujours en colère contre moi après vous avoir sauvé la vie ? »

« Non, bien sûr », dit Aragorn en souriant. « On ne peut prévenir ce genre de choses. »

Les Aigles chantaient la victoire haut dans le ciel, les guerriers pleuraient de joie, Hommes, Nains ou Elfes ; le soleil brillait à nouveau dans toute sa splendeur et Silmariën songea qu'avec peu de chose tout aurait pu tourner différemment et que ce moment ne serait jamais arrivé. Que Sauron, encore au haut de sa Tour Sombre si peu de temps auparavant, n'aurait plus qu'à tendre la main pour récupérer son Anneau. Si Frodon et Sam avaient échoués, ou si Sauron n'avait pas dirigé son armée vers la Porte Noire, ou si cette armée avait toutefois rencontré Frodon et Sam…

Mais Sauron ne reviendrait jamais, pas tant que Morgoth, son maître, ne soit libéré du Vide…et ce, bien que possible, ne pourrait être que dans un futur encore lointain.

« Silmariën, il nous faut revenir vers les autres », dit Aragorn.

Silmariën s'arracha à ses pensées.

« Vous pourrez marcher ? »

« Oui, cela ira. »

Aragorn se leva avec l'aide de Silmariën et ils se dirigèrent vers Gandalf, qui lui-même cherchait Aragorn.

« Aragorn ! Vous êtes sauf ! J'ai eu peur en ne vous voyant pas revenir et j'avoue que j'ai craint le pire. »

« Il s'en est fallu de peu », dit Aragorn. Silmariën a eu au final raison d'être là. »

« Oh », dit Gandalf, « on doit beaucoup de choses au hasard, mais cela dit, Silmariën, vous restez étonnante. Une Etoile du Destin. »

« C'est beaucoup dire ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne pensais vraiment pas aller ici et sauver, très simplement, Aragorn. »

« Quant à Frodon et Sam », remarqua Aragorn, « ont-ils une chance de survivre ? »

« Oui », dit Gandalf. Son visage s'assombrit. « J'ai appelé Gwaïhir le Seigneur des Vents et je vais tenter de les sauver si c'est encore possible. »

Gwaïhir vint bientôt en effet se poser à terre et prit Gandalf sur lui.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers l'Orodruin, escortés par deux autres Aigles.

Le premier Mai, devant les Portes de la Cité, lorsque le soleil se leva, le signe fut donné : tous étaient rassemblés, ceux de Gondor comme ceux de nombreux autres endroits dont le Rohan principalement, et le Roi de Gondor devait faire son entrée dans Minas Tirith.

Alors le Roi Aragorn, vêtu somptueusement, traversa la foule accompagné de Gandalf, Eomer, Imrahil prince de Dol Amroth, et les quatre Hobbits : Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam. Ceux-ci avaient finalement été sauvés de justesse par les Aigles. Derrière eux venaient les Dunedain, avec en tête une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe de velours bleu nuit, qui contrastait fortement avec la lumière du soleil levant. Elle était resplendissante.

Faramir les attendait devant ce qui restait des Portes de la Cité, et lorsqu'ils y furent parvenus, il s'adressa à la foule et demanda si, oui ou non, Aragorn serait Roi, ce à quoi un « oui » unanime fut répondu. Aragorn fut couronné – par Frodon et Gandalf. Puis il s'adressa à son tour à tous ceux rassemblés.

« Hommes de Gondor, avant que Sauron ne soit vaincu, les héritiers d'Isildur durent vivre cachés par peur de la vengeance de Sauron. C'est pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de moi, bien que j'existasse. C'est pourquoi aussi je dois aujourd'hui vous présenter le dernier des héritiers Isildur. Il s'agit de ma fille. »

Silmariën se détacha alors des Dunedain et vint au côté d'Aragorn, son père. Il lui prit la main en disant :

« Voici Silmariën Elambar, Princesse de la Cité et immortelle, victorieuse au combat ! »

Et il lui déposa une couronne d'elanors finement tressée dans les cheveux.

Silmariën Elambar connut alors sa première heure de gloire, digne de régner sur la Cité et le Gondor à la suite de son père, alors que cet aboutissement n'était pas le sien. Elle serait princesse, mais jamais reine. Jamais totalement heureuse, non plus…Elle pensait ainsi amèrement cependant que tous les hommes assemblés l'ovationnaient, avec le Roi.

Ils gravirent ensuite dans la liesse les rues de la Cité jusqu'à la Citadelle, où Aragorn siégea sur le trône et commença son règne.

Dans les temps qui suivirent, Silmariën Elambar demeure évidemment à Minas Tirith, en compagnie des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Elle allait et venait, libre comme le vent et pourtant prisonnière d'un désir. Elle discuta souvent avec Gandalf, et avec Gimli, qui l'amusait beaucoup. Celui-ci appréciait la compagnie d'une princesse. Mais Silmariën sentit un jour que, plus que tout autre, Legolas appréciait sa compagnie et elle en fut gênée, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui offrir son cœur. Surtout, elle considérait Legolas comme un simple ami. Elle fit un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'elle avait compris.

Un jour qu'elle était avec Gimli, la conversation s'arrêta sur le sujet des projets d'avenir. Et Gimli lui demanda :

« Je sais – nous le savons tous d'ailleurs – que vous avez choisi l'immortalité. Mais que voulez-vous faire à l'Ouest ? »

« Faire à l'Ouest ? Oh », répondit Silmariën en souriant, « c'est encore indéterminé. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qui m'attend, car je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passera. »

« Comment cela ? » fit Gimli, surpris. « Vous vivrez avec toutes les personnes immortelles dans un lieu paradisiaque ! Que voudriez-vous de plus ? A votre place, je ne demanderais pas mieux. Si : me marier et fonder une famille. Mais ça m'est impossible, tandis que pour vous c'est tout à fait possible. »

« Bien sûr », dit Silmariën, mais son sourire s'effaça. « Ce pourrait être, si c'était avec celui que j'aime…mais je crains que ce ne soit pas avant d'être à l'Ouest. »

« Vous voulez dire », demanda Gimli avec gravité, « que cette personne est à l'Ouest ? »

Silmariën hésita puis se résolut :

« Oui, d'une certaine manière. »

Gimli fut silencieux un instant.

« Je vous plains. Savoir que celui que vous aimez n'est pas là où vous êtes est dur. Mais vous le reverrez un jour. »

« J'aimerais bien. Je dirais qu'en Terre du Milieu le goût de la vie est amer ; et qu'en Terres Immortelles, si je ne le rencontre pas, est à la fois doux et amer. »

A ces paroles Gimli sourit.

« Vous avez beau être vous-même douce et amère, vous voyez les choses d'un point de vue positif ! »

Silmariën sourit tristement.

Pour ceux qui le savaient, l'attente du mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen Undómiel se fit sentir peu à peu. Au cours de chaque journée qui passait, Silmariën allait s'enquérir auprès de son père pour savoir s'il y avait un signe de la venue prochaine de la fille d'Elrond. Et de fait, il ne s'était montré encore aucun signe pour le mariage. Ce fut vers la fin du mois de juin qu'Aragorn obtint enfin quelque chose.

« L'attente est bientôt finie », dit Aragorn. « Je viens à peine de découvrir une pousse de l'Arbre Blanc, un rejeton qui va croître à la place de son aîné. »

« C'est extraordinaire de pouvoir encore trouver aujourd'hui une pousse telle que celle-ci ! Oh, je me réjouis de savoir que vous allez bientôt pouvoir être heureux ! »

« Moi non moins », répondit Aragorn. « Un bonheur quoique imparfait, puisque les Elfes prétendent à mieux. »

« Mais les Mortels prennent à présent les rennes de la Terre du Milieu, et le bonheur ne se mesurera plus par rapport aux Elfes. »

« Bien sûr », dit Aragorn. La joie le quitta pourtant. « Silmariën, je sais que vous n'êtes pas joyeuse ici et je sens que vous ne le serez pas non plus à l'Ouest. Serait-ce que vous vous êtes malgré tout tournée vers quelqu'un d'inaccessible ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui d'Aragorn, assombri et inquisiteur, et celui de Silmariën, mélancolique et douloureux.

« Haldir… » murmura Aragorn. Il eut les yeux brillants. « Je comprends tout à fait…et je ne puis vous apporter aucun réconfort. Mais n'ayez pas peur de rencontrer un jour quelqu'un d'autre que vous aimerez, car cela arrive forcément. »

Il lui caressa l'épaule.

« Cela peut prendre du temps…Lorsque j'ai perdu Celeithel, je n'ai pas pu me tourner immédiatement vers Arwen fille d'Elrond. Même si je l'ai aimée comme j'ai aimé Celeithel. »

Le soir tombait et ils rejoignirent les autres pour dîner.

Cinq jours plus tard, on annonça la venue solennelle d'Arwen Undómiel dans la Cité, et Silmariën vit venir de loin la chevauchée. Elle n'avait vu qu'une fois Arwen fille d'Elrond, et elle put l'admirer montée sur un palefroi gris, et dans la lumière déclinante du soir, Silmariën savait qu'elle-même était resplendissante à travers sa beauté douce et amère à la fois.

C'est ainsi qu'Elrond revit Elambar depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés à la veille des jours décisifs, et il fut attristé de la voir ainsi. Cette mélancolie ne lui était pas étrangère, car depuis longtemps la joie l'avait quittée.

Mais qu'il était étrange d'avoir une Semi-Elfe en face de soi ! Jamais il n'avait connu quelqu'un Semi-Elfe et immortel, autre que lui-même. Il lui était donné depuis peu d'en connaître une. Une jeune fille si jeune, trop jeune même, et pourtant plus sage que la majorité des mortels, et que le sort avait déjà frappée…Déjà le suicide l'avait frôlée ; le dégoût de la vie immortelle même. Tant de dureté dans cette vie…et il ne pouvait lui apporter aucun réconfort. Bientôt certainement elle partirait, aussi vite qu'il l'aurait connue…Si vite…

Aragorn attendit en silence l'arrivée de celle qu'il avait tant attendue. Enfin, lorsque la chevauchée fut parvenue à la Cité Haute, tous mirent pied à terre, Arwen et Elrond au-devant. Ils s'avancèrent vers Aragorn, non loin duquel se tenaient Gandalf, les Hobbits, Legolas, Gimli, Silmariën, Faramir, et beaucoup d'autres.

Elrond mit alors la main de sa fille dans celle du Roi Elessar, et lui remit aussi le Sceptre d'Annuminas, héritage des descendants de la lignée royale. Arwen Undómiel et Aragorn Elessar s'engagèrent alors jusqu'au bout en s'embrassant, sous les applaudissements.

La nuit était tombée entre-temps et elle scintillait d'étoiles. Le moment était féerique, comme irréel, et resta inoubliable par la suite. Pour tous c'était un grand bonheur que de voir ainsi réunis ceux dont l'amour avait subi tant d'épreuves.

Le lendemain, Silmariën et Elrond purent se rencontrer. Ils s'éloignèrent des autres pour ne pas être entendus, et Elrond engagea la conversation :

« Nous voici enfin à l'écart. Surtout, nous voici à l'issue d'une victoire totale sur Sauron. Tout est arrivé si vite. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, nous étions à Dunharrow, dans le doute et l'obscurité. A présent cette entrevue sera définitive…N'avez-vous pas changé de décision ? »

« Non », dit Silmariën, presque dans un murmure. « Non, je garde ma décision. D'ici peu de temps il me faudra partir, et c'est bien ainsi car cela m'évite d'attendre trop. »

« Je sais », répondit Elrond. « Je sais. J'aurais aimé vous revoir après, car vous êtes remarquable mais aussi…Semi-Elfe comme moi. Vous avez choisi la même voie. J'ai été jusqu'à maintenant le seul, considéré parmi les plus grands de Terre du Milieu, et vous vous engagez sur le même chemin. »

« Ou le chemin… » Elle hésita. « Le chemin de votre père Eärendil. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Elrond, et il la regarda tristement :

« Oui, Eärendil. Il a réussi dans sa quête mais n'en est jamais revenu. »

« Il avait une meilleure cause que moi, et c'est le plus important. Il voulait sauver le monde, pas quelqu'un en particulier. »

« Certes, mais…vous n'en êtes encore qu'à l'aube de votre vie, contrairement à lui. Vous avez une vie qui vous attend, lui l'avait déjà faite. »

« Je n'attends rien des Terres Immortelles. Ce ne sera qu'un intervalle avant le jour où, de nouveau – et il ne tardera pas après la disparition de Sauron – le jour où, de nouveau, Morgoth reviendra. »

Un instant de silence passa, puis Silmariën reprit :

« Elrond, c'est seulement une vérité. Vous la connaissez. Selon les anciens écrits, il fut jeté par les Valar dans le Néant, ou les Cercles hors du Temps. Il est lui-même un Valar ! » termina-t-elle d'une voix altérée.

Elrond la considéra comme jamais il ne l'avait fait encore.

« C'est une chose que nous promet l'avenir, hélas, celle que je redoute le plus et que je ne voudrais jamais connaître, un cauchemar dont j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir l'existence. Et très peu le savent, uniquement le Conseil Blanc. Comment avez-vous pu ?... »

« Comment ? J'avoue que je suis demeurée plongée dans les archives de minas Tirith des heures durant quotidiennement, et un texte portant son nom en quenya a attiré mon attention, j'en ai fait une approche qui m'a suffi. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que si peu le savaient… »

« Si peu, oui. Ce n'est pas un cadeau que d'en avoir connaissance, loin de là. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas aller en Terres Immortelles, mais y rester tant que c'est possible pour s'y ressourcer…et se préparer à de plus sombres jours. »

« Ironie du sort… » dit Silmariën de nouveau dans un murmure. « C'est pire que lorsque nous étions à la veille d'une possible défaite face à Sauron…J'irai au moins à l'Ouest. La suite dépendra du bon vouloir des Valar ! »

« Vous pourriez avoir une chance de parvenir à vos fins, si vous…Comment dire ? Si vous ouvrez votre cœur totalement, si vous faites preuve d'honnêteté, et si vous vous montrez sûre de vous, non pas convaincante – car les Valar ne sont pas naïfs – mais plutôt convaincue du bien-fondé de l'objet de votre visite. »

« Je comprends…Et, somme toute, tout cadeau que je puisse faire aux Valar est une lutte contre le Mal, ce que beaucoup mènent, ce qui me place au même rang que les autres. »

« Non, pas au même rang. Vous êtes Elambar… »

« Elambar ! Et qu'ai-je fait de notable ? J'ai certes montré plus d'aptitudes que d'autres, mais de là à mériter un honneur… »

« Un honneur ! Ce n'est pas nos aptitudes mais nos choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes. Or vous êtes sur le point de partir à l'Ouest, ce que personne, sauf Eärendil, n'a jamais tenté. »

« Une ambition folle ou une tentative insensée, parce que...O Elrond, pourquoi cherchez plus que ce que je suis ? Vous êtes vous-même de ceux qui furent et sont les grands de ce monde. »

« Il peut encore y en avoir », répondit Elrond, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

Il s'en détacha.

« J'ai du mal à y croire », prononça Silmariën.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI – Au-delà de la Grande Mer**

Elle tournait le dos au vaste océan, qui s'offrait à sa vue et au navire blanc, élancé, dont la proue fendait les flots rapidement. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur cet horizon de terres qui diminuait rapidement lui aussi. Et elle avait dans le cœur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis peu ; tout ce qui lui resterait de la Terre du Milieu désormais si elle échouait. Le dernier adieu au feu Roi Theoden, au terme de deux semaines de chevauchée jusqu'en Rohan, et auquel succédait l'adieu général de Silmariën, un adieu à Aragorn par-dessus tout. Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'elle l'aurait vu. Et elle ne cessait de songer également à Elrond, même s'il était quasi certain qu'elle le rencontre à nouveau en Aman.

Enfin la hantait le dernier regard qu'elle avait conservé de Legolas ; un regard où se mêlaient douleur et déception, et incompréhension. Tous avaient appris qu'elle chercherait l'immortalité pour Aragorn, mais seul Elrond savait qu'elle requerrait aussi la vie pour Haldir. Pourtant, pour Legolas, il était suffisant de constater qu'elle ne partait pas en même temps que lui : elle ne l'aimait pas ainsi qu'il l'avait désiré.

Le Dinlom était à présent entre les mains d'Aragorn – bien qu'il appartînt toujours à Silmariën – afin qu'il indique, selon sa couleur, si elle restait vivante. A compter du jour où elle avait quitté Aragorn et tous les autres, elle disposait de trois ans pour revenir. Sinon, soit elle aurait échoué, soit elle serait retenue en Aman et aurait réussi ; Aragorn deviendrait immortel, et il devinerait qu'elle avait réussi.

Les rivages de la Terre du Milieu s'évanouirent cependant que Silmariën était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle considéra alors l'inconnu dans lequel elle se jetait, portée par un navire, portée aussi par le pouvoir des Valar qui peu à peu l'effaçaient de ce monde des mortels pour l'amener hors des Cercles du Monde.

Ceci dura peu de temps : lorsque deux semaines environ se furent écoulées, le navire blanc fut en vue de nouveaux rivages qui semblèrent à premier abord n'être qu'un effet du à une brume environnante. Toutefois, plus le temps passait, plus les côtes semblaient se rapprocher, tandis que la brume persistait. L'écume des vagues était d'argent, et leur son, mélodieux. Tout respirait le calme et l'harmonie, la légèreté et la pureté, un lieu vierge de tout malheur comme de tout souci…

Enfin se dévoilèrent nettement les côtes, magnifiques. Le soir tombait, et le soleil jetait encore ses pâles rayons dorés sur la mer argentée ; les couleurs ne juraient pas mais s'alliaient admirablement bien dans un ensemble harmonieux. Silmariën comprit alors pourquoi les Terres Immortelles avaient été, depuis les âges les plus anciens, l'objet de grandes louanges.

Lorsqu'elle foula pour la première fois ce sol, Silmariën prit soudain peur. Partout autour d'elle, ce n'était que retrouvailles entre ceux qui arrivaient et ceux qui les avaient attendus, ce n'était que la joie indicible de connaître enfin l'Aman. Et pourtant…Silmariën n'en gardait pas moins le cœur lourd de soucis et d'inquiétude. Bientôt le soleil disparut à l'horizon. Ici, à Alqualondë, le Port des Cygnes, où tous les navires de l'Est accostaient, la tradition voulait que les habitants du port offrent l'hospitalité aux nouveaux arrivants l'espace d'une nuit. Silmariën fut reçue par une Elfe Teleri, très douce et très discrète, nommée Lindenen. Lindenen renseigna utilement Silmariën mais elle aimait aussi à écouter parler de l'Endor si mystérieux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, et Silmariën lui décrivit plusieurs régions, évoquant de même leur histoire, et leur peuple avec leurs coutumes.

Lindenen semblait égarée dans un endroit bien lointain.

« Les Nains », poursuivit Silmariën, « sont les créatures les plus opposées aux Elfes. Vous en a-t-on déjà parlé ? »

« Oui », dit vaguement Lindenen. « On rapporte qu'ils creusèrent si profondément la terre qu'ils éveillèrent des démons de la nuit des temps… » Elle demanda tout à coup : « Que sont devenus ces démons ? »

« Oh, ils ont pour la majorité disparus… »

Silmariën bailla discrètement. La nuit était avancée.

« Comment ont-ils été vaincus ? » s'enquit Lindenen, intéressée.

« Je vous en prie », dit Silmariën, « ne pourrions-nous pas repousser la conversation à demain ? Je suis exténuée et une longue route m'attend, un voyage difficile certainement. »

« D'ordinaire », répondit Lindenen pensivement, « je me sens seule, trop seule, parce que je suis attachée aux rivages et à la mer, et mon cœur court sur des espaces infinis et inconnus où j'aimerais m'aventurer dans la réalité. Mais il n'en est nul ici pour entendre les appels de mon cœur et les aspirations de mon âme. Je m'ennuie. Et vous, vous êtes un trésor d'histoires et d'aventures dont vous ne pouvez voir la valeur à mes yeux. Restez quelques heures ou quelques jours encore avec moi. Asseyez-vous, allongez-vous, et donnez-moi le meilleur de ces richesses que vous possédez. »

« Je risque de plonger dans le sommeil involontairement », hasarda Silmariën.

« Ce n'est pas grave », dit Lindenen. « Vous aurez au moins le mérite d'être allée jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir obéi fidèlement, or vous êtes mon hôte, non ? »

Résignée, Silmariën narra les exploits de ceux qui vainquirent les Balrogs, dont Gandalf en particulier. Elle était mise au supplice de lutter ainsi contre le sommeil. Alors qu'elle était sur le pont de Khazad-Dum, elle ne sut plus très bien si ce n'était qu'une histoire qu'elle racontait, ou si c'était un Balrog ou Lindenen qui se tenait en face d'elle. Et Gandalf ? Plongeant de la sorte dans le sommeil, elle eut inévitablement un cauchemar peuplé de Balrogs.

Lorsque, le lendemain, elle s'éveilla, elle garda les paupières closes. Silmariën voulut se réserver les délices d'un tel réveil. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi, surtout après ces journées passées en mer à bord d'un navire. Le lit était à la hauteur du doux sommeil qui l'avait bercée après ses cauchemars. Il faisait plein jour. Plein jour ! D'un bond, Silmariën quitta précipitamment son lit et courut à la fenêtre. Le soleil atteignait presque le zénith.

Furieuse envers elle-même et envers Lindenen, Silmariën voulut prendre sa cape lorsque Lindenen fit son apparition.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger », dit-elle, « mais je venais voir si vous dormiez encore. »

« Si je dormais encore !...Non, je ne dors plus et c'est heureux. Que puis-je faire maintenant ? Il est trop tard pour que je parte, par votre faute. »

« Ma faute ? Est-ce tellement une faute ? Nous demeurerons ensemble une journée de plus, puis vous partirez quand bon vous semblera. »

« Je ne puis me permettre de gâcher ainsi des journées. Il me faut aller au plus vite car j'ignore combien de temps peut prendre la suite. Je sais bien que vous aimeriez que je reste plus. »

« Seulement aujourd'hui. Vous avez le cœur noble, vous devrez partir. Je suis insensée de m'attacher ainsi à des récits, je le sais, et je ne peux m'en empêcher. Vous ne resterez pas trop longtemps ici. »

Silmariën demeura silencieuse quelques instants.

« Je sens que vous voudriez encore mille récits de la Terre du Milieu. Vous dites que c'est insensé. Oui et non, oui car on peut vivre uniquement par le rêve, non car l'on aspire à quelque chose de matériellement impossible, on peut combler ce manque en partie par le rêve, on y découvre une alternative, une raison de vivre dans l'attente de mieux. »

« Je ne sais si quelque chose de mieux viendra », dit lentement et tristement Lindenen. « Doit-on y croire ? Non, je n'y crois plus. Mais vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Silmariën répondit d'un ton qui mettait un terme à la conversation :

« Je vais chercher la possibilité d'un temps meilleur. »

Le lendemain, Silmariën était sur la route de Tirion. Le soir tombait déjà quand, enfin, épuisée, elle distingua la haute colline de Tuna en haut de laquelle était perchée Tirion. La colline était au creux de montagnes, les Pelori, que nul ne pouvait franchir hormis par une brèche où se trouvait Tirion, une brèche gardée, et nommée Calacirya. A droite s'élevait la plus haute montagne, le Taniquetil, où l'on rapportait que Manwë et Varda demeuraient encore.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit Tirion, Silmariën eut le souffle coupé. La cité blanche resplendissait dans le soir et apparaissait comme féérique, issue d'une légende de temps presque immémoriaux. Silmariën passa la nuit là et chercha à savoir si Manwë et Varda se tenaient toujours sur le Taniquetil. A cela, on l'assura de leur présence, toutefois nul ne les avait vus depuis bien longtemps.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » s'enquit Silmariën.

« Depuis deux mille ans, lors du départ des Istari. Mais les Aigles viennent régulièrement de la part des autres dieux, pour des messages tels que celui de la défaite du serviteur du Noir Ennemi en Endor. »

« Ce message est récent », dit Silmariën, songeuse. « Je vous remercie de votre aide. Que les Valar vous protègent ! »

Elle s'en fut vers le Taniquetil. Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait gravir la montagne car le chemin menant aux Ilmaren, les demeures de Manwë et Varda, n'était connu que des dieux. Au pied du Taniquetil, tournant le dos à Tirion, Silmariën, les larmes aux yeux, tomba à genoux, et touchant de ses mains la terre, elle pleura. Son désespoir était grand et plus grande encore sa douleur de penser que très probablement cette requête allait échouer. Si près du but, tous les espoirs s'étaient échappés. Seule sa volonté pouvait encore la mener, et celle-ci demeurait ferme. Elle se représentait portant les âmes d'Aragorn et d'Arwen Undómiel, le bonheur d'Elrond, la vie d'Haldir et enfin la sienne. Il faisait plein jour et elle ne ressentait que des ténèbres autour d'elle ; devant elle se dressait la plus haute montagne et elle avait l'impression de se tenir au bord du gouffre le plus profond.

Alors à travers ses larmes elle se redressa et implora Manwë d'une voix forte :

« O Manwë, vous le plus puissant des Valar, pouvez-vous entendre ma prière ? Est-il possible de vous rencontrer, surtout lorsqu'on marche dans des ténèbres ? Vous qui voyez toutes les terres, toutes les mers et tous les cieux, tous les peuples et tous les Eldar, daignez jeter un regard à l'un d'eux qui vous cherche ! »

Durant quelques minutes, Silmariën, tendue, la gorge serrée, fixa le Taniquetil.

Tout à coup, elle sursauta.

« Qui ose ainsi s'adresser à Manwë Sulimo ? » dit une voix grave et sévère. Apparut un Elfe, qui n'en était pas un : il était de plus noble stature que tout autre Elfe, et une aura l'entourait. Il semblait intouchable, invincible.

« Moi », dit Silmariën.

Elle tremblait, mais sa voix demeurait ferme.

« Je suis Eonwë, héraut de Manwë mon maître. Il vous ordonne de me suivre. Il a en effet daigné porter son regard sur vous. Vous pouvez encore refuser, car si votre cause ne vaut pas la peine de déranger Manwë Sulimo, il sera sévère. On ne rencontre pas impunément un Valar. »

« Je n'en doute pas et j'en suis consciente. Mais je poursuivrai jusqu'au bout, dussé-je en subir de lourds châtiments. Il ne me sert à rien de m'arrêter là. »

« Soit », dit Eonwë. « Dans ce cas, vous chevaucherez un des Aigles que voici jusqu'aux Ilmaren. »

A la surprise de Silmariën, deux Aigles se présentèrent, le premier pour Eonwë, le second pour Silmariën. Et ainsi, elle fut amenée devant Manwë.

On lui fit bander les yeux avant de pénétrer sa demeure, et lorsqu'elle recouvrit la vue, elle se tenait dans une vaste salle au bout de laquelle trônait Manwë. Elle fut impressionnée et intimidée comme jamais auparavant.

Il était grand et majestueux, éblouissant de lumière et de pureté. De lui émanait un pouvoir incommensurable bien que très palpable. Son regard reflétait la sagesse et les souvenirs de toute l'histoire d'Arda, car les yeux de Manwë avaient été et seraient les spectateurs de tout ce qui se passait sur Arda. Ce regard était impénétrable mais pénétrant, si pénétrant que Silmariën le sentit jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair et de son âme, si pénétrant qu'elle éprouva le besoin de se soustraire à cet examen de conscience, tant il était désagréable d'être tout entier dévoilé à quelqu'un. Elle doutait en son cœur que ceci n'ait une issue fatale, même si elle ne culpabilisait en rien.

Manwë n'en montra pourtant rien et dit seulement :

« Quelle est votre requête ? »

Silmariën demeura silencieuse quelques instants, car la voix lui manquait. _« Ceci est le coup de grâce »_, songea-t-elle. Elle respira profondément.

« O Manwë le plus puissant des Valar, je suis venue pour deux personnes principalement. Au terme de la guerre contre Sauron, de nombreuses vies ont été touchées, détruites ou sacrifiées ; et même si vous avez offert aux Elfes de faire voile pour l'Aman, ils n'y trouveront pas forcément le bonheur, car pour certains leur vie est détruite. »

Silmariën hésita, puis reprit.

« En cela je pense au Seigneur Elrond, qui a perdu nombre de ceux qu'il aimait et doit se séparer de sa fille. J'ai souhaité son bonheur depuis toujours et je crains que sa douleur ne soit trop forte et n'apporte avec elle la mort. Aller en Aman sera pour lui signe de séparation avec sa fille. Or n'est-il pas de récompense plus grande que celle d'aller en Aman ? »

Silmariën se tut. Mais Manwë resta silencieux et elle sentit qu'elle devait continuer.

« Je pense en second lieu au Seigneur Haldir, qui était Gardien de la Lorien. Il a été le dernier des Elfes, avec ceux qui l'ont suivi, à se sacrifier pour le salut des Hommes et de la Terre du Milieu. »

Elle marqua un bref silence.

« J'ai alors pensé qu'en donnant au Roi de Gondor, Aragorn, l'immortalité au titre de récompense, Arwen fille d'Elrond pourrait ainsi partir avec lui en Terres Immortelles. Enfin Haldir était un grand ami d'Elrond, et j'aimerais pour cela qu'il revienne parmi les vivants. »

Manwë se leva. Il était plus impressionnant encore et toutefois le poids des ans et des responsabilités pesait sur ses épaules.

« Je vois dans votre cœur des pensées bien sombres. Non pas dans le sens : mauvaises pensées, mais dans le sens : dénudées de toute joie. Vous êtes triste, mélancolique et solitaire, et surtout, vous êtes désespérée tout en ayant une volonté et une foi inébranlables. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous voir, et quelles en seront les conséquences. A cela, j'y répondrai bientôt. Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir la vraie raison qui vous a amenée à requérir la vie pour le Seigneur Haldir. »

Silmariën baissa le regard, puis murmura sans détour :

« Parce que nous nous aimions. »

Sa gorge se serra et des larmes lui échappèrent. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Tout serait perdu…Avoir été jusqu'au bout et aboutir à un échec ! Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Manwë prononcer :

« Je pourrais considérer le monde en général et penser que personne n'a droit à une quelconque faveur ou à un quelconque cadeau. Mais je peux aussi vous considérer, vous, Semi-Elfe qui avez choisi l'immortalité comme Elrond, qui vous battez comme Eowyn ou Ancalimë, qui vous engagez sur les mers comme Eärendil, qui aimez un Elfe dont vous n'êtes pas vraiment digne ; et je peux enfin considérer l'injustice ou la dureté du sort de certains. Je ne considèrerai pas votre requête comme vaine. »

Elambar leva les yeux et regarda fixement Manwë. Sa requête ne serait pas vaine !...la nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau au cœur tant le choc était grand. Suspendue aux lèvres de Manwë, Silmariën l'implora en elle-même de poursuivre sans tarder.

Et Manwë, solennellement, annonça :

« J'accorde l'immortalité au Seigneur Aragorn, pour les raisons que vous avez évoquées. Lui-même la mérite. Par contre, je n'évoquerai pas la raison de ma seconde décision. Une raison pour laquelle vous êtes d'avance digne de Haldir. Vous découvrirez avec le temps ce qui vous aura rendue digne de lui ! »

Silmariën ne respirait plus. Ce qui lui avait donné la force de vivre, c'était son amour pour Haldir. Et si toute chance de le revoir un jour s'était éteinte, elle s'en serait allée errer, la vie insupportable à ses yeux. A quoi sa vie serait-elle promise ?

Manwë prononça alors la sanction :

« Mon cœur me dit que ce serait une fatale erreur de ne pas faire ceci : je rendrai la vie à Haldir. »

Pendant quelques secondes Silmariën n'eut pas de voix. Elle s'exclama :

« Je vous remercie du plus profond de moi-même… »

Des larmes de joie perlaient sur ses joues ; la joie la touchait enfin vraiment, et elle peina à parler.

« Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante, et redevable aussi…Comment jamais vous remercier ? »

« Il ne s'agit nullement de me remercier », répondit Manwë. « Ceci est à la fois en réponse à des efforts méritoires de votre part et de tous les autres concernés, et en compensation d'une dette future. »

« Une dette future ? » répéta-t-elle. « Comment cela serait-ce possible ? »

« Comment ? Cela non plus, je ne pas vous le dire ; et même si je pouvais, ce serait une tâche difficile car j'en ignore encore beaucoup. »

Il changea de ton :

« Allez vous reposer. » Ce ton était bienveillant, non plus empreint de sévérité. « Mes suivants prendront soin de vous. Je vous informerai demain matin de ce qu'il convient de faire pour vous. Allez, et que votre cœur soit plus léger ! »

Alors Silmariën s'inclina très bas :

« Merci infiniment, ô Manwë Sulimo ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII – Nouvelles perspectives**

La nuit était fraîche. Silmariën ne sut pas très bien où un Maiar l'avait invitée à se rendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouvât sur une terrasse. Elle respira enfin, librement, l'air pur des cîmes. La tentation du suicide, la seule chose qu'elle ne s'était jamais avouée et qui la suivait toutefois comme son ombre, tombait brusquement. Elle était incapable de dire la moindre parole. Ses jambes la soutenaient avec difficulté mais elle demeura debout. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit dans la nuit, elle rit et pleura à la fois, et toute à sa joie, ne prêta pas attention aux étoiles qui brillaient et que, depuis les Ilmaren, l'on observait mieux que nulle part ailleurs. Elle se tenait au sommet du Taniquetil, la plus haute montagne d'Aman, sans que cela ne l'affectât ; son rire et ses larmes étaient le symbole de sa victoire chèrement acquise.

Elle fut logée cette nuit-là dans les Ilmaren. La fatigue n'eut pas raison d'elle. Elle demeura, longtemps, allongée sans songer à rien, se ce n'est peut être avec la pensée que désormais une promesse de bonheur se profilait peut être à l'horizon. Elle ne remarqua pas, en revanche, que jamais auparavant quelqu'un n'avait été l'hôte de Manwë. Il n'était pas naturel que Manwë ait demandé à ce Maiar dont elle ignorait le nom de la loger ici.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous dire que Manwë Sulimo désire s'entretenir avec vous ce matin ».

Silmariën dévisagea le Maiar. Malgré la douceur de ses traits magnifiques, sa voix était assez froide.

« Bien », dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Je suis toute à vous. »

Escortée par le Maiar, elle se dirigea vers la salle où, la veille, elle avait contemplé Manwë pour la première fois. De nouveau, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle se sentit intimidée et réduite à peu de chose face à cette grandeur.

« Je vous salue, ô Manwë ! »

« Je vous salue aussi, Silmariën fille d'Aragorn. Ainsi donc, hier, vous avez obtenu de moi ce que vous désiriez, non sans mal d'ailleurs. Je vous ai dit hier que la principale cause était une dette future. Mon épouse, Varda, a le don de clairvoyance : c'eût été faire un faux pas, selon elle, de refuser toute demande de votre part. Or sans son avis c'est ce que j'aurais fait. »

« Il aurait été légitime de me juger ainsi », répondit Silmariën. « Rares sont ceux qui obtiennent de vous miséricorde, et c'est pourquoi je ne croyais pas à quelconque réussite dans ma requête. »

« Non, en effet », dit Manwë.

Il la regarda intensément.

« Votre espoir ne tenait qu'à un fil, et sans espoir vous n'étiez rien. »

Il marqua un moment de silence.

« J'en viens à la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoquée. Vous avez déjà été éprouvée sur divers points. Vous êtes sage. »

Un autre instant de silence s'ensuivit. Conservant une expression calme et neutre, mêlée de méfiance, Silmariën sentit grandir en elle un mauvais pressentiment. Manwë voudrait lui imposer quelque chose en contrepoids avec la requête acceptée.

« Vous aurez donc la sagesse de comprendre pourquoi je ne peux vous laisser partir comme cela. Je vois bien vos craintes. Personne n'est jamais retourné en Endor. Je n'ai qu'une alternative à vous offrir : mériter la traversée de retour. Vous ne pouvez pas aller et venir en Aman en attendant le retour, vous ne pourrez le faire que lorsque vous serez définitivement en Aman. Si vous désirez revoir l'Endor, vous devrez passer deux ans de captivité à l'écart du reste de l'Aman. Le voulez-vous ? »

« Puis-je savoir…quel en est l'intérêt ? Je suppose qu'il s'agit de captivité totale ? »

« Vous n'aurez pas d'occupation durant les six derniers mois. Quant à savoir l'intérêt, comme vous le demandez si indiscrètement, je vais vous le dire : il n'en est pas de particulier, si ce n'est mettre une profonde distance entre les quelques jours que vous venez de passer librement en Aman, et votre retour en Endor. Les six mois sans rien à faire éloigneront vos souvenirs. »

« J'accepte », déclara-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse mais ferme. « Et si…Et si je deviens folle, ramenez-moi quand même en Terre du Milieu. J'y recouvrerai mes esprits. Je souhaite simplement ne pas souffrir de retard. »

« Soit. »

Il leva les yeux vers les deux Maiar qui gardaient les portes.

« Allez. Puissiez-vous vous reposer l'esprit ! »

Silmariën s'inclina et se tourna vers les portes. Elle respira profondément, et fit le premier pas vers la prison. _« C'est une torture que vous m'infligez, Seigneur Manwë »_, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle fut stupéfaite car il lui répondait. _« Oui, c'en est une, et j'en inflige une à tous les autres de qui je n'aurais pas accepté la demande de revoir l'Endor. Je vous mets à l'épreuve. »_

Les premiers jours passèrent sans peine. Silmariën pouvait déambuler dans une partie des Ilmaren ; elles étaient d'ailleurs si vastes qu'une infime partie représentait déjà beaucoup d'espace. Silmariën avait à sa disposition une bibliothèque et ce fut là son principal divertissement avec quelques autres dont des jeux de patience pour tromper son ennui, et surtout l'écriture. Elle rechercha, dans la langue eldarine, un raffinement et une sensualité particuliers pour ses inspirations poétiques, et cela lui procura des moments rêveurs dans le jardin où elle passait la majeure partie de son temps. En effet, bien que les Ilmaren soient des demeures bâties sur le toit du monde et se fondent presque dans les cieux, elles recelaient un peu de verdure en leur cœur ; y était entretenu un semblant de jardin secret, formé de mallorns et de toutes sortes de plantes et de fleurs exquises à la vue et à l'odeur. Silmariën appréciait ce lieu de tranquillité, propice à l'inspiration poétique qu'elle cultivait. Malgré tout, elle vivait de moins en moins bien cette réclusion forcée, bien qu'elle pût s'estimer heureuse face à ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Au terme d'un an et demi de cette vie-là, elle dut tout abandonner, et ce pour six mois de véritable emprisonnement.

Le premier divertissement de Silmariën fut de recalculer la date où elle avait été enfermée et celle où elle serait libérée. Le premier jour de captivité était le sept octobre 3019 et le dernier viendrait le sept octobre 3021. Elle songea avec amertume que ce serait dix-neuf jours après son anniversaire.

Sa chambre, située dans le niveau le plus inférieur des Ilmaren, était creusée dans la roche telle une grotte. Elle était bien maigrement composée : un lit, une table de nuit et un chandelier, un petit bassin creusé dans la roche pour son bain, le nécessaire à sa toilette, une seconde tenue vestimentaire au creux d'une niche. Ses repas, simples mais complets, étaient apportés à heure fixe et c'était à cette occasion qu'elle pouvait demander l'eau pour sa toilette.

Sa seule véritable occupation et son seul lien avec le monde extérieur était la fenêtre. La chambre disposait d'une large fenêtre dispensant une grande lumière. Elle n'était pas munie de barreaux à cause de l'à-pic sur lequel elle donnait, qui dissuadait de toute tentative de fuite. Mais elle offrait surtout une large vue sur les côtes de l'Aman le long de l'océan. Le Taniquetil en était très éloigné, mais il culminait à une telle hauteur que la vue portait jusqu' à l'océan. De fait, les Valar voyaient tout aussi bien l'Endor, mais ce pouvoir n'appartenait qu'à eux. Alors Silmariën passait ses journées à méditer et rêver devant le spectacle offert. Elle distinguait chaque élément qui bougeait un peu comme si elle eût sous les yeux un monde miniature qui s'animait. Elle pouvait suivre chaque Elfe des yeux lorsqu'il se promenait ou flânait.

Elle découvrit ainsi la propriété du Taniquetil et pourquoi Manwë l'avait élu pour sa demeure : il était un observatoire du monde. Ici se déroulait la vie de chacun sous le regard de celui qui se tenait au haut de la montagne. Et Silmariën les regardait tous vivre en étant libres sans qu'elle pût partager un peu de leur bonheur.

C'était une prison dorée. Et ce désir chaque jour plus fort de la quitter torturait un peu plus ses nerfs, qui peinaient à le supporter, et son âme, qui tentait de le refouler. Ce vide qui l'entourait était obsédant et lui faisait croire qu'elle perdait la raison et gagnait peu à peu, effectivement, en folie. Or elle était et restait lucide.

Elle ne pouvait pas chercher de libération dans le sommeil : il ne venait pas. Seule une accumulation de nuits blanches la vainquait finalement et la faisait dormir, peu et mal. C'est ainsi que, jour après jour, durant six mois, sa vie s'écoula.

A certains moments, elle était prise de frénésie, comme un animal en cage qui cherche désespérément une ouverture, une issue. A d'autres, elle n'était plus capable de penser à quoi que ce soit, perdant la notion du temps. Les jours se succédaient aux nuits, et les nuits aux jours. Pourtant, quand elle gardait la raison – presque toujours – elle songeait mélancoliquement.

Le vent la grisait. Où qu'elle posât son regard, tout était bleu. Elle ne voyait qu'étendues marines et célestes, qui défilaient sans doute rapidement. Toutefois, ici, dans les airs, Silmariën ne disposait pas de repères pour se rendre compte de la vitesse. Elle s'éveilla complètement et les dernières nuées qui embrumaient son esprit s'évaporèrent. Et elle tomba des nues. Elle était étendue sur le dos d'un Aigle qui filait vers un horizon lointain, entre ciel et mer. Elle se redressa tout en se tenant fermement à l'Aigle et le vent lui pénétra les cheveux. Elle respira profondément. Où qu'elle aille, elle quittait pour un temps la prison du Taniquetil. Elle sentait les puissants muscles de l'Aigle se mouvoir au gré de ses longs et réguliers battements d'aile. Elle frissonna. Le vent était froid. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire les derniers moments dont elle se souvenait. Tout était flou et se mélangea dans sa tête. Assurément, c'était la veille au soir qu'elle avait été pour la dernière fois consciente ; on avait du lui administrer un puissant somnifère dont elle sentait encore les effets. Elle avait donc quitté l'Aman, plongée de force dans le sommeil pour qu'elle n'en sût rien, mais…la fatigue la gagna à nouveau, toute affaiblie qu'elle était par l'enfermement récent et par le somnifère, et Silmariën s'endormit avec la certitude de se diriger vers l'Endor. Six mois s'étaient écoulés.

En vue des Havres Gris, l'Aigle poussa de grands cris qui se répercutèrent en écho. Silmariën revint à elle brusquement. Une seconde fois les cris lui transpercèrent les oreilles. Enfin, l'Aigle se posa sur la jetée et permit à Silmariën de poser le pied sur la terre ferme.

« Mon Maître et Seigneur Manwë », prononça-t-il, « vous salue et vous bénit. Puissiez-vous vivre heureuse ! »

« Merci », répondit-elle faiblement. « Dites-lui…que je lui présente tous mes respects…et que je le remercie encore profondément de la bonté qu'il m'a témoignée… »

L'Aigle inclina la tête.

« Je lui transmettrai. Adieu ! »

Silmariën le regarda s'élever gracieusement dans le ciel. Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Elle tomba. Transie de froid, affamée, déshydratée même, elle fut incapable de se relever. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis plus de deux jours, ou peut être trois. Elle demeura étendue sur le sol, dans la souffrance. Son retour vers l'Endor avait été une épreuve autant physique que morale, et à présent qu'elle était un peu remise de l'emprisonnement, elle ne pouvait jouir d'aucune liberté mais subir la souffrance, condamnée par son corps. Le silence du soir se referme sur elle et sur le port.

Quelqu'un approcha, et se précipita vers elle.

« Serait-ce… » dit l'Elfe que Silmariën reconnut comme Cirdan, « Serait-ce vous, Elambar ? »

« Oui », dit-elle, « fille d'Aragorn. »

Cirdan demeura muet de surprise.

« Vous êtes revenue d'Aman, mais comment pouvez-vous être… »

« Le voyage a duré deux ou trois jours, je ne sais plus, à vol d'Aigle, et je n'ai rien pu manger, ni… »

Sa voix s'éteignit.

« A Elbereth Gilthoniel…N'ayez crainte à présent. »

Il la porta dans une demeure tout près du port et lui apporta tous les soins nécessaires. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu mieux, elle put discuter avec Cirdan. Elle lui confirma qu'elle avait réussi dans ce qu'elle avait essayé. Cirdan fut apparemment soulagé et un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis soulagé », dit-il, « mais pour Elrond. Ses pensées étaient bien souvent tournées vers vous. »

« Les miennes l'étaient constamment vers lui. Bien sûr, je suis partie principalement pour lui ; c'est pourquoi j'aimerais lui faire savoir sans délai que tout va bien. »

« Il n'est nul besoin d'envoyer quelconque messager. Elrond est ici même. »

« Ici ? » balbutia Silmariën.

Face à la surprise de celle-ci, Cirdan enchaina :

« Oui, ici. Toutefois, il n'y est pas en ce moment, et c'est souvent ainsi car il va de l'autre côté de Mithlond où quelques Elfes demeurent encore. Mais cela fait peu de temps qu'il est ici, et s'il y est, c'est à cause du départ de Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf, Frodon et Bilbon. Mais il espérait également votre retour et s'attarde un peu. Son cœur lui disait d'attendre. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… » dit-elle.

Elle éprouva une vive reconnaissance envers Elrond. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis elle murmura :

« Je ne souhaite pas qu'il me voit dans cet état-là. D'ici deux ou trois jours, lorsque je serai remise…je le reverrai. Je vous en prie, ne laissez rien entrevoir de ma présence avant. »

« Je conçois votre idée », répondit Cirdan avec un sourire chaleureux. « Mais cessons là notre conversation. Vous luttez contre l'épuisement. Vous êtes souffrante ! »

« Je sais…mais pas tant que cela… »

Comme Silmariën avait, le surlendemain matin, une meilleure mine qui ne laissait plus paraître grand-chose de ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle délaissa sa chambre et descendit. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Cirdan lorsque, parvenue au seuil du salon, elle découvrit Elrond assis non loin de la fenêtre. Durant quelques instants, en silence, elle l'observa, le cœur battant, plongé dans l'écriture de ce qui devait être une lettre. Il dut sentir sa présence car il releva la tête. Sa plume demeura suspendue en l'air. Avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise, il la regarda et la dévisagea.

« Silmariën…comment est-ce possible…Vous êtes revenue, mais… »

Silmariën dénota dans sa voix une profonde anxiété.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Elrond sembla incapable de se mouvoir et ne put que dire :

« Oh, Silmariën ! »

Alors Silmariën pénétra dans la pièce, et comme Elrond trouva néanmoins la force de se lever, ils s'étreignirent, avec force, longtemps ; l'émotion de leurs retrouvailles, après la réussite de Silmariën dans sa quête, leur ôtait les mots et leur causait des larmes de joie.

Ils se reprirent tous les deux.

« Silmariën », répéta Elrond, « je n'avais pas cru cela possible de vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de retour. Pourtant…Avez-vous donc tout obtenu de Manwë ? » murmura-t-il. « Tout s'est-il bien passé ? »

Silmariën acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

« Oui », répondit-elle, « il m'a tout donné. »

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'involontairement dur dans sa voix. Elrond le perçut immédiatement, et dit, avec inquiétude :

« Comment avez-vous pu ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi comment cela s'est passé, vous n'avez… »

« Non, non, je n'ai rien à vous cacher ! Manwë a effectivement accepté d'offrir l'immortalité à Aragorn, et la vie à Haldir. Mais je me suis réjouie trop vite. J'ai pu en méditer deux ans, dont six interminables mois où je devenais parfois folle. »

Puis elle laissa échapper brutalement ces mots :

« J'étais alors dans une prison, une prison dorée. »

« Non », murmura Elrond. « Manwë n'a pu faire cela… »

« …pour payer mon retour », coupa Silmariën.

Elle chercha à se radoucir. Cette violence dans ses mots, son attitude, lui était étrangère – une trace qui lui restait encore de sa captivité.

« Pour pouvoir revoir la Terre du Milieu », reprit-elle, « Manwë voulait me couper de l'Aman suffisamment longtemps pour que les souvenirs des trois premiers jours que j'y avais passés s'estompent. Il voulait aussi me tester, m'éprouver. »

« Cette pâleur que vous avez…est-elle donc due à l'enfermement ? »

« Pas tout-à-fait. »

Alors, comme Elrond tenait à tout savoir, Silmariën relata les moindres faits dans tous leurs détails depuis le jour où ils s'étaient quittés. Patiemment, elle parla longuement et répéta les paroles de Manwë. Elle aurait aimé donner des nouvelles de Celebrian, l'épouse d'Elrond demeurant en Aman depuis bien longtemps, mais elle n'avait pu en avoir. Elle s'abstint d'évoquer ce sujet. Elrond, le soir, méditant sur le récit de Silmariën, lui en sut gré.

Lorsque Silmariën eut achevé son histoire, Elrond et elle demeurèrent assis en silence un long moment. Puis Elrond prononça :

« Ainsi donc, nous reverrons Haldir. Ou devrais-je dire : vous reverrez Haldir ? »

Silmariën sourit faiblement. Elrond vint s'asseoir près d'elle, et, délicatement, lui prit la main.

« Je n'avais pas bien pris conscience de certaines choses, avant que vous ne partiez. Je n'avais pas mesuré la profondeur du lien qui vous unissait à Haldir. Il ne m'en avait certes rien dit, mais j'avais trouvé étrange qu'il ait pris la décision, si vite, de mener lui-même une armée d'Elfes au Gouffre de Helm. Nous en avions longuement discuté et nous savions l'un comme l'autre que ceux qui iraient là-bas se sacrifieraient. Les autres seigneurs Elfes ne voulaient pas entendre parler des Hommes ou de la guerre. Le reste des Elfes s'exilait en Aman, et ceux qui se ralliaient à notre cause n'acceptaient pas, toutefois, de se sacrifier…Haldir prit l'initiative d'être le chef de l'armée ; alors, des Elfes de Lorien choisirent de l'accompagner à la guerre. Haldir et moi nous revîmes une dernière fois.

'Haldir', dis-je, 'vous êtes à présent obligé de partir ! Je tiens pourtant à ce que vous restiez en dehors de tout cela.'

'Non', dit-il. 'Ces Elfes sont motivés parce que je suis leur frère d'armes. Nous avons toujours protégé ensemble la Lorien. Sans moi, cette armée ne serait pas.'

'Je parle de vous-même également…'

'…Je sais. Mais il n'est personne d'autre pour diriger cette armée…Qu'importe ma vie, Elrond, s'il en va de l'avenir de l'Endor. Je suis aussi blessé en moi-même, à cause de nombreuses choses…J'ai peu d'espoir pour ce qui arrivera…Si l'issue est fatale, je doute de jamais m'en remettre.' »

« Sa volonté », reprit Elrond, « était mêlée à une sorte de profonde amertume…Je me suis également rappelé vos paroles à Dunharrow : 'On n'aime jamais deux fois autant dans sa vie.' »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé », répondit Silmariën. « Depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, nous ne pouvions nous oublier. »

« Mais depuis quand vous connaissiez-vous ? »

« Oh, quelques années… »

Elrond soupira.

« La séparation est une dure chose, mais elle met en lumière la véritable apparence de nos sentiments, la fidélité, la trahison, ou l'oubli…Il vous faudra attendre quelque temps. Le temps pour le successeur d'Aragorn de pouvoir prendre en main le royaume. »

« …Son successeur ? »

« Son successeur », répéta Elrond. « Arwen est enceinte et l'enfant est pressenti comme garçon. »

« Voilà certes une heureuse nouvelle…A quand l'heureux événement, dites-moi ? »

« Patience… »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII – Une étoile aimée**

« Courez ! Mettez-vous à couvert ! »

Les chevaux s'affolèrent. Elrond répéta :

« Silmariën ! À couvert, vite ! »

Silmariën distingua, à sa gauche, sur la ligne d'horizon des plaines infinies du Rohan, une tache croître rapidement. Seule la colline pierreuse, derrière elle, pourrait les mettre à l'abri, Elrond et elle, des regards de ces malvenus qui approchaient de plus en plus. Elrond lui-même s'était déjà caché, et elle le rejoignit en courant dans un creux de pierres.

« Il était un peu tard », dit-il. « Je tiens peu à ce qu'ils nous voient. »

« Je pense que ce sont des Chevaucheurs de Wargs », dit Silmariën. « Ce ne sont pas, de toute évidence, des Cavaliers de Rohan, et des Orques à pied ne progresseraient pas aussi vite. »

« Non, en effet. Reste à savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire de nos chevaux s'ils les rencontrent ! »

« Ils se sont éloignés », dit Silmariën avec dépit. « Ils croient pouvoir jouir de toute liberté… »

Quelques moments s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans l'angoisse de l'attente.

« Cela ne présage rien de bon », dit enfin Silmariën. Elle regarda Elrond. « Je suis à peine revenue en Endor et cela fait trop de fois déjà que je découvre des Orques sur notre chemin. Ils sont trop nombreux », poursuivit-elle, « et l'absence de leur Maître n'entravera pas leur actions, s'ils y mettent de la volonté ; or ils en ont. »

Elrond se tourna vers elle.

« Je suis las des Orques, et j'aimerais tant que l'on ne m'en parlât plus ! Je saisis vos inquiétudes, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter, du moins, pas encore. »

« Que cela signifie-t-il pour vous ? » murmura-t-elle. « Je crains que tout n'aille trop vite. »

« Il leur faut s'organiser », répondit simplement Elrond. « Je vous sens encore inquiète pour moi, et pour l'Endor. J'aimerais pourtant », dit-il avec tendresse, « vous voir un jour sourire de bonheur, Silmariën…vous voir enfin heureuse. »

Après la traversée du Rohan, Minas Tirith fut en vue. Chaque pas rapprochait désormais Silmariën d'Aragorn. Le soir tombait sur la cité en cette fin de décembre. Plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Silmariën avait quitté Minas Tirith, et elle songea qu'il était bon d'y retourner.

Parvenus à la Tour Blanche, et alors que les dernières lueurs du soleil s'éteignaient à l'horizon, les gardes se montrèrent circonspects.

« Le Roi Elessar ne reçoit personne dont il ne puisse préalablement savoir l'identité. Si ces visiteurs tiennent à le voir, qu'ils agissent en conséquence », précisa l'un des gardes.

« Il serait peut-être préférable de jouer le jeu », dit Elrond à voix basse.

« Malheureusement, oui, et la surprise pour Aragorn ne sera pas totale », murmura Silmariën.

Ils énoncèrent alors leurs noms. Peu de temps s'était écoulé, lorsque, à leur surprise, ainsi qu'à celle du second garde, le premier garde revint précipitamment ; il bégaya :

« Mille excuses ; vous êtes assurément les bienvenus ! »

Sans tarder, il les fit pénétrer dans la grande salle du trône. Silmariën, glacée par le froid de décembre, se réchauffa quelque peu. Son regard se posa sur le trône royal, le trône de son père. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était son père, elle n'avait jamais songé à monter un jour sur le trône à sa suite. Elle avait en quelque sorte, avant même de connaître son ascendance, choisi l'immortalité, et par là, l'ignorant, renoncé à ce trône ; elle n'avait jamais eu de regret.

Aragorn parut. Beau et noble dans ses habits royaux mais simples, il conservait pourtant une humilité et une modestie marquantes. Ses traits s'étaient considérablement adoucis ; il n'avait plus grand-chose du Rôdeur d'avant.

Il salua Elrond et regarda Silmariën, et son visage qu'il n'avait craint ne plus revoir : ses traits fins et beaux, ses lèvres bleuies par le froid, ses yeux d'un profond bleu-gris, la courbe gracieuse de ses sourcils, sa peau délicatement teintée de rose, son expression à la fois neutre, douce et ferme d'où émanait quelque amertume en même temps que quelque force intérieure.

« Silmariën », prononça-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je n'ai su qu'après votre départ pourquoi vous partiez. Contre toute attente, vous êtes revenue. Que s'est-il donc passé ? »

« Ce qui a pu se passer, ne le vouliez-vous donc pas ? »

« Vouloir l'immortalité n'a jamais été qu'un désir trop flou pour en être un véritable. Toutefois…j'ai regretté d'être mortel lorsque Arwen a dut se résoudre à abandonner son immortalité à cause de cela…Pourtant, pourtant », répéta-t-il, troublé, « n'avez-vous pas obtenu cette immortalité ? »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

« L'acceptez-vous ? »

« Je ne puis refuser ; Arwen demeurera immortelle et je la suivrai alors…oh ! »

Emu jusqu'aux larmes, il ne put poursuivre plus loin. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Silmariën.

« Aragorn ! »

Ils s'étreignirent un long moment. Elrond, qui était demeuré silencieux, sourit à son tour.

Il se détourna pourtant du père et de la fille lorsqu'il remarqua sa propre fille dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Le regard d'Arwen était empli de gratitude pour Silmariën ; elle leva les yeux et sourit à son père. Ils s'étreignirent également.

« Je n'aurai pas à me séparer de vous, Père », murmura Arwen. « Et tout ceci, nous le devons à Silmariën. »

« Je sais », répondit Elrond.

Il caressa brièvement les cheveux de sa fille.

Ce soir-là, Silmariën narra une seconde fois à Aragorn et Arwen ce qui avait été son lot d'aventures depuis leur séparation, et ce qui l'avait retenue si longtemps loin d'eux. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler de sa captivité, et donc de son périple, elle poursuivit sur un autre sujet, cependant qu'un silence attentif régnait.

« J'ose à peine me plaindre pourtant à cause de ceux qui sont morts et endurent bien plus. Ils n'ont plus cette chance de vivre. J'ignore quel effet de ma captivité m'a permis de saisir cela, mais il me semble bien que les morts sont plongés dans une sorte de léthargie, et que toutefois ils voient les événements du monde se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Ils peuvent parfois tenter d'intervenir, et les rêves étranges que nous, ici-bas, avons, leurs sont dus. »

Elrond acquiesça pensivement.

« C'est étrange, en effet. »

Il hésita, puis ajouta :

« Personne n'est revenu des Cavernes de Mandos si ce n'est Beren, qui tut ce qu'il savait. »

Silmariën enchaina :

« Il ne sera plus le seul à savoir… »

Elle confessa alors la seconde raison qui l'avait amenée outre-mer, en Aman, et leur annonça qu'elle avait obtenu une seconde faveur de Manwë, le retour de Haldir parmi les vivants. La surprise fut grande. La joie aussi…

« Silmariën », dit Aragorn avec tendresse, « je suis heureux pour vous, très heureux. »

Elle sourit.

« Merci… »

Le treize janvier naquit le premier enfant du Roi Elessar et de la Reine Arwen Undómiel. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, il s'agissait d'un garçon, qui reçut le nom d'Eldarion, « fils des Eldar ». Elrond lui-même partageait leur joie ; cet héritier d'Aragorn était tout autant son propre descendant : le fils d'Arwen, sa fille, et le fils d'Aragorn descendant d'Elros, son frère. Il fut étrange à Silmariën de considérer celui qui était son demi-frère.

Eldarion était le deuxième enfant d'Aragorn ; et pourtant il était si différent ! Et il prendrait la relève après Aragorn.

« Il sera Roi », dit Aragorn.

Silmariën et lui se tenaient au sommet de la Tour d'Echtelion, d'où ils contemplaient la vaste étendue de terres que formait le Gondor.

« Il sera Roi à son tour », reprit Aragorn, « lorsqu'il en aura l'âge. Je ne compte pas rester bien longtemps ici, par égard pour Elrond. Je ne peux lui imposer, ni à vous d'ailleurs, une longue attente ; aussi, dans une vingtaine d'années, Eldarion sera couronné et Arwen et moi abandonneront, hélas, Minas Tirith. »

« En effet, hélas… » répondit Silmariën. « Vingt ans, ce sera bien court pour vous ! Mais j'ai appris à attendre, et tout ne sera que différé. »

Et, bien qu'elle tentât de rassurer son père, un cri déchira son for intérieur ; « O Haldir », disait-il, « sachez que je songe à vous et que je languis de vous revoir ! »

Elrond et Silmariën partirent pour la Lorien, et ils eurent hâte de fouler à nouveau son sol et de revoir Celeborn.

« De mauvaises nouvelles. De très mauvaises nouvelles », dit Aurrant, l'Elfe qui accueillit Elrond et Silmariën à l'orée de Caras Galadhon, la Cité des Arbres au cœur de la Lorien.

Elrond, presque involontairement, accéléra le pas.

« Quelles nouvelles ? »

« De cela, le Seigneur Celeborn vous en fera part. Je ne puis vous en dire plus pour l'instant, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas encore tout… »

Il remarqua le visage d'Elrond profondément marqué par l'anxiété, sans toutefois montrer d'étonnement.

« De quoi s'agit-il donc ? » reprit Elrond avec insistance. « Ne pouvez-vous au moins me dire, sinon l'essentiel, du moins sur quoi cela porte ? »

Aurrant parut hésiter ; son visage se ferma.

« Les Orques », dit-il enfin. « Un message nous est parvenu d'eux. »

Silmariën ouvrit la bouche et se ravisa. Elle se tut. Quels n'avaient pas été ses pressentiments, particulièrement dans les plaines de Rohan lorsqu'une horde d'Orques était passée ? Les craintes d'Elrond, car lui-même en avait bien qu'il n'an ait pas fait part à Silmariën, se révélaient donc justifiées.

« Je suppose qu'il s'agit de menaces ? » prononça-t-il.

« Oui, en effet. »

Mais Aurrant, subrepticement, le dévisagea étrangement.

« Le Seigneur Celeborn vous attend », dit-il simplement.

Le soleil d'avril jetait ses pâles rayons à travers le feuillage dépouillé des mallorns, des rayons qui se perdaient dans la brume. Bien qu'on fût fin avril, le temps était fortement brumeux et donnait un aspect mystique à la forêt de Lorien. Pourtant la vie quittait la forêt comme les Elfes l'abandonnaient ; les mallorns dressaient tristement les branches dénudées. A Caras Galadhon subsistaient pourtant des lumières, qui se faisaient plus rares. Celeborn y résidait encore. Il n'avait pas voulu quitter immédiatement la Terre du Milieu, à la différence de Galadriel ; d'ici quelques années, certainement, il s'en irait à son tour.

Il attendait Elrond et Silmariën. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à paraître.

Celeborn paraissait vivement ébranlé et son visage était grave. Il esquissa pourtant un sourire à leur venue et dit aussitôt :

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux. J'aurais aimé, Silmariën, en savoir plus à propos de votre voyage, mais d'autres choses pressent… »

« Quelles sont donc », demanda Elrond, « ces mauvaises nouvelles qu'Aurrant a évoquées ? Vous avez rarement été si bouleversé, Celeborn. »

Celeborn alla chercher un parchemin sur une table.

« C'est ceci », prononça-t-il ; « il nous est parvenu deux jours auparavant. »

Elrond le prit et le déplia, près de Silmariën.

« Il me tardait d'autant plus de vous revoir », ajouta Celeborn.

« _Dwimmorband, le 23 avril de l'an I Q.A._

_Des Orques aux Elfes._

_Nous parlons au nom de la vengeance. Anciens serviteurs du Seigneur Ténébreux ou de son fidèle allié Saroumane, nous avons trop longtemps attendu ce jour où, enfin, vous entendrez de nouveau parler de nous, et avec crainte._

_A compter de ce jour, vous disposez de deux semaines pour nous faire savoir votre décision. Vous serez certainement surpris : nous sommes pourtant redevenus une puissance que vous ne pouvez ignorer. Nous avons reformé nos effectifs et nous sommes réorganisés. Dès lors,_

_Nous menaçons de nous rassembler, nous tous les survivants de la Guerre de l'Anneau – et plus nombreux, donc, que vous ne l'estimez – pour anéantir les derniers Elfes de Terre du Milieu. Vous pouvez conserver la paix si nous pouvons en contrepartie prendre en otage un Elfe, en l'occurrence Elrond le Semi-Elfe, tant qu'il reste encore des Elfes en Terre du Milieu._

_Notre message est clair ; nos intentions le sont aussi. Nous vous haïssons et notre vengeance ne tardera pas !_

_Tarish des Orques au nom des Orques. »_

Elrond dut faire un effort pour se maitriser et tenir le parchemin d'une main ferme.

« Asseyez-vous », murmura Celeborn.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, livide. Silmariën ne trouva pas la force de parler pendant quelques instants.

« C'est de ma faute », dit-elle enfin. « Voilà où cela a mené, d'avoir donné l'immortalité à Aragorn. »

Elrond et Celeborn la regardèrent tous deux.

« Votre faute ? » répéta Celeborn. « Mais ce n'est pas vous qui provoquez la guerre avec les Orques ! Elle aurait eu lieu de toute manière, qu'Elrond fût là ou non, selon que sa fille restât immortelle ou pas ; et il se serait pu que ce fût moi le choix de leur otage. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela aurait été le cas », répondit Silmariën. « Les Orques ont très bien saisi une chose, qu'Elrond demeurait encore un peu en Endor à cause de sa fille, et que le tuer – ce sera leur but final – vise à détruire ce que j'ai fait, en Aman. »

Elrond la contempla, interdit. Celeborn fronça les sourcils et posa sur elle un regard interrogateur. Un instant de silence passa à nouveau.

« N'était Haldir », dit finalement Elrond, « seriez-vous pourtant partie en Aman…pour moi ? »

Silmariën hésita avant de répondre.

« Je n'aurais pas fait l'un sans l'autre. Comment aurais-je pu me présenter en Aman avec une seule requête ? Cela n'en valait pas la peine. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit », dit Celeborn, vous auriez fait tout votre possible pour trouver une solution au dilemme d'Arwen… »

« …et je vous en suis reconnaissant », acheva Elrond. « Silmariën…vous m'étonnez à chaque fois, et vous demeurez si modeste ! Revenons-en toutefois à ce message des Orques. »

Il soupira.

« En aucun cas je ne parviendrai à garder ma vie sauve. Si effectivement je ne suis qu'un otage, ils m'exécuteront car le départ de tous les Elfes est impossible. Les Elfes Sylvains demeureront en Endor comme ils l'ont toujours fait, à la différence des Elfes Sindar qui, eux, s'exilent. Si je refuse d'être leur otage, je cause la guerre ; enfin, si j'ignore, et si nous ignorons leur message, je crains la guerre également. Je ne peux laisser faire cela, c'est trop cruel. Je préfère ma mort au massacre ! »

« Non, Elrond ! » s'écria Celeborn. « Ne le faites pas ! Vous devez défendre votre vie. »

Elrond se leva. Silmariën demeura silencieuse, ébranlée par le sacrifice qu'Elrond était prêt à accomplir.

« S'il le faut, je le ferai », reprit Elrond. « Dites-moi avant toutefois, quelle est la situation ici même ainsi qu'à Eryn Lasgalen ? »

Elrond fit allusion à Vertbois-le-Grand, autrefois appelé la Forêt Noire.

« J'ai prévenu Thranduil. Ils se préparent au pire. Quant à la Lorien, notre nombre est fortement réduit mais nos défenseurs sont bons. Je ne pense pas qu'un massacre d'Elfes aura lieu. »

« Il viendra », répondit Elrond.

Il avait semblé à Silmariën que Celeborn avait prononcé ses derniers mots davantage pour se convaincre lui-même qu'Elrond.

Ecœurée par la pensée qu'elle pouvait à présent perdre Elrond, elle se détourna et s'accouda un peu plus loin à la rambarde de la terrasse qui prolongeait la pièce où Elrond et Celeborn se tenaient. Elle n'entendait plus le son de leurs voix, elle voyait seulement les pâles petites lumières qui illuminaient certains mallorns. Elle ressentait un profond vide intérieur, bien plus grand que le vide qui l'entourait au-delà de la terrasse au cœur de la nuit avancée.

Elrond la regarda un moment. Il eût souhaité simplement lui permettre d'aller en Aman libérée de tout souci, et qu'elle y soit heureuse…Comme dépassé par les événements, sans l'être réellement car il réalisait l'ampleur des menaces, il doutait et craignait de faire un mauvais pas. On avait bien des fois cherché sa mort, on l'avait emprisonné, mais jamais cela n'avait été en échange de l'avenir de tous les siens, de tous les immortels. Il avait la soudaine impression d'être à la fois faible, sans moyen d'échapper à ces menaces, et puissant, l'avenir des siens dépendant en grande partie de lui.

Celeborn discerna ses pensées et murmura :

« Votre mort serait la perte d'une étoile aimée. »

Elrond ne répondit rien.

Lorsqu'ils eurent convenu de ce qu'il était préférable de faire, Elrond fit le choix de narrer en détail à Celeborn les aventures qui avaient été celles de Silmariën durant son absence en Terre du Milieu.

« Vous aviez eu part de mon message comme quoi, suite au retour inopiné d'Aman de Silmariën, je demeurais encore un peu en Endor, le temps au successeur d'Aragorn de prendre les rênes du pouvoir et d'ainsi permettre à ses parents de quitter l'Endor pour l'Aman, car Aragorn était désormais immortel. »

« Je n'en ai rien su de plus depuis », déclara Celeborn. « Si j'ai bien compris, tous l'ignoreront hormis Thranduil et moi-même jusqu'au jour où Aragorn et Arwen partiront ? »

Elrond acquiesça.

« Et il est préférable qu'il en soit ainsi, car il s'agit d'un fait exceptionnel qui pourrait susciter des jalousies, et tout n'est pas encore joué, malheureusement pour Silmariën. Ma vie est menacée alors qu'elle aimerait mon bonheur ! »

« Elle est courageuse », dit Celeborn.

« Vous ne savez pas encore tout. »

Elrond retraça toute la quête de Silmariën, sans omettre tout ce qui était relatif à Haldir. Silmariën était descendue de la demeure de Celeborn et se promenait au hasard des chemins dans Caras Galadhon.

« …elle n'en est que plus admirable », conclut Celeborn ; il médita quelques instants.

« Je conçois tout à fait sa pensée d'avoir souhaité vous aider. Votre vie n'a pas toujours été facile, et la séparation d'avec votre fille vous aurait touché durement. Enfin, est-il nécessaire d'ajouter que vous êtes, de même qu'elle, Semi-Elfe ? Il est vrai qu'elle aime beaucoup son père, mais elle était, d'une certaine manière, résignée depuis toujours à le perdre un jour, tout mortel qu'il était. Elle vous est cependant attachée, et vous n'alliez pas connaître ce que vous aviez longtemps désiré – ce qui était, pour Aragorn, épouser Arwen – mais l'inverse, ce que vous aviez redouté – s'en séparer. Aussi a-t-elle cherché à éviter cela, puis à vous rendre un ami que vous avez perdu, Haldir. »

« Ce n'est pas…Silmariën aimait Haldir et sa mort l'a mise dans un grand désespoir », répondit Elrond, troublé.

« Oui, dans un grand désespoir, il s'agissait d'elle, mais également de vous ; Haldir n'était-il pas un de vos plus grands amis, et ne l'avait-il pas prouvé en allant en votre nom au Gouffre de Helm ? »

« Si, Celeborn…J'aurais du le remarquer ! Silmariën m'avait avoué tristement qu'elle cherchait une solution au dilemme d'Arwen, à cause de moi ; lorsqu'elle m'avait fait part, à Dunharrow, de ce projet qu'elle nomma alors 'folie intérieure'… »

Celeborn sourit ; toutefois, il demanda :

« J'aimerais, avant votre départ de la Lorien, que vous me parliez de la mère de Silmariën. Son nom est resté dans l'ombre et il plane sur elle comme un mystère… »

« Malheureusement », dit Elrond. « On ne sait en général de la mère de Silmariën que son nom, Celeithel ; même ceux qui l'ont vraiment connue n'ont jamais su qu'Aragorn et elle étaient épris l'un de l'autre et qu'elle lui avait donné une fille. Elle était une Elfe Sindar parmi d'autres, partageant son existence entre la Lorien et Imladris, et n'avait jamais attiré l'attention ; elle était douce et sage, emplie de bonté et de charme.

J'ai fait sa connaissance peu après la naissance de Silmariën, comme elle avait choisi Imladris pour la mise au monde de son enfant. Je ne l'ai ensuite revue qu'occasionnellement, car elle demeurait, dans la vallée, à l'autre extrémité de celle où j'étais. Aragorn était très souvent absent, appelé par l'incessante lutte contre l'Ennemi qu'accomplissaient les Rôdeurs, dont il était chef. Je crois que Silmariën n'avait gardé de lui qu'un pâle souvenir, si pâle qu'elle ne l'a pas reconnu plus tard. Silmariën a donc vécu avec sa mère et me voyait de temps en temps. Celeithel cherchait à l'éviter car j'étais furieux qu'Aragorn – et elle – ait eu une fille si tôt, par des temps de plus en plus sombres, et sans l'annoncer. J'étais furieux contre l'imprudence commise. Aragorn avait quarante-sept ans alors, et le lien avec Celeithel passa telle une évanescence, vision fugitive de l'amour pour une immortelle. En effet, elle devait mourir neuf ans plus tard. Je me souviens de ce jour-là…

Partie – sans Silmariën – pour un court voyage afin de revoir Aragorn, elle fut prise par des Orques et torturée dans l'espoir qu'elle leur révèle notamment la configuration d'Imladris. Elle n'a jamais parlé et a perdu la vie. Aragorn avait eu vent rapidement de sa disparition et s'était lancé à sa recherche sans laisser de traces derrière lui ; les Orques nous firent parvenir alors la nouvelle de la mort de Celeithel. J'étais profondément inquiet au sujet d'Aragorn. J'avais alors la garde de Silmariën et je n'osais lui faire part de la terrible nouvelle. C'était une enfant adorable, vive et intelligente, timide mais néanmoins courageuse, sage, observatrice…je m'y étais attaché, tout comme je sentais qu'elle m'était attachée ! Aragorn reparut finalement mais n'eut pas le courage de revoir sa fille, qui lui rappelait Celeithel ; il songeait à l'amener sans tarder en Rohan, où elle vivrait son destin de mortelle. Il voulait lui épargner de vivre parmi des immortels sans être elle-même immortelle. Ce fut fait par quelques-uns de ses compagnons. »

« Ce n'était pas », intervint à voix basse Celeborn, « une enfant désirée ? »

« Non…Ce n'était pas une enfant désirée malgré l'amour qui unissait ses parents. »

Silmariën était consciente d'avoir, à la mort de sa mère, écartée du monde des Elfes ainsi qu'un objet dont on ne souhaitait point la présence, dont on n'avait même jamais souhaité la présence. Toutefois les choses avaient changé…Elle n'y pensait pas en ce moment-là ; Elrond la rejoignit alors.

Bien que les étoiles brillassent depuis bien longtemps dans le ciel, leur conversation se prolongea quelque temps sous les cieux étoilés. Elrond témoigna sa profonde reconnaissance envers Silmariën pour ce qu'elle avait accompli et lui fit part de ce qui était arrêté. Le lendemain serait une journée de repos ; au crépuscule, ils prendraient la route d'Imladris sous couvert de la nuit afin d'atteindre la vallée sans encombre. Ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite, nul ne pouvait le prédire ; mais Elrond serait inaccessible à Imladris, et la Lorien comme Eryn Lasgalen parés à l'attaque. De fait, la Lorien était abandonnée et ses quelques rares habitants se cacheraient ou fuiraient discrètement et pourraient tenir un siège, aussi long fut-il ; Celeborn avait mandé Aragorn, et le cas échéant, des renforts viendraient en toute hâte libérer la Lorien assiégée.

Quant aux Orques, ils étaient au centre de toutes les inquiétudes ; et lorsqu'Elrond et Silmariën prirent la route avec une forte compagnie d'Elfes qui voyaient là un moyen de se replier vers un lieu plus sûr, la menace était bien présente en leurs cœurs ; et elle avait tout lieu d'être.

Les Orques. De quelle manière pesaient-ils donc à nouveau comme une menace ? De tous les Orques engendrés par Saroumane ne subsistaient presque rien ; les quelques rares survivants étaient des déserteurs ou des fuyards. Toutefois une large part de l'armée de Sauron avait survécu. La destruction de la Porte Noire n'en avait pas tué assez pour réellement anéantir l'armée d'Orques ; ceux-ci, désorientés et désormais inanimés, abandonnés par le feu intérieur insufflé par leur maître Sauron, avaient pris la fuite et s'étaient dispersés.

Malgré les ravages du cannibalisme qui s'étaient ensuivis, il demeurait encore des Orques. Alors quelques Uruks se ressaisirent ; il ne leur fut pas difficile de rallier les hordes disséminées de leurs compatriotes. En effet, un feu intérieur nouveau s'attisait, grâce à la soif de vengeance et le manque croissant de massacre et de combat. Une armée potentiellement dangereuse fut formée, des menaces envoyées aux Elfes ; l'heure de vengeance avait sonné.

Tous le savaient ici, dans la compagnie d'Elfes qui cheminait avec Elrond vers Imladris. Tous ici pouvaient s'attendre au pire, bien qu'ils n'en eussent pas d'idée précise ; et ils ignoraient que les Orques, impatients d'en découdre, ne tiendraient pas leur promesse ; car Eryn Lasgalen se rendait en ce moment-là à l'évidence qu'une armée marchait sur elle.

La journée promettait d'être ensoleillée bien que les Elfes de la compagnie qui cheminait vers Imladris ne dussent pas, à leur grand regret, en profiter. La nuit durant, ils avaient progressé dans leur périple jusqu'à Imladris. La nuit s'achevait comme ils s'engageaient dans les escarpements des Monts Brumeux. Cette chaîne de montagnes, qui s'étendait du nord au sud, n'était franchissable qu'au col du Caradhras non loin de la Lorien, à moins d'être contournée par la trouée de Rohan, ce qui imposait un large détour. La Moria, longtemps demeurée le passage le plus court et le plus aisé, était désormais fermée.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube allaient bientôt apparaître. Tous, dans la compagnie, étaient las. Il était temps de faire une halte et de se reposer, le jour durant, avant de reprendre la marche. Les Elfes prenaient le moins de risque possible ; ils évitaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient de s'exposer aux regards dont certains étaient malveillants. Les montagnes représentaient moins de danger en raison de sentiers étroits et de parois escarpées. La compagnie était parvenue à un petit plateau perdu au cœur des hautes cîmes. Le silence des pierres était imposant. Fatigués, Elrond et Silmariën parlaient peu.

« Elrond ! » dit soudain Silmariën à voix basse, « n'avez-vous rien senti ? »

« Si, il me semble », répondit-il du même ton.

Ils ralentirent leurs chevaux, imités par d'autres Elfes. Le membre le plus important de la compagnie, Naurroch, vint à leur hauteur.

« Avez-vous entendu ? »

Silmariën approuva d'un signe de tête.

« L'on aurait dit une arme de fer qui heure la pierre. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne sommes plus seuls. »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas montrer », intervint Elrond, « que nous avons apparemment décelé une présence ; de toute manière, nous ne pouvons plus faire de halte avant quelque temps, si les alentours sont peu sûrs. »

« Effectivement », répondit Naurroch. « Puisse la route nous offrir bientôt quelque abri ! »

« Le délai de réponse aux Orques n'est pas écoulé », reprit Elrond. « Il expire dans une semaine. Il serait surprenant que des Orques vinssent ici sans raison…Combien sommes-nous ? »

Naurroch dévisagea Elrond.

« Je…Nous sommes, si je ne me trompe, trente-sept. »

Mais sa voix se perdit dans un tumulte soudain. L'ombre des pierres vomit tout à coup des nuées de sombres créatures. Dans le jour grandissant, les Elfes distinguèrent, à leur effroi, des Orques. Ainsi, ils étaient cernés et attaqués. Elrond, muet, contempla cette sinistre peinture. Le désespoir se lut sur le visage de Silmariën.

« Traîtres ! » murmura-t-elle.

Naurroch, le premier, réagit.

« Tirez ! Abattez-les avant qu'ils ne nous atteignent ! Nous sommes pris en embuscade ! »

Le petit plateau auparavant si tranquille se mua en champ de bataille. Les Elfes, regroupés, tiraient force flèches sous les imprécations des Orques qui redoublaient d'ardeur pour atteindre leurs adversaires. Puis les épées furent tirées. Le combat au corps-à-corps s'engagea. A quel nombre s'élevaient les Orques, nul n'aurait put le dire ; tout ce que l'on savait était que les Elfes étaient largement dépassés en nombre. Rapidement, trop rapidement, des Elfes périrent sous les coups rudement portés par les Orques. Bien qu'hardie et vaillante, la compagnie ne pouvait longtemps faire face à cette multitude.

Silmariën, elle aussi, se battait, et éprouvait quelque difficulté à tuer des Orques aussi vite qu'il en venait. Dans son cœur naquit la crainte de ne pouvoir les affronter tous, ou de faiblir sur la longueur du combat. Cette crainte était partagée. Naurroch menait un excellent combat, preuve de ses qualités guerrières pour lesquelles on lui avait assigné le commandement des Elfes qui partaient à Imladris. Mais lui-même sentait qu'aussi bon qu'il fût, il ne pouvait tenir longtemps.

Chaque coup porté était rendu, chaque adversaire tué, remplacé. Le petit plateau résonnait de l'écho des épées et des cris jetés. Sombre était le jour qui se levait. L'aurore n'était point d'un rouge sanglant et pourtant elle en prenait la couleur. Les forces des Elfes diminuaient. Un à un, ils tombaient.

Une lueur d'espoir demeurait : la horde d'Orques était elle aussi cruellement diminuée. Elrond, quelque part dans la mêlée, se battait admirablement. Et, au terme d'un éprouvant duel avec le chef des Orques nommé Kartrag, il le décapita. Cette petite victoire fit élever un murmure dans les rangs ennemis. Leur ardeur, quelques instants refroidie par cette perte, s'accrut en signe de vengeance. En sortiraient-ils vainqueurs ? Les forces des Elfes s'amenuisaient.

Un Orque blessa mortellement Naurroch. Comme tant d'autres l'avaient déjà fait avec des Elfes.

« Repliez-vous ! » ordonna finalement Elrond, désespéré.

Immédiatement, tous ceux qui demeuraient encore vivants se rassemblèrent en un cercle où chacun tenait son arme fermement pointée vers l'extérieur. Cette position ainsi tenue, ils étaient intouchables.

« Silmariën ? Vous êtes là ? » dit Elrond en l'apercevant non loin de lui avec soulagement.

A bout de souffle, elle acquiesça.

« Oui…pour combien de temps encore ? » réussit-elle à dire.

« Tenez bon » répondit simplement Elrond.

L'hésitation, sinon l'indécision, se peignait sur les visages des Orques – ou dans leur attitude. Ils se tinrent quelque temps immobiles. Un calme tendu s'ensuivit. De toute évidence, cette attitude défensive leur déplaisait assez, et certains piétinèrent d'impatience. La tension grandit. Il faisait presque jour. Un grand cri rauque s'éleva tout à coup de ce qui pouvait être un sous-chef, un second ; un cri incompréhensible aux Elfes qui ne savaient pas le Parler Noir. Et des dizaines de voix répondirent en retour, emplies d'un enthousiasme effrayant.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Les Orques chargèrent sur les Elfes regroupés ; bien que nombre d'entre eux périssent, ils rompirent les rangs elfes. Sous les yeux d'Elrond saisi d'horreur, Silmariën s'effondra sous un coup violent au côté droit.

« Non ! » cria-t-il.

Son cri se répercuta étrangement dans les montagnes. Sous le choc, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il était pris et emmené. Cependant, Silmariën l'avait bien vu, mais ne put que murmurer, abandonnée de toute force, vaincue :

« Elrond… »

Terre et ciel basculèrent. Silmariën ne vit ni ne sentit plus rien, étendue parmi ses frères morts ou mourants.

Le soleil se leva.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX – Un mur invisible**

Une légère fragrance parfumait l'air. Aucun bruit ne troublait le lourd silence qui pesait, pas même un chant d'oiseau. Y en avait-il seulement ? Ce furent les premières sensations que Silmariën eut du monde extérieur en émergeant des profondeurs de l'inconscience. Elle ne chercha pas immédiatement à savoir ce qu'elle faisait ainsi, quelles avaient été ses dernières actions avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Avait-elle réellement dormi ?

Une douleur sourde au côté droit la rappela à la réalité. Silmariën tenta de refouler les pensées qui l'assaillaient ; elle était blessée…L'embuscade. Elrond avait été capturé…Les autres Elfes, tués…

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une agréable chambre, au cœur de la Lorien à Caras Galadhon. A peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées que Celeborn parut.

« L'on vient de m'apprendre que vous étiez revenue à vous ; comment allez-vous, Silmariën ? »

« J'étais donc surveillée ? » prononça-t-elle.

« Surveillée ? Voyez l'état où vous vous trouvez ! »

Celeborn s'assit près d'elle.

« Vous auriez pu mourir, et je suis assez heureux de savoir que vous allez mieux. »

« Mieux ? » Elle essaya de sourire, et dit :

« Je me sens si faible…Je suis sans forces, en vérité. J'en ai pourtant encore assez pour vous écouter…Racontez-moi, je vous prie, toute ce que j'ignore… »

« Oh, oui ! Bien des choses » dit Celeborn. « Quatre jours se sont déjà écoulés depuis l'embuscade. »

« Tant que cela ? » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Celeborn lui fit signe de se taire ; chaque parole était prononcée au prix d'un lourd effort.

« Oui, quatre jours ; mais vous irez mieux » dit-il avec sollicitude. « Si vous êtes ici, ne vous en étonnez pas. Depuis votre départ avec la compagnie accompagnant Elrond à Imladris, des Elfes avaient régulièrement suivi votre trace. Or l'un d'eux découvrit ce qu'il était advenu au petit matin voilà quatre jours. Personne n'avait vu d'escouade d'Orques pénétrer les Monts Brumeux avant ; les Orques devaient déjà y être depuis quelque temps. Ils ont totalement massacré les nôtres, dont seuls quatre, dont vous, ont survécu. J'ai la tristesse de vous dire que, parmi les victimes, figurent Rúmil et Oraphïn, les deux frères de Haldir. »

« Non… » souffla Silmariën d'une voix brisée.

« Paix à cette famille ! » dit Celeborn. « Hélas ! Le temps viendra où nous pourrons pleurer nos morts, mais nous devons d'abord nous occuper de ceux qui vivent. Heureusement dans notre malheur, les Aigles nous ont apporté leur concours ; aussitôt après l'attaque des Orques, ils firent parvenir en Rohan et en Gondor les tristes nouvelles qui les révoltaient. Ils ont avant-hier localisé la forteresse où Elrond est détenu ; elle se nomme Dwimmorband et fut jadis construite par des Hommes de Gondor comme une forteresse ignorée de tous, cachée au pied des montagnes et inviolable. Elle servit vraisemblablement de prison avant de sombrer dans l'oubli, loin du Gondor déclinant. Je n'ai pu en savoir plus d'Elrond. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Mais ici ? » dit Silmariën. « Ainsi que Eryn Lasgalen ? »

« Nous avons souffert ici d'une attaque relativement petite que nous avons pu surmonter sans peine. Quoique la Lorien soit déserte, les mallorns nous donnent, à nous qui restons encore, un avantage inappréciable sur les Orques.

Toutefois Eryn Lasgalen a essuyé un véritable assaut ; ce n'est pas sans dommages que Thranduil et ses Elfes sont parvenus à vaincre les Orques, mais ils l'ont fait. Malheureusement, ils ont perdu toute trace de Legolas qui a du se retrancher quelque part dans la forêt car lui, et une part des Elfes, ont été cernés. »

Un instant de silence s'écoula tandis que les paroles de Celeborn pénétraient l'esprit de Silmariën.

« Et Aragorn ? » dit-elle enfin.

« Comme vous le savez, les Aigles l'ont mis au courant des faits ; il est en chemin pour la Lorien », dit simplement Celeborn. « Reposez-vous », ajouta-t-il. « Ne songez à rien – quoique cela fusse difficile – sans cela, vous ne survivrez pas. »

Le cœur de Celeborn était sombre et son esprit était tourné vers Aragorn. Où était-il ? Serait-il bientôt à Caras Galadhon ? Cet ami lointain lui manquait à présent ; il partageait avec lui des talents de guérison qui ici étaient plus que nécessaires, car les forces de Silmariën déclinaient chaque jour.

Loin dans le ciel, les silhouettes de trois Aigles se dessinèrent. Au sol, un cavalier faisait une halte avec son cheval. Thorondor Roi des Aigles, de son regard perçant, distingua la petite figure perdue dans l'océan vert pâle des plaines de Rohan et plongea dans sa direction.

Aragorn leva la tête. Il était fatigué et las mais sa volonté n'en était que plus raffermie. Thorondor ,ainsi que ses frères, se posèrent devant lui.

« Je vous salue, ô Roi Elessar Telcontar. »

« Je vous salue, ô grand Roi des Aigles », répondit Aragorn. « Quelles nouvelles ? »

« C'est une rencontre fortuite que je fais avec vous », répliqua Thorondor. « Non, ma mission n'est pas de porter les messages de l'Endor ; je le fais cependant lorsque vous autres êtes en détresse. Oui, Aragorn, je conçois votre déception, mai mon peuple m'appelle et nous avons souvent des créatures maléfiques à détruire ; leur traque est incessante. Toutefois, je profite de cette occasion de vous rencontrer afin de vous dire que Legolas est sauf ; il est pour l'instant au nord de la forêt. »

« Je vous en remercie » dit Aragorn. « Je le transmettrai à Celeborn. Permettez-moi de vous remercier de votre concours, si faible fût-il… »

« …Non », refusa Thorondor. « Considérez-moi comme un ami qui vous aura rendu service. »

Aragorn sourit.

« Soit. C'est avec plaisir que je vous revois, mais hélas ! Nous sommes tous deux pressés. »

« En effet. Longue vie au Roi de Gondor et d'Arnor ! »

« Ainsi qu'au Roi des Aigles ! »

Sur ce, ils se quittèrent.

Aragorn avait perçu chez les Aigles l'aspiration à une paix longtemps désirée. Il songea lui-même combien il en avait besoin ; pourtant, il devait continuer sa route pour Elrond, et Silmariën qu'il aimait tendrement.

Les forces de Silmariën déclinaient ainsi chaque jour. Sa blessure était grave, et même si celle-ci guérissait grâce aux soins redoublés de Celeborn, Silmariën demeurait dans un état de faiblesse générale ; Celeborn perdit espoir de la guérir. Seule la volonté de Silmariën demeurait dans l'éternité des heures qui s'égrenaient, qu'elle passait à contempler la voûte des mallorns, parfois aveuglée par la douleur.

La fièvre la prit et lui causa un délire muet, puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience, malgré sa lutte contre la fièvre ; elle était si proche de la mort…

Les brumes se dissipaient. Silmariën leva doucement la tête et découvrit un ciel pur de tout nuage ; l'air portait la fraicheur de l'automne qui touchait la vallée. Silmariën reconnut, à travers les voiles de brume qui recouvraient cette vallée, Imladris ; Imladris flétrie et abandonnée des Elfes, mais belle encore. Il semblait à Silmariën qu'elle émergeait d'une nuit profonde chargée de mystères. Elle tenta de se rappeler quelle avait été la veille ; il lui revint vaguement qu'elle avait été blessée, quelque part dans un autre monde ; mais pour l'instant elle se trouvait dans une réalité différente, à Imladris. Elle était sur un sentier parmi des arbres, à mi-hauteur d'un pan de montagne d'où elle surplombait la vallée. Elle frissonna, ramena ses jambes près d'elle et croisa les bras pour se réchauffer, assise dans les feuilles mordorées qui avaient chu, et chanta quelques paroles sur une mélodie ancienne :

_« A travers mes rêves, me sentant éveillée_

_Je me promène dans Imladris oubliée_

_J'entends encore le chant des Elfes, une chorale_

_Et vois encore des silhouettes pâles… »_

Elle marqua une pause et songea à ces mois de captivité où elle avait composé ces vers, puis reprit :

_« Chute des feuilles bercée par un vent léger_

_Caressant hélas mon âme en deuil et errante_

_Sentiers s'effaçant dans la vallée âgée_

_Qui peu à peu disparaît dans la nuit tombante_

_Or jamais plus ne s'élèveront de claires voix_

_Ni ne s'illumineront ces lieux féériques_

_Restent pour témoigner de splendeurs d'autrefois_

_Des demeures abandonnées et mélancoliques_

_Le froid enserre mon cœur et le noir mon âme_

_Je sens Imladris s'évanouir dans le temps… »_

Ici sa voix s'éteignit ; elle n'avait plus le cœur à continuer ; elle ne désirait pas de sombres pensées et se leva, marchant vers le cœur de la vallée au hasard des sentiers, lorsque non loin du Bruinen, elle distingua une silhouette dont la présence était étrange, de même que la sienne l'était – il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Elle reconnut alors Haldir. Sous l'effet de la surprise, mêlée à de la joie, elle demeura quelques instants incapable de bouger. Haldir également se tenait immobile ; mais il semblait l'attendre. Silmariën refusa un instant cette réalité qui n'en était pas une, car elle savait que tout se déroulait après qu'elle ait sombré dans l'inconscience…et qu'elle avait peut-être atteint les frontières de la vie.

« Haldir ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher…Nous ne pouvons pas nous toucher, car, oui, nous sommes aux frontières de la vie, comme vous l'avez réalisé. »

Haldir s'était rapproché, et d'un geste triste, il tendit sa main dans l'air. Silmariën crut d'abord qu'il n'y avait rien ; pourtant, Haldir rencontra un obstacle. Il toucha alors du bout des doigts le mur invisible qui les séparait et tenta vainement de le franchir. Ses doigts se heurtèrent à de l'air constitué en pierre inébranlable, en barrière infranchissable.

Il dit d'une voix lasse :

« J'aurais tant aimé qu'il n'existât pas de séparation entre nous. Quelle n'avait pas été ma joie de simplement vous apercevoir ? Je ne devrais toutefois point me réjouir ! »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute ; peut-être vous rejoindrai-je bientôt… »

« Silmariën, je vous conjure de vivre. N'abandonnez pas les quelques forces qui vous restent et vous retiennent de l'autre côté de ce mur. Souvenez-vous de votre promesse… »

« Je ne l'ai pas oubliée, et je fais de mon mieux. Mais vous…Comment pouvez-vous me rencontrer lorsque je suis près de la mort ? »

« Si l'on choisit de se détacher entièrement de la vie et ne plus suivre son cours – c'est-à-dire en quelque sorte ne pas chercher à connaître les événements qui ont lieu en Endor, ou en Aman – l'on emprunte le sentier de l'oubli pour des temps immémoriaux, ce que beaucoup font ; leurs âmes entrent en repos. »

« Oh Haldir ! Mais vous avez alors su qu'Elrond a été capturé lors d'une embuscade… »

Un nuage voila brusquement le pâle soleil qui brillait. Les contours de la vallée devinrent plus gris et les couleurs s'effacèrent peu à peu. Silmariën ressentit un appel auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

« Il ne nous est pas donné de nous voir plus longtemps », reprit-elle. « La vie m'appelle, sans doute. Mais nous nous reverrons ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu.

« Silmariën ! » cria Haldir.

Elle se retourna.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Pour moi…et pour notre bonheur à tous les deux, auquel j'aspire. »

Silmariën sourit.

« Moi aussi, j'y aspire. »

La brume les enveloppa, et Silmariën replongea dans un sommeil dont elle ne connaissait ni la profondeur, ni la fin.

Au cœur d'une forteresse de pierre qui s'élevait, haute et imposante, contre une montagne, se tenait Elrond, enfermé là par les Orques. Dwimmorband, autrefois construite par des Hommes de Gondor, se substituait à Barad-Dûr et Orthanc comme nouveau repaire d'Orques. Ceux-ci s'y étaient tous retranchés et gardaient avec une attention renforcée leur prisonnier. Elrond était retenu dans l'une des quatre ailes de la forteresse, qu'entourait un mur d'enceinte. Il méditait assis non loin de la lucarne où se détachait un quartier de lune voilé par les nuages. Il ne vivait pas la captivité tel un oiseau privé de liberté ; la solitude ne lui était pas étrangère, mais jamais – ou presque – ne l'avait-il vécu de cette manière.

_« Une journée de plus s'est écoulée sans que rien de nouveau n'apparaisse. Que font-ils ? Songent-ils à fuir la Terre du Milieu, ont-ils subi une attaque des Orques ? O Aragorn, vous que j'ai guidé, venez à présent afin de nous aider, nous les Elfes. Mais votre fille ne serait-elle plus parmi nous ? »_

Car Elrond était dans l'ignorance la plus totale des événements qui avaient suivi l'embuscade ; il avait obtenu des échos confus de discussions d'Orques qui évoquaient une victoire temporaire, un échec, des pertes. Si ceci semblait de bonnes nouvelles du monde des Elfes, l'inquiétude d'Elrond n'en était pas atténuée.

_« Lorsque cette Lune aura décru, les Orques ne tarderont pas à me tuer…Qu'ai-je à espérer, sinon un imprévu qui soit un événement en ma faveur ? »_

Le morceau de Lune jeta un pâle rayon sur la pierre froide et dure de la prison. Elrond y perdit son regard et songea à Silmariën, dont il n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle.

Huit jours déjà, depuis l'embuscade, s'étaient écoulés. Lorsqu'au matin du huitième jour, Celeborn apprit que Silmariën, malgré tous ses efforts pour la guérir, avait sombré dans l'inconscience, il attendit Aragorn avec plus d'impatience qu'il n'en avait encore eue. Le soir même, le Roi Elessar fut annoncé.

« Mae govannen, Aragorn Elessar ; votre présence ici m'apporte un grand soulagement ! »

« Mae govannen, Seigneur Celeborn ; je suis heureux également d'être ici. »

Aragorn respira, essoufflé par sa longue chevauchée, avant de poursuivre :

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé revoir un jour la Lorien ; mais si ma visite vous vaut quelque soulagement, quel est-il ? Je vous en prie, Celeborn », ajouta-t-il, « dites-moi comment va ma fille. »

« Hélas ! Il vous faudra unir vos talents de guérison aux miens si vous souhaitez que Silmariën vive. Elle a ce matin perdu conscience ; et même si pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de crainte, il se pourrait que, dans quelques jours, cela lui soit fatal. »

Aragorn acquiesça en silence puis prit la parole :

« Je ne viens pourtant pas seulement pour Silmariën, mais également pour Elrond : je ne viens pas seul, et demain, la centaine de Rôdeurs d'Ithilien que j'ai réunis nous rejoindront. J'ai pris de l'avance pour préparer le coup que nous porterons à Dwimmorband. »

Lorsque Celeborn croisa le regard d'Aragorn, il y lut toute sa volonté.

« Cela ne tardera pas », dit-il.

Aragorn demeura silencieux lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Silmariën ; un intense silence y régnait déjà, troublé quelquefois par le chant de quelques rares oiseaux dans la Lorien de plus en plus dépouillée.

Il n'avait pas le cœur à parler et s'assit près de Silmariën inconsciente. L'expression de celle-ci, douce, trahissait pourtant légèrement la souffrance. Elle était pâle et semblait épuisée.

Durant quelque temps, il lutta seul pour guérir sa blessure, puis il appela Celeborn.

« Je veux bien tenter de conjuguer nos dons de guérison, et ce dès ce soir, car cela me redonnera espoir. »

« J'aimerais bien que cela m'apporte du soulagement, car j'ai souhaité que votre venue pour cela. »

La nuit passa lentement. Ils veillèrent longtemps ensemble au chevet de la blessée et perdirent le cours des heures jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et le sommeil les prennent. Ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose de plus ; Aragorn comme Celeborn sentaient qu'ils étaient allés aussi loin que possible, aussi abandonnèrent-ils jusqu'au matin.

Mais Silmariën n'était pas revenue à elle, ni dans la nuit, ni le matin. Elle donnait désormais l'impression d'être simplement évanouie et non pas profondément inconsciente. Certes, elle allait mieux, mais elle demeurait loin encore de la guérison, et du réveil. Aragorn contempla d'un regard absent son visage doux et pâle. Souffrait-elle encore ? Et pourtant, elle ne se réveillait pas.

« Silmariën ! » appela-t-il. « Silmariën ! »

Mais elle ne réagit pas.

« Elle ne se réveillera pas », dit alors Celeborn en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Aragorn le regarda.

« Le croyez-vous ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. Aragorn, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et s'est considérablement affaiblie. En la soignant, je lui ai redonné quelques forces. Mais sa blessure est trop profonde et je n'ai que très peu agi sur elle. Notre action, cette nuit, a été de lui apporter à nouveau des forces ; elle était si proche, déjà, de la mort… »

« En effet », répondit Aragorn. « Elle semble aller légèrement mieux. Mais, vous comme moi, savons qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps si sa blessure est trop grave. »

« Et je crois que seul Elrond est capable de la guérir. Oui », répéta-t-il, « seul, il peut la sauver. »

« Hélas ! » dit Aragorn. « Si notre espoir réside en lui, il est réduit ! »

Au-dehors, un mouvement se fit entendre. Aragorn vint à l'embrasure de la fenêtre et distingua, au pied des mallorns, les silhouettes encapuchonnées des Rôdeurs d'Ithilien qui étaient tous venus, et leurs montures. Toutes les forces dont ils pouvaient disposer étaient rassemblées. Aragorn resta silencieux. Sa pensée était tournée vers Elrond. Et il savait que la sienne l'était vers Caras Galadhon, vers lui et la décision qu'il prendrait.

« Nous devons libérer Elrond sans délai », dit-il finalement.

Il posa son regard sur Silmariën puis à nouveau sur la compagnie des Rôdeurs.

« Nous pouvons partir ce soir », dit-il avec un soupir. « Nos moyens sont réduits, mais nous prendrons les Orques par surprise. D'ici quelques jours, la Lune aura entièrement décru, et nous pourrons lancer l'attaque. Nous n'avions rien prévu encore ; que puis-je faire de plus ? »

« Beaucoup », répliqua Celeborn. « Je n'en étais pas sûr encore, mais j'ai reçu confirmation de Thranduil : lui et quelques cinq cents Elfes Sylvains gagnent en ce moment les Monts Brumeux, non loin de Dwimmorband ; ils nous y attendront. »

« Nos forces sont ainsi doublées. Cette aide est toutefois inattendue ! »

« Ce n'est qu'en toute amitié. Il sait aussi que, si Elrond n'avait pas été pris, il aurait pu l'être. Les Orques cherchaient un otage, et bien qu'Elrond fût plus intéressant, ils n'auraient pas hésité à en prendre d'autres, s'ils l'avaient pu. »

Aragorn acquiesça.

« L'armée sera forte de sept centaines d'hommes. Tout est encore possible », ajouta-t-il.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X – Sur le chemin de la liberté et du souvenir**

Le soir même, une grande compagnie d'Hommes et d'Elfes quitta la Lorien vers le nord-ouest. Le soleil se couchait derrière les Monts Brumeux vers lesquels ils chevauchaient ; ils furent en vue de la sombre forteresse trois jours plus tard. La moitié seulement de la journée s'était écoulée. Aragorn ordonna de se reposer ; la nuit qui s'annonçait serait longue. Il partit seul en exploration et découvrit enfin, au détour d'un pan de montagne, la forteresse maudite. Il rencontra alors Thranduil. A l'abri des regards, ils la contemplèrent quelques instants, et tentèrent d'en évaluer les points faibles, puis ils tinrent conseil.

La nuit tomba. Un très mince morceau de Lune s'éleva dans le ciel, ainsi que l'avait prévu Aragorn ; la nuit serait presque noire. Les compagnies d'Elfes et d'Hommes se mirent en mouvement.

« Aragorn », dit Thranduil, « nous devons absolument lancer l'assaut brusquement pour empêcher les Orques de barricader les portes du mur d'enceinte. Elles sont notre seule chance. »

« En effet », dit Aragorn ; « ou nous serons massacrés. »

Thranduil remarqua d'un ton amer :

« Je ne dispose pas d'explosifs à la différence de Saroumane, qui en usa autrefois lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. »

Elfes et Hommes se placèrent silencieusement. Toute épée, toute arme était dissimulée de peur que leur étincèlement sous la faible Lune ne trahît leur présence dans la nuit. Une image hanta soudain Aragorn ; il entrevit Silmariën, d'une pâleur mortelle. La bataille fut engagée.

Dans une même clameur, Elfes et Hommes s'élancèrent vers les lourdes et imposantes portes du mur d'enceinte ; les Orques ne l'avaient pas barricadée, et, sous la pression de leurs ennemis, elle fut tôt ouverte et franchie. Presque tous les Orques – de fait, il s'agissait d'un grand nombre d'Uruks mêlés à quelques Orques – eurent le temps de se rassembler dans la cour intérieure. Ils se tenaient entre les Elfes Sylvains et les Rôdeurs, et les portes de la tour, hermétiquement closes.

L'un d'eux rit :

« Quand bien même nous serions tous morts, vous ne pourriez seulement faire un pas à l'intérieur de Dwimmorband ! »

Ses compagnons s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. Thranduil leva la main en signe de pourparlers.

« Attendez ! » cria-t-il. « Sont-ce là les mots que vous avez à nous dire ? »

« Oui ; et j'ajouterai que votre ami mourra de faim si vous tardez à le libérer ! »

Thranduil mesura quelques instants ces paroles. Ses propres mots lui revinrent en mémoire lorsqu'il avisa des barils de poudre perdus au cœur d'un épais fouillis dans un coin de la cour intérieure ; un fouillis qui traduisait le désordre caractéristique des Orques.

_« Je ne dispose pas d'explosifs, à la différence de Saroumane… »_

Il croisa alors le regard d'Aragorn, à qui il transmit sa pensée.

« Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de nous battre », dit alors Aragorn aux Orques.

Les pourparlers furent rompus.

Un premier vol mortel de flèches, venu des rangs arrière des Hommes et des Elfes, s'abattit sur les quelques deux milles Orques rassemblés. Des cris de colère s'élevèrent, horribles à entendre, des Orques ; puis ce fut une mêlée générale. Aragorn, le premier, accompagné de plusieurs Rôdeurs, atteignit les barils de poudre entreposés. Bientôt rejoints par Thranduil, ils œuvrèrent et mirent en place un dispositif efficace. Le message était passé très rapidement au sein des rangs elfes, puis parmi les Rôdeurs : « Tenez autant que possible les Orques éloignés de la poudre, et de la porte de la tour, et soyez prêts à fuir le moment venu. »

Avant d'allumer la mèche, Aragorn considéra une dernière fois la tour.

« Il est heureux que les prisonniers soient gardés dans les ailes de la forteresse, et non au cœur de la tour centrale. » dit-il.

« Ouvrir ces portes dans le cas contraire leur serait dangereux », répondit un des Rôdeurs.

Enfin, la mèche fut allumée. Aragorn, Thranduil et les Rôdeurs durent battre en retraite avec difficulté car le combat était rude et acharné ; les Orques espéraient vaincre encore les Elfes. Dès lors, tous, Elfes, et Hommes, se retirèrent, hors de Dwimmorband, poursuivis par les Orques d'abord ; mais ceux-ci, croyant que l'ennemi battait en retraite, ne prirent pas la peine de continuer plus longtemps la bataille.

Tandis que la flamme parcourait peu à peu la mèche, la tension crût, palpable, parmi les Elfes et les Hommes. Il se pouvait que les Orques découvrissent le subterfuge. La terre fut brusquement ébranlée. Dans une explosion fulgurante, la tour fut éventrée et un pan entier s'effondra de manière assourdissante. Un profond silence s'ensuivit. Comme étourdi par le choc de l'explosion, nul ne bougea durant quelques secondes, incapable de réagir, insensible même à la fumée et la poussière que se dégageaient peu à peu des ruines. De la forteresse ne subsistaient plus que les quatre ailes et les murs d'enceinte ; dans l'une des quatre ailes se trouvait Elrond. Aragorn regardait, angoissé, Dwimmorband, et secoua la tête.

« Il reste des Orques…Pourvu qu'ils ne massacrent pas Elrond ! »

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'aile orientée vers le sud, Aragorn ne put voir d'abord grand-chose dans le couloir sombre et empli de fumée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il distinguait des portes de fer, des geôles. L'endroit était sinistre. Il gravit un étage. Des pierres avaient chu des murs fragilisés par l'explosion.

« Elrond ! » dit-il soudain en apercevant celui-ci.

« Aragorn ! Vous êtes ici ! »

Aragorn brisa rapidement le métal rongé de la porte de la prison d'Elrond, et ils s'étreignirent brièvement.

« Oh Aragorn… » murmura Elrond. « Vous avez donc anéanti les Orques ? »

« Oui ; bon nombre ont péri dans l'explosion et le reste est à la charge des nôtres, Hommes et Elfes. »

Elrond acquiesça silencieusement.

« Vous êtes blessé » dit Aragorn.

En effet, l'épaule d'Aragorn était ensanglantée.

« Ce n'est rien…Les murs ont été ébranlés, comme vous avez dû vous en apercevoir. »

Les regards d'Aragorn et d'Elrond se croisèrent tout à coup.

« Aragorn », dit Elrond, « comment Silmariën va-t-elle ? »

« Il se peut en ce moment même qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde. Seul, vous pouvez la sauver. »

« Celeborn ! »

« O Elrond ! »

Les deux amis s'étreignirent. Elrond avait chevauché jusqu'à Caras Galadhon sans s'accorder de repos. Celeborn le mena au chevet de Silmariën.

« Je n'ai pu que la maintenir quelque peu encore en vie », prononça Celeborn. « La nuit, quelquefois, elle semble immatérielle. »

En effet, elle était d'une pâleur mortelle, et son visage, blafard, se fondait dans la pénombre et contrastait avec les rayons de soleil dorés du couchant, qui baignaient une partie de la pièce. Elrond caressa son visage, si froid. Des larmes lui échappèrent. Alors, bien que son épaule le fît souffrir et qu'il fût déjà épuisé, il mobilisa toutes ses capacités à guérir et persévéra tard dans la nuit.

A l'aube, envahi de fatigue et de douleur, il supplia :

« Silmariën, revenez ! Revenez vers nous, revenez à la vie ! Vous avez peut-être cherché la mort autrefois, mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui vous tenez à la vie. Ne nous abandonnez pas ! »

Silmariën ouvrit les yeux et respira profondément, murmurant comme dans un délire :

« Où suis-je…Elrond, la guerre…Est-ce fini ? Que s'est-il passé ? L'embuscade… »

Ses yeux croisèrent alors le regard d'Elrond, un regard brillant de fatigue mais qui fut éclairé par la joie ; et la paix l'envahit. La confusion de ses pensées s'atténua.

« Tout est fini », murmura Elrond. « Tout est fini. »

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés lorsque, comme le soleil était à son zénith, les Hommes et les Elfes firent un retour triomphant en Lorien. Le soulagement était intense et la joie palpable, parce qu'enfin les Orques étaient anéantis, et les gobelins, des Orques craintifs qui demeuraient en Moria, avaient perdu tout contact avec l'extérieur et dépérissaient.

C'était une joie brève mais intense, qui laissait derrière elle des traces de bonheur.

Grâce à l'attention constante d'Elrond, Silmariën se remit assez vite, bien qu'elle demeurât ébranlée par ces longs jours passés dans les ténèbres.

Aragorn et elle se revirent un long moment en tête à tête.

« Maintenant que la guerre en Terre du Milieu est définitivement achevée, je songe aux Terres Immortelles. » dit Aragorn.

Il soupira et son regard se perdit dans un lointain horizon.

« L'immortalité est une expérience étrange. Elle est, comment dire ? La mort de la fuite du temps. »

« Et l'on a souhaité m'écarter du monde des Elfes » dit Silmariën.

« Ce monde est en vérité l'image d'une douce rêverie. »

« Pour les Hommes du moins… »

Aragorn acquiesça.

« Car les Elfes ont le temps de rêver, tandis que les Hommes ne le peuvent, rattrapés par la mort ! »

« Mais les Hommes manquent parfois cruellement de temps aux moments cruciaux », intervint Silmariën.

« Je sais. Pourtant, vous aurez le temps de faire bien des choses dans votre vie. De prendre le temps de vous arrêter pour respirer, pour rêver, ou pour méditer. Mais nous ne devons pas oublier que quelqu'un qui ne connaitrait jamais son bonheur ou ne s'estimerait jamais heureux ne pourrait être immortel. »

« Comme quoi l'immortalité n'apporte pas forcément le bonheur…Elle, le cadeau des Premiers-Nés qui causa la perte de nombre des Seconds ! »

Silmariën faisait allusion aux Elfes Premiers-Nés, et aux Hommes, les Seconds. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit. _« Les Elfes sont-ils réellement heureux ? Non », _songea-t-elle_, « personne ne connaît de bonheur parfait, et le sort est parfois cruel avec les Hommes comme avec les Elfes. Les Elfes, ces êtres entre complexité profonde et simplicité déconcertante ; j'en fais partie. »_

Une année s'écoula ainsi dans la paix. Eldarion fit ses premiers pas et plongeait les gens dans le ravissement. Silmariën contemplait, avec amusement, son demi-frère qui avait déjà l'ombre d'un grand seigneur.

Nombre d'Elfes abandonnèrent la Lorien, et Imladris au fil des années, tandis qu'une grande part des Elfes Sylvains ne partirait jamais. Le temps se partagea désormais pour Silmariën et les autres entre Imladris où Elrond demeurait très souvent, Minas Tirith, et Fornost, capitale de l'Arnor, selon qu'Aragorn y allât ou non.

Quelques années seulement après la Bataille de Dwimmorband, le dernier navire elfe quitta les rives de la Terre du Milieu. Ce fut le signe pour tous désormais que seul un navire encore partirait pour l'Occident. Cirdan attendait Elrond à Mithlond ; Thranduil désirait partir avec lui, bien que son fils Legolas ne se fût pas exprimé à ce sujet. Quant à Celeborn, il n'avait pas tardé à partir après la libération d'Elrond.

Les années s'écoulèrent sans laisser de traces sur les Elfes, mûrissant Eldarion. Il eut deux sœurs qui vinrent combler le bonheur de ses parents. Le Gondor s'épanouissait à nouveau, l'Arnor renaissait : ses terres perdirent de leur isolement et de leur désolation. Les Nains ne revinrent jamais en Moria, délaissée, et les splendeurs du temps passé y furent oubliées.

Le Royaume de Gondor connut paix et prospérité : le Roi Elessar était parvenu à des ententes avec tous les peuples voisins. Enfin, la Comté, où peu de villages avaient échappé au passage de Saroumane, était florissante. Maître Samsagace était parti avec le dernier navire en Terres Immortelles, et Maître Meriadoc et Maître Peregrïn, s'étant faits âgés, moururent paisiblement. Quant à Gimli, il rendit régulièrement visite à Legolas.

Hélas ! Le temps approchait inexorablement où il faudrait quitter la Terre du Milieu qui avait vu naître et grandir les immortels qui allaient la quitter.

Par une nuit de fin d'hiver, se reposait la Dame Silmariën Semi-Elfe, à Minas Tirith, lieu de résidence de son père. Bientôt Eldarion, qui avait atteint l'âge mûr et acquis une grande sagesse déjà, serait couronné. Il ne savait pas encore, ni lui ni ses deux sœurs, que le Roi Elessar son père et la Dame Arwen Undómiel sa mère, étaient et demeureraient immortels.

En cette nuit de l'an 88, Silmariën s'était éveillée bien avant les premières lueurs de l'aube et tentait en vain de trouver à nouveau le sommeil. Elle ne savait quel trouble étrange l'écartait ainsi du sommeil et eut bientôt des craintes ; à l'aube, elle se leva. Le jour qui commençait était un premier mars, jour de l'anniversaire d'Aragorn. Silmariën médita devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, située dans la Tour d'Echtelion.

Lorsqu'elle quitta celle-ci, Silmariën constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être levée. Elrond était également présent ; il avait définitivement quitté Imladris peu de temps auparavant. Assis dans un fauteuil, il regarda Silmariën un instant en silence ; elle prit la parole :

« Elrond ? Une ombre s'est étendue dans nos cœurs. Il semble qu'une puissance maléfique se lève à nouveau comme Sauron lorsqu'il se manifestait ! »

« En effet », acquiesça-t-il. « Qui elle est, je ne saurais le dire… »

Il eut du mal à poursuivre :

« Quelle qu'elle soit, pourtant, Arwen se meurt. Le mal que lui avait infligé Sauron se manifeste à nouveau, et elle n'en réchappera pas. »

Silmariën eut un geste vers la porte.

« Ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour l'en empêcher ? » dit-elle d'une voix faible, sous le choc.

« Non », répondit Elrond. « Laissez-la… »

« Elrond », dit-elle, « pourquoi rester ici sans agir ? »

« Il est trop tard… »

A la fois angoissé et calme, Elrond la regarda d'un air suppliant.

« Ce mal est venu trop brusquement et trop violemment pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit…Aragorn est auprès d'elle, et je lui ai dit adieu. Ses pensées se sont tournées vers vous, Silmariën, car en mourant en tant qu'immortelle, son âme ne disparaitra pas, et elle vous le doit ! »

La voix d'Elrond se tut.

Silmariën comprit qu'il valait mieux laisser Aragorn et Arwen seuls, ainsi qu'Elrond ; elle descendit les trois étages qui la séparaient de la chambre du Roi et de la Reine afin de s'enquérir auprès des gardes des toutes dernières nouvelles. Toutefois, parvenue au palier, elle vit que les deux gardes Gondoriens ôtaient leur casque en signe de deuil et elle jeta un cri.

« Est-elle…déjà… »

« Hélas ! Madame, elle vient de nous quitter. »

Un instant de silence passa ; puis Silmariën dit :

« Allez prévenir les autres Gardes Royaux, qu'ils fassent prévenir la Cité…Prévenez également le Seigneur Elrond. Et Eldarion… »

« Nous avons envoyé un messager ; il n'est pas là en ce moment, mais en visite au Seigneur d'Ithilien. Il ne sera peut-être pas là avant deux jours. »

Silmariën franchit alors la porte de la chambre royale, une pièce vaste et belle, dont un balcon, d'un côté, offrait une vue saisissante des Terres de Gondor ; de l'autre côté se trouvait un lit magnifique en bois, où elle savait qu'Arwen reposait ; mais elle s'en détourna.

Aragorn se tenait accoudé à la balustrade de la terrasse. La mort d'Arwen pesait. Envahi par la douleur, il ne remarqua pas une forme se profiler à l'horizon, créature qui volait pourtant à tire d'aile. Tous l'ignoraient encore, mais elle était à l'origine de la mort de la fille d'Elrond. Née dans les Jours Anciens et vieille de plus de huit mille ans, elle avait servi Morgoth avant sa chute. Depuis ce temps elle s'était tenue à l'écart, même lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau : elle se sentait trop vieille et trop faible, inutile dans une guerre dont elle jugeait l'issue évidente, c'est-à-dire victorieuse pour Sauron.

Mais la chute de celui-ci l'avait amenée à quitter enfin sa retraite. Elle représentait une des dernières puissances maléfiques de Terre du Milieu. Les autres vivaient dans les vastes étendues de l'Est du continent demeurées inexplorées par les Hommes, aussi, au réveil de cette créature qui n'avait même plus de nom, le mal qu'avait infligé Sauron à Arwen se réveilla à nouveau également et entraina inexorablement celle-ci vers la mort. La créature avait eu la ferme intention de la tuer et le mal qui l'habitait fut assez grand pour causer la mort d'Arwen qui avait déjà été éprouvée de cette sorte. Arwen n'était plus.

Silmariën, encore assommée par l'événement, demeurait immobile au centre de la pièce, lorsque la créature, fendant les airs, se jeta sur Aragorn et le projeta au sol. Elle avait l'aspect d'une chauve-souris aux ailes démesurément grandes, pourvues de griffes acérées. Son corps, décharné, mesurait peut-être deux pieds de long. Sa peau desséchée et ses articulations déformées achevaient de donner à cet esprit vil l'apparence d'un cadavre sorti d'outre-tombe. Mais elle brûlait de désir d'achever ce pour quoi elle était sortie de sa retraite et gardait de la vigueur.

Aragorn avait toujours conservé Andúril sur lui et la dégaina aussitôt, et tenta de se débarrasser de la créature. Silmariën n'était pas armée et chercha une arme du regard. Elle faillit appeler les gardes mais se rappela que ceux-ci étaient partis. A ce moment-là, Aragorn, dans un geste désespéré, déchira une aile de la créature qui fit un bond de côté. Elle aperçut alors Silmariën et se rua vers elle. Celle-ci, empoignant une hallebarde qu'elle avait enfin trouvée, plongea à terre et blessa la créature au flanc gauche, mais elle ressentit à cet instant une intense brûlure intérieure. Elle lâcha l'arme, l'esprit engourdi. Aragorn accourut, tenant Andúril levée.

« Silmariën…Allez-vous bien ? »

« Cette créature est maléfique ! »

Elle fut incapable de se ressaisir de la hallebarde ; ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus. Aragorn n'avait pas été touché par ce mal ; Andúril devait le protéger.

« Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps », murmura Aragorn.

Lui et la chauve-souris se tinrent face à face. Silmariën appela à l'aide et cria une fois le nom d'Elrond. La créature jeta un cri perçant ; et sous l'effet de sa volonté, et sous les yeux d'Aragorn, la lame d'Andúril fut brisée. Son regard se posa alors sur la créature. Son visage fermé ne trahissait aucune de ses émotions, hormis sa volonté et sa colère. Il s'adressa à elle en ces termes :

« Qui que vous soyez, retournez d'où vous venez ! Jamais vous ne pourrez briser ni ma volonté de combattre le mal, ni mon âme. »

« Je peux briser ta vie, et c'est la seule chose que je cherche ; car alors tu ne pourras plus combattre le mal et ton âme disparaitra. »

« Mon âme ne sera pas perdue », répondit-il simplement.

Silmariën trouva la force de se lever, courut vers la porte et appela Elrond de nouveau tout en s'élançant dans les escaliers. A peine avait-elle gravi quelques marches qu'Elrond apparut.

« Elrond, nous avons affaire à une puissante créature maléfique… »

Voyant la pâleur de Silmariën, il dit :

« Et Aragorn ? »

« Andúril a été brisée. »

Lorsqu'il atteignit la pièce, la créature s'était à nouveau jetée sur Aragorn, qui cette fois était sans défense. Elle enfonça ses griffes dans sa chair et lui infligea une morsure empoisonnée à l'épaule. La présence d'Elrond suspendit ses gestes. Une aura de puissance se dégageait de lui. Durant quelques instants, les deux esprits luttèrent. Elrond se livrait tout entier à ce terrible combat pour vaincre la créature.

Celle-ci rejeta soudain la tête en arrière et poussa des cris suraigus, puis elle recula et rampa vers la terrasse. Elle essayait de fuir. Enfin, elle franchit la balustrade, et disparut.

Silmariën se précipita auprès de son père, qui gisait, inerte, sur le sol.

« Aragorn », répéta-t-elle, « Aragorn ! »

Il fit un effort pour lui parler. Gravement touché, il faiblissait à chaque instant.

« Silmariën, il est trop tard pour me sauver, mais vous m'avez déjà sauvé…Mon âme est sauvée, car je suis immortel, et non mortel. »

Elrond, que l'affront avait laissé pantelant, s'agenouilla aussi et vit en silence les blessures mortelles d'Aragorn mais dit néanmoins :

« Hélas ! Le destin a voulu que vous mouriez en fin de compte. Mais, aussi longue et amère que soit notre séparation, elle ne sera pas définitive ! »

« Non, en effet… » Il chercha la force de parler. « Je rejoins Arwen, et nous n'aurons pas été séparés longtemps…Adieu, Elrond, puissiez-vous vivre heureux… »

Et, s'adressant à Silmariën :

« Adieu, Etoile du Destin, que votre lumière se perpétue. »

Son souffle cessa. Alors s'éteignit le trente-neuvième Roi de Gondor et l'un des plus grands à régner.

La créature, lorsqu'elle avait disparu de la terrasse de la Tour d'Echtelion, était parvenue à prendre son envol. Elle ne parcourut toutefois qu'une courte distante, blessée par Aragorn et Silmariën, brisée par Elrond. Des gardes qui, ayant enfin entendu les appels au secours de Silmariën, accouraient vers la Citadelle, l'aperçurent et tirèrent plusieurs traits mortels qui la transpercèrent. Elle chut du Haut de Minas Tirith, figure grise et sinistre devant la Cité Blanche.

Au pied des remparts, cette chauve-souris, au moment d'expirer, eut néanmoins la force de cracher quelques mots. Les Hommes qui en furent témoins l'écoutèrent avec un dégoût à peine masqué.

« Nous sommes un premier mars, ha ha…un premier mars…L'anniversaire du Roi…Longue vie au Roi ! Et c'est moi…c'est moi qui ai aussi fait partir la Reine…Longue vie… »

Un Gondorien lui passa vivement l'épée au travers de la gorge ; il l'en ôta aussitôt, comme s'il l'avait plongée au cœur d'un brasier. Jusqu'au bout, la créature avait brûlé d'un feu mauvais.

Dans la Tour d'Echtelion, Silmariën demeurait agenouillée auprès de la dépouille d'Aragorn et pleurait sa perte. Douleur, tristesse se mêlaient. O cruauté de la vie ! Tout semblait se répéter. Il lui semblait revivre la mort d'Haldir et ressentir à nouveau cette douleur, cette tristesse qui, réunies en un même lieu et en un même jour, l'avaient frappée de plein fouet d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible.

Elrond la releva.

« Il est inutile de désespérer… »

Il pleurait également.

« Ne croyez pas que ce que vous avez accompli est vain… Leurs âmes sont sauves ! Nous avons chacun perdu un parent qui nous est cher…Silmariën, nous devons nous tourner vers l'Ouest désormais… »

Silmariën acquiesça d'une voix douloureuse :

« Désormais, oui…Mais j'aurais aimé qu'Arwen soit auprès de vous en Aman. J'ai perdu mon père, mais vous avez perdu votre fille, et vous savez combien j'aurais aimé qu'elle demeurât avec vous ! »

« Silmariën…Jamais je ne vous remercierai assez. »

Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Jusqu'au bout, vous m'avez prouvé votre affection, votre fidélité, votre dévouement…J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre après l'embuscade des Monts Brumeux, et il est heureux que la créature ne vous ait pas tuée aujourd'hui. La perte d'Arwen est certes terrible, mais vous auriez pu mourir aussi. Vous avez prouvé vos qualités en vous rendant en Aman et en comparaissant devant Manwë…Nous sommes tous deux Semi-Elfes, et si, au début, peu de choses nous rapprochaient, beaucoup nous lient aujourd'hui. »

Silmariën, malgré sa douleur, fut envahie de reconnaissance et de joie et dit :

« Oh Elrond ! Je vous ai toujours admiré et aimé, et je suis heureuse d'avoir gagné votre estime. Vous vous êtes toujours montré comme un protecteur et ami sans lequel je n'aurais pu progresser… »

Les yeux d'Elrond étaient brillants de larmes de tristesse mais il sourit :

« Oui, vous avez gagné mon estime, et plus que tout mon affection. »

Ils se regardèrent intensément, puis Elrond accueillit Silmariën dans ses bras et ils s'étreignirent, avec joie, et douleur aussi, une douleur profonde.

Tout était fini à présent, en bien ou en mal.

Minas Tirith se mit en deuil. Les bannières furent mises en berne et les rues se firent silencieuses. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours. La ville pleurait son Roi et sa Reine. Eldarion, ainsi que ses deux sœurs, tous en Ithilien, revinrent en grande hâte, accablés par les nouvelles. Ils s'entretinrent avec Silmariën, et étaient parfois comme hébétés par ces événements. Tous quatre se séparèrent tard.

Le lendemain, qui était le troisième jour après ces événements, eurent lieu les funérailles d'Aragorn et Arwen Undómiel.

Devant le cortège, Silmariën ne pleura pas ; le peuple s'étaie habillé de blanc, symbole de pureté et d'immortalité, et voulait oublier la tristesse car tous savaient maintenant qu'Aragorn et Arwen étaient morts en tant qu'immortels et que leurs âmes ne disparaitraient pas.

Ils furent ensevelis côte à côte, ensemble jusqu'au bout, dans le Rath Dînen ou reposaient les Rois de Gondor, et leurs tombes furent fleuries des fleurs de l'Arbre Blanc nouvellement écloses en ce début de printemps. Eldarion, ses deux sœurs, Elrond et Silmariën leur dirent là adieu une dernière fois.

Puis eut lieu le couronnement d'Eldarion. L'honneur de l'accomplir revint à Elrond, et devant les portes de la Citadelle, non loin de l'Arbre Blanc il dit :

« En ce cinq mars de l'an 88 du Quatrième Age, je vous couronne, Eldarion fils d'Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, Roi de Gondor et d'Arnor ; assumez votre rôle aussi bien que le fit Elessar et soyez digne de vos pères. Vous êtes le garant d'une paix qui a été acquise au prix de nombreux sacrifices lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Rappelez-le-vous toujours. Que la grâce des Valar vous protège ! »

Le peuple s'agenouilla en signe de respect et d'allégeance au nouveau Roi. Eldarion, ému, se tint immobile, noble et majestueux comme les grands Rois de jadis. Un nouveau règne commençait…

Au soir du vint-et-un mars, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, Elrond et Silmariën, au terme de presque vingt jours de voyage, parvinrent aux Havres Gris. Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés à Minas Tirith. Elrond, de plus, n'avait pas à retourner à Imladris, car il l'avait définitivement quittée quelques années avant ; lorsque Silmariën y était venue, une dernière fois, l'abandon dans lequel était la vallée presque déserte l'avait frappée. Seuls quelques Elfes y résidaient encore, et ils ne partiraient pas à l'Ouest. Elrond s'était donc rendu à Minas Tirith ; Eldarion, si les circonstances normales l'avaient permis, aurait du être couronné deux mois plus tard, le premier mai, au même âge et le même jour que son père l'avait été. Aragorn l'avait souhaité car Eldarion serait dans la force de l'âge et lui-même pourrait partir pour l'Aman…

Lorsqu'Elrond, ainsi que Silmariën, atteignirent les Havres Gris, ils y retrouvèrent Cirdan qui les attendait, ainsi que Legolas et Gimli – bien qu'âgé – qui avaient voulu partir en même temps qu'Aragorn, dernier membre survivant, hormis Silmariën, de la Compagnie de l'Anneau. Enfin, Thranduil était également là, souhaitant accompagner son fils et Gimli. Tous trois avaient été prévenus des funestes nouvelles.

« Embarquons, cher ami » dit Cirdan à Elrond. « Ce grand jour est enfin arrivé. Tous nous l'avons attendu…Et l'Aman nous attend ! Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre pour nous… »


	11. Chapter 11

**PARTIE II : AMAN (TERRES IMMORTELLES)**

**Chapitre XI – Terre d'amour**

« Elen sila lumenni, ommentielvo ». « Une Etoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre ». Ces mots, prononcés il y avait quelque temps déjà par Arwen Undómiel pour réchauffer le cœur de son bien-aimé Aragorn, résonnaient dans la tête d'une autre étoile, jeune encore. Silmariën, enfin définitivement embarquée pour l'Occident, sentait son cœur s'alléger à mesure que les rives de l'Aman s'approchaient.

Dans son esprit se redessinaient les premières impressions qu'elle avait éprouvées la première fois qu'elle était venue en Aman. Néanmoins, celles-ci l'abandonnèrent aussitôt car elle redécouvrit la magie de l'Aman. L'émerveillement, la surprise face à l'étrange, la joie la submergeaient à nouveau, et ce n'était que renouvellement des premières impressions qu'elle avait eues, si sublimes qu'elles en étaient inoubliables.

Alors elle scruta l'horizon, à travers la brume dorée, et son regard accrocha un rivage blanc qui émergeait peu à peu de l'air opacifié. Mer et ciel se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et le ciel était limpide tandis que la mer était d'un bleu profond.

Pourtant, un doute grandissait dans son cœur. Haldir l'aimerait-il toujours ? Mais peu lui importait finalement qu'il l'aimât encore ou non. Silmariën était simplement heureuse de savoir qu'il serait de nouveau vivant. Sa mort injuste ne serait plus qu'un lointain et pâle souvenir, et Silmariën n'aurait pas à passer du cœur à la mémoire ; de nouveau, il vivrait, il serait là, sauvé…Qu'importe désormais qu'il l'aimât toujours, son amour pour lui se muerait en profonde affection…

Le navire entra dans le port d'Alqualondë et manœuvra avant de mouiller l'ancre le long du quai. Une foule d'Elfes, tant Alqualondéens que venus d'un peu partout, accueillit le navire avec liesse et émotion, car celui-ci était le dernier à venir de l'Endor au-delà de la Grande Mer.

Alors les voyageurs débarquèrent. Silmariën vit qu'Elrond était tendu. Silencieusement, presque solennellement, ils posèrent pied à terre. A peine Elrond était-il descendu du navire qu'il reconnut Celebrian, resplendissante et heureuse, et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop émus pour parler. Elrond riait, pleurait ; ces retrouvailles tant attendues, les avait-il méritées ! Le poids des années et des souffrances endurées semblait s'envoler pour ne plus jamais revenir…

Silmariën vit Legolas, égaré, décontenancé, lier connaissance avec des gens du port, et nota avec amusement que Lindenen, qui l'avait autrefois accueillie, figurait parmi eux. Gimli, quant à lui, était visiblement sous le charme des Elfes féminines, et Thranduil discutait.

Cependant, les retrouvailles prirent fin et les Elfes assemblés commencèrent à se disperser, bien que Silmariën ne reconnusse toujours pas Haldir qu'elle cherchait incessamment du regard. Un certain temps déjà s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée du navire et une évidence s'imposa, l'absence de Haldir. Se pouvait-il qu'il fût encore à Mandos, à peine retourné dans le monde des vivants ?

« N'êtes-vous pas Silmariën Elambar ? » dit enfin un Elfe.

« Si, je le suis », répondit-elle.

« Je suis Malras. Nous avons entendu parler de vous, mais hélas ! Nous ne savons rien qui puisse vous rassurer ou vous réconforter. »

« Ce n'est rien », dit-elle, touchée par cette attention. « Mais que savez-vous au juste sur…sur moi ? »

« J'ai appris, il y a peu, la raison pour laquelle vous aviez imploré Manwë de vous accorder une entrevue. Des rumeurs sont nées selon lesquelles l'un des Elfes qui tombèrent durant la Guerre de l'Anneau reviendrait de parmi les morts. Ces dires, toutefois, étaient incertains, car cela me paraissait trop flou pour être vrai. L'est-ce…pourtant ? »

« Ces dires sont vrais », murmura Silmariën. « Néanmoins, ce n'est qu'en récompense d'un acte futur qu'apparemment je ferai, mais que j'ignore. »

Malras s'inclina dans un signe de salut et dit :

« Puissiez-vous apporter grand bien à notre terre ! »

Amèrement, Silmariën contempla la mer. Elrond s'approcha d'elle. Comme le soir approchait, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon derrière la lointaine chaîne des montagnes Pelori et les enveloppait d'une lumière irréelle.

« Ne demeurez pas à l'écart, Silmariën, je vous en prie. Joignez-vous aux autres et partagez leur joie même en l'absence d'un ami cher ! Il se peut qu'il soit encore en chemin, si son retour parmi les vivants n'a lieu que ce jour-ci. Mais ici, tous les Elfes vont bientôt rejoindre le cœur de la ville afin de se réunir pour la soirée qui s'annonce. Viendrez-vous ? »

« Oh Elrond, bien sûr, je viendrai. Mais le soleil n'est pas encore couché… »

Un cavalier franchit les portes d'Alqualondë et traversa la cité à vive allure. Au son de son galop, Silmariën se retourna et le vit ralentir dans le port. Etait-il porteur de nouvelles ? Dans le soleil couchant, l'homme mit pied à terre avec grâce et légèreté.

Silmariën s'avança. Cet inconnu pouvait être porteur de tout espoir. La capuche de sa cape de voyage dissimulait son visage. Il lui sembla alors reconnaître ce manteau, un manteau de la Lorien…l'Elfe ôta sa capuche. Elle se pétrifia. Face à elle se tenait Haldir.

Durant un instant de profond silence, ils se contemplèrent. Haldir, ébranlé, bouleversé, murmura :

« Merci… »

« Oh…Haldir…Haldir… » répéta Silmariën.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Silmariën chancela sous le coup de l'émotion et Haldir la soutint, mais lui-même était profondément bouleversé. Ils demeurèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacés, si heureux d'être étreints et de pouvoir s'étreindre l'un l'autre. La brise de l'océan les caressa, le soleil couchant les baigna d'une lumière dorée ; mais Silmariën comme Haldir ne percevaient plus rien, submergés par la joie et l'émotion.

« Silmariën », dit-il enfin, « merci ; vous me faites un cadeau merveilleux ! La vie est merveille ; elle parait si douce à présent… »

Silmariën sourit.

« En Aman, en effet, vous pouvez le dire…Pourtant… » Elle marqua une pause. « J'ai peine à croire que vous soyez vivant ! »

Haldir la dévisagea quelques instants.

« Je vous aime toujours », dit-il. « Si vous avez profondément changé, vous êtes malgré cela demeurée la même ; vous avez grandi en force, et en sagesse… Mais moi-même, j'ai peu changé ! »

Silmariën sourit à nouveau.

« Apparemment non ; mais vous avez le cœur bien triste ! Les Cavernes de Mandos », ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, « en sont-elles la cause ? Car je le sens, vous avez traversé une épreuve difficile. »

D'un signe de tête, il acquiesça, et durant quelques instants, la joie le quitta.

« Le lieu de séjour des morts est un monde d'ombre et de fantômes, peuplé de souvenirs et de regrets, parfois déchiré par le cri de douleur ou de désespoir de ceux qui viennent de mourir. Pourtant, la paix y règne. Très vite, les âmes trouvent le repos et s'endorment dans l'attende de la fin des temps. »

Silmariën demeura silencieuse un instant, puis dit :

« Je me rappelle cette nuit où, blessée, inconsciente, je vous ai vu en rêve…Vous m'aviez avoué que vous ne connaissiez pas encore de repos ! »

Le regard de Haldir se fit lointain.

« Non, en effet, et cette nuit-là, j'ai eu peur. J'étais loin de tout, perdu dans un monde de l'oubli, et pourtant je savais clairement que vous étiez proche de la mort. Même sans vous connaître ou vous aimer, j'aurais éprouvé une grande compassion. »

« Haldir ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous le premier qui vous êtes sacrifié, et pour une plus grande cause que la vie d'Elrond, c'est-à-dire la Guerre de l'Anneau ? »

« Les petites choses mènent aux grandes », dit-il ; « le temps les amène. »

D'un ton enjoué, elle demanda :

« Dois-je donc le croire ? »

« Oseriez-vous douter de mes paroles ? » répondit-il.

« Uniquement pour le plaisir de vous contrarier. »

Haldir sourit, puis prononça :

« Evidemment, vous n'avez pas changé ! »

Ce soir-là, dans Alqualondë, les Elfes furent nombreux à se rassembler pour fêter le retour des derniers des leurs en Aman. Bien des millénaires se fussent écoulés depuis le départ des premiers Elfes pour l'Endor, l'on n'en était que plus heureux de savoir que le peuple elfe était à nouveau réuni et uni. Une discordance naîtrait-elle encore une fois parmi eux, de même que jadis ? Cela était peu probable. Un désir d'unification et de paix les animait tous ; rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas été touchés, de près ou de loin, par la guerre, la trahison, la destruction, en particulier lorsqu'ils avaient vécu en Endor.

L'arrivée des derniers Elfes en Aman fut donc symbolique. Haldir et Silmariën se joignirent aux festivités dans les jardins d'Alqualondë.

Les mets avaient une saveur douce et étrange, le miruvor, le lait, le miel coulaient à flot ; l'air portait le parfum d'herbes enivrantes, et de douces illusions montaient bientôt dans les airs.

Le son de la voix de Silmariën, vibrante, résonnait tel un écho, tandis que son regard attisait l'air enflammé. Rayonnante, elle illuminait la nuit. Haldir, apparemment rompu par sa journée, se tint silencieux, plongé au cœur de l'ivresse. Joie, amitié, insouciance se conjuguaient, une effusion de sentiments qui semblait immuable. Jamais Haldir n'avait savouré un tel moment. Silmariën partageait cette émotion. Elle était une partie de ce rêve, elle le savait ; mais Haldir également y appartenait. Il se tenait là, sublime, revenu de loin.

Le rêve qu'ils eurent fut étrange et magnifique : Silmariën eut une vision fugitive d'un avenir lointain, perdu dans les méandres du temps. Haldir portait une chemise de soie pâle et légère lorsqu'il pénétra dans une pièce inondée de lune. Silmariën était étendu sur un lit et se releva à moitié lorsqu'il approcha. Un enfant endormi respirait paisiblement l'air pur enveloppé d'une douce fragrance…

Haldir eut cette vision, mais il savait qu'un obstacle se formerait contre eux, qui les empêcherait de réaliser un rêve tel que celui-là. Leur seul atout était qu'ils étaient unis et le demeureraient probablement pour toujours.

Alors que la nuit n'était pas encore très avancée, Silmariën vit que Haldir était fatigué et il lui dit :

« Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps encore debout. Je suis épuisé…Pouvons-nous rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr…Mais…Haldir ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Surpris, il la regarda et devina la cause de ses inquiétudes.

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec aujourd'hui. Mon ancienne blessure n'existe plus et je suis totalement guéri. Cependant, j'ai chevauché depuis l'aube, ainsi que les jours précédents, pour être ici ce soir ! »

Ils saluèrent les Elfes et partirent. Arrivés à la maison de leur hôte qui était Malras, ils découvrirent leur chambre. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Haldir.

« Elle est superbe ! »

« La vue sur l'océan également », dit Silmariën.

A travers la fenêtre ouverte, la brise marine vint les rafraîchir.

« Je respire mieux ici », dit Haldir. « Tout, ce soir, m'a semblé plongé dans un rêve…De quelles plantes les Elfes d'ici ont usé pour nous envoûter, je l'ignore, mais leur pouvoir est étonnant. »

« Nous avons bien des choses à découvrir ! »

« Tout l'Aman…Toutefois, sommes-nous seulement fiancés ? »

« Disons… » hésita Silmariën. « Nous n'avons pas de preuve…Si » dit-elle soudain en posant une main sur son cou. Elle ôta un pendentif, et dans la pénombre, Haldir reconnut l'éclat du Dinlom. « Vous me l'aviez donné ; je l'ai conservé » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et plongea son regard dans les étoiles. Haldir vint auprès d'elle.

« Le ciel est magnifique » murmura-t-il.

« Si beau… »

Le son des vagues était musical.

« Quels projets n'ai-je pas ! La vie nous tend la main. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Il faut en profiter sans tarder », répondit-il.

Puis il alla s'allonger sur le lit, vaincu par la fatigue. Silmariën s'assit alors près de lui.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Haldir acquiesça, puis dit :

« Silmariën, vous aussi, vous êtes fatiguée. »

« Non… »

« Silmariën… »

Alors elle s'allongea près de lui, et des larmes lui échappèrent. Ils étaient réunis, enfin ; ils le réalisaient à peine…

« Comment allez-vous ? » s'enquit Silmariën le lendemain matin.

« Bien », dit Haldir.

Il regarda Silmariën, belle, noble, forte, et presque inaccessible. Depuis si longtemps ne l'avait-il vue…Depuis For-le-Cor qui revenait sans cesse et le hantait. Néanmoins…

« Ne vous inquiétez par pour moi ; pensez à vous ! » dit-il.

« Je vais très bien ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Et… »

« Je suis heureux. Soyez-le. »

Silmariën sourit.

« Je suis heureuse. »

Haldir sourit également.

« Je sais bien que vous êtes heureuse, mais vous ne le réalisez pas encore ! »

« Vous avez raison, hélas… » admit-elle. « Et…oh…Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire… »

Ils rirent tous deux.

« Racontez-moi ce qui est advenu en Terre du Milieu depuis For-le-Cor », demanda Haldir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII – Valinor**

Des heures durant, des jours durant, Haldir et Silmariën ne cessèrent de converser.

La veille du départ d'Alqualondë, ils s'entretinrent beaucoup avec Elrond, et Celebrian, avec qui ils se liaient d'amitié.

« Nous devons demain prendre la route de Tirion de bonne heure », dit Elrond. « Il nous faudra ensuite atteindre le nord de Valinor. »

« Ma demeure », dit Celebrian, « qui est celle d'Elrond désormais, se situe au nord de Valinor au bord d'un lac. Elladan et Elrohir m'y ont rejointe. Accepterez-vous d'y venir, du moins pour un temps ? » »

« Avec reconnaissance », dit Haldir ; « ici, pour l'instant, ni Silmariën ni moi ne savons vraiment où aller. »

« Toutefois j'ai veillé sur votre fortune, Haldir », dit Elrond. « Lorsque nous nous étions quittés, vous m'aviez tout remis. »

« Je ne pensais pas que ce fût possible que…Même après ma disparition… »

« Silmariën m'a rapidement fait part de son intention d'aller à l'Ouest pour tenter d'obtenir que vous reveniez parmi nous. J'ai donc conservé tout ce que vous m'aviez confié ! »

Haldir remercia Elrond avec chaleur.

« Quant à Galadriel et Celeborn ? »

« Ils se sont établis », dit Celebrian, « non loin de Valmar. Néanmoins Valmar est fermée aux Elfes depuis que certains ont quitté l'Aman pour l'Endor, et ce au grand regret de Galadriel qui aurait aimé revoir la Lorien originale. »

« J'aurais également aimé m'y rendre, ne fût-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie », dit Haldir.

« Moi de même », dit Celebrian. « Hélas ! Nous devrons nous accommoder du domaine de mes parents. »

Silmariën se rappela que Celebrian était la fille de Galadriel et Celeborn. Mais elle s'étonna aussi :

« Un domaine ? » répéta-t-elle. « Galadriel a donc un domaine ? »

« Oh », dit Celebrian, « il est quasiment plus vaste qu'aucun autre à Valinor. Elle cherche en outre à l'embellir le plus possible. »

Elrond, Haldir et Silmariën échangèrent un regard amusé, et Elrond dit :

« Galadriel non plus n'a pas vraiment changé. »

Dix longs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Tirion ne s'offre à la vue des voyageurs. Haldir comme Silmariën reconnurent la cité resplendissante au haut de la colline de Tuna. Certes, Silmariën était venue là afin de solliciter une entrevue avec Manwë, mais Haldir également y était venu :

« Les Aigles au service de Mandos m'emmenèrent depuis les Cavernes jusqu'ici. Sans doute considéraient-ils que je pouvais achever seul la route jusqu'à Alqualondë…Je l'ai fait, et il m'a fallu trois jours… »

« Mais vous étiez là le soir de notre arrivée », dit Silmariën.

Haldir acquiesça. Ils se turent et contemplèrent Tirion, bercés par la cadence de leurs chevaux.

Rapidement après avoir franchi les portes de Valinor, les quatre voyageurs atteignirent une région boisée. La forêt s'épaissit ; les arbres qui croissaient là étaient grands et élancés, mais lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux terres appartenant à Galadriel, ils découvrirent une Lorien nouvelle. Des oiseaux vocalisaient avec harmonie, des senteurs se mêlaient ; un profond calme régnait.

Haut au dessus d'Elrond, de Celebrian, de Haldir et de Silmariën, s'étendait une voute de mallorns. La lumière qui filtrait à travers leurs branchages était féérique et la forêt, comme gardienne de mystères, s'étendait à perte de vue. Déjà, la magie de Galadriel renaissait, même sans l'aide de l'Anneau de Diamant, Nenya.

Il y régnait une confusion des sens, et une excitation s'empara de Silmariën, car elle se sentit en osmose avec la nature, droite comme les arbres, belle comme les fleurs, douce comme un pâle rayon de soleil. La forêt toute entière se livrait à elle. Les mystères qu'elle renfermait n'en étaient plus. Le regard brillant, Silmariën se tourna vers Haldir.

« La forêt est merveilleuse…Il n'y a pas de mots pour l'exprimer ! »

La joie illumina le visage de Haldir.

« Jamais je ne me suis lassé de l'ancienne Lorien. Elle était si belle… »

« A mon tour, je le découvre », souffla Silmariën.

Ils se regardèrent et ralentirent leur marche.

« Mais je n'ai jamais connu de journée aussi douce », dit Haldir.

Silmariën sauta dans ses bras et il la fit tournoyer, et l'éclat de leur rire résonna tel un écho de bonheur. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, et Silmariën répondit :

« Moi non plus. »

Alors ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, comme ils l'avaient jadis fait la première fois.

Parvenus au cœur de la nouvelle Lorien, les voyageurs furent accueillis dans la demeure de Galadriel et Celeborn. Elle n'était pas construite dans les arbres : il était plus commode de ne pas vivre en hauteur.

Galadriel apparut, accompagnée de Celeborn. Majestueuse, elle avait pourtant gagné en simplicité, car elle ne portait plus la marque d'une Elfe exilée en Endor. Elle avait en effet fait partie des Elfes qui avaient quitté volontairement l'Aman plusieurs millénaires auparavant, et les Valar lui avaient interdit d'y revenir à moins de racheter sa conduite – ce qu'elle avait fait en luttant contre Sauron.

Avec joie, elle accueillit Elrond et Celebrian, puis Silmariën, et enfin Haldir avec une joie plus grande encore.

« Vous nous avez manqué. A nous tous gens de la Lorien, autant qu'à moi, vous nous avez manqué, bien trop...Et je ne croyais pas vous revoir ! »

« Vous n'avez pas eu foi en Silmariën », répondit Haldir.

« Non ; que me permettait de croire qu'il fût possible qu'elle réussisse ? »

« Vous avez toujours douté de moi, Dame Galadriel », dit alors Silmariën. « Vous aviez raison de rappeler que je n'avais pas ma place parmi les Hommes… »

« Hélas oui ! Vous avez toujours eu trop d'audace. »

« Ce que vous appelez audace », répliqua Silmariën, « ce n'est pour moi que force, courage, espoir. Sans cela, que serais-je devenue ? Je serais demeurée mortelle, quelque part dans les terres sauvages de Rohan…Je n'existerais plus aujourd'hui. »

Ces paroles firent frissonner son entourage, et quelques instants durant, personne ne s'exprima.

« Votre destin est différent du mien », dit finalement Galadriel. « Mais ne restons pas sur ce différend : vous êtes une personne de grande valeur, et je ne le nie pas, bien au contraire ! Venez, et entrons dans ma maison. »

Celeborn fut ému de revoir Haldir ; tous deux étaient de grands amis qui se retrouvaient après une longue absence. Haldir tenta de dissimuler qu'il était lui-même un peu bouleversé. Immédiatement la conversation s'engagea. Celeborn ne s'en détacha que pour venir à l'encontre de Silmariën :

« Silmariën ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien », dit-elle. « Voyez : Haldir est enfin là, et il me rend heureuse. »

« Eh bien ! C'est une bonne chose », dit Celeborn. « Cela m'a également causé une grande joie de le revoir, et je n'oublie pas que je puis revoir Haldir grâce à vous. »

« Oublions-le », dit Silmariën. « L'important est qu'il soit là. Mais permettez-moi plutôt de vous remercier encore une fois sincèrement de vous être tant sacrifié pour me sauver ; vous avez beaucoup fait pour moi. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, Silmariën, considérez cela uniquement comme un cadeau d'un ami. »

Elle balbutia :

« En ce cas, je remercie cet ami… »

Celeborn sourit.

« Vous et moi ne nous connaissons que depuis relativement peu de temps, mais j'ai tenu votre père en grande estime, et vous n'en méritez pas moins. Une amitié n'est-elle par ailleurs point précieuse ? »

« La vôtre est précieuse », confessa Silmariën.

Ils se joignirent au reste du groupe.

En cette mi-printemps, le domaine florissant de Galadriel n'incitait pas à partir. Ni Elrond, ni Celebrian, ni Haldir, ni Silmariën ne le souhaitèrent ; et le couple de leurs amis insista afin qu'ils passassent quelques mois en Lorien. Ce fut chose faite aisément, et hormis à Celebrian, cela leur offrit le temps de se familiariser avec l'Aman.

L'Aman était un continent de dimensions bien petites en regard de celles de Terre du Milieu. Néanmoins il possédait une diversité parfois étonnante. Les Elfes d'Aman s'accommodaient aisément des dimensions de cette terre, car ils étaient bien moins nombreux que les peuples foisonnants d'Endor, et n'étaient point voyageurs, n'en éprouvant pas la nécessité ; ils aspiraient surtout à la paix et la tranquillité.

La diversité de l'Aman se représentait à travers les Pays du Nord, du Sud, des Côtes, de Valinor, Pays qui avaient leur propre histoire, coutumes, cultures. Puis, d'un point de vue administratif, l'on pouvait distinguer les Régions, au nombre de quatorze : Tol Eressëa, vaste île située dans la baie d'Eldamar à l'est de l'Aman ; Avallonë, sa ville principale ; Oiomurë, pays de brumes à l'extrême nord de l'Aman ; Alqualondë, le Port des Cygnes ; Eldamar, nom de la large baie à l'est de l'Aman ; Tirion, ville logée dans une brèche de la longue chaîne des montagnes des Pelori ; Forod Aman, le nord de l'Aman où peu d'Elfes résidaient ; Harad Aman, l'Aman sud qui regroupait des terres exotiques qui jouxtaient les contrées désolées de l'extrême-sud ; Harannûn Aman, sud-ouest de l'Aman ; mais, à l'est de l'Aman se situaient les Cavernes de Mandos, et personne n'y vivait, aussi cette partie de l'Aman n'avait pas reçu le statut de Région. Il restait néanmoins Valinor : à l'origine un vaste pays abrité par des remparts tout autour de lui, il était à présent divisé en cinq petites Régions, tant les Elfes qui y vivaient étaient nombreux : Valinor était la capitale d'Aman et une place fortifiée. S'y trouvaient donc Valmar, Région du centre de Valinor et comprenant la cité de Valmar fermée aux Elfes et où résidaient, dit-on, les Valar ; Dol Valinor, Région de collines et montagnes au nord de Valinor ; Parth Valinor, Région de prés au sud ; Thalat Valinor, Régions de plaines à l'ouest ; et enfin Taur Valinor, Région boisée à l'est, où Galadriel et Celeborn avaient choisi de demeurer.

Comme le comprirent Elrond, Haldir et Silmariën, chacune des Régions était tenue par un Intendant, élu parmi les habitants de la Région.

« Vous serez peut-être surpris », dit Celeborn, « de savoir que Malras, qui vous a accueilli à Alqualondë, est Intendant de la ville. »

Silmariën fut quelques instants muette de surprise.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle enfin. « Il ne l'a pas laissé voir. »

« Non », dit Haldir ; « car s'il était généreux, il était aussi modeste ! Mais… »

Il regarda alors Celeborn.

« Si je n'ai pas eu de soupçons en sa présence, il s'en éveille en la vôtre. Ne seriez-vous pas, vous non plus, Intendant ? »

« Si », avoua Celeborn. « Je le suis, mais Galadriel est un des Tiers-Aînés. »

Comme l'exposa alors Celeborn, les Intendants ne jouaient qu'un rôle relatif dans le gouvernement de l'Aman, car ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette tâche. Les Maîtres, figures emblématiques, œuvraient dans les domaines de la Guerre, du Savoir, du Pays, de la Guérison, du Commerce, de la Terre et de la Nature, et du Peuple. Ils étaient sept en tout et étaient nommés par les Aînés, les Elfes les plus élevés dans la hiérarchie : trois Tiers-Aînés – dont l'un était donc Galadriel -, dont le rôle était essentiellement politique, un Vice-Aîné qui jouait le rôle de Surintendant vis-à-vis des Intendants de Région, et enfin un Aîné, Maître de Conseil, élu par le peuple elfe, et surnommé le Bienheureux.

« Il n'existe plus de Roi en Aman », dit Celeborn ; « tous ceux de jadis sont morts, et le dernier d'entre eux fut Gil-Galad, grand Roi des Noldor. Personne depuis n'a le désir de prendre la relève, aussi l'on élit chaque année bissextile celui qui sera l'Aîné ; Finarfin occupe cette place. »

« Finarfin ? » dit Haldir avec respect. « L'est-il donc ? »

« Oui », dit Celeborn ; « il est le fils d'Olwë qui fut longtemps Roi des Elfes, aussi ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit Aîné. Mais Olwë, bien qu'il n'ait plus le désir de gouverner les Elfes, seconde son fils en étant Vice-Aîné. Plusieurs fois par an a lieu un Conseil Général qui réunit Aînés, Maîtres et Intendants, et ils restent en liaison permanente en dehors de celui-ci, afin d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de l'Aman. Outre ce Conseil, se tiennent de manière régulière des Conseils d'Aînés ou de Maîtres, et seuls des temps graves, des périodes de crise peuvent amener à un Conseil Extraordinaire des Aînés et des Maîtres. Seules ces douze personnes ont le pouvoir de décider des mesures à prendre. »

Celeborn marqua une pause puis reprit :

« La vie politique et économique est très intéressante en Aman ; elle recèle nombre d'histoires amusantes, et de questions banales et néanmoins difficiles à résoudre. Nous en sommes encore à tenter de permettre une communication et des échanges de part et d'autres des Pelori à cause de mines creusées de chaque côté ; nous aimerions créer un passage souterrain, et les Elfes qui y travaillent aimeraient coordonner leurs efforts afin de découvrir peut-être plus de mithril. »

« S'en trouve-t-il beaucoup en Aman ? » dit Silmariën.

« Hélas, personne n'a encore égalé les Nains dans l'art de creuser les mines et exploiter les richesses de la terre. Mais il est aussi d'autres questions, qui revêtent une importance particulière en Aman : comment, par exemple, améliorer un réseau d'échanges commerciaux entre des Elfes qui travaillent métaux et cristaux pour réaliser des œuvres d'une beauté incomparable ? »

« Il est étrange de penser », dit Haldir, « qu'en Endor les difficultés étaient d'un autre ordre et les préoccupations bien plus graves. »

« Malheureusement… » dit Galadriel. « Gandalf, qui a repris le nom de sa première jeunesse, Olorin, s'est refusé à tout poste jusqu'à présent. »

Silmariën acquiesça. Gandalf – ou Olorin – était un Maiar venu en Endor pour combattre l'Ennemi, Sauron, bien qu'il n'ait pas reçu des Valar le droit de le faire ouvertement. Longtemps il s'était acharné dans ce combat, prêt à se sacrifier. La vie politique d'Aman était bien dérisoire à côté…

« Je suis heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles », dit Elrond. « Il me tarde de le voir à nouveau. »

« Il espère vous voir nommé parmi les Maîtres », dit Celebrian.

Elrond soupira.

« J'aimerais pourtant demeurer quelque temps à l'écart de cela. »

Comme Celebrian s'apprêtait à contester, il ajouta avec lassitude, peiné :

« Je viens de perdre ma fille…Notre fille… »

« Je sais », dit Celebrian d'une voix involontairement dure.

Son regard se perdit avec douleur dans les mallorns, et elle trouva refuge dans les bras d'Elrond.

« O Elrond ! Elrond…Je regrette tant Arwen… »

Fn août vint. Bientôt quatre mois s'étaient écoulés, quatre mois les plus paisibles possibles et que l'on ne sentait pas passer, mais dont toutes ces journées, légères, étaient extrêmement reposantes. Les hôtes de Celeborn et Galadriel s'accordèrent à ne point abuser longtemps encore de l'hospitalité de ces derniers et se rendre au lac de Baranaew au bord duquel était la maison de Celebrian. Ils quittèrent alors la Lorien nouvelle et l'est de Valinor, vaste région boisée, et atteignirent un pays au houleux relief de collines parsemées de quelques villages. Un martèlement de sabots de chevaux se fit soudain entendre.

« Ne serions-nous donc plus seuls sur cette route ? » dit Elrond.

Celebrian se retourna vivement et scruta la route derrière eux. Après quelques instants, elle reconnut Gandalf.

« Olorin ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Muet de surprise, Elrond le regarda venir à son tour. Haldir et Silmariën également se retournèrent. Gandalf – ou Olorin – était accompagné d'un second cavalier dont le manteau dissimulait une tunique de drap pourpre cousue d'or, qui miroitait au soleil. Les deux cavaliers ralentirent.

« N'est-ce pas…Ne sont-ce pas… » dit Gandalf. « Nous sommes en compagnie de gens connus ! C'est une heureuse rencontre ! »

« Heureuse, en effet », dit Celebrian, rayonnante.

Mais avant même de dire bonjour à Gandalf, elle s'inclina profondément devant le seigneur elfe qui l'accompagnait.

« Je vous salue, ô Bienheureux Aîné des Eldar. »

Stupéfaite, Silmariën contempla l'Elfe au port majestueux et au visage magnifique, où le temps et les épreuves avaient néanmoins imprimé leurs marques.

« Mae govannen, Dame Celebrian ! » répondit-il.

Puis Gandalf dit :

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter le Seigneur Elrond, un grand et fidèle ami…ainsi que Silmariën fille d'Aragorn, et Haldir fils d'Anamir de Doriath. »

Ils saluèrent. L'Aîné dit à son tour :

« Je suis Finarfin, fils d'Olwë. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous, Elrond fils d'Eärendil, car les exploits de votre père sont restés gravés dans nos mémoires et vous-même avez été l'un des plus grands seigneurs elfes en Endor. Je puis enfin faire votre connaissance ! »

« Seigneur Finarfin », dit Elrond, « je suis plus honoré encore de faire la vôtre. Votre nom n'a jamais été prononcé qu'avec un profond respect, car vous êtes de ceux qui ont connu les Jours Anciens, fils d'Olwë le Roi de tous les Elfes. »

« Allons ! » dit Gandalf. « Ne vous perdez pas en éloges. Tous, ici, nous avons eu part aux événements du monde, que ce soit en Aman ou en Endor, et notamment Haldir, et Silmariën », dit-il en se tournant vers eux.

« Pardonnez-moi », dit noblement Finarfin. « J'ai également entendu parler de vous ; les rumeurs vont vite. »

« Que disent-elles ? » s'enquit Haldir.

« Que vous êtes revenu de bien loin… »

Les voyageurs conversèrent quelque temps, et Finarfin se révéla un Elfe au tempérament calme et au cœur très ouvert. Il apparut en outre que Gandalf – ou Olorin – et Finarfin faisaient route vers une petite ville non loin de là et ne s'attendaient pas à croiser Celebrian, avec Elrond, et Haldir et Silmariën dont la rumeur parlait en tant qu'amants éprouvés mais vertueux.

« Il faudra nous revoir », leur dit Finarfin, « car je prends plaisir à m'entretenir avec vous. Il nous faut reprendre la route à présent. Néanmoins, je ne peux omettre un fait important ; vous savez bien des choses, Seigneur Haldir, que les autres ne savent pas au sujet des Cavernes de Mandos. Et vous, Madame », dit-il en s'adressant à Silmariën, « vous avez pu rencontrer les Valar, alors que bien peu sont ceux, en vérité, qui l'ont fait. Ne l'oubliez pas ; j'aimerais que vous soyez discrets à ce sujet ; en toute sincérité, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit tu. »

Après un silence, Silmariën prit la parole :

« Seigneur, croyez-vous que cela pourrait éveiller de la jalousie ? »

« Cela est peu probable, mais il suffirait qu'un nouveau mal se lève à l'horizon pour éveiller dans les cœurs les plus vulnérables la lâcheté, et dans les plus ombrageux la perfidie. »

Olorin et Finarfin durent bientôt quitter Elrond, Celebrian, Haldir et Silmariën. Ces derniers poursuivirent leur voyage. La route se fit plus sinueuse et le paysage plus accidenté. Peu à peu, le relief s'affirma entre montagnes légères et plaines. Dol Valinor, partie nord de Valinor, était une terre de rivières et de lacs, étendus parmi les montagnes, et qui avait su, bien longtemps auparavant, charmer Celebrian.

En cette époque de l'année – mi-septembre – les journées étaient encore très ensoleillées, mais ce jour-là, dernier jour de voyage, une fine pluie s'était abattue dès l'aurore sur la région. Elle cessa lorsque les quatre cavaliers pénétrèrent les abords boisés du lac de Baranaew près duquel était la résidence de Celebrian. L'air était très frais, et humide. Une odeur de mouillé se dégageait de la terre, des feuilles mortes, de la mousse, de l'écorce des arbres. Enfin, les cavaliers atteignirent le lac. A perte de vue s'étendaient ses eaux claires et ses rives boisées.

Elrond fit une halte, muet de surprise. Celebrian vint auprès de lui.

« Je me suis rappelée Imladris en venant ici la première fois. Ce lac respire le même calme, la même tranquillité ! »

« Ceci est indéniable… » dit Elrond. « Pourtant Imladris avait un charme différent. »

Celebrian acquiesça.

« Baranaew signifie 'petit oiseau mordoré', et la légende raconte qu'il venait chanter chaque soir, jadis…Toujours est-il que de nombreux oiseaux vivent dans ces arbres. »

Se dressa alors la demeure de Celebrian. Bâtie sur un promontoire rocheux, légèrement en hauteur par rapport au lac, et au pied des montagnes, elle avait une façade de pierre majestueuse et belle. Elle était grande ; et l'on distinguait un belvédère, dont les motifs de la balustrade se fondaient avec la nature, un kiosque, une tonnelle, un petit chemin qui menait à l'entrée principale. La pierre de la maison, qui avait du être claire à l'origine, avait pris une teinte grise avec le temps.

Silmariën soupira. Une pointe de mélancolie la prenait en même temps que du soulagement : Imladris lui manquait, mais ils étaient arrivés à un autre endroit empli de charme.

« Venez », dit Haldir en lui prenant la main.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII – Les rives de Baranaew**

Silmariën se promenait dans la demeure de Celebrian lorsqu'elle croisa Elrond au détour d'une volée de marches. Ils étaient à Baranaew depuis quelques jours mais s'étaient peu vus ; même avant de parvenir au lac, ils n'avaient guère passé de temps ensemble. Haldir et Celebrian accaparaient leurs esprits.

Silmariën vit qu'Elrond avait enfin oublié la perte de sa fille, Arwen Undómiel, et elle eut au contraire l'impression qu'il lui apparaissait en rêve. Il était transfiguré, et son visage reflétait une paix, une joie profondes ; il semblait ne plus appartenir au monde matériel mais à celui mystérieux des Maiar, et il avait un léger sourire.

Elrond vit aussi que Silmariën n'était plus la même : son pas était léger comme son cœur, et chacun de ses sourires était désormais un rayon de soleil.

« Elrond » s'exclama-t-elle, « vous êtes magnifique… »

« Vous non moins que moi », dit-il.

Il vint vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Vous avez quitté l'habit de tristesse, et surtout de mélancolie qui pesait sur vos épaules, et j'en suis heureux. »

Silmariën contint son émotion.

« Et moi je suis heureuse pour vous, et heureuse d'être toujours à vos côtés… »

Cela fit rire Elrond.

« J'en suis conscient. Moi-même je vous aime comme j'ai aimé Arwen, et nous sommes bien assez proches l'un de l'autre pour demeurer en relation le plus possible. Ne le croyez-vous pas ? »

« Je n'en doute pas. En outre, une grande amitié existe entre Celebrian et Haldir ! »

« En effet. Ils ont fait connaissance il y a longtemps, peut-être deux mille ans. Ils ont tous deux vécu dans la Lorien et y sont intimement liés. »

Silmariën acquiesça.

« Celebrian est la fille de Galadriel et Celeborn, Haldir a été le Gardien de la Forêt. »

Elle marqua un silence.

« Ils ont aussi connu des épreuves difficiles. »

Elrond et Silmariën se regardèrent et songèrent à l'embuscade dans laquelle Celebrian était tombée et avait reçu une blessure telle qu'elle avait été contrainte de partir pour l'Aman afin d'espérer pouvoir guérir. Quant à Haldir…

Silmariën reprit la parole :

« Haldir évoque rarement cette épreuve et pourtant les marques sont encore bien présentes. »

« Il aimerait vous épargner ces soucis », répliqua Elrond. « N'ayez pas pour autant trop d'inquiétudes ; nous en avons parlé, lui et moi. Mais il a besoin de temps pour s'en remettre totalement. »

Un étrange silence plana.

« Nous ne lui avons pas encore annoncé la mort de ses frères Rúmil et Oraphïn », dit Silmariën. « Il faut pourtant que Haldir le sache à présent. »

« Dites-le lui. Dites-le lui, Silmariën », répéta Elrond ; « vous êtes la seule qui puisse lui apporter assez de réconfort. »

« Soit », se résigna-t-elle.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, elle s'entretint avec les fils d'Elrond et Celebrian, Elladan et Elrohir, qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés en Endor mais qu'elle connaissait peu. Les jumeaux étaient très nobles et d'une grande sagesse ; ils aimaient assez la solitude, et ne désiraient point se marier.

Par une matinée pluvieuse, Haldir et Silmariën se tenaient dans leur chambre.

« Je ne vous ai pas encore fait part d'une chose », dit Silmariën.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas immédiatement fait part de la mort d'Aragorn et d'Arwen Undómiel », dit Haldir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Oh, Haldir », dit-elle avec élan, « je désirais vous épargner quelque temps cette funeste nouvelle ! »

Haldir secoua la tête.

« Non, ne me dissimulez plus rien ; je peux certes avoir de la peine mais vous aussi. »

Silmariën songea avec amertume aux frères tendrement aimés de Haldir, Rúmil et Oraphïn.

« Faites-vous le choix de tout savoir ? »

« Oui », dit finalement Haldir.

« Dans l'embuscade des Monts Brumeux où j'ai failli trouver la mort…Peu, très peu d'Elfes ont survécu. »

La voix de Silmariën se fit moins ferme.

« Parmi ceux qui tombèrent au champ d'honneur figuraient Rúmil et Oraphïn », acheva-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle prit Haldir par le bras. Celui-ci, muet de douleur, s'en détacha et accomplit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Non… » jeta-t-il. « Je n'avais cru qu'à une illusion, une fausse impression dans le monde des morts ! »

Silmariën sentit alors toute sa détresse. Lui, Elfe d'une noblesse et d'un mérite si grands, était dans un égarement qui n'en était que plus terrible.

« Haldir…Haldir… » s'écria-t-elle.

« Laissez-moi… »

« Haldir ! » reprit-elle.

Il se retourna et lui fit face ; des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« N'était vous… » murmura Haldir, « je n'aurais plus envie de vivre et de rester ici. »

Silmariën faillit jeter un cri.

« Non…Je…Vous ne… »

Elle vint auprès de lui.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi dire cela ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Haldir, mais il n'eut pas la force de répondre.

« Nous n'avons plus de guerre ni de massacres en Aman ; tout ceci est fini et vous le savez bien ! Si nous avons perdu des êtres qui nous sont chers, cela n'aura plus lieu maintenant ! »

Haldir acquiesça et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Il est tellement heureux que vous soyez là. »

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage de Silmariën. Haldir déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Pardonnez-moi », murmura-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer. Seule je suis fautive ! »

Alors, à moitié par les mots, à moitié par la pensée – elle ne savait plus – elle dit :

« Je n'ai pas assez considéré les aspects difficiles de votre situation. J'ai tenté…Je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur. »

« Vous… » Haldir ne sut que dire. « Vous l'avez été. Vous m'avez tant de fois surpris ! Ne soyez jamais trop exigeante avec vous-même. Vous repousserez un jour les limites de la perfection. »

Silmariën se tut.

« Est-ce ma plus grande imperfection ? » dit-elle après un certain temps.

« Oui …», dit Haldir.

« Ce n'est…Arrêtez » dit Silmariën, finalement gênée.

Ceci arracha un sourire à Haldir et effaça un peu sa peine.

Le lendemain, alors que la tristesse s'était abattue sur Baranaew, Elladan et Elrohir, les fils d'Elrond, furent de retour ; ils s'étaient rendus chez des amis, et ce fut la joie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Un mois s'écoula ainsi.

Haldir et Silmariën marchaient le long des rives du lac. Ils découvrirent la demeure de Celebrian et Elrond depuis l'autre bord du lac, resplendissante dans le soleil.

« Dites-moi », dit Silmariën, « quand désirerez-vous vous marier ? »

La question était inattendue.

« Moi ? » dit Haldir.

Silmariën éclata de rire.

« Oui, vous. Je n'ai pas encore songé à épouser quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« J'aimerais votre avis à ce sujet », répondit Haldir.

« Le mien est lié à certaines choses… »

D'un ton plus grave, Haldir prononça :

« Le mien aussi. Et…Ne sont-ce pas », ajouta-t-il à voix basse, « notre avenir en Aman…et Morgoth, auquel vous songez ? »

Silmariën le regarda avec étonnement.

« Certes…Vous le savez donc ? »

« Oui. Je le sais. Morgoth, hélas, reviendra…Je ne l'ai pas appris d'Elrond, avec qui je l'ai évoqué une fois seulement…mais de Mandos…Néanmoins, comment vous-même le savez-vous ? »

« Je l'ai découvert dans des archives de Minas Tirith. J'y ai compris que ce mal incarné n'était que retenu dans le vide. Tel des braises, qui au fil des années rougeoient de plus en plus, il ne tardera pas à se lever de nouveau. La chute de son fidèle et puissant serviteur, Sauron…La disparition de Sauron attise le feu de sa colère ; comment pourrait-ce être autrement ? »

« Je sais », répéta Haldir dans un murmure. « Je sais. Et nous ne pourrions avoir des enfants et leur infliger la menace d'un tel avenir…Quant à nous épouser, nous ne le pourrions immédiatement, nous sommes à peine réunis en Aman ! »

« Croyez-vous vraiment…Croyez-vous…que Morgoth revienne si vite ? »

Haldir posa sur elle un regard empli d'amour et de compassion. Silmariën vint dans ses bras, et ils demeurèrent un moment enlacés. Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence.

« Je songe à la raison pour laquelle Manwë a permis que vous reveniez, cette 'action future'… » dit Silmariën.

« Mandos en a dit quelques mots. »

« Et… » hésita-t-elle.

« Du peu que je sais », dit Haldir, « je ne peux rien vous en dire ! »

« Certes, mais…Haldir, est-ce lié au retour de Morgoth ? »

Frappé de surprise, Haldir s'immobilisa.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, de la méfiance apparut dans la voix de Haldir. A cet instant, Silmariën perçut une aura de puissance, la noblesse et le courage de son cœur pour lesquels il était devenu Gardien de la Lorien et avait mené une armée d'Elfes au Gouffre de Helm. Mais il existait aussi de la douceur en lui.

« Qui vous a fait dire cela ? »

« Je le devine », répondit-elle simplement.

Haldir la regarda, décontenancé, plus surpris encore ; il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui, mais bien, songea-t-il, à Silmariën.

« Le devinez-vous donc ? Je préfèrerais que… »

« Que quoi ? Que vous soyez assuré que je ne connais rien de ce que vous dissimulez ? Que vous n'avez pas trahi les Valar en laissant dériver vos pensées ? »

Elle eut un geste d'impatience et de tristesse.

« Je sais que vous êtes intègre, néanmoins... »

« Cela ne peut pas mettre de distance entre nous. Ce n'est qu'un détail en comparaison des milles choses que nous partageons – à moins que vous ne me forciez à parler. Je ne puis pourtant pas vous ouvrir entièrement mon cœur. Je ne puis pas. »

Ces mots, durs, ne résonnèrent néanmoins pas comme un écho négatif. Le temps passa. Haldir et Silmariën ne pensèrent plus à cette conversation. Ils ressentirent l'appel de la terre, et de la patrie.

Un an et demi plus tard, Haldir, descendu prestement de son cheval, franchit la porte d'entrée de Parth Isil, littéralement « le jardin de la Lune ». Parth Isil était la maison où il vivait désormais avec Silmariën, leur demeure. Sur l'un des fauteuils de l'entrée, il déposa son sac et se dirigea vers la promenade où il escomptait rencontrer Silmariën. Celle-ci fut néanmoins plus rapide que lui, et émergea de la pénombre de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux.

« Avez-vous enfin quitté Lindor pour venir ici ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Haldir.

Silmariën soupira.

« Il est tellement dommage que vous ne puissiez venir plus souvent ici, à cause de la distance…Cela fait plus de trois mois… »

« Je le sais bien », dit Haldir. « J'ai essayé de revenir plus tôt. Mais les élections des Intendants se préparent, et Lindor qui est Intendant de Thalat Valinor, avait besoin de mon aide. Or je n'aurais pu la lui refuser. Je suis son Conseiller en outre ! »

« Certes, mais vous le faites presque à mes dépends. Je ne suis pas encore Conseillère ni quoi que ce soit ! »

« Non ; je le fais pour nous deux… »

Silmariën acquiesça finalement et s'avança vers Haldir. Il la prit dans ses bras ; et bien qu'il n'ait pas encore ôté son manteau, ils s'étreignirent vivement.

Cette demeure où ils s'étaient établis se situait à Thalat Valinor, le pays de plaines qui constituait l'est de Valinor, mais n'était toutefois qu'à deux jours de chevauchée de Baranaew. Elle était très ancienne, plus vieille qu'eux : car elle datait des Jours Anciens, et avait plus de sept mille ans. Plusieurs propriétaires s'y étaient succédé durant près de six millénaires mais personne n'était venu ensuite et seules étaient restées les pierres. Néanmoins elles conservaient les courbes et les formes de l'architecture des Jours Anciens, et une beauté ancienne. Haldir et Silmariën entendirent parler de cette vieille maison et décidèrent aussitôt de faire revivre ces pierres. L'intérieur fut réaménagé et restauré. En déambulant dans Parth Isil, Haldir et Silmariën sentirent la mémoire immense des longues années qui s'étaient écoulées, une mémoire que renfermaient les pierres.

Le lendemain, de manière aussi soudaine qu'imprévue, arriva Olorin, vingt-quatre heures à peine après que Haldir soit retourné à Parth Isil.

« Je ne peux pas y demeurer longtemps…bien que j'y eusse pris un grand plaisir si je l'eusse pu. »

« Ne passerez-vous pas au moins la nuit ? » s'enquit Silmariën.

« Si fait. Une nouvelle importante m'amène ici, mais prenons d'abord le temps d'évoquer les autres nouvelles. »

Ils prirent place dans des sièges sur la promenade et Olorin savoura quelques instants la vue sur le jardin.

« J'ai en premier lieu quelques nouvelles de nos chers amis Legolas et Gimli. »

« Je n'en ai pas eues », avoua Silmariën, « depuis que je les ai quittés à Alqualondë… »

« Eh bien ! Ils sont partis afin de s'établir en baie d'Eldamar. Gimli se fait vieux malheureusement. Il ne désire plus voyager. Quant à Legolas, il est devenu l'amant d'une Elfe Teleri, Earwesta. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Haldir, étonné.

« Oui ; Legolas est amoureux… »

Cela les fit sourire. Olorin poursuivit.

« Thranduil n'en est pas mécontent…Lui est parti très rapidement en Forod Aman, où résident les quelques Elfes Sylvains qui ont quitté la Terre du Milieu, et il sera vraisemblablement élu Intendant ; il était autrefois Roi des Elfes Sylvains. Enfin, j'ai vu Elrond récemment ; il a accepté la proposition de Finarfin d'être Maître de Guérison. Il est donc nommé Maître ! »

Silmariën comme Haldir furent submergés de joie.

« Cher ami… » murmura Haldir.

Silmariën posa un regard soupçonneux sur Olorin.

« Vous sous-entendez 'enfin' Maître ! »

« Oui ; il ne l'accepte qu'au moment de l'élection des Intendants ! »

« L'essentiel est qu'il soit Maître, et il rejoint ainsi Cirdan parmi les Maîtres, puisque Cirdan est Maître de Pays depuis deux ans déjà… »

« Quelle était la dernière et plus importante nouvelle ? »

Olorin eut un de ses sourires mystérieux et bienveillants.

« Je vous invite à vous rendre à Valmar », lui dit-il, « où va avoir lieu une réunion du gouvernement à laquelle vous pourriez être convoqué. »

« Dois-je venir également ? » dit Silmariën.

« Certainement », répliquèrent involontairement d'une même voix Haldir et Olorin. Tous deux rirent et Olorin dit :

« Voyez : vous avez doublement raison de venir ; et si jamais vous étiez ennuyée par la politique, vous pourriez toujours visiter Valmar. »

« Soit ! » dit-elle en riant également.

Ils prirent donc la route de Valmar. Comme ils traversaient une large part de la région de Thalat Valinor, ils virent qu'un peu partout avaient été organisés les votes pour élire le nouvel Intendant. Toutefois, comme un Intendant pouvait exercer plusieurs fois à la suite un mandat, Lindor pouvait être réélu et il se pouvait donc qu'il n'y ait pas de nouvel Intendant.

Le dépouillement aurait lieu à Valmar. Une grande foule d'Elfes se pressait dans la capitale lorsque les cavaliers y arrivèrent. La cité d'origine, où résidaient, d'après les dires, encore les dieux, était fermée depuis longtemps ; une autre cité s'était développée autour, et Haldir, Silmariën, ainsi qu'Olorin, pénétrèrent dans cette seconde cité.

Les hautes portes de la ville semblaient encore solides bien qu'elles aient un grand âge, et le bronze massif qui les constituait était ouvragé et montrait encore, malgré l'usure, les armes de la ville. Elles évoquaient notamment la légende d'Irmo. L'on distinguait un dieu, lequel se reposait sur une île dans le lac de Lorellin au cœur de la belle Lorien.

« Hâtons-nous », dit Olorin ; « le dépouillement a déjà lieu. »

« Les Conseillers des Intendants sont-ils toujours convoqués ? » demanda Haldir.

« Cela permet de les réunir… Et, souvent, les nouveaux Intendants élus ont été Conseillers avant. »

« Et vous-même ? » s'enquit Silmariën.

« Disons que…Je suis le conseiller de ceux que je rencontre. »

Au moment de se quitter devant le seuil de la Coupole de Nolë, ce qui signifiait en quenya le savoir, la connaissance, où se tiendrait la réunion gouvernementale, Silmariën dit à Haldir :

« Allez, et que les Valar vous bénissent ! »

Les heures s'égrenèrent avec lenteur. Haldir ne reparaissait pas. Silmariën erra dans Valmar puis revint aux alentours de la Coupole et contempla les ombres des édifices, qui s'allongèrent au fur et à mesure que le soleil rougeoyant déclinait dans le ciel. Des échos de voix se firent entendre et des membres de la réunion émergèrent au haut des marches de la Coupole. Haldir accourut auprès de Silmariën, et contint à peine sa joie :

« De nombreux Intendants dont Celeborn et Malras ont renouvelé leur mandat. Toutefois Thranduil a été élu Intendant du nord de l'Aman, et moi-même…moi-même ai été élu Intendant de Thalat Valinor ! »

Quelques instants silencieux de surprise s'écoulèrent.

« Vous le méritiez », prononça enfin Silmariën « Vous étiez Gardien de la Lorien ! »

Haldir sourit et dit avec chaleur :

« Vous méritiez non moins d'être Conseillère. »

« Conseillère ? » répéta Silmariën, étonnée.

« En effet…J'ai obtenu l'approbation de Cirdan, Maître de Pays, pour vous nommer comme ma Conseillère. Chaque Intendant fait ainsi ! »

« Merci… »

« Oh, Silmariën, n'exagérez pas… »

Ils rirent, emplis d'allégresse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV – La Route des Expatriés**

Le temps, tel une eau calme, suivit son cours et s'écoula. Quelques années passèrent ainsi. Haldir prit en main Thalat Valinor, sans difficultés majeures et fut un Intendant appréciable, bien que ce ne fût que son premier mandat.

Il en débuta un second.

La vie des Elfes était paisible. L'est de Valinor, tout comme le reste de l'Aman, était plus tranquille que jamais. Haldir, plus à l'aise dans son second mandat, put l'exercer plus facilement et consacrer le temps gagné à d'autres choses, dont voir l'un de ses confrères, Menore, Intendant de Harad Aman : une profonde amitié était née entre eux dès l'arrivée de Haldir parmi les Intendants.

Silmariën fut une bonne Conseillère. Mais ni elle ni Haldir ne se laissèrent accaparer par leurs fonctions et virent au contraire souvent Elrond, Celebrian ainsi que leurs autres connaissances. Malras, Intendant d'Alqualondë, demeura également en très bon termes avec Haldir.

Puis, comme les relations entre Haldir et Menore s'amélioraient toujours, cela incita Haldir et Silmariën à faire une escapade dans les contrées sud de l'Aman. Ils visitèrent des pays où soufflait un vent à l'accent plus exotique qu'à Valinor, où la terre, plus chaude et colorée, buvait les rayons d'un soleil méridional. Ils y séjournèrent un mois, entre août et septembre de l'an 95 du Quatrième Age ; il leur fallut deux semaines pour s'y rendre. Ils durent néanmoins retourner à Valinor, car, comme le rappela Silmariën, ils étaient toujours de fonction dans l'intendance de Thalat Valinor. Toutefois, ils ne laissaient par le Harad Aman derrière eux…Loin de là…

« Silmariën », annonça un jour Haldir en rentrant à Parth Isil. « J'ai pour la première fois de bien piètres nouvelles. »

Silmariën, qui était arrivée quelques minutes à peine avant Haldir, ôta sa cape et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Quelles sont-elles ? »

« Des dires, ou mieux des rumeurs », répondit Haldir. « Mais, tout aussi imprécises qu'elles soient, elles n'en peuvent pas moins susciter quelques inquiétudes. Vous savez que je travaille beaucoup avec Menore. A mon premier mandat, il m'a apporté son aide. »

Haldir soupira puis reprit :

« Il demande presque la mienne à présent. Une agitation est née dans le sud de l'Aman, mais les nouvelles sont vagues. Cette agitation a concerné certaines Elfes de Harad et des Elfes de contrées désolées tout à fait au sud de l'Aman. »

« Des contrées qui n'appartiennent pas au Harad ? »

Haldir acquiesça puis reprit :

« Les Elfes là-bas sont assez marginaux et peu loquaces. Comment voulez-vous que l'on en sache plus à propos de cette agitation ? »

Silmariën eut un soupir.

« Un mystère va planer sur ces Elfes. Ce n'est pas bon. »

Haldir et elle se regardèrent en silence. Ces Elfes ne devaient rester qu'un simple problème dans le sud de l'Aman, et ne pas représenter une menace quelconque pour quoi que ce soit, par pour le Royaume d'Aman. Haldir songea qu'il était peu probable que du mal germe dans leurs cœurs de même que par le passé chez des Elfes ambitieux, cupides, ou égoïstes.

« Nous devons rester vigilants », dit Silmariën.

Dans le nord de l'Aman débutait, en dépit des événements du sud, une timide idylle entre Legolas et Earwesta. De séjour chez son père, Legolas ne tarda pas à s'enquérir de son avis à propos de cela ; Thranduil bénit alors les deux amants, qui se fiancèrent.

« N'oubliez point », leur rappela-t-il, « qu'il vous faudra vous marier ensuite ! »

Cependant Menore demeurait silencieux. Il s'absenta de plus en plus souvent de la capitale de Harad Aman, Anar Ennyn dont le nom signifiait littéralement « Les Portes du Soleil », cherchant à éclaircir les rumeurs et à s'assurer que tout soit relativement calme en Harad. Au-delà des frontières, tout était moins sûr, mais personne ne souhaitait y prêter attention, ni ne s'intéressait aux Elfes qui avaient choisi d'aller tout là-bas.

Mais cette agitation, bien qu'elle soit finie, devint suspecte. Une méfiance s'installa. Le problème résidait en ce que les terres que bordaient les océans du sud avaient toujours été arides et souvent inhospitalières, et jamais entièrement explorées car elles étaient dangereuses ; outre les caprices du climat, certaines bêtes, héritage des Jours Anciens sombres, devaient probablement encore vivre voire même se reproduire un peu là. Les premiers abords des régions d'extrême-sud étaient désertiques, et certains Elfes y avaient élu domicile.

Mais l'on douta sur eux. Cela signifia les remettre en question, et cela ne se fit pas sans un arrière-goût sombre, car c'était grave. Ces Elfes semblaient exigeants, subjectifs et critiques, et comme insatisfaits de la vie actuelle en Aman et désireux de nouveaux horizons. Néanmoins, s'il ne semblait pas y avoir de mauvaises intentions, cela fut démenti par des actes inattendus de malveillance.

Menés tout à fait dans le sud du Harad Aman, ils touchèrent non pas les déserts mais une Région du Royaume d'Aman. Le mot, sur toutes les lèvres, fut à peine crédible, et la méfiance s'accrut véritablement. Menore était désormais très préoccupé. Il prit la décision d'agir au plus vite.

Haldir vint dans la capitale de Harad Aman aux côtés de Menore. Silmariën vint également.

« Je ne comprends pas, et je ne peux point comprendre, cette malveillance » prononça Menore une énième fois.

Il parcourut de long en large la promenade où le couple de ses amis se tenait.

« Que tout cela doit-il cacher ? » dit-il alors.

« Je l'ignore », répliqua Haldir ; « j'ai vécu bien peu de temps en Aman pour y répondre ! »

« Ces Elfes désirent quelque chose », déclara finalement Silmariën.

Menore accomplit encore quelques pas ; il s'arrêta.

« Je ne crois pas », estima-t-il, « qu'ils aient toutefois des buts bien définis ; ils cherchent à être remarqués ainsi qu'à prendre leurs marques parmi le commun des immortels. Nous ne sommes pas tous les mêmes dans une société et vis-à-vis d'une société. Je dois, demain », poursuivit-il, « partir à Valmar m'entretenir avec Olwë, Surintendant car Vice-Aîné, de ces événements. Notre rôle consistera à dissuader nos confrères de tenir encore dans le futur une telle conduite. »

« Vous vous exprimez », dit Haldir, « en véritable homme politique…Ce que je ne serai jamais. »

Menore haussa, en souriant, les épaules :

« J'ai très tôt été plongé dans le domaine politique. Que voulez-vous… »

« Vous possédez l'art de la parole », dit Silmariën doucement.

« Qu'importe. Il nous faut agir en les présentes. »

Tous trois se considérèrent d'un regard grave. Menore prit la parole.

« Je serai absent deux semaines au moins, car il me faut aller à Valmar et rencontrer Olwë. J'ai chargé mes Conseillers de veiller à la sécurité et recommander aux gens la vigilance. Haldir, vous ne pouvez pas négliger très longtemps Thalat Valinor. »

Haldir fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation, et Menore insista :

« Vous êtes l'Intendant de cette Région. Vous m'aidez déjà trop. Restez ici pour veiller en mon absence, mais non faire plus ! »

« Oui, Menore », concéda Haldir à contrecœur.

Il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait aider Menore au détriment de sa propre Région.

« Néanmoins », dit Silmariën, « je puis me rendre dans le sud afin d'observer attentivement ce qu'il s'y déroule. Nous avons besoin de comprendre les agissements de ces Elfes. »

De l'inquiétude naquit chez Haldir, et il dit :

« J'aurais mieux aimé que vous rentriez à Thalat Valinor afin de me remplacer ! »

« Voudriez-vous être espionne ? » s'enquit Menore.

« En quelque sorte… » dit Silmariën. « Si l'on veut observer proprement les Elfes du sud, la discrétion doit être de rigueur ! »

« Cela est dangereux », prononça Haldir.

Menore dit alors :

« Tenez-vous à y aller ? »

« J'irai. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Menore exprima sa pensée.

« Non ! »

« Je suis une femme », répliqua Silmariën. « Or une femme qui enquête ou espionne est moins suspecte, et moi –même je puis être très discrète. »

Silmariën était ferme et la discussion s'acheva.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, et alors que Silmariën s'apprêtait à partir et harnachait son cheval, Haldir vint.

« Silmariën ? » l'appela-t-il doucement.

Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

« Que … ? »

« Rien d'essentiel…Quand comptez-vous revenir ? »

« En même temps que Menore, dans deux semaines… »

« Si je ne vous laisse point partir de mon plein gré, c'est parce que vous vous rendez dans les contrées où rien n'est sûr. Je vous aime », ajouta-t-il. Et je ne voudrais pas vous perdre. »

Silmariën eut un pâle sourire.

« J'enverrai une courte lettre chaque jour », dit-elle. « Si vous ne les recevez point, inquiétez-vous. Non avant. »

Malgré la pointe d'inquiétude qui perçait dans son regard, Haldir sourit légèrement.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Silmariën voyagea d'abord dans la Région – Harad Aman – et fit des haltes dans de petites auberges. Dans sa solitude, elle pensa à son père, Aragorn, qu'elle avait tant aimé. Son absence était dure. Arwen et lui, s'ils n'étaient pas morts à Minas Tirith, auraient pu vivre ici, en Aman.

Elle conserva avec soin son anonymat. Ainsi elle progressa discrètement vers les frontières de la Région et l'extrême-sud. A l'affût, elle écouta, observa, s'imprégna de l'atmosphère locale ; mais elle ne décela rien d'anormal ou de suspect, bien qu'elle se trouvât là où avaient eu lieu des actes de malveillance.

Elle perdit confiance dans les auberges lorsqu'elle se fut aventurée dans les premières terres de l'extrême-sud. Chaque regard qu'elle croisa était méfiant et inquisiteur. Et, bien que tout semblât normal dans l'un des établissements, qui s'appelait _Au Cheval Altier_, elle sentit que des Elfes marginaux figuraient parmi les voyageurs assis aux tables. Nulle femme ne se tenait là. Suspecte à présent, Silmariën sortit précipitamment ; une sueur froide l'envahit. Elle avait pénétré le terrain des Marginaux. Elle devait désormais éviter d'être vue.

Comme elle avait chevauché durant cinq jours avant d'atteindre les frontières de l'extrême-sud, et comme elle ne devait s'absenter que deux semaines d'Anar Ennyn, capitale du Harad Aman, elle disposait de quatre journées d'enquête dans le sud.

Elle prit une étroite et sinueuse route qui s'enfonça dans des vallons. L'air était chaud et la terre sèche se souleva en poussière sous les pas de son cheval. Après une heure de cheminement, un groupe de cavaliers apparut au loin. Silmariën détourna son cheval de la route et galopa à bride abattue.

Comme la soirée approchait, la silhouette d'autres cavaliers se découpa à nouveau à l'horizon. De l'activité avait donc bien lieu dans ces contrées. Silmariën observa ces Elfes. Avançant au rythme de leurs chevaux, ils n'affichaient aucun air pressé, mais semblaient néanmoins savoir où ils allaient, et préoccupés par diverses réflexions.

_« Pour quelque manigance… »_ songea Silmariën, pensive. La nuit tombait ; bientôt, ces Elfes s'établirent pour la nuit près d'un groupe d'arbres qui dressaient leurs branches maigres et sèches dans le ciel obscurcissant. Silmariën s'arrêta également, non loin, et hésita à s'approcher plus. Toutefois les ténèbres grandissaient et cela l'encouragea. Elle gravit furtivement une butte rocailleuse et se concentra sur la discussion du groupe de Marginaux.

« …pas assez pression. Nos chers confrères irréfléchis, près des frontières, ont cru agir efficacement. Ils n'ont entrainé que peur ou méfiance de l'autre côté, en Harad. Ce qu'il nous faut », dit l'interlocuteur posément avec gravité, « est de faire pression sur la population afin de créer une pression politique. De là, nous pourrons peut-être entreprendre des négociations. »

Un de ses compagnons le coupa.

« Ou simplement emprunter de nouvelles voies ! Si nous pesons politiquement, nous pouvons tout faire. Les négociations ne seront que des compromis dérisoires. »

« Vous êtes trop expéditif », répliqua le premier Elfe.

Deux autres intervinrent.

« Nous devons asseoir notre pouvoir, assurer nos arrières. Si vous brûlez des étapes, je serais surpris que vous parvinssiez à quoi que ce soit. »

« Il n'est pas de fumée sans feu ! Nous sommes les premiers à nous aventurer de ce côté… »

Le Marginal baissa grandement la voix en achevant sa phrase.

« Nous pouvons faire pression », reprit le premier, « mais nous ne disposons pas encore de l'influence de notre chef. »

« Celle des émissaires me fait froid dans le dos », avoua un dernier Elfe marginal. « Et la créature… »

Silmariën déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de leur chef et maître ; quant à sa nature, elle n'en savait rien. Uniquement qu'elle était sombre et comparable à Arachne, araignée géante de Cirith Ungol aux lisières du Mordor, en Endor.

« Certes », répliqua le premier.

Il prononça quelques mots que Silmariën distingua mal, puis dit :

« Mais son influence est plus puissante et dissuasive qu'une armée. »

Un silence se fit. Silmariën, pétrifiée, considéra ces nouvelles de mauvais augure. La conversation reprit.

« Une armée. Nous sommes loin d'être assez nombreux pour en former une… » dit avec ironie l'un des Marginaux.

Un autre riposta d'une voix incisive :

« Pourquoi mener une guerre ? Nous voulons un changement radical, dans le but que nous, marginaux, perdions ce nom…Non une guerre. Mais nous devons rallier des Elfes à notre cause. »

Le cheval de Silmariën, demeuré au bas de la butte, devint nerveux et détourna l'attention de sa maîtresse.

« Paix, Nimrodel », murmura-t-elle. « Paix ! »

Surprise par une telle nervosité, elle eut quelque difficulté à le calmer et l'éloigner silencieusement du campement.

Silmariën rejoignit le lendemain un relais, nommé _Les Sablons d'Arien_, sur la route principale ; de même que chaque journée qui avait précédée, elle rédigea un court message à Haldir, lui indiquant qu'elle ne s'était heurtée à encore aucun problème. Encapuchonnée, laissant à peine voir ses traits, elle déposa sa lettre sur le comptoir et s'adressa à un homme basané. Le vêtement de ce dernier se fondait dans la pénombre du modeste relais.

« Combien demandez-vous pour que ce message parte aujourd'hui et soit acheminé en territoire Harad ? »

L'Elfe ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Tout dépend », dit-il enfin d'un ton légèrement mêlé d'ironie et de mépris.

« Je ne désire qu'une chose : que vous ralliez aujourd'hui les frontières de Harad. Passé ces frontières, ce n'est ensuite plus vos affaires », répliqua-t-elle. « Un autre messager haradien se chargera du mot. »

« Avez-vous de l'or ? »

« Oui. »

Elle posa sur le comptoir de la monnaie en silence. D'un regard, l'Elfe indiqua la somme requise. Puis elle sortit.

Une petite compagnie de cavaliers émergea des collines arides et franchit la route, alors que Silmariën venait à peine de la quitter ; et Silmariën dut convenir que beaucoup d'Elfes étaient en mouvement dans l'extrême-Sud. L'homme du relais sortit. Il monta à cheval et suivit la route en direction du nord.

« Halte ! »

Un des cavaliers venu des collines arides avait crié. Le messager s'arrêta.

« J'ose espérer », poursuivit-il, que vous ne vous rendez pas au nord. »

« Si, Monseigneur. »

« Je suis contrit de vous contrarier, mais vous ne pouvez rallier le Harad Aman. Nul n'a besoin d'y être amené. »

« Je n'accomplis que mon travail, qui me permet de vivre, Monseigneur », répliqua l'Elfe, courroucé.

« Certes, certes…Mais nous menons des attaques masquées dans le nord. Ne voulez-vous point, au lieu de nous gêner en traversant le nord pour porter des messages, participer à cette pression que nous exerçons avec un succès croissant sur cette populace du Harad ? »

Silmariën frissonna. L'Elfe postier répondit :

« Si. »

Silmariën éperonna alors son cheval et fila comme le vent à travers le relief assez désolé. Si dès aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus envoyer de message à Haldir, celui-ci partirait assez rapidement pour le sud, inquiet. Il lui fallait atteindre le Harad, d'où elle savait qu'il lui serait possible d'écrire à Haldir – à moins que…A moins que ce ne soit le chaos à cause des attaques d'Elfes marginaux. Il lui faudrait peut-être rentrer directement à Anar Ennyn, capitale du Harad !

Comme le chef des cavaliers marginaux avait immédiatement compris que l'auteur du message ne pouvait être loin, il quitta prestement la route pour l'intercepter. Et, comme Silmariën s'était, avant l'interception de sa lettre, dirigée vers le sud-ouest, cela lui causa un inutile détour avant de prendre la direction du nord.

Elle fut forcée de s'arrêter lorsque les cavaliers marginaux se mirent en travers de sa route. Il eut été vain de fuir. Trop de Marginaux parcouraient le pays et l'auraient repérée puis poursuivie.

« Une femme », s'écria le chef : « voilà une agréable compagnie ! »

« Je fais route vers le nord », dit Silmariën avec placidité.

« Je l'ai constaté. Informez-moi donc de votre destination. »

« Malheureusement elle ne pourrait vous concerner. »

« Assurément…Venez, ma belle… »

Il mit pied à terre et elle dut l'imiter. Le Marginal la tint près de lui.

« Ne résistez pas », dit-il d'une voix basse. « Voudriez-vous que je vous ôte à ma compagnie ? »

Un instant de silence s'écoula.

« Voudriez-vous, immédiatement ? »

Une lettre mettait habituellement cinq jours à parvenir à Anar Ennyn, capitale de Harad Aman. Lorsque pour la première fois aucune lettre n'arriva, Haldir attendit un jour supplémentaire. Aucune n'arriva non plus le jour suivant. La mort dans l'âme, il s'apprêta immédiatement à partir et rejoignit les frontières de l'extrême-sud. Il entendit nombre de rumeurs à propos des Marginaux. Rien, hélas, qui pût permettre d'établir si cette situation se poursuivrait longtemps ainsi. Les gens étaient sur le qui-vive et guettaient les moindres allées et venues suspectes. Bien que les actes de malveillance n'aient plus lieu, les Marginaux pouvaient ressurgir, et seuls les dieux savaient ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

Seul dans la nuit, seul dans des terres désertiques, Haldir se tenait immobile quelque part au nord-est de l'extrême-sud. Il avait pris la Route des Expatriés, le principal chemin d'extrême-Sud, puis l'avait quittée et s'était enfoncé dans les contrées désolées, avec pour seul guide les étoiles. Deux jours durant il avait enquêté et appris sans surprise que les Marginaux ne portaient naturellement que peu d'attention aux prisonniers, bien qu'ils fussent également enclins à en faire volontiers. Haldir avait, près des frontières du Harad, réussi une entrevue pacifique avec un Marginal ; et celui-ci lui avait dit que les étrangers n'étaient pas forcément pris et emmenés ; il n'y avait que rarement des étrangers en Extrême-Sud et ce n'étaient que des curieux.

« Nous n'avons pas de geôles », dit-il ; « car nous ne voulons point faire de mal aux gens, mais seulement attirer leur attention sur nous. Et nous ne possédons aucun prisonnier. Nous le saurions. »

L'enlèvement de Silmariën était alors l'œuvre de ravisseurs en marge de ce système. La seule partie de l'extrême-sud, assez peu fréquentée, qui pusse les accueillir sans qu'ils fussent remarqués était le nord-est.

Angoissé pour Silmariën, Haldir ne possédait aucun indice, aucune trace. Elle était quelque part dans cette part de l'extrême-sud, mais il ne savait rien de plus. Un silence immense pesa. De la brise soufflait silencieusement dans la nuit qui avait recouvert les terres désertiques. Haldir plongea dans une angoisse muette…Il était conscient que s'il avait prévenu le départ de Silmariën, il aurait également prévenu une enquête capitale ; mais il était, quelque part en lui-même, furieux.

Deux jours auparavant, Menore était, lui, rentré à Anar Ennyn, et ce, quatre jours après que Haldir en soit parti. Il apprit les funestes nouvelles. Parmi les messages arrivés en son absence, il trouva également une lettre. Intrigué, il rompit le cachet et la lut. Elle était de Legolas.

_« J'ai le regret de devoir vous annoncer que notre très cher ami Gimli, en ce 18 du mois de décembre de l'an 96 du Quatrième Age, a rejoint ses ancêtres, loin en dehors du monde matériel._

_Hélas ! J'ai tellement de peine à réaliser le vide immense qu'il laisse. Gimli, fils de Gloïn, manieur de hache émérite, ardent défenseur de la Communauté de l'Anneau et vif au combat a toujours été l'un des plus vaillants et des plus amicaux représentants du peuple Nain. Et l'aventure s'est achevée ici, en Aman, bien que celle-ci soit la terre des immortels. Depuis longtemps il se faisait vieux ; il était un mortel. _

_Que dire de plus ? Je le pleure comme un frère, car j'avais rencontré en lui l'inextinguible ferveur d'une amitié extraordinaire. La mort nous a séparés. Et je sais que les âmes des mortels ne sont pas sauvées comme celles des immortels ; peut-être partent-elles très loin, dans un lieu qui nous est inconnu…_

_Je vous envoie toutes mes amitiés. Puisse votre cœur ne pas être trop triste._

_Legolas Vertefeuille. »_

Menore reposa la lettre. Son esprit était étrangement vide et sa gorge un peu nouée. Il n'avait que très brièvement connu Gimli ; pourtant il en avait gardé une forte impression. Tout en Gimli avait été à l'encontre de ce que l'on racontait habituellement des Nains, peuple fier, orgueilleux, irascible, égoïste. Non seulement étonné par cela, Menore avait en outre été frappé par l'amitié qui liait Gimli et Legolas. Il songea alors à celui-ci… Il devait, au moment de la mort de son ami, être en lune de miel avec Earwesta !

Aux mains de ses ravisseurs, Silmariën ne reçut aucun traitement de faveur. Le voyage vers le nord-est ne fut point le plus pénible. Elle endura les sarcasmes de l'Elfe qui était à la tête de ses quatre autres compagnons. Son surnom était l'Ecume. Son tempérament, fougueux, avait aussi une note âpre et sauvage comme ces terres où il entraînait Silmariën. Et, si au début il ne sembla rechercher que la satisfaction de la capture d'une Elfe du Royaume d'Aman, il se satisfaisait pourtant aussi de la compagnie féminine que formait Silmariën.

L'aima-t-il vraiment ?

L'aima-t-il parce qu'elle était femme ?

Etait-elle un sujet ou un objet à ses yeux ?

Silmariën chercha alors à lui échapper, à s'éloigner de lui, lorsqu'il posait trop longuement son regard sur elle, s'approchait d'elle, ou lorsqu'il la tenait fermement pour la forcer à obéir. A ces moments-là il était près d'elle, et elle sentait sa poigne serrée comme un étau sur son bras, et sa présence lui était insupportable.

La compagnie s'arrêta dans une petite dépression. Le sol y était sablonneux. Silmariën était percluse de douleur. Le voyage avait été rude pour elle.

« Vous êtes ma prisonnière », dit l'Ecume, « et je ne vous ferai aucun cadeau. Mais je vous aime et c'est ce qui vous sauve. Je veux que vous suiviez ma volonté et pour ne pas engager de bras de fer, il faudra que vous soyez soumise. Que vous vous laissiez faire, et non que vous résistiez. »

L'Ecume la soumit à un interrogatoire. A travers ses réponses Silmariën dut révéler quelques parts de vérité ; certes, elle était en exploration dans le sud, mais elle dit aux Marginaux que ce n'était que par simple curiosité ; elle désirait connaître les Marginaux. Elle n'évoqua jamais la moindre chose qui eût un aspect politique.

Les heures s'égrenèrent. Parfois ignorée par l'Ecume et ses compagnons, parfois étroitement surveillée, elle était forcée de remplir des tâches, comme soigner les chevaux, réparer une gourde… L'Ecume posa son regard sur elle.

« Faites reluire mes bottes », dit-il.

Silmariën demeura de marbre, et seul son visage, la bouche ouverte, exprima sa stupéfaction. Elle était épuisée par les jours de voyage incommode et ne pouvait perpétuellement se plier à leurs exigences.

« Je refuse », dit-elle simplement.

Un poignard étincela alors dans la main de l'Ecume.

« Cela vous persuade-t-il ? » répliqua-t-il.

_« Il est animé de sentiments contradictoires »,_ pensa Silmariën. _« Il est amoureux et haineux à la fois…Ce sentiment amoureux est lâche, il est sa faiblesse car lui est un Marginal et jamais il ne devrait être amoureux d'une personne comme moi ! Il cache ce sentiment derrière une haine froide et implacable…Il me tuera. »_

Elle savait en outre qu'il était agile à l'épée. Elle se mut finalement et alla chercher le nécessaire à reluire les bottes.

« Quelqu'un vient », dit soudain l'un des Marginaux.

Tous se raidirent et portèrent la main à la garde de leur épée.

« Ne bougez pas », murmura l'Ecume.

Il tenait encore le poignard. Au bord de la petite dépression sablonneuse apparut alors Haldir. Il était seul. Les Marginaux se tenaient prêts à l'affronter. Silmariën trembla.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle presque.

L'Ecume regarda alternativement Haldir et Silmariën, porteur d'une expression indéchiffrable. Il tourna le dos à Haldir qui se tenait plus loin, et se tint ainsi face à Silmariën, le poignard à courte distance d'elle.

« Adressez-vous à moi d'une voix forte ; dites avec conviction : 'Je vous aime.' »

Une flamme de triomphe brûla dans ses yeux. Silmariën tenta un regard vers Haldir, un regard désespéré. L'Ecume l'en empêcha.

« Il ne peut pas voir ce poignard…Il ne saura pas qu'à cause de lui vous allez dire ces trois mots. Il croira que vous m'aimez réellement. Quant à moi…Dites-le ! Maintenant ! »

La respiration de la jeune femme se suspendit silencieusement.

« Faites-le ou je vous tue. »

Rage et douleur l'envahirent. Elle ne parvenait à croire ce qui était sur le point d'advenir. Et, soudain, elle prononça la phrase maudite.

Plus loin, Haldir se figea, incrédule. Un doute naquit dans son cœur tel une ombre terrible ; cela éclairait-il le « non » que Silmariën avait crié en l'apercevant ? Les compagnons de l'Ecume s'élancèrent vers lui. En quelques instants, il décrocha deux flèches mortelles avec son arc. Alors que les troisième et quatrième se ruaient vers lui, il eut encore le temps de blesser l'un des deux d'une flèche ; malgré tout il se releva tandis que le quatrième engageait un combat à l'épée. Les armes virevoltèrent et s'entrechoquèrent.

L'Ecume se saisit fermement de Silmariën et lui lia les poignets, dans le dos, ainsi que les chevilles, puis empoigna la bride de son cheval qui s'affolait. Haldir se battait avec les deux Marginaux. L'Ecume les observa silencieusement. L'un des compagnons chut brutalement. Les traits de l'Ecume se durcirent et se figèrent. Il suivit son dernier ami du regard. Toutefois celui-ci perdait l'avantage ; il fut réduit à la défensive et une ouverture permettrait peut-être à Haldir de le toucher. Elle vint. Le coup fut mortel.

Silmariën eut un sursaut de joie très bref. L'Ecume se reprit immédiatement malgré le choc et saisit sa chance de fuir. Il porta à Silmariën un coup de poing très violent au ventre. Silmariën s'écroula. L'Ecume enfourcha sa monture et fuit.

Un étrange calme tomba sur la petite dépression. Silmariën tenta de ramper vers l'une des pentes qui formaient les extrémités de la cuvette, et dont elle était non loin. Elle parvint à peine à respirer. Haldir, lui, se tint immobile, l'esprit comme pris par un froid immense, laissé par la flamme éteinte d'un amour que celle qu'il aimait avait trahi. Cela était-ce possible ?

Silmariën essayait d'ignorer la douleur et avait encore en elle la honte cuisante des mots qu'elle avait prononcés à l'Ecume. Elle ne ressentait qu'une faible joie pour la victoire sur les Marginaux, et celle-ci s'envola : elle vit Haldir demeurer immobile, l'épée pendant dans sa main.

« Haldir », appela-t-elle avec difficulté. « Haldir ! »

Il vint vers elle.

« Libérez-moi…Haldir, libérez-moi… »

Elle chercha à reprendre son souffle.

« Pourquoi ? » prononça-t-il lentement et froidement.

« J'ai assez enduré de souffrances avec les Marginaux », répliqua-t-elle, brusquement excédée ; ses nerfs lâchaient et les Marginaux l'avaient mise à bout… « Ne croyez pas ce que j'ai été forcée de dire ! »

« Même en faisant abstraction de ce que vous avez pu dire ou faire il y a peu, je n'oublie pas que vous êtes partie quasiment contre mon gré ; or je n'avais pas tord ! »

« Haldir, je vous en prie, libérez-moi… »

« Non », dit-il.

Il était irrité à son tour. Mais à cela s'ajoutait une douleur affreuse. Son « non » fut empreint d'amertume.

« Si vous ne m'aimez plus », répondit Silmariën, « abandonnez-moi…mais libérez-moi…Haldir ! »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, le visage fermé. Comment pouvait-il croire que Silmariën avait été forcée ? Mais pouvait-il croire qu'elle ait pu penser sincèrement ses paroles ? Au demeurant, si Silmariën avait survécu aux mains de ses ravisseurs sans qu'aucune rançon n'ait été exigée, il fallait une forte raison pour que c'eusse été ainsi ; une liaison avait donc dû naître entre le principal ravisseur et elle. Cependant Haldir douta. Comment le ravisseur aurait-il pu aimer Silmariën quand il l'avait délaissée et pis, frappée violemment ? Cela était très paradoxal. Colère et douleur écrasèrent Haldir.

Silmariën crut que la folie allait la prendre, et malgré la douleur elle dit :

« Vous avez été libéré des Cavernes de Mandos…Souvenez-vous seulement…Seulement de cela. »

Haldir la contempla. L'avait-elle trahi ? Néanmoins le paradoxe lui revint à l'esprit. Il comprit que la vérité n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il croyait. Alors il libéra Silmariën.

« Merci », prononça-t-elle.

Un instant de silence eut lieu. Puis elle ajouta :

« Jamais je n'ai voulu vous tromper, ou vous trahir. Il s'est produit un désastreux concours de circonstances… »

Silmariën toussa et ne put poursuivre.

« Respirez », dit Haldir.

A genoux dans le sable, derrière elle, il la tint contre les épaules et l'amena contre lui. La crise s'atténua ; elle dit :

« Je vais mieux ; ce sont les effets d'un rude coup… »

« Je sais », dit Haldir.

Il hésita, puis reprit parole :

« J'ai failli ne point vous libérer. »


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE XV – LA COUPOLE**

Attablés dans un coin calme d'une auberge, en territoire Harad, Haldir et Silmariën discutaient doucement et buvaient un lait délicieux. Ils étaient tous deux fatigués, mais sereins. Ils avaient chevauché sans repos jusqu'au Harad.

« Ce qui est terrible », dit Haldir, « est le fait que nous consommons du lait qui vient de vaches qui se sont échappées d'une petite ferme marginale bien au-delà des frontières, et recapturées par des Elfes du Harad. Pourquoi les Marginaux nous suivent-ils jusque dans notre verre ? »

« Cela m'est un mystère », répondit laconiquement Silmariën.

Elle émergea du sommeil, le lendemain, tard dans la matinée. Les rayons du soleil dansaient sur les rideaux ocre de la fenêtre. Haldir n'était pas là. Ils s'étaient, la veille, à peine dit bonsoir, trop fatigués pour s'entretenir plus longtemps. Il lui avait seulement précisé que le lendemain serait un jour de trêve et de repos avant le retour à Anar Ennyn. L'esprit ensommeillé, les membres douloureux, Silmariën se leva.

Elle fit sa toilette, et, comme elle n'avait pas faim, choisit de rester dans la chambre et désincrusta du sable de son épée, nommée Maegmegil, c'est-à-dire l' « épée vive ». Haldir revint alors. Il s'était rendu au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge, où il avait pris les nouvelles et s'était restauré, et amenait un peu de nourriture pour Silmariën.

« Je n'ai pas faim », avoua-t-elle.

Elle se leva et esquissa quelques mouvements d'épée avec vigueur et précision. Elle prit plaisir à éprouver de nouveau la sensation, autrefois familière en Terre du Milieu, de fendre l'air et mouvoir l'épée ainsi que son propre corps, aussi vite qu'une ombre ; et à éprouver la sensation d'unité entre Maegmegil et elle, comme si elles n'étaient qu'une, comme si Silmariën n'était plus que l'ombre de l'épée et de son tranchant acéré à qui elle faisait fendre l'air.

« Silmariën ? » dit Haldir. « Je croyais que vous étiez fatiguée. »

Elle baissa l'arme.

« Je le suis, mais j'ai envie de me détendre. J'ai trop de courbatures. Il faut que je fasse de l'exercice. Vous le devriez aussi ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Silmariën posa l'épée sur une table de la chambre, près de son carquois. L'esprit ailleurs, elle contempla un instant l'étui et la bandoulière de cuir altérés par les intempéries et le périple avec les Marginaux.

« Haldir…Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous entraîner à l'épée ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il. Il joua avec sa propre épée. « Je suis assez fatigué pour n'avoir pas la volonté de m'entraîner ; je n'éprouve d'ailleurs plus le désir de manier cette arme. »

Il désigna son épée et dit durement :

« La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisée remonte à un certain temps ; lorsque j'ai affronté les Marginaux qui vous avaient pris en otage, je n'avais pas repris les armes depuis For-le-Cor ! »

Silmariën dit dans un murmure :

« Je comprends que vous aspiriez à la paix…J'y aspire aussi. Mais je ne pourrais trouver la paix si vous n'étiez là ! »

La légère gêne qui s'était instaurée entre eux depuis leurs aventures en Extrême-Sud, à cause de la rupture qui avait failli avoir lieu, fut vaincue. Silmariën tomba dans les bras de Haldir dont le visage triste reprit un peu de couleur. Quasi convulsivement, elle enfouit la tête dans son cou et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Puis ils se regardèrent et elle lui dit en pensée :

_« Si vous saviez combien il était difficile de supporter l'Ecume et d'oser encore penser à vous alors que dans ses yeux je lisais le désir de me posséder corps et âme…J'avais honte ! Il voulait aussi m'empêcher de regagner le Harad, néanmoins les informations que je détiens sont importantes ! »_

« Haldir, Silmariën…Quelles nouvelles ? » s'écria Menore.

Il accourut dès qu'il les vit arriver à Anar Ennyn. Haldir sourit et salua. Il déclara, la mine plus sombre :

« Ce serait mensonge d'affirmer qu'elles sont bonnes. »

« Non », le coupa Menore ; « la première nouvelle que vous apportez est bonne. Vous êtes sains et saufs. »

De fait, son soulagement était visible.

Ils entrèrent dans sa maison. Il leur fit alors part à regret du décès de Gimli. Son inhumation aurait bientôt lieu. Il était trop tard pour s'y rendre ; trois semaines étaient nécessaires pour rejoindre la baie d'Eldamar où Legolas demeurait avec Earwesta, et avait demeuré Gimli. Haldir, de plus, était dans l'obligation de retourner bientôt à Thalat Valinor pour des raisons administratives et politiques. Silmariën fit ensuite son rapport.

« Cela est inconcevable ! » s'exclama Menore. « Ainsi les Marginaux veulent modifier le gouvernement ! Pourquoi pas le renverser totalement ? Pourquoi ne pas changer nos institutions également ? Ils remettent en cause un Royaume d'Aman vieux de plusieurs millénaires ! »

« En effet », dit Silmariën. « Mais je n'ai qu'entendu dire. Je n'ai rien vu qui le prouvât. Je n'ai pas trouvé de preuve matérielle pour corroborer ces dires de Marginaux. Il nous faut être prudents avec ce que nous avons découvert ! »

Menore acquiesça.

« Vous en reparlerez avec Elrond. Il est à Valmar en ce moment. »

Valmar était sur le chemin du retour à Thalat Valinor.

Parvenus à Valmar, Haldir et Silmariën se rendirent à la Coupole, où ils avaient quelque chance de rencontrer Elrond. Celui-ci, Maître de Savoir, y travaillait souvent. Cependant ils ne l'y trouvèrent pas, aussi ils s'enquirent de l'établissement où il logeait à Valmar.

L'auberge était belle mais discrète. Sa façade d'ocre resplendissait dans le couchant. Haldir et Silmariën entrèrent et découvrirent un splendide intérieur, vaste et orné d'une décoration raffinée. Ils se présentèrent. On manda Elrond qui descendit avec hâte à leur rencontre.

« Quelle joie de vous revoir ! »

« Je vais bien », lui annonça Silmariën, heureuse. « Ma mésaventure dans le sud n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Ils s'attablèrent dans un coin tranquille. L'auberge était calme. Silmariën et Haldir contèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient à Elrond. Leur ami médita, pensif.

« Ce que vous dites a réellement de l'importance. Vous avez raison de douter et d'être méfiants. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu connaissance il y a peu d'un événement qui pourrait corroborer vos dires. L'Intendant d'Oiomurë, la Région des Brumes au nord de l'Aman, a rompu avec le gouvernement. »

Haldir se crispa. Silmariën, abasourdie, murmura :

« Rompu…Comment ? »

« Il a rompu, semble-t-il, pour des raisons analogues à celles des Marginaux. Hélas ! »

Il vit que Silmariën était incrédule et confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Cela est vrai, Silmariën ! Lui aussi ne semblait pas être seul dans sa décision, comme soutenu par des gens apparemment extérieurs au Royaume d'Aman. Et en cela, cet événement rejoint ce que vous savez sur les Marginaux. »

Silmariën maudit l'Aman et le reste du monde, c'est-à-dire Arda. Un instant de silence s'ensuivit. Elrond remarqua :

« Il n'est jamais bon de maudire. »

« Je les maudis pourtant aussi », répliqua Haldir avec regret. « Je ne pourrais pas faire autrement. »

« Vous avez le cœur dur ! » répondit-il.

Un peu plus tard, Haldir partit avec empressement à la Coupole à la recherche d'Olorin. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il revint en sa compagnie à l'auberge. Les faits furent exposés en détail. Puis Elrond dit avec sérieux et gravité :

« Vous avez déjà eu connaissance, comme moi, de la rupture de l'Intendant d'Oiomurë, mais l'enquête de Silmariën est révélatrice. »

« En effet, elle l'est », dit Olorin.

« Cela cache-t-il quelque chose de grave ? » demanda Haldir.

Olorin plongea dans ses pensées.

« Je ne puis savoir. »

« Cependant, nous avons besoin de votre avis », dit Haldir. Il hésita, puis reprit parole : « Olorin », dit-il, « vous êtes un Maiar. Votre savoir et votre puissance sont grands, et vous pouvez intervenir plus sûrement que n'importe qui d'autre dans le gouvernement, même si vous y avez refusé tout poste. C'est par vous que nous pouvons intercéder au gouvernement. »

« Voulez-vous donc mon avis ? Il est, si je dois en avoir un, que ce maître rebelle est grand, trop grand même pour n'être qu'un simple Elfe. Il pourrait être un Maiar. »

Un court silence s'ensuivit. Sceptique, Elrond dit :

« Aussi imprévisibles que puissent être les Maiar, il est peu probable que l'un d'entre eux choisisse de devenir un nouveau Saroumane. »

« Non », dit Olorin, « et cela me surprendrait. Cependant nous ne sommes sûrs de rien et nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre avec nos confrères Maiar. Aussi nous devons faire part de notre doute sur cette affaire aux Aînés du gouvernement ! »

Il était tard et la nuit était noire et paisible. Dans l'obscurité, allongée au côté de Haldir, Silmariën méditait. Valmar était tranquille. Cependant des événements étranges se tramaient, loin de là, au-delà du Harad Aman, et à présent, également au nord, en Oiomurë, Pays des Brumes. La paix d'Aman semblait menacée, vulnérable comme un oiseau fragile pris dans des vents dangereux. Quel souffle balayait en effet l'Aman ? Quelle était la cause de ce tourbillon d'événements par lequel Silmariën se sentait entraînée irrésistiblement ?

Elle se retourna sur le lit et chercha une position confortable pour sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il était si bon de pouvoir s'endormir et s'éveiller dans un univers aussi paisible que celui de l'Aman hors des temps de tensions, qu'elle n'aurait pour rien au monde sacrifié ce bonheur. Elle aurait tant voulu fuir tous ces soucis. Enfin, le sommeil la prit.

Le lendemain se déroula à la Coupole. Olorin, Elrond et Haldir, par leurs qualités respectives de Maiar, Maître de Guérison et Intendant, et aussi par leurs efforts, obtinrent une audience avec Olwë, Surintendant et Vice-Aîné.

« J'ai pu libérer un peu de mon temps pour vous », déclara-t-il, « et je suis heureux de vous recevoir, néanmoins soyez concis ; il est exceptionnel que j'offre des audiences et j'ai peu de temps pour vous. »

« Vous ne le perdrez pas », répondit Olorin.

Silmariën, actrice des événements en Extrême-Sud, narra alors tout. Olwë fit preuve de réserve, puis sa stupéfaction grandit ; il dit :

« Je suis content que vous soyez venus ; votre jugement sur la situation est mesuré et sage ! Je me chargerai d'en faire part à Finarfin. Mas auparavant puis-je m'assurer que je demeurerai en contact avec vous ? Restez-vous à Valmar ? »

« Non », répondit Haldir, » pas en ce qui concerne Silmariën et moi. Nous devons retourner à Thalat Valinor. Mais Elrond y demeure pour quelque temps, et Olorin probablement aussi » - ce disant, il regarda fixement ce dernier et lui fit comprendre qu'il serait mieux qu'il restât en effet à Valmar en ce moment.

« Seigneur Haldir, Maître Elrond » prononça Olwë, « je vous reverrai tous deux bientôt lors des Conseils des Intendants et des Maîtres. Maître Olorin, Dame Silmariën, j'espère vous revoir également d'ici peu. Recevez l'assurance de mes meilleures pensées ; que la grâce des Valar vous guide ! »

« Qu'elle vous guide de même ! » dit Silmariën en retour.

Lorsque Haldir et Silmariën furent enfin de retour à Thalat Valinor, un monceau de missives et papiers divers les attendaient. Lindor, prédécesseur de Haldir dans le rôle d'Intendant, devenu son Conseiller Principal, les accueillit mi-figue mi-raisin, partagé entre le soulagement et la colère.

Haldir soupira et considéra silencieusement les papiers accumulés sur le bureau. Des règlements administratifs, des décisions à prendre, des débats à entreprendre l'attendaient. Tout cela requerrait du temps. Mais après cela, Haldir sentirait que la Région vivait et s'épanouissait. Quelle plus grande satisfaction pourrait-il avoir ?

Les jours passèrent. Peu de temps s'écoula avant qu'une lettre d'Olwë, Surintendant et donc le supérieur de Haldir, n'arrivât.

_« A tous les Intendants du Royaume d'Aman._

_Suite à mon entretien avec Finarfin, je prends les décisions suivantes : il est nécessaire d'être vigilant, et, outre cela, de surveiller tout Marginal ou tout autre Elfe partisan d'idées semblables, et, si cela s'avère justifié, de sévir. Opposez-vous à tout Elfe s'il menace la paix du Royaume d'Aman. Pour ce faire, je m'appuie sur votre discernement pour juger de la situation, le moment venu. »_

Un peu plus d'un mois s'écoula dans ces conditions. Les Marginaux, soit par lassitude, soir par crainte, se tinrent quasiment cois. Parth Isil accueillit en ses terres Legolas et sa bien-aimée, Earwesta, à qui il s'était finalement marié. Haldir était absent d'Uinimost – Uinimost était la capitale de Thalat Valinor, le « château toujours blanc » - car il avait dû partir pour des affaires dans l'un des villages de la Région, aussi seule Silmariën vint de la capitale pour accueillir Legolas et Earwesta.

« Nous n'étions pas partis de la baie d'Eldamar », lui raconta Legolas, « dans l'intention de vous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles ; hélas, au moment de notre départ, il nous en est parvenu. Cependant je ne voudrais pas gâcher les premiers moments que nous passons ensemble sous la bienveillance de votre hospitalité. »

« En vérité », dit Silmariën, « quelles que soient les nouvelles que vous apportez, je suis et resterai contente de vous voir. De toute manière, à Uinimost, Haldir et moi n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle bonne ou mauvaise depuis quelque temps. »

« Nous serons peut-être les premiers à vous porter ici la mauvaise ! » dit alors Earwesta. « Faisons fi de cela pour l'instant. Nous venons à vous dans la joie d'un heureux événement. Un enfant naîtra bientôt de nous ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Silmariën, incrédule, regardant tour à tout Legolas et Earwesta.

« Je le porte en mon sein depuis sept mois », lui dit cette dernière.

Silmariën calcula que l'enfant naîtrait deux mois après.

« Il naîtra lorsque l'été tire à sa fin, dans ce cas » dit-elle.

Earwesta fronça les sourcils, perplexe et inquiète. La grossesse, chez les Elfes, durait un an, et non neuf mois. Legolas intervint :

« Il ne naîtra pas au terme de neuf mois de grossesse, mais un an. Nous ne sommes pas des Hommes, mais des Immortels. C'est ainsi chez les Elfes ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et devint presque hilare.

« Ah, Silmariën… » prononça-t-il.

Confuse, elle comprit sa bévue et sourit un peu. Elle avait grandi parmi les Hommes et cela transparaissait parfois dans ses pensées et actions ; elle n'était pas encore totalement habituée au monde des Elfes.

« J'ai vécu avec les Hommes en Rohan », expliqua Silmariën à Earwesta, « et je n'étais pas censée aller en Aman et devenir une Elfe à part entière à l'origine… »

« Etes-vous…Semi-Elfe ? » demanda Earwesta.

D'un signe de tête, Silmariën acquiesça.

« Vous avez donc vécu votre enfance parmi les Hommes ? » murmura-t-elle.

« A partir de neuf ans. »

Un instant de silence s'écoula.

« Je comprends mieux votre méprise », dit finalement Earwesta avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les jeunes femmes s'entendirent très bien. Earwesta ressemblait de fait à Silmariën. Il sembla à celle-ci rencontrer la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elles partageaient la même force, la même volonté, la même sensibilité, toutefois Silmariën était plus ouverte, et Earwesta plus douce.

« Il me faut communiquer les nouvelles que nous avons eues en quittant la baie d'Eldamar », dit Legolas. « Je regrette que Haldir ne soit pas là. Un Elfe » - il s'interrompit et dit avec quelque véhémence : « il ne mérite pas d'être appelé ainsi, ce n'est qu'un lâche, un scélérat, une ordure sans nom – a conjointement menacé les membres de la Maison de l'Intendant de Tol Eressëa et l'Intendant lui-même de destitution, et…et de mort dans l'opprobre. »

Une peur glacée envahit Silmariën. Les Intendants étaient menacés.

« C'est un Marginal… » dit-elle. « Que lui a-t-on fait ? Qu'est-il devenu ? »

« On l'a mis aux fers, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« A-t-on appris quoi que ce soit à son sujet ? »

Legolas hésita et interrogea Earwesta du regard.

« Il a été établi qu'il était à la solde des Marginaux », prononça celle-ci. « Il l'a avoué sous la torture. Cela écarte l'hypothèse d'un fou qui se divertit à imiter les Marginaux. La milice a également enquêté, et il s'est avéré que le malfrat réside à Tol Eressëa depuis fort longtemps, et ne s'en est pas absenté ces dernières années. Ce n'est pas un Marginal à proprement parler ; plutôt un collaborateur. Pour ma part je ne comprends pas comment il peut être à la solde des Marginaux quand il ne les a jamais rencontrés et quand ceux-ci vivent retranchés en Extrême-Sud. Aucun Marginal n'a pu se rendre à Tol Eressëa, les ports sont contrôlés ! »

Un instant silencieux s'ensuivit.

« La torture était une mesure peut-être trop répressive », remarqua finalement Silmariën. « Cela pourrait attiser la colère des Marginaux. »

Legolas répliqua :

« S'ils sont les commanditaires de ce qu'a fait ce malfrat, ils ne font qu'en subir les conséquences. »

« Il faut être plus diplomate que cela ! » s'exclama Silmariën.

Earwesta réitéra alors sa demande :

« Comment ont-ils pu entrer en contact avec un Elfe de l'île ? »

Silmariën repensa à la Guerre de l'Anneau, durant laquelle bêtes ou bestioles devenaient complices et espions des ennemis, et aux guerres plus anciennes.

« Je ne vois que deux alternatives… » dit-elle, troublée et inquiète ; « la voie des airs – et cela est risqué car un oiseau aurait du mal à franchir la mer qui sépare l'île du continent – ou alors la voie des eaux. Celle-ci est bien plus probable car une créature aquatique peut évoluer dans les eaux sans être observée et peut aller loin, très loin… »

« Je n'aime point cette idée », la coupa Legolas. « A ma connaissance seuls les magiciens, les Maiar peuvent commander les bêtes ! »

« Hélas, oui. »

Telles un écho, les paroles d'Olorin revinrent dans la tête de Silmariën. _« Ce maître rebelle pourrait être un Maiar. »_

« De fait », dit-elle, « il se peut que ce soit un Maiar à la tête des Rebelles. »

Earwesta ouvrit un moment la bouche de surprise, puis se reprit, et murmura :

« Cela explique mieux les craintes du gouvernement… »

La discussion était close. Silmariën ne voulut pas perdre plus de temps.

« Il faut que je trouve immédiatement Haldir. Plût à Varda qu'il n'ait rien ! »

Ce disant, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée dans l'intention de sortir et se rendre aux écuries. Legolas lui prit le bras et l'arrêta :

« Vous êtes à Thalat Valinor, or ses contrées sont beaucoup plus peuplées de sorte qu'il serait difficile pour un Marginal ou un individu à la solde des Marginaux de se cacher et agir à couvert. »

Silmariën se tint immobile, le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Elle savait que Legolas avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Haldir, son bien-aimé. Son regard se perdit dans un lointain inaccessible. Dans les plaines de Rohan, elle faisait pour la première fois la rencontre du Gardien de la Lorien. Un soleil nouveau éclairait sa vie, une pluie dorée inondait le cœur des deux amants elfes marqués à jamais par cette rencontre. Plus tard, sur les rives d'Aman, ils se retrouvaient après avoir été tragiquement séparés ; dans cet autre lointain leurs esprits dansaient de joie sur le rivage où venaient mourir les vagues argentées de la baie d'Eldamar ; le bonheur était si éphémère !

Silmariën abandonna sa rêverie et soupira. Elle se tourna calmement vers Legolas et Earwesta. Ils étaient mariés. Mais elle ne l'était pas encore avec Haldir.

Legolas et Earwesta prirent congé de Parth Isil et Silmariën put, deux jours après avoir pris connaissance des nouvelles de mauvais augure, partir à Uinimost, capitale de Thalat Valinor.

« Tenez, Silmariën, un rapport du nord-est », dit un des Elfes de la Maison de l'Intendance en entrant dans l'office de l'Intendant. Il poursuivit : « La fonte des neiges a accru les eaux du Nen Girith qui descend des basses montagnes de Tol Valinor. Les trois principaux gués sont impraticables. »

L'homme posa le rapport sur le bureau.

« Merci », dit Silmariën.

L'office était une pièce de taille moyenne ; la porte était située dans un coin et en entrant l'on avait à main droite, contre le mur, le bureau ; plus loin, le mur qui faisait angle avec le précédent s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur grâce à une haute fenêtre. Cependant, à cause de la grisaille du mois de mars, la lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce était peu intense. Le mur face à la porte était caché par une vaste bibliothèque. La structure en était extraordinaire, faite d'entrelacs en bois de merisier, semblables à de gracieuses branches qui soutenaient les rayons et serpentaient de long en large et de bas en haut comme le liseron, le lierre ou la vigne vierge. Cette œuvre sculpturale abritait des livres reliés, des cartes, des liasses de parchemins et de lettres, et beaucoup d'archives. Et, à une extrémité des étagères, à l'écart du reste, se trouvait une copie du recueil de poésies et de ballades que Silmariën avait réalisé lors de sa captivité dans les Ilmaren. Haldir le conservait soigneusement là.

Tandis que, debout, Silmariën cherchait un document parmi ceux empilés à gauche de la table, l'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez », dit-elle.

Un autre membre de la Maison de l'Intendance entra :

« Je vous amène le bilan des naissances de l'année dernière à Thalat Valinor… »

L'Elfe, une femme, le donna à Silmariën.

« Quant aux décès…Nous n'en avons pas à déplorer », ajouta-t-elle.

« Heureusement ! »

L'Elfe sourit.

« Tout décès est rarissime ! »

Mais son ton se fit plus grave.

« Néanmoins », dit-elle, « cette année nous ne savons pas comment cela va se passer avec les Marginaux. S'ils nous cherchent querelle, je crains que tout ne dégénère en conflit. Cette année sera meurtrière. »

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas visionnaire », dit Silmariën. « Je n'ai point envie que cela se réalise ! »

« Nous verrons bien. »

« Les Aînés cherchent une solution diplomatique. Cependant, il semble impossible de trouver un quelconque accord avec les Marginaux…Vous pourriez avoir raison. »

Lorsque l'Elfe fut partie, Silmariën examina en détail le bilan. Les naissances étaient peu nombreuses. Cela lui rappela encore une fois la Terre du Milieu et les Hommes. Les Mortels. Ils étaient beaucoup à être fauchés par la mort chaque année, et en contrepartie le nombre de naissances était élevé. Cela était si différent avec les Elfes. La porte de l'office s'ouvrit à nouveau. Silmariën s'apprêta à protester contre cette énième intrusion. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux du bilan des naissances, elle eut un choc. La personne qui entrait croyait l'office vide, et était l'Intendant lui-même, de retour à Uinimost.

« Haldir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Silmariën ? » dit-il, tout aussi surpris de la rencontrer là.

Tous deux faillirent prendre la parole en même temps. Aucun ne s'exprima au final ; ils se ravisèrent en même temps.

« Parlez », dit Haldir, inquiet.

« Etes-vous au courant de l'incident de… »

Elle n'acheva pas la phrase car déjà il acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête.

« J'ai eu peur un instant qu'on ne me tue. Mais après réflexion » - il eut un soupir – « je ne crois pas qu'à Thalat Valinor nous soyons tant menacés. »

Silmariën abandonna les documents qu'elle avait en main et s'élança vers Haldir. Il l'accueillit avec force dans ses bras, et ils s'embrassèrent.

« Haldir », murmura-t-elle, angoissée, « nous nous engageons sur un mauvais chemin. Si la guerre survient et si la mort nous sépare, nous sommes perdus tous deux car nous ne pourrions survivre l'un sans l'autre. »

Il lui répondit avec une résolution ferme :

« Nous devons apprendre à survivre quoi qu'il arrive, quelque événement qu'il advienne. Notre amour est une expérience dont nous devons tirer bénéfice. Il doit être notre force, pas notre faiblesse. »

Un ange passa.

« Cela sera dur », prononça Silmariën dans un murmure.

Haldir resserra légèrement son étreinte, presque involontairement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI – Adieu à un ami**

Des messagers sillonnèrent le pays. Les tambours résonnèrent à Valmar et dans les autres villes d'Aman. La sentence du Conseil Extraordinaire d'Aman qui avait réuni les Maîtres et tous les Aînés était tombée. Finarfin l'avait prononcée d'une voix empreinte d'amertume face à une assemblée dont les visages étaient austères et un peu tirés.

« Préparez vos hommes à une éventuelle guerre. »

Après cela un Conseil des Intendants eu lieu également afin d'organiser les préparatifs.

Toute la population fut prévenue et fit des provisions de vivres et d'armes. Hommes et femmes valides s'armèrent et s'entraînèrent au combat. Peu d'Elfes n'avaient jamais connu la guerre, et parmi ceux-ci rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient jamais été formés au combat lors des temps de paix, en prévision de possibles conflits ultérieurs.

Lorsque Haldir rentra à Uinimost deux semaines après le Conseil Extraordinaire, Silmariën et Lindor avaient avancé dans les préparatifs et planifiaient la formation et l'organisation de l'armée de Thalat Valinor.

« Alors ? » demanda Silmariën, un sourire au coin des lèvres, contente de revoir Haldir.

« Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà. J'ai revu Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Menore, Malras, et j'en passe ! »

« Vous tous formez un bien joli groupe. »

« Cela est mieux ainsi : nous nous entendons bien… »

Ailleurs en Aman, loin de Thalat Valinor, un pigeon voyageur s'envola d'Anar Ennyn et survola les provinces en direction du nord. Ce messager ailé, dressé avec amour par les Elfes, portait sans jamais se fourvoyer et avec une vitesse extraordinaire les messages urgents. Et, en effet, une missive était enserrée dans ses pattes. Un conseiller de la Maison de l'Intendance de Thalat Valinor le reçut, deux jours plus tard.

Il porta la missive à Haldir qui passait le palier du grand escalier principal. D'autres personnes discutaient ou passaient également par là. Haldir déplia machinalement la missive et lut, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait, continuant à marcher. Il s'arrêta et se figea. Pendant plusieurs instants il resta ainsi. Les traits de son visage se durcirent et il se dirigea vers l'office de Silmariën avec peine, comme égaré.

« Haldir…Haldir ? » dit-elle lorsqu'il déposa le message sur son bureau.

« Je sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je…Je vais faire un tour. »

Sa voix trahit colère, douleur et désespoir. Restée seule, Silmariën lut la missive. Elle indiquait, en quelques mots, l'assassinat de Menore. Alors elle appuya la tête sur ses mains, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, et chercha à prendre la nouvelle calmement, malgré le désespoir qui l'envahit. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Cela avait eu lieu le cinq avril de l'an 96 du Quatrième Age, 98 ans après la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau.

Haldir se tenait devant la Maison de l'Intendance. Silmariën l'y rejoignit. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle demanda :

« Que choisissez-vous de faire ? »

Haldir devait décider s'il resterait Intendant ou non, s'il voulait abandonner la partie, s'il considérait que cela était trop risqué parce qu'il était le plus fidèle allié de Menore et donc dans la ligne de mire des Marginaux. Après un lourd silence, il répondit :

« Je reste. Les Marginaux ont assassiné Menore pour nous décourager. Menore avait fait preuve d'une très grande fermeté contre eux et réussi à rétablir la paix dans le Harad Aman. Ils le lui ont fait payer. »

Le regard perdu quelque part devant lui, il poursuivit :

« Je sais que je suis menacé, moi aussi, car j'ai collaboré avec Menore bien des fois. »

Sa voix s'altéra un peu. Silmariën dit à demi-voix :

« Vous étiez de grands amis…et des partenaires politiques… »

Haldir se tourna vers elle. Elle ajouta, anxieuse :

« Etes-vous certain de vouloir rester ? »

« Menore n'est plus Intendant. Je puis toujours l'être. Il serait absurde de se défier. Je veux au contraire montrer aux Marginaux que l'assassinat de Menore ne découragera aucun Intendant, même moi ! »

Il tendit alors la main vers elle :

« Je n'ai pas peur, et je n'aurai pas peur. Silmariën…Voulez-vous vous engager avec moi sur ce chemin, même s'il risque d'être périlleux ? »

Silmariën considéra Haldir. La défense du Royaume d'Aman était, il est vrai, plus importante que leur propre sécurité. Libre à elle de choisir ce qu'elle préférait. Mais les chemins de Haldir et Silmariën pouvaient, à cause de cela, diverger. Aussi dit-elle :

« Oui. »

Elle mit en silence sa main dans celle de Haldir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les pays tout entier porta le deuil de Menore. Drapeaux, bannières furent mis en berne. Tous savaient ce que signifiait la mort de Menore : les Marginaux déclaraient ouvertement la guerre, et pour cette raison, porter le deuil de Menore était porter le deuil de l'ordre, la paix et la prospérité. Les cinq Aînés, Finarfin, Olwë, Galadriel, Idril et Hellarë, eurent tôt fait de tenir conseil et prendre la décision de mettre sur pied les défenses du Royaume. Les armées se lèveraient et iraient faire face à l'ennemi.

A Uinimost, les Elfes descendirent dans les rues et vinrent en grand nombre sur la place au cœur de la ville. Haldir leur tint un discours.

« Mes amis, mes frères de cœur mais aussi mes frères d'armes, le temps est venu pour nous de faire un triste constat. Tout d'abord l'un des Intendants a été assassiné, lâchement. Il est le premier des nôtres à mourir de la main des Marginaux. Je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait de second, ou de troisième. Pourtant les Marginaux en tueront d'autres parmi nous. Leurs intentions, si elles étaient pacifiques à l'origine, sont aujourd'hui belliqueuses.

En tuant Menore, mon allié et ami, ils entendent faire pression sur le gouvernement et aussi me faire fuir. J'ai aidé Menore à combattre l'invasion marginale du Harad Aman mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je n'ai fait que défendre le Royaume d'Aman contre ceux qui l'ont trahi et se sont retournés contre lui. Les Aînés ont cherché à les rappeler, à leur offrir une amnistie, en vain.

Qui est à leur tête, je l'ignore. Qui a réussi à corrompre aussi durement le cœur des Marginaux, je l'ignore. Mais celui-là, qui l'a fait, doit être défait. J'ai besoin de vous tous pour faire face aux Marginaux et pour défendre le Royaume d'Aman. Ce Royaume est la seule partie qui reste aux Elfes depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau en Endor, ne l'oubliez point ! Nous allons devoir lever l'armée de Thalat Valinor, un jour ou l'autre ; et ce jour-là ne va guère tarder. Elfes de Thalat Valinor, rappelez-vous votre serment d'allégeance envers Finarfin, notre Aîné, et rassemblez-vous !

Nous devrons essuyer les attaques par l'ouest, là où les terres arides communiquent assez rapidement avec l'océan. L'ennemi arrivera du sud par la mer, et traversera ces terres pour nous trouver. Retenez seulement ceci : en allant nous trouver, il cherche aussi notre réaction. Je suis décidé à ce qu'elle soit à la mesure de l'offensive que l'ennemi mènera contre nous. Frères d'armes, serviteurs de Finarfin, rassemblez-vous. L'union fait la force ! »

Haldir acheva son discours et considéra quelques instants la foule. Elle acclama ses paroles. Il se tourna alors vers Silmariën, qui se tenait en retrait, non loin de lui. Il était abattu malgré l'énergie dont il avait fait preuve face à la foule.

« Ce discours est fait », dit-il.

« Vous avez su leur parler », dit Silmariën, « et les convaincre. »

« Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils sont révoltés par la mort de Menore qu'ils se sont facilement laissés convaincre de la nécessité de défendre Thalat Valinor et le Royaume. »

« Vous aviez dit un jour à Menore que vous ne seriez jamais véritablement un homme politique ; mais vous avez su vous exprimer en tant que tel ! »

« Oh, cette fois-ci, certes, mais… »

Silmariën acquiesça. La mort de Menore pesait sur son cœur, et sur celui de Haldir plus encore.

Restés à la Maison de l'Intendance, ils déplièrent les grandes cartes de l'Aman.

« La stratégie de l'ennemi », dit Silmariën, « sera probablement simple. Prenons d'abord en considération ses lieux de retranchement : ce sont l'extrême-Sud à l'intérieur des montagnes Pelori, et l'Oiomurë, à l'extrême nord. A la tête de l'ennemi, nous avons un chef principal, Maiar ou autre, de puissance étendue. Son allié le plus important est Calatinwë, l'Intendant d'Oiomurë. C'est ce dernier qui va diriger toutes les offensives menées depuis l'Oiomurë. Notre problème, je pense, réside plus dans le fait que nous n'avons pas de connaissance exacte des créatures qui se sont alliées aux Marginaux, plutôt qu'en la prévision des attaques que mèneront ceux-ci. »

Silmariën marqua une pause ; Haldir médita sur ses paroles.

« En effet… » murmura-t-il. « Nous ne savons pas quelles créatures se sont rangées aux côtés de l'ennemi…J'espère », dit-il d'une voix encore plus basse, qu'elles ne seront pas nombreuses, car certaines des créatures qui vivent dans le sud sont d'anciens serviteurs de Morgoth, et elles sont terribles. »

Silmariën dévisagea son compagnon.

« Ce serait une mauvaise chose », prononça-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle reprit :

« Le pays d'Oiomurë attaquera le port d'Alqualondë et la côte alentour, et, je pense également, l'île de Tol Eressëa…Ils pourraient ainsi l'isoler du continent. Quant aux Marginaux retranchés dans l'extrême-Sud… »

Silmariën s'arrêta. Songeuse, elle se plongea profondément dans l'étude d'une carte décrivant l'Aman tout entier.

Haldir regarda un instant Silmariën, sans mot dire, impressionné par son analyse et ses remarques. Les cheveux de la Semi-Elfe, oscillant entre le blond doré et le châtain clair, étaient délicatement retenus en une demi-queue ; ils encadraient son visage magnifique aux traits élégamment dessinés et au teint subtil. Silmariën était en effet devenue plus belle encore depuis qu'elle avait acquis l'immortalité.

A son tour, Haldir plongea son regard dans la carte.

« Silmariën », murmura-t-il. « Ici. »

Du doigt, il montra la frontière séparant l'extrême-Sud du Harad Aman et qui se prolongeait à l'ouest le long de la province du sud-ouest du Royaume, le Harannûn.

« Ils mèneront à nouveau des attaques contre le Harad, mais de toute autre envergure, et ils attaqueront aussi le Harannûn. Ce sera une véritable guerre. »

« En effet…Néanmoins ils ne s'en tiendront pas là ; ils chercheront à aller plus au nord, à attaquer Valinor. Et pour s'y rendre… »

« Ils ne peuvent traverser le Harannûn », dit Haldir, « car ils se heurteraient à nous ; cependant ils peuvent prendre la mer, remonter le long des côtes et débarquer au niveau des Cavernes de Mandos où ils n'auraient plus qu'à marcher sur Valinor, comme je l'ai annoncé dans mon discours. »

« Les terres près des Cavernes sont inhabitées », ajouta Silmariën.

« Ou presque », dit Haldir. « Et la sécheresse des terres sera à leur avantage, pas au nôtre ; ils y sont accoutumés, car ils vivent déjà dans les déserts du sud, et les grandes crevasses et combes leur offriront de quoi se dissimuler. »

« Certes. Et l'Avathar ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Silmariën désigna la bande de terre desséchée tout au sud du continent, bordée par les montagnes Pelori d'une part et la mer d'autre part.

« Il est le bercail d'une forte part des créatures qui vivent encore de nos jours », répondit Haldir. « Les autres demeurent en Extrême-Sud. S'il en est qui se sont alliées aux Marginaux, elles pourraient porter la destruction depuis l'Avathar. J'ignore où cependant. Rejoindront-elles l'extrême-Sud ? Iront-elles au nord dans la baie d'Eldamar ? Nous ne savons rien sur les créatures qui se sont rangées du côté des Marginaux, ainsi que vous l'avez remarqué… »

Haldir considéra encore quelque peu la carte, puis il dit avec gravité, sans ambages :

« Votre analyse est très juste…Vous l'avez bien menée ! Il est heureux que vous soyez là, je n'y serais pas parvenu seul. »

Silmariën fut touchée par l'admiration que lui témoignait Haldir.

« Merci… »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue ; elle lui répondit par un sourire espiègle. Ces moments de tendresse qu'ils partageaient leurs étaient chers, car la guerre s'annonçait.

Les Marginaux, effectivement, lancèrent un assaut contre le Harad Aman et le Harannûn, les Régions du Sud et du Sud-ouest de l'Aman, dans le jour qui suivit celui au cours duquel Haldir tint son discours à Uinimost. Les armées de ces Régions, levées très vite après le Conseil Extraordinaire des Aînés et des Maîtres, firent face aux assauts avec vaillance et ténacité. Les combats furent cependant acharnés et rudes. Le Marginaux étaient accompagnés par des dragons étonnamment semblables à des lézards ailés, qui les protégeaient et décimaient leurs adversaires à coups de pattes, crocs, queues, voire ailes. Celles-ci étaient munies de griffes ! Les Marginaux ne parvinrent pas à progresser mais ils ne furent pas non plus écrasés. Ils ne reculèrent que peu sur leurs propres terres. Après la violence des premiers affrontements, la guerre se calma. Les Elfes continuèrent à se battre ; cependant leurs ardeurs au combat déclinaient, tant pour les Elfes du Royaume que ceux marginaux, et les affronts cessèrent. Les armées restèrent positionnées et se toisèrent l'une l'autre pendant deux jours.

De fait, le peuple des Marginaux ne semblait pas être tout entier au rendez-vous comme si une partie demeurait à l'arrière, en retrait, d'une étrange manière. Au terme de deux jours, lassés, les Marginaux se retirèrent, et seuls les dragons demeurèrent, immobiles tels des gardiens de pierre, et protégèrent le territoire de l'Extrême-Sud.

Plus au nord du Royaume d'Aman, les armées se constituèrent à leur tour avec moins de hâte. Les villes, les hameaux se fortifièrent et, pour certains, se barricadèrent. Le port d'Alqualondë et l'île de Tol Eressëa se préparèrent à une possible attaque par la mer par des Elfes d'Oiomurë. Des Elfes qui vivaient isolés dans les campagnes émigrèrent à l'abri des remparts ancestraux de Valinor ; depuis plusieurs millénaires, ceux-ci n'avaient point servi. Ils avaient été bâtis pour offrir aux Elfes une vaste région où vivre protégés et tranquilles. Ceux-ci avaient cherché à se mettre à l'abri de menaces. Ils avaient édifié le long des frontières de Valinor, pays qui était le centre névralgique de l'Aman et où se situait la plus grande et la plus belle cité elfe, Valmar, de hautes et épaisses murailles. Ainsi Valinor fut encerclé par des remparts. Des portes furent disposées de manière régulière dans les murailles et la plus grande d'entre elles donna à l'Est au pied du plus haut sommet des Pelori, le Taniquetil, près du Col de Lumière, le Calacirya.

Lorsqu'on le franchissait, l'on atteignait la blanche cité de Tirion, lovée au creux du col. Pour le voyageur averti aux yeux aguerris, il était possible de deviner au loin, par delà les terres d'Eldamar, l'océan. Par respect du passé, les Elfes avaient fort heureusement entretenu les murailles de Valinor.

A Forod Aman, l'Aman du nord, Thranduil, Intendant, fit mener l'armée elfe aux frontières ouest, au cas où des gens d'Oiomurë viendraient attaquer ; mais il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Ce n'étaient que glaces et déserts à l'extrême-nord, infranchissables à pied ou par bateau.

Thranduil lui-même était resté à Valmar et ses Conseillers se chargèrent de mener les Elfes. Un Conseil Général fut organisé et un Conseil Extraordinaire et un Conseil des Intendants avaient déjà eu lieu après la menace de la Maison de l'Intendant de Tol Eressëa, mais non après l'assassinat de Menore ; depuis, la guerre avait débuté. Olwë, Surintendant, avait demandé aux Intendants de demeurer à Valmar en prévision d'un autre conseil.

Seuls les Intendants de Harad et de Harannûn étaient partis car leurs Régions risquaient d'être attaquées par l'extrême-Sud ; le retour de Menore dans sa Région causa sa perte, assassiné par les Marginaux en réponse au premier Conseil Extraordinaire ; et, effectivement, la guerre eut lieu peu après. Il incombait aux Intendants du sud d'organiser les ripostes. Les Intendants de Valinor, qui habitaient non loin de Valmar, avaient été autorisés à retourner quelques jours chez eux ; aussi Haldir avait pu rentrer à Uinimost et y passez un bref séjour.

Sous la Coupole de Nolë, à Valmar, le Conseil évoqua d'abord l'Extrême-Sud et sa réserve de navires. Les Marginaux en possédaient peu : ceux qu'ils avaient appartenaient à des Elfes navigateurs et solitaires qui les avaient rejoints dans leur marginalisation. Les Marginaux n'étaient, de plus, point rompus à la navigation, aussi était-il difficile de deviner quel temps leur serait nécessaire pour construire et armer davantage de navires, puis se préparer à partir. Si la construction et l'armement des navires avaient été entrepris et achevés avant l'assassinat de l'Intendant du Harad Aman en prévision de la guerre, alors les Aînés escomptaient leur présence aux abords de Valinor deux à trois semaines plus tard.

Finarfin le Bienheureux aborda ensuite un autre sujet.

« Je ne me prononcerai pas sur l'Oiomurë. En tant qu'ancienne Région, il est bien organisé, dispose de nombreux navires et de ports conséquents. Ils vivent isolés du continent ; leurs terres bénéficient d'un climat particulier qui leur permet de vivre entre le désert de l'Araman et les glaces de l'Helcaraxë ; l'océan est pour eux une mère nourricière, et ils vivent en osmose avec celui-ci. Ils sont donc de bons marins. Ils seront prêts rapidement à attaquer par la mer. Toutefois je n'ai pas encore la conviction absolue qu'ils voudront se battre contre nous…Ils étaient des nôtres auparavant ! »

Une ombre passa sur le visage habituellement plus serein de Finarfin. Les Elfes réunis avec lui se tinrent silencieux un long moment.

« Ils sont un peuple de bons navigateurs, il est vrai », prononça Cirdan le Charpentier.

Cirdan était le plus grand constructeur de navires qui ait existé. Il était devenu Maître de Pays.

« S'ils attaquent, ils le feront avec rapidité et efficacité. Leurs navires peuvent rivaliser avec ceux d'Alqualondë. »

Glorfindel, Maître de Guerre, approuva d'un signe de tête. Cirdan poursuivit :

« N'attendons pas passivement confirmation de leur action : Alqualondë et Tol Eressëa, qui sont leurs cibles potentielles, doivent impérativement se protéger et se tenir prêtes à les affronter. »

« J'ignore si nous pourrons totalement leur tenir tête », dit Malras, Intendant d'Alqualondë. « Je peux sauver la ville. Mais nos navires ne sont pas des navires de guerre. Nous risquons de les perdre aisément. Sans eux nous ne sommes plus rien ! »

Glorfindel médita.

« Envoyez tous les navires que vous pouvez », dit-il, « plus au sud de la baie…Souciez-vous surtout de tenir la ville ! Quant à Tol Eressëa… »

Il s'adressa alors à l'Intendant de Tol Eressëa, et à celui d'Avallonë, capitale de l'île :

« Vous êtes bien plus nombreux que les Oimurëens. Même s'ils tentent d'attaquer les ports qui vous relient au continent, vous ne subirez pas de dommages considérables. »

Quelqu'un dit alors :

« Et l'Avathar ? Doit-on le craindre ? »

Haldir prit la parole :

« Oui. Comme me l'a fait remarquer ma première Conseillère, Silmariën, la difficulté réside moins dans la prévision des attaques de l'ennemi que dans la connaissance exacte des créatures qui se sont alliées à ceux-ci. »

« En effet… » dit Hellarë, l'un des Tiers-Aînés. « Cela pourrait faire pencher la balance de leur côté. »

« Et ce de manière importante », ajouta Idril Celebrindal, une autre Tiers-Aîné.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« Cela est bien vu », déclara finalement Finarfin. « Remerciez-en votre Conseillère Silmariën. »

Malras, Elrond, Maître de Guérison, Celeborn, Intendant de Taur Valinor, et Galadriel, Tiers-Aîné, regardèrent Haldir. Galadriel lui adressa par la pensée :

_« Elle tient parfaitement sa place désormais. »_

Il se rappela le différend entre Silmariën et elle, et sentit qu'il était enfin effacé. Glorfindel s'enquit alors :

« Quelqu'un a-t-il des informations exactes sur les bêtes d'Avathar et d'Extrême-Sud ? »

Tous se regardèrent. Personne, néanmoins, ne sut répondre.

Ainsi fut clos le Conseil.

Olorin fit ses adieux à Elrond, Cirdan, et tous les autres membres du Conseil. Il quitta Valmar au lendemain de la réunion avec deux autres Maiar nommés Ossë et Uinen ; Ossë servait Ulmo, le dieu de l'eau, et Uinen, Dame des Mers, était l'épouse du serviteur. Par Ulmo, dont l'esprit se déplaçait dans les eaux, ils avaient eu vent des flottes que les ennemis formaient, et désiraient aider les Elfes. Ce qu'ils craignaient n'être au départ qu'un conflit entre les Elfes était bien plus. L'ennemi était puissant ; il devait être un Maiar, et devait être démasqué.

Olorin, Ossë et Uinen partirent pour l'Extrême-Sud. Ils se rendirent d'abord aux Pelori, non loin du Calacirya, où de nombreux Aigles résidaient. Ceux-ci les amèneraient ensuite, avec rapidité, dans le sud. Tous trois ignoraient ce que leur mission leur coûterait.

Les événements s'enchaînèrent très vite. Tandis que le Conseil s'achevait le treize avril, les combats dans l'Extrême-Sud prirent fin le quinze avril au petit matin, après une nuit d'épouvante. Tous les Intendants retournèrent dans leurs Régions et firent en hâte achever les préparatifs pour la guerre. Le dix-neuf, des rumeurs commencèrent à se répandre sur la constitution d'une belle flotte en Oiomurë, dans l'intention d'attaquer Tol Eressëa. Cependant les Marginaux n'attaquaient pas encore ; très certainement étaient-ils en chemin.

Haldir fut de retour le dix-huit avril à Uinimost. Lindor et Silmariën avaient en quelque sorte achevé de préparer l'armée de Thalat Valinor à sortir dans les contrées de l'Ouest lorsque l'ennemi viendrait. De plus en plus de pigeons voyageurs et colombes voyageuses sillonnèrent les cieux et transportèrent moult messages importants – les Elfes avaient élevé une multitude de bêtes à des fins utiles…

Environ une semaine après que Haldir soit revenu à Uinimost, Silmariën eut la surprise de recevoir un visiteur inattendu.

« Elrond ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Mae govannen ! Cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai vu ! »

« Mae govannen, Silmariën Elambar, ma lumière des étoiles », répondit-il. « Il me tardait aussi de vous revoir ! »

Ils s'étreignirent vivement.

« Je n'avais plus rien à faire à Valmar. J'ai donné mes derniers conseils aux Elfes guérisseurs qui accompagneront les armées. Mon rôle est minime face à ceux d'autres Maîtres comme Glorfindel, chargé de la guerre. »

Ils se promenèrent dans Uinimost. Les rues étaient encombrées ça et là de paniers de fruits et de légumes, de sacs de céréales près des portes des maisons. Des Elfes passaient armes à la main, d'autres, en charrette, amenaient des vivres, des cuirs, des outils et d'autres biens. Une grande partie irait avec l'armée au front ; le reste servirait à ceux qui demeuraient à Uinimost.

« Quand les Marginaux auront débarqué et traverseront les canyons de l'ouest », dit Silmariën, « nous irons livrer bataille à l'extérieur de Valinor afin de les empêcher d'atteindre la Région. Les Elfes de Parth et dol Valinor se joindront à nous. Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Je resterai non loin de la Porte Ouest de Valinor, au cas où les événements prendraient mauvaise tournure. Je pourrai agir rapidement de là. Et vous porter assistance. »

« Merci », dit-elle avec gratitude.

Son bonheur de revoir Elrond était immense. Elle brûlait de s'entretenir avec lui sur plusieurs sujets. Après quelques instants passés à marcher silencieusement, elle dit :

« Les prochains combats ne forment point ma principale source d'inquiétude. Je me soucie de celui qui est à la tête de nos ennemis. Jamais il ne s'est dévoilé, jamais il ne s'est manifesté en personne. »

Elle entrevit alors au loin la terrible silhouette de Morgoth, la silhouette d'un terrible cavalier noir dont la hauteur égalait celle de trois hommes. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Mais une ombre était réellement là, dans son cœur.

« Croyez-vous que ce soit un serviteur du Prince Noir qui prépare le retour de celui-ci ? Croyez-vous que ce retour…approche ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je ne peux pas répondre… » dit-il. « Je crains ce jour. Je le crains pour nous, pour l'Aman, et pour Arda. »

Arda était la Terre tout entière.

« Si Morgoth le Prince Noir venait », poursuivit-il, « si les Valar ne l'arrêtaient point, alors il dominerait l'Aman puis l'Endor, et donc Arda ! Si ce jour arrivait, il nous faudrait l'affronter avec plus de courage encore qu'il ne nous en a fallu face à Sauron. Hélas ! La lutte a déjà été âpre et nous a tant coûté…Combien de vies enlevées ? Combien d'espoirs anéantis ? Combien de joies volées ? »

Il se tut. Lors de la Dernière Alliance, il avait vu mourir plusieurs de ses amis dont Gil-Galad ; et lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, il avait perdu sa fille Arwen Undómiel.

Vivre et espérer. Cela seul compterait dans la bataille. Un peu moins d'une dizaine de jours après les rumeurs concernant la flotte d'Oiomurë, Haldir et Silmariën reçurent à Uinimost une nouvelle missive. Les nouvelles étaient graves : le Port des Cygnes, Alqualondë, avait été attaqué violemment par les Elfes d'Oiomurë. Les rares navires qui étaient demeurés dans le port étaient détruits, la ville était prise et les Alqualondéens avaient fui. Tol Eressëa avait essuyé une attaque peu de temps après mais tenu aisément, bien défendue, plus difficile à prendre. Alqualondë, le plus beau des ports elfes, pris ! Ce revers sembla inconcevable.

Une poignée de jours plus tard, d'autres nouvelles parvinrent à Valinor. Des renforts étaient venus soutenir les Oimurëens qui avaient attaqué Tol Eressëa. Un groupe de bêtes marines terribles puis une flotte d'Elfes marginaux, peu nombreux mais accompagnés de créatures terrestres, étaient venus de l'Avathar. Lézards marins…Pieuvres, poulpes…Araignées de grande taille…Les descriptions dans les missives étaient imprécises mais empreintes d'horreur.

Les Marginaux de l'Extrême-Sud et de l'Hyarmentir devaient arriver bientôt à la hauteur de Valinor. Une appréhension, accrue par les funestes nouvelles de l'est d'Aman, régna. Silmariën en parla à Haldir alors qu'ils étaient non loin de la rivière Nen Girith, à l'ouest de leur Région.

« Qui sait ce qu'ils nous amèneront ? » répliqua-t-il.

Lindor les rejoignit avec hâte.

« Haldir ! Les guetteurs sont revenus des terres de l'ouest. Les Marginaux ont jeté l'ancre à quelques dizaines de lieues des cavernes de Mandos voici cinq jours ; ils ont débarqué et se sont reposés avant de reprendre la route de Valinor il y a trois jours. Ne sont venus avec eux que quelques araignées géantes, mais bien petites en comparaison d'Ungoliant la Grande telle qu'elle est décrite dans les textes anciens. »

« Quel aspect ont-elles ? » demanda Haldir.

« Elles sont noires et peu velues ; leur tête possède un collier jaune ; elles ont un gros corps et leurs pattes sont puissantes. »

Le visage de Haldir s'assombrit.

« A en croire les textes anciens », dit-il, « ce seraient de grandes tueuses, bien que leur corps soit excessivement vulnérable ! Elles sont capables de lancer leur poison, qui brûle comme de l'acide ! »

Haldir vit le teint de sa compagne s'altérer. Le simple fait qu'il y ait des araignées dégoûtait Silmariën, celui qu'elles étaient venimeuses l'horrifiait. Lindor et Haldir se regardèrent.

« Le rôle de nos archers », lui dit alors Haldir, « sera essentiel pour les abattre avant qu'elles ne nous atteignent par leur poison. »

« Certes », dit Lindor. « Ah, j'oubliais : ils n'ont pu amener de catapultes à cause des terrains accidentés ! »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVII – Les combes de l'ouest**

« Mettez-vous en place ! » cria Haldir.

Les Intendants de Dol et Parth Valinor prononcèrent les mêmes ordres à l'adresse de leurs propres armées. Silmariën se positionna aux côtés de ses deux plus grandes amies, Nenuial, « eau du crépuscule », et Nimlith, « cendre blanche ». Face à elles croissaient à l'horizon les silhouettes de six araignées suivies des Elfes marginaux. Très loin derrière les Valinoréens, à bien des lieues, se trouvait Valinor.

La première décade du mois de mai s'achevait.

« J'ai toujours peine à croire », murmura Nenuial, « que nous allons tuer des Elfes ! Pourquoi une graine de dissension a-t-elle germé parmi les Elfes ? Pourquoi ? »

« Archers, bandez vos arcs ! » ordonnèrent les Intendants.

« Pour le Royaume d'Aman ! » s'exclama Lindor.

« Tirez ! » cria Haldir.

La première volée s'abattit sur les ennemis. Certains titubèrent et s'effondrèrent, des hurlements de douleur retentirent ; les araignées se cabrèrent et battirent l'air de leurs pattes, comme pour exorciser une douleur trop intense. Une deuxième volée eut lieu. Les flèches de Silmariën, Nenuial et Nimlith se perdirent quelque part dans la mêlée. Peut-être touchèrent-elles un Elfe ou une araignée.

Plusieurs volées s'ensuivirent encore. Cependant les Marginaux étaient protégés par des armures légères et des cottes de mailles et parvinrent à progresser. Les araignées s'élancèrent en avant, furieuses, du sang coulant abondamment de leurs entrailles transpercées et déchirées. C'est alors qu'elles lancèrent leur poison. Tous les Elfes se protégèrent avec leurs boucliers.

Les jets de liquide clair comme de l'eau de roche fusèrent dans de multiples directions. Des Elfes crièrent de douleur, puis Silmariën hurla : du poison tomba tout autour d'elle et sur elle. Une partie retomba sur son bouclier et l'éclaboussa, une autre brûla ses vêtements, et la peau de ses jambes et de son côté gauche. D'autres Elfes furent brûlés comme elle. Nenuial et Nimlith le furent légèrement.

Silmariën chercha à se ressaisir, à se relever. Le poison ne la brûla pourtant pas profondément. Elle était seulement inquiète sur sa capacité à se battre à nouveau, blessée telle qu'elle l'était, et non sur sa guérison, car en tant qu'Elfe, elle n'en garderait aucune cicatrice, aucune séquelle, par la moindre trace. Il lui faudrait seulement du temps.

Les araignées, de plus en plus affaiblies, poursuivirent néanmoins leurs ravages ; dans le tumulte, Nimlith aida Silmariën à se remettre debout. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle. Il régnait un grand désordre. Les Elfes étaient très actifs ; certains étaient blessés et chancelants ; les autres usaient de leurs lances ou sortaient leurs couteaux ou leurs épées pour affronter les Elfes marginaux qui venaient dans le tumulte créé par les araignées. Silmariën vit Haldir au loin, un peu plus en arrière. Il faisait signe à l'Intendant de dol Valinor. Elle se tourna alors vers l'avant du front. Les Marginaux se rapprochaient, et les armées adverses commencèrent véritablement à s'affronter et se mélanger.

Le cliquetis et l'entrechoquement des armes, le bruit des coups assénés, les cris rauques poussés par l'effort, les exclamations de rage et de douleur trouvèrent écho dans les combes et le relief alentour. Silmariën abandonna son arc devenu inutile et s'empara de sa propre épée, Maegmegil. Haldir se fraya avec difficulté un chemin vers l'avant de l'armée valinoréenne mêlée à celle des Marginaux, et chercha dans le même temps Silmariën. Lorsqu'il la vit, il l'appela de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises. Elle l'aperçut enfin, et un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

« Pour Valinor ! » cria-t-il.

Il brandit très rapidement son épée vers les cieux. Silmariën l'imita.

« Pour Valinor. »

Les Marginaux vinrent alors à sa rencontre. Le choc du poison était passé ; il n'agissait plus et les brûlures demeuraient superficielles, aussi put-elle agir sans trop être gênée. Elle para habilement et rendit les coups qui lui étaient portés ; son escrime fut efficace, mais ses blessures provoquaient une intense douleur. Haldir commença à se battre peu après de son côté. Des Elfes Valinoréens cherchèrent à attaquer les araignées géantes par l'arrière ; cela se révéla fructueux. Ils enfoncèrent leurs lances dans leurs abdomens, et les bêtes ne purent rien faire contre le don avec lequel ils les envoyèrent. Leur agonie débuta. Elles étaient défaites.

Quelque part dans la bataille, Haldir attaqua vigoureusement et fit avec talent parades et feintes. L'Elfe que Silmariën combattait contra maladroitement l'une de ses attaques et répliqua mal. Elle le blessa mortellement ; il s'écroula, et elle le contempla. Avait-il mérité la mort ? Sur son visage était inscrit un grand mépris. Alors Silmariën s'en détourna sans regret. A quelque distance d'elle, l'adversaire de Haldir avait le regard féroce et teinté de haine, et se battait bien. Haldir ne lui offrit aucune ouverture ; Silmariën observa que son style était précis et incisif et qu'il menait son art martial à son apogée. Il se révélait un guerrier redoutable et remarquable ; il était l'un des anciens défenseurs de la Lorien, et l'ancien Gardien.

Aucun guerrier, cependant, n'était infaillible… Silmariën sortit de sa brève méditation. La bataille l'appelait. Lindor parvint à défaire aisément les Marginaux qui l'assaillaient. Le corps-à-corps joua en faveur des défenseurs du Royaume d'Aman. Les Marginaux avaient perdu l'avantage des araignées et étaient armés et protégés plus légèrement à cause de leur voyage. Cependant, ils étaient difficiles à défaire, et les Valinoréens ne gagnèrent que lentement l'avantage sur eux.

La bataille s'étira en longueur et tous les combattants, de fatigue, ne portèrent plus que des coups au hasard et furent incapables d'esquiver à temps ceux de leur adversaire. Un des Marginaux sonna la retraite et fit entendre un puissant cor. Ses compagnons abandonnèrent le combat et se rassemblèrent, puis, sous le regard des Valinoréens stupéfaits, choisirent de fuir dans les combes et user du relief pour se dissimuler. Les Marginaux s'y réfugièrent ainsi. Le soir était déjà bien entamé et la lumière déclinait rapidement. Au loin, là où l'armée ennemie s'était repliée, le soleil d'un rouge ardent se couchait et embrasait le ciel. Haldir, exténué, accourut auprès de Silmariën qui vacillait, très affaiblie, dans la lumière du soleil.

« Oh, Haldir… » dit-elle.

Elle pleura dans les bras de celui-ci.

De retour à leurs campements très loin en amont du champ de bataille, Silmariën fut soignée. Un onguent miraculeux la soulagea immédiatement.

« D'ici trois ou quatre jours », annonça l'Elfe qui s'était chargé d'elle, « vous pourrez à nouveau bouger quasi normalement et ne ressentirez plus qu'une faible douleur et des tiraillements ; vous devrez garder vos pansements encore quelque temps après cela, afin que vous soyez parfaitement guérie. »

Non loin de son lit, Haldir, Lindor et les Intendants de Dol et Parth Valinor s'entretenaient.

« A présent que les Marginaux sont retranchés dans les combes, nous avons du répit », dit Lindor.

« Certes, certes… » répondit l'Intendant de Parth Valinor. « Cependant je crains qu'ils ne tentent à présent de nous avoir par l'usure, qu'ils nous épuisent avant que nous soyons parvenus à les défaire. Retranchés, ils sont inaccessibles, mais peuvent nous attaquer. »

« Si nous nous éloignons d'eux », proposa l'autre Intendant, « ils sortiront de leurs trous ! »

« Et où iront-ils ? » répliqua Haldir. « Non à Valinor, car nous formerons obstacle, mais dans les campagnes au nord ou au sud de Valinor ! Il est inutile qu'ils aillent y porter la guerre et les dévastent ! »

« Soit…A nous de les débusquer et de les vaincre. »

Le lendemain, les combats reprirent. Haldir partit, mais Silmariën fut mise au repos forcé. Les Valinoréens tentèrent de défaire les Marginaux. Cependant ceux-ci demeurèrent cachés et prirent leurs ennemis par surprise ; ils se mirent autant que possible à couvert et livrèrent de très petits combats. La victoire, à ce rythme, ne pourrait approcher qu'à très petits pas. Le soir, lorsqu'une partie de l'armée rentra, trop peu de Marginaux avaient été tués à son goût ; le reste de l'armée continua à se battre au cours de la nuit, et le jour suivant apporta de faibles améliorations. Bien que les Valinoréens aient de nombreux blessés à cause des araignées au collier jaune, les Marginaux leur étaient inférieurs en nombre ; et, pourtant, ils semblaient invincibles. Silmariën fut chargée de menues tâches ; elle récupérait bien mais ses blessures la faisaient souffrir si elle se rendait trop active. Nimlith et Nenuial rentrèrent au campement dans la journée, toutes deux saines et sauves, et lui apprirent que la ligne de front était confuse ; les trois Intendants, cependant, semblaient maîtres tacticiens et espéraient rapidement changer la tournure des événements.

Haldir et Lindor ne revinrent point le soir, et l'inquiétude envahit alors Silmariën. Le lendemain après-midi, Lindor parut dans sa tente. Il était ébranlé ; il fit quelques pas et hésita, puis intervint finalement.

« Nous n'avons pas revu Haldir depuis minuit. Nous l'avons cherché sans relâche, mais en vain. Il a disparu ! »

Silmariën dit d'une voix blanche :

« Disparu ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Enlevé par les Marginaux…Les deux autres Intendants ont échappé de justesse à des embuscades. Il est vraisemblable que Haldir ait été enlevé, et soit séquestré par les Marginaux. Je suis certain qu'il est vivant, Silmariën ! »

Elle demeura silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Vivant », dit-elle enfin. « Pourquoi le garderaient-ils vivant ? Pour le…pour le torturer et…et le faire parler ? Non ! »

« Je ne pense pas…D'autres Elfes ont été faits prisonniers, apparemment. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé leurs corps, aussi nous pensons qu'ils ne sont pas morts et ont peut-être été capturés par l'ennemi. Les prisonniers feront certainement l'objet de marchandages. »

« Vous refuserez, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire par là que, Haldir étant Intendant, sa liberté, ajoutée à celle des autres Elfes, coûtera cher. Cela offrira à notre ennemi les moyens de gagner cette bataille… »

Avec difficulté, elle acheva :

« Nous ne pouvons pas accepter. »

« Non… » dit Lindor. « Il me répugne de faire cela ; cela condamne Haldir à la torture. L'ennemi voudra le faire parler sur notre tactique ! »

Il parcourut la tente de long en large en réfléchissant.

« Il nous faut simplement le libérer avant », prononça-t-il.

« Comment ? » répliqua Silmariën d'un ton ironique. « Je croyais qu'il existait entre Haldir et vous un différend, parce qu'il avait pris votre place d'Intendant ? Vous êtes à présent prêt à tout pour le libérer ! »

« Ce différend n'existe plus. J'aime Haldir et je le respecte. »

Il poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« Occupons-nous plutôt de la manière de le libérer. »

Le lendemain soir, comme la nuit était tombée et enveloppait de son manteau noir les terres sèches et poussiéreuses de l'ouest de l'Aman, deux cavaliers et quatre montures quittèrent le campement valinoréen. L'un était Lindor ; l'autre était Silmariën, qui, au soir du quatrième jour de convalescence de ses brûlures, avait suffisamment recouvré ses forces pour partir. Les deux Intendants de Dol et Parth Valinor ne venaient pas avec eux ; ils restaient pour diriger l'armée valinoréenne. Les silhouettes se faufilèrent ça et là ; on ne les vit point dans le noir. La ligne de front, cette nuit-là, restait très floue, irrégulière et constamment changeante.

Ils contournèrent la ligne par le sud et entrèrent dans le territoire maîtrisé par les Marginaux, en arrière du front ; à cet endroit, il était assez vide car les Elfes étaient tous près du front. Lindor et silmarien dormirent cachés le jour et repartirent la nuit. Lindor, établi depuis longtemps à Thalat Valinor, avait autrefois voyagé dans la province où ils se trouvaient à présent ; à certaines époques, raconta-t-il à Silmariën, il l'avait fait librement et exploré à sa guise, à d'autres il avait été contraint. Même si la région était peu hospitalière, elle avait jadis servi. Une prison, Mordae, « ombre noire », y avait été bâtie pour Valinor et les environs, puis reconvertie en abri pour les voyageurs qui se rendaient d'est en ouest ou inversement, et était quasi abandonnée. Lindor avait eu à y aller pour des affaires judiciaires.

Il guida Silmariën. Ils ne découvrirent aucun camp ennemi, aucune cachette où des prisonniers pussent être détenus, aucun groupe de Marginaux avec qui Haldir ou les autres pussent être. La nuit avança, cependant que leur progression demeurait infructueuse ; alors Lindor se rappela alors Mordae, l'ancienne prison.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, après avoir longuement observé comment les lieux étaient gardés, Lindor abattit silencieusement les deux gardes à l'entrée de la prison, prise par les Marginaux, puis couvrit Silmariën lorsqu'elle entra. La prison était peu gardée, et, dans une salle proche, des soldats de réserve discutaient. silmarien descendit directement au sous-sol. Seul un vigile patrouillait, ainsi que Lindor et elle l'avaient prévu. Elle le surprit par l'arrière, et, prise de remords, le tua.

Elle avança alors de cellule en cellule, tourna à gauche une première puis une seconde fois dans le couloir carré. Toutes étaient vides. Son cœur battit violemment. Elle tourna une troisième fois à gauche. Trois Elfes étaient détenus dans une cellule munie d'une porte à barreaux de fer. Plus loin…Plus loin, le cœur battant la chamade, Silmariën risqua un regard à travers la petite ouverture de la porte close d'une autre cellule, et y aperçut Haldir. Pendant quelques instants, elle se tint immobile dans le couloir, prise de soulagement. Elle hésita. Devait-elle libérer Haldir en premier ? Elle se dirigea alors vers la cellule des trois autres Elfes. Deux étaient des hommes, l'un brun, l'autre châtain, et le dernier était une femme aux cheveux blonds très pâles ; leurs trois visages étaient tirés. Ils manifestèrent une grande joie. Silmariën ouvrit la porte à barreaux et leur expliqua rapidement son plan, puis ouvrit la porte de l'autre cellule où se trouvait son bien-aimé.

Elle fut consternée. Hélas ! Haldir était debout, presque pendu au mur, les poignets attachés au mur dans d'épais anneaux en fer. Son visage aux yeux clos portait l'expression d'une crucifixion. Au son de la porte il parla, et sa voix sembla lointaine, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, les yeux encore fermés.

« Non…Pas encore vous… »

Silmariën fut saisie de stupeur et d'effroi.

« Je ne suis pas le geôlier. Haldir, c'est moi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Silmariën ! »

Elle referma la porte. Elle libéra les poignets de Haldir et l'aida à s'asseoir, enfin, par terre ; il murmura douloureusement « Merci ». Silmariën banda ensuite ses poignets ensanglantés. Haldir ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément, la tête appuyée contre le mur.

« J'ai cru que cela n'aurait jamais de fin…C'est tellement éprouvant ! »

« Ce supplice n'est rien en comparaison de la terrible torture que vous auriez pu subir d'ici peu… »

« D'ici demain. »

Silmariën trembla. La voix de Haldir fut un peu rauque.

« Le Marginal qui me garde a pris un plaisir évident à me l'annoncer. Je crains cette torture. Si elle me faisait parler… »

« Non…Vous n'êtes pas homme à vous laissez vaincre facilement. »

Elle l'étreignit quelques instants, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« D'ci quelques heures nous sortirons de cette prison. Nous…Ah ! »

Ses brûlures lui arrachèrent un cri, car elles n'étaient pas totalement guéries. La peau de Silmariën, encore très fragile et sensible, protesta contre sa position accroupie.

« Silmariën ? » dit Haldir.

« Ce sont mes brûlures. »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. »

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Silmariën porta immédiatement la main à la garde de son épée. Ce fut toutefois inutile : l'Elfe brun entra et donna à Haldir son épée et d'autres armes.

« Voici les armes que vous aviez demandé », dit-il à Silmariën. « Je les ai récupérées. Mes compagnons et moi avons également pu nous armer à nouveau. »

Comme Haldir fronçait légèrement les sourcils, il précisa :

« Toutes les armes étaient entreposées dans un cachot que nous avons heureusement pu trouver. »

Silmariën et Haldir étaient épuisés, aussi dormirent-ils presque trois heures ensemble dans la cellule.

Comme le moment crucial approchait, ils s'éveillèrent ; la relève de la garde allait bientôt être assurée. Avec les autres Elfes, Silmariën dissimula le corps du geôlier et effaça comme elle put les traces de sang. Les trois prisonniers souffraient de faim et de soif, mais hormis cela ils étaient en assez bonne forme. Haldir, cependant, était très affaibli ; le teint pâle, il demeura à l'écart.

Un Marginal descendit et appela son confrère, sans succès, et tandis qu'il cheminait dans le couloir, les Valinoréens jaillirent d'une cellule et l'abattirent. Par malheur, la victime poussa un cri ; immédiatement, du bruit vint du rez-de-chaussée. Des soldats de réserve bougeaient. Cinq Marginaux se rendirent au secours de leur ami, et Silmariën et les trois Elfes les surprirent de la même façon. Ils eurent à se battre au corps-à-corps pour vaincre leurs deux derniers adversaires.

« Venez ! » cria la femme Elfe. « A l'escalier ! »

Trois autres Marginaux accoururent, tandis que d'autres se tenaient plus haut, et les Valinoréens se battirent comme des fous. Ils empruntèrent ensuite l'escalier ; deux adversaires les attendaient au sommet, armés jusqu'aux dents. L'un d'eux porta un coup terrible au bras droit de l'Elfe aux cheveux châtain qui fut dès lors incapable de se servir de son épée, et il était visiblement droitier.

Silmariën aperçut alors Lindor qui affrontait, dans l'entrée, deux Marginaux armés tout autant. Les trois derniers de la garnison gisaient morts, percés d'une flèche ; cela redonna un regain d'énergie aux Valinoréens, qui vainquirent les Marginaux.

« Hâtez-vous ! » dit Lindor.

Ils montèrent tous à cheval et Lindor chevaucha avec Haldir car celui-ci était faible.

« Une surprise vous attend », dit Lindor à tous.

Un Elfe, la lance à la main, leur indiqua l'ouverture dans la haute paroi d'une combe.

« Entrez. »

Une autre personne les accueillit alors dans la lumière vacillante de torches. C'était Celebrian.

« Ainsi, vous avez réussi », dit-elle à Lindor et Silmariën. « Bienvenue à Calatinwë ! »

Calatinwë signifiait « étincelle de lumière » en quenya.

« Qu'est-ce ? » souffla Silmariën à Lindor.

« Une cachette très ancienne… »

Ils levèrent les yeux. Devant eux s'étendait une vaste caverne de hauteur moyenne, et dont les murs étaient creusés de niches et d'habitations troglodytes, avec une multitude d'arches. La lumière tremblante des torches provoquait une valse d'ombres sur les parois, et cela conférait au lieu un air profondément féérique.

« Calatinwë est absolument magnifique », dit l'Elfe brun, un des anciens prisonniers.

Lindor glissa alors à Silmariën :

« Je l'ai recommandée à Celebrian, car elle a souhaité venir à notre rencontre lorsqu'Elrond et elle ont appris la capture de Haldir. Or je savais que la caverne était dans notre territoire, juste à côté de la frontière avec les Marginaux. Elle ne s'ouvre qu'aux amis ou alliés de celui ou ceux qui sont déjà à l'intérieur. Ainsi, nous sommes en sécurité. »

Dans les bras de Lindor, Haldir avait les yeux fermés. Silmariën, dont le cheval était proche de celui des deux hommes, dit :

« Haldir, regardez… »

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Silmariën lui prit la main avec sollicitude.

Les voyageurs avaient chevauché toute la nuit sans relâche et étaient épuisés ; néanmoins, ils étaient saufs désormais.

Celebrian leur apprit que les négociations avaient été ouvertes par leur ennemi le lendemain du départ de Lindor et Silmariën pour libérer les prisonniers, et avaient tourné court à cause du refus catégorique des Intendants de Dol et Parth Valinor. La lutte au front s'était poursuivie. Les Marginaux étaient traqués sans relâche et perdaient de plus en plus l'avantage. Environ vingt-quatre heures après l'évasion des prisonniers de Mordae, la nouvelle parvint au front : l'espoir se perdit chez les Marginaux et cela leur porta le coup de grâce, tandis que la joie éclatait chez les Valinoréens ; le lendemain, les Marginaux furent vaincus.

Les Valinoréens célébrèrent leur victoire dans la liesse. Des bonnes nouvelles purent ainsi enfin se répandre en Aman, et se substituer au lot quotidien de mauvaises nouvelles, et ce depuis des mois. Quelque temps après, cependant, les survivants portèrent le deuil de ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. Ils étaient peu nombreux, et pourtant trop, beaucoup trop ; pour les êtres immortels, leur disparition était prématurée ; en contrepartie, nombreux étaient les blessés.

Haldir se remit et Silmariën guérit totalement de ses blessures ; après quatre jours de repos pour Haldir, Silmariën, et les autres rescapés de Mordae, et, trois jours de repos pour l'armée valinoréenne, tous les Elfes reprirent le chemin du retour et franchirent la Porte Ouest de Valinor après une journée de chevauchée calme. L'armée se scinda en deux le lendemain et les Elfes prirent la direction de Dol Valinor au nord-ouest, ou Thalat et Parth Valinor à l'ouest et au sud-ouest. Les Elfes de l'ouest et du nord de Valinor firent route commune quelque temps encore, tandis que ceux du sud les quittaient ; et Elrond vint à la rencontre de l'Intendant de Thalat Valinor avec qui se trouvaient Celebrian et Silmariën.

Ils choisirent de se rendre à Brithiach Athrad, une petite ville sur la rivière Nen Girith, afin d'y faire une étape avant de rejoindre Uinimost, la capitale de Thalat Valinor. Hélas ! De sombres nouvelles y étaient parvenues peu avant. Des graves événements étaient survenus dans le sud. Les dragons avaient lancé une offensive contre l'armée elfe restée postée le long des frontières Harad et Harannûn, et les victimes avaient rapidement été nombreuses et l'armée contrainte de battre en retraite. Les dragons avaient alors commencé à savourer leur victoire et brûlé plusieurs fermes dans les campagnes ; à l'heure où les messages avaient été envoyés, l'on ne savait ni comment évoluerait la situation, ni pour quelle raison les dragons avaient attaqué.

Elrond, Celebrian et leurs compagnons se rendirent à la plus grande des auberges, laquelle était un bel établissement. Une grande table fut apprêtée pour accueillir les nombreux convives : Elrond et Celebrian, mais aussi les Intendants de Thalat et Parth Valinor, plusieurs Conseillers dont Lindor et Silmariën ; Nenuial, Nimlith, d'autres Elfes, tous grands amis des Intendants, et des amis d'Elrond et Celebrian.

L'ambiance fut joyeuse. Tous étaient heureux de retourner chez eux et oublier la guerre, la fatigue, la douleur…Des éclats de rire ponctuèrent les conversations, et silmariën pensa que c'était là la vraie vie en Aman, la vie d'Elfes insouciants, libres, heureux. Elle-même était de fort bonne humeur, et elle vit que Haldir, assis non loin en face d'elle, riait.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE XVIII – LE MESSAGE DES MAIAR**

Peu après que le dessert ait été servi, un Elfe de l'auberge annonça l'arrivée d'Olorin ainsi que de Celeborn. Les conversations s'évanouirent. Les convives se levèrent alors pour les saluer. Celebrian salua en particulier Celeborn, son père, qu'elle était heureuse de revoir.

« Pardonnez-nous, si nous interrompons votre banquet », dit Olorin. « Nous sommes venus avec toute la hâte qui nous était permise lorsque nous avons appris où vous étiez. Nous regrettons de n'être arrivés plus tôt. »

Olorin émit un soupir ; il semblait très las.

« Cependant, nous serions heureux de nous joindre à vous. »

Deux places furent aménagées à leur intention. Elrond s'enquit, inquiet :

« Quelles nouvelles ? »

« De bien mauvaises, j'en ai peur », répliqua Olorin. « De retour de l'Extrême-Sud, où nous nous étions rendus avec cinq Aigles, Ossë, Uinen et moi, les Maiar, nous nous sommes rendus à Valmar et y avons appris tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de savoir : la situation de la guerre inchangée à l'Est et la victoire de Valinor sur les Marginaux à l'Ouest. Uinen est allée à la Coupole prévenir les Aînés de ce que nous avons découvert dans le sud et Ossë est parti aux Ilmaren, afin de parler à Manwë et Varda ; quant à moi, je me proposais d'aller à la rencontre de trois des quatre Intendants de Valinor, tant pour les féliciter de leur victoire que parce qu'il est rare de rencontrer trois Intendants à la fois. Hélas ! Sur le chemin de retour de la bataille, l'Intendant de Dol Valinor vous a quitté hier, si je ne m'abuse. J'aurais dû y penser en partant de Valmar. Là-bas, j'y rencontrai fortuitement Celeborn, qui se mit au courant de mes intentions. »

Celeborn intervint alors :

« Olorin fut ravi de me voir car je suis le quatrième Intendant. Pour ma part j'étais désireux de féliciter les trois autres de la victoire dans laquelle je n'ai joué qu'une très infime partie en suppléant aux besoins en nourriture, armes et autres biens. Olorin me proposa de se rendre avec lui à Thalat Valinor avec deux des trois Aigles encore présents à Valmar, et qui avaient emmenés les Maiar dans le sud. Je sais d'ores et déjà que les nouvelles sont mauvaises mais je n'en sais pas davantage. Cependant, j'ai moi-même, pour certains en particulier parmi vous, une pénible commission que je suis navré d'avoir à faire. »

Tous les convives considérèrent Celeborn dans un profond silence.

« Legolas et Earwesta ont fui la baie d'Eldamar dont le sud est harcelé par des bêtes de l'Avathar. Ils craignaient de plus que des ports ne soient attaqués. Toutefois Earwesta est enceinte de neuf mois. »

Attendu que la grossesse, chez les Elfes, durait un an, celle d'Earwesta n'était pas achevée.

« Le voyage l'a épuisée, et elle est tombée gravement malade. Legolas et elle ont atteints Valinor mais n'ont pu aller beaucoup plus loin et ont été accueillis chez des gens à quelque distance de la Lorien. Tout le secours possible lui a été apporté, néanmoins…l'enfant n'a pu être sauvé. Earwesta a fait une fausse couche, et lorsque je l'ai quittée pour Valmar, elle était au plus mal. »

Un lourd silence endeuillé régna. Alors Nimlith, une amie de Silmariën, murmura sombrement :

_« Enfanter n'est point le moins dangereux_

_Mais rien ne saurait rendre plus heureux. »_

Un autre Elfe poursuivit :

_« La guerre si promptement nous ravit_

_Les trésors et joies de toute une vie._

_Ce que nous avons connu pour un jour_

_Hélas ! Nous l'avons perdu pour toujours. »_

Un long moment de silence s'écoula et Celeborn reprit parole.

« Olorin, c'est à vous maintenant de partager vos nouvelles. »

« Mon rôle n'est pas tant d'apporter des nouvelles que des éléments de réflexion. Tout ce qu'Ossë, Uinen et moi avons découvert pourrait tenir en quatre mots. Cela n'a pas d'intérêt. Il convient de développer le sujet afin d'éclairer d'un jour nouveau plusieurs événements. Les Elfes ont souvent reproché aux Hommes leur vanité, parce que ceux-ci ont une vie bien courte pour oser en avoir autant. Cependant ils sont parfois moins méprisables que les Elfes qui, immortels, font preuve de prétention et pensent être capables d'embrasser pleinement l'envergure d'une nouvelle en quatre mots. Je crois pourtant que la majorité d'entre vous, à cette table, est assez sage pour ne pas penser ainsi, même si vous êtes pressés de savoir… »

Les convives écoutèrent Olorin avec soin. Silmariën était accrochée à ses lèvres, et Haldir était concentré.

« Il est seulement nécessaire de savoir depuis combien de temps notre ennemi est à l'œuvre, pour expliquer bien des faits. »

Olorin soupira.

« En un sens, il l'a toujours été. Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, des Elfes qui se sentaient vagabonds et solitaires s'établirent hors du Royaume d'Aman dans l'Extrême-Sud. D'autres vivaient déjà en Oiomurë, Région assez excentrée du Royaume. Un équilibre existait entre le Royaume et ceux qui désiraient vivre différemment et en-dehors, marginalement pourrait-on dire. Jamais ils ne furent revendicateurs ou belliqueux. Tout cela aurait probablement duré et serait resté paisible si notre adversaire n'était alors apparu.

Sa présence éveilla les mensonges que…Morgoth avait autrefois semé dans le cœur des Elfes qui vivaient déjà il y a six mille ans ou plus ; ces mensonges ne pouvaient être détruits ou disparaître totalement ; ils concernaient la liberté, le bonheur, la domination…Les Elfes de peu de vertu ou d'esprit faible furent les premiers à être séduits par ces mensonges que cet ennemi réveillait. Certains Elfes marginaux devinrent belliqueux.

Notre ambassadeur du mal noua contact avec les créatures tapies dans l'extrême-sud et l'Avathar, et en gagna une majorité à sa cause…Il se montra ensuite aux Elfes du sud qui avaient pris le nom de Marginaux. Il attisa leur haine à l'égard du Royaume ; il insinua en eux toute sa perfidie ; il leur proposa un empire à la place du Royaume, qu'ils dirigeraient d'après leurs propres exigences. Son aura les fascina et les effraya : ils acceptèrent, or les Oiomurëens étaient en étroit contact avec eux ; ils furent également impressionnés et suivirent les Marginaux. Ils préparèrent la guerre, et s'allièrent aux créatures. Leur maître, entretemps, s'était installé dans les hauteurs du plus haut sommet des Pelori du sud, le Hyarmentir, à l'image des Valar Manwë et Varda sur le Taniquetil, un autre très haut sommet. Le Hyarmentir était aussi un symbole de l'Extrême-Sud et de l'Avathar…En outre il se trouvait dans des contrées désolées et abandonnées de l'Aman, à une latitude où les Iles Enchantées s'arrêtent, ce qui a permis au malfaiteur d'accéder à l'Aman, par le sud. Le refuge était idéal.

De là, il dirigea en partie la guerre, mais il avait des fins plus personnelles car il avait une partie du peuple elfe sous sa coupe et désirait dominer tout l'Aman, si le Royaume, qui rassemblait le reste des Elfes, était renversé. »

« Cela ne pourrait durer longtemps », objecta Celebrian. « Si ce serviteur du mal a de telles ambitions, les Valar s'opposeront à lui ! »

« Certes, ils le feront, mais une fois que le Royaume sera renversé, lorsque les intentions de notre ennemi seront révélées au grand jour ! Aucun de nous, ni Elfe, ni Maiar, ni même Valar, n'a pu sentir dans son cœur sa venue. Il s'est déjoué de nous ; il est extrêmement puissant. »

Silmariën, Haldir, Elrond, Celeborn regardèrent, incrédules, Olorin. Ils pressentirent de plus en plus la vérité. Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire. Ils ne le voulaient pas…

« Morgoth est de retour. »

Les respirations semblèrent s'arrêter. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant, de manière atroce. Après un moment long tel une éternité, Olorin répéta :

« Il est de retour. Aussi improbable que cela puisse vous paraître – hormis à certains d'entre vous qui avaient compris que son retour n'était pas chose impossible, sans que l'on sût quand cela pourrait avoir lieu. Il est plus rapide que ce que l'on aurait peut-être pu espérer. »

Ce disant, il considéra Elrond et Celeborn, anciens membres du Conseil Blanc en Endor. Olorin en avait également fait partie. Le Conseil Blanc avait compris cette terrible vérité, longtemps auparavant. Haldir et Silmariën se jetèrent un regard. Eux aussi avaient réalisé que le retour de Morgoth aurait lieu. Eût-il mieux valu qu'ils ne le sussent pas ? Ils seraient dans ce cas déjà mariés, et auraient vécu à l'abri de ce souci pesant. Ils échangèrent ces pensées en silence. Néanmoins…Pour eux, le choc de la nouvelle était moins dur. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfant et évité le sort de Legolas et Earwesta et de leur enfant, évité d'avoir à élever leurs propres enfants dans un monde assombri.

« Comment… » dit Celebrian d'une voix grave, « comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons rien pu sentir de son retour ? »

« Morgoth est le Prince de la Nuit. »

Olorin hésita, puis reprit :

« Il est aussi le Valar du mal, le dieu du mal. Tromperie, trahison, domination, corruption représentent ce qu'il aime. Melkor n'était pas mauvais au départ ; mais son goût immodéré pour l'indépendance, la supériorité entraina très vite son avilissement, et lui valut le surnom de Morgoth, ce qui, en sindarin, signifie le « Noir Ennemi », « l'Ennemi Ténébreux ». Il est la créature la plus maléfique qui soit, mais aussi la plus puissante après Illuvatar. Il n'est pas aisé à vaincre, et ne se déjoue pas facilement. Seul Fëanor, je crois, fut aussi rusé que lui. Il eut jadis l'audace de lui fermer la porte au nez ! Durant les millénaires vécus dans le Vide Extérieur où il fut jeté, Morgoth eut le temps de méditer sur ses erreurs et la cause de sa chute, fomenter, et peaufiner des plans. Ce retour, s'il s'orchestre de manière parfaite…peut lui apporter la victoire absolue. »

Olorin marqua une pause. Alors il poursuivit :

« Lorsqu'il fut jeté dans le Vide au-delà des Cercles du Monde, il y a six millénaires, il était affaibli, vaincu par Manwë et les autres Valar…Il aurait pu ensuite dépérir ! Cela n'eut pas lieu. Ossë, Uinen et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi à ce propos. Il semble que, pris d'une colère noire, Morgoth eut l'intention de se venger des Valar et réussir enfin à dominer le monde. Trois mille ans plus tard, la chute de son plus fidèle serviteur Sauron attisa son courroux. Morgoth récupéra peu à peu ses forces, son pouvoir. Vous ne pouvez ignorer qu'il fut doté à l'origine, par Illuvatar le Père de Tout, des mêmes pouvoirs que Manwë, et qu'il les accrut par la suite.

Il revient aujourd'hui parmi nous, plus puissant et courroucé que jamais. Morgoth usa de son pouvoir pour empêcher que nous ne sentions sa venue, et, grâce à sa puissance magique, nul ombre n'envahit nos cœurs. Sauron, en Endor, ne put pas en faire autant car il renaissait de ses cendres et il était trop faible, et ceux qui ont connu la Guerre de l'Anneau le savent. Morgoth, cependant, avait médité sur ses erreurs et était plus fort que jamais lorsqu'il franchit les Cercles du Monde, et il put ainsi le faire à l'insu des Valar. Il se rendit invisible aux yeux et au cœur de tous. »

L'angoisse crût dans les cœurs.

« S'il retourne dans les Cercles du Monde aussi puissant que vous le dites, Olorin » prononça Elrond, « nous ne pouvons rien contre lui ; seuls les Valar pourraient agir. En Endor, nous avions, grâce à l'Anneau Unique, le moyen de vaincre et de détruire Sauron ; mais ici nous n'avons rien que nous puissions utiliser contre Morgoth et même les Valar, s'ils parviennent à le vaincre, ne pourront pas précipiter sa destruction. »

« Oui…Les Valar aimeraient certainement l'anéantir ! Toute victoire sur Morgoth n'est pas définitive puisqu'il peut être possible qu'il revienne, des millénaires après… »

Les paroles d'Elrond et Olorin furent difficilement acceptées. Celebrian et son époux étaient pâles, mais calmes, Lindor abasourdi, Haldir interdit ; l'Intendant de Parth Valinor soutenait sa tête d'une main, le visage incrédule. Nimlith, Nenuial et d'autres étaient bouleversés. Enfin, Celeborn méditait, apparemment pris de pensées tristes et amères. Silmariën, accablée, sentit ses espoirs de paix et de bonheur définitivement disparaître.

Alors Olorin, Celeborn, Celebrian et Elrond échangèrent des pensées par le regard ; ils sortirent de la salle. Haldir sembla mal à l'aise et s'adossa à sa chaise, fuyant le regard de Silmariën. Il était troublé et garda son calme avec effort. Il s'excusa à son tour. Avant de partir, il dit rapidement à Silmariën :

« Je me retire. Peut-être la nuit et le repos m'apporteront-ils un peu de sérénité. »

Furieuse qu'il cherche à l'éviter, elle ne répondit rien. Les autres Elfes discutèrent entre eux. Inquiète, l'esprit vide, Silmariën quitta finalement la pièce à son tour.

Elle traversa un petit salon dans l'âtre duquel craquait un feu de bois délicieux. Près de lui, Olorin, Elrond, Celeborn et Celebrian s'entretenaient par la pensée. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Silmariën, ils cessèrent et Celeborn dit :

« Olorin nous a appris la dernière partie de ce qu'il savait ; vous devez en avoir connaissance…Cela concerne la mort d'Arwen et Aragorn. Je sais que vous avez été très affectée par elle. La créature qui l'a causée s'était apparemment réveillée par hasard et avait choisi de venger Sauron…En réalité, son réveil fut provoqué par le retour de Morgoth dans les Cercles du Monde, et celui-ci devait certainement être son véritable maître. »

Un poids plus grand s'appesantit sur les épaules de Silmariën. La douleur qui avait alors été sienne à la mort de son père et d'Arwen lui revint. Elle vit que chez ses amis aussi, le chagrin et la peine avaient refait surface.

« Cette créature n'en est que plus méprisable », prononça-t-elle.

_« Je le pense aussi »,_ répondit Celeborn par la pensée.

Silmariën croisa alors le regard d'Elrond. Elle ne sut déterminer si ce qui accablait le plus celui-ci était le retour de Morgoth ou le souvenir de ce jour fatal où Aragorn et Arwen avaient perdu la vie. Cependant, lorsque le regard d'Elrond se posa sur Silmariën, il était également empreint de toute l'affection qu'il portait pour elle.

_« Il nous faut être courageux…Plus courageux que jamais »_, lui dit-il par la pensée.

_« O Elrond…Oui, il le faut… » _

Le regard de Silmariën était tout autant empli d'affection. Elle dit encore :

_« Oui, il le faut…Je le serai. »_

Silmariën entra dans la chambre où Haldir et elle dormiraient. Elle était à peine éclairée par la nuit sombre et presque sans lune. Il se tenait tout près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu au-dehors.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si troublé ? » dit-elle.

« Morgoth est de retour. »

« Vous ne me dites pas la véritable raison. Vous étiez gêné en ma présence tout à l'heure ! Que me cachez-vous ? »

Haldir lui fit face dans la pénombre.

« Je n'ai presque plus rien à vous cacher à présent. Vous savez que Mandos m'a révélé certains faits que je devinais déjà lorsque je suis sorti des Cavernes. Nous en avions parlé autrefois ! Et je vous avais prévenue que je ne pourrais rien vous en dire. »

« Nous étions aussi tombés d'accord sur le point que cela ne devait pas entraver notre entente. »

« Certes, mais la nouvelle du retour de Morgoth a été un choc, à cause de ce que je savais. Je me suis mal comporté, mais vous êtes tout autant en tord car vous doutez de moi et de mon honnêteté ! Or je vous avais dit à Baranaew deux choses : je ne pourrai pas évoquer ce sujet ; et je ne vous cacherai rien d'autre. Avez-vous oublié la seconde ? »

« Vous étiez presque irrespectueux envers moi ! »

Haldir, lassé, irrité, ne répliqua rien. Un long moment de silence s'écoula. Silmariën prit alors la parole.

« Morgoth est indirectement la cause de la mort d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. »

Elle raconta avec tristesse ce que Celeborn lui avait appris.

« Morgoth est de retour… » prononça Haldir, songeur. « Sont-ce les derniers moments que nous passons ensemble ? Le bonheur en Aman n'était qu'illusoire. Tous, en Endor, nous rêvions de vaincre Sauron et partir en Aman y vivre en paix. Qu'y avons-nous trouvé ? Quelques années rapidement gâchées de bonheur non entier. »

« Il n'était pas si illusoire… »

« Le retour d'entre les morts fut difficile…Plus que tout je compris de Mandos que Morgoth pouvait revenir un jour ; cela était lié à la raison pour laquelle les Valar vous ont accordé mon retour. Or je ne désire pas vous perdre à cause de Morgoth. »

« Si nous survivons… » hésita Silmariën, « il sera temps de nous marier. Nous sommes fiancés depuis huit ans officiellement, lors de nos retrouvailles à Alqualondë ! »

« Oui », murmura Haldir. Il ajouta en pensée : _« Cela fait quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans officieusement, à compter du jour où je vous ai offert le Dinlom, au Gouffre de Helm. »_

Silmariën plongea son regard dans celui, limpide, de Haldir. La douleur, l'amertume lui ôtait les mots. Haldir éprouvait les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes émotions. Ils étaient véritablement deux âmes sœurs en ce moment, éprouvant, ressentant exactement la même chose. Peut-être aussi était-ce simplement parce qu'ils en étaient arrivés au même point après l'annonce du retour de Morgoth, parvenus à la même conclusion : si la fin pour eux approchait, alors il ne leur restait que peu de temps encore à vivre ensemble.

Ces instants volés, ils les garderaient pour l'éternité avec eux, dusse-t-elle être longue, qu'ils viennent à mourir, ou non ; alors, d'un même geste, d'un même élan, ils s'enlacèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément, intensément, longtemps. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, convulsivement, comme si aucune force ne dût les séparer désormais. Ils respirèrent profondément, avec la volonté de s'accrocher à la vie, car s'ils voulaient rester unis, ils ne désiraient pas pour autant mourir, fussent-ils unis dans la mort. ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la nuit leur rappelât qu'elle ne serait pas éternelle, et que le lendemain appartenait à l'inconnu, et que, peut-être, tout serait définitivement perdu ; alors, déterminés à profiter jusqu'au bout de ces instants qu'ils volaient, ils passèrent une nuit qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais, plus intense, plus forte que toutes celles qu'ils avaient jamais vécues jusqu'alors, parce que cela ne pourrait peut être ne plus jamais avoir lieu.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE XIX – UN JOYAU BRISE**

_Peut-être une étoile brille-t-elle sur notre destin_

_Peut-être même en est-on une_

_Mais, bien plus certainement, n'est-on qu'un de ces mortels moindres qui les contemplent dans le ciel._

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel ! O Elrond ! Et vous tous, qui appartenez à ce monde !_

_Ne sera-t-il jamais un jour_

_Où toutes mes peines se trouveront achevées_

_Et tous nos espoirs réalisés ?_

L'Histoire était en marche. Vairë la Fileuse, déesse qui tissait les toiles du Temps, le regardait s'envoler tel un oiseau impétueux et indomptable.

Les Aigles s'engagèrent dans le combat et affrontèrent les dragons dans le sud. Les Elfes des territoires méridionaux fuirent à Valinor ou se réfugièrent à l'est dans les montagnes Pelori. De nombreux animaux furent aux aguets, en alerte ; des scarabées, aux carapaces incroyablement irisées, des libellules aux couleurs chatoyantes, et d'autres insectes parcoururent sans cesse les cieux, espionnant et livrant des informations ; des chevaux sauvages puissants et majestueux, lointains parents des chevaux mearas au Rohan en Endor mais de race supérieure à eux, vinrent d'eux-mêmes dans les cités elfes, acceptant de se mettre au service des immortels si ceux-ci en avaient besoin ; les loups sortirent des forêts et utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs magiques pour combattre les espions animaux ennemis que le Prince de la Nuit avait disséminés parmi les Elfes. La nature tout entière s'éveillait sous un jour nouveau et se montrait décidée à se battre contre la nuit fatale qui menaçait de couvrir le continent. Des bancs de petits poissons perturbèrent les créatures marines qui assiégeaient Tol Eressëa, puis des anguilles attaquèrent ces dernières.

D'un ton émerveillé malgré la gravité de la situation, Glorfindel, Maître de Guerre, le rapporta dans une lettre à tous les Intendants. Haldir et Lindor la reçurent à Uinimost. Que la nature s'éveille ainsi au combat n'avait pas eu lieu depuis les Jours Anciens, quand les Elfes s'étaient battus contre Morgoth en Aman.

_« Je sais cependant », _écrivit Glorfindel,_ « que Morgoth marche sur nous, et qu'à cette heure, il peut être aux portes de Valinor. Si cette lettre est la dernière qu'il me soit offert d'écrire, alors ainsi soit-il. Mon âme est en paix. Ne mourez pas dans le courroux. Le mal fait partie de ces choses, dans le monde, qui ne peuvent être éradiquées, tout comme la mort, la douleur, le désespoir. Nous sommes des êtres immortels, capables d'être au-dessus de ces misères ; depuis plusieurs millénaires, nous avons vécu dans la paix, insouciants, en Aman ; mais nous ne sommes pas capables de vaincre le mal s'il se montre aussi grand comme à présent avec Morgoth. Nous devons nous en remettre aux Valar, que nous ne pouvons guère aider. _

_Que leur lumière vous guide ! »_

A Valmar, non dans la cité elfe, mais dans la cité originale des dieux, les Valar se réunirent. Ils étaient nombreux à être venus, bien que certains ne pussent quitter leurs tâches tels Mandos, gardien des Cavernes dans lesquelles il accueillait les âmes des immortels qui avaient trouvé la mort. Les dieux se préparèrent à affronter Morgoth, qui se rendait au nord. Les Aigles ne purent tuer que deux dragons malgré un combat épique, car leurs flammes les rendaient invincibles, et les Aigles, blessés, durent déclarer forfait. Les trois dragons continuèrent à brûler le Harannûn et le Harad ; ils dévastèrent le sud, aidés par Morgoth qui s'offrit l'honneur de réduire Anar Ennyn, la cité des Portes du Soleil, en ruines. Au terme de cinq jours, il fut non loin de Valinor, et les Valar l'attendirent aux Portes Sud et Sud-ouest. Cependant il avait depuis longtemps l'intention de s'en détourner afin de se rendre dans les terres à l'ouest de Valinor où les six araignées descendantes d'Ungoliant la Grande avaient péri, à sa grande colère.

De grandes lumières jaillirent brusquement dans le ciel, éclairs de lumière bleutée, rougeâtre, orangée, blanche, si intenses et si grandes qu'elles furent visibles sur de très grandes distances, y compris à Uinimost, capitale de Thalat Valinor, Région ouest de Valinor.

« Morgoth est à la Porte Ouest », prononça Haldir ; « les Valar l'affrontent ! »

« Cela semble surnaturel… » répondit Silmariën.

Comme de nombreux autres Elfes, ils étaient descendus dans les rues d'Uinimost.

« Tant de puissance est engagée dans ce combat ! » ajouta-t-elle. « Les éclats de lumière sont visibles alors que nous sommes très éloignés, et le ciel s'illumine fréquemment ! »

Haldir acquiesça. Le spectacle, de loin, était beau et prenant. Sa beauté était pourtant terrible. Elle traduisait une bataille titanesque dont l'enjeu était incommensurable.

Le lendemain, deux Aigles entrèrent dans la Cité du Château Toujours Blanc, Uinimost :

« Fuyez ! Morgoth a glissé entre les doigts des Valar et passé la Porte Ouest ! Fuyez ! »

Ce fut la panique et la terreur. A l'ouest de Thalat Valinor, les Elfes avaient déjà fui lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Morgoth n'était pas venu affronter les Valar au sud et se rendait à l'ouest, et que trois dragons l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci avaient dus être rapidement défaits par les Valar, mais avaient dû gêner ceux-ci au départ, et, plus que tout, Morgoth était très puissant.

Des lumières n'avaient cessé d'apparaître dans le ciel au cours de la nuit. Haldir avait peu dormi et s'était tôt rendu aux portes de la ville. Celle-ci était calme ; les Elfes ne montraient aucune angoisse apparente, mais elle était palpable. Lorsque les Aigles furent passés, il se rendit en hâte à la Maison de l'Intendance, comme dans un songe. Un cauchemar était sur le point de commencer. Tout était irréel. Morgoth ne pouvait arriver ainsi, si vite…

« Morgoth vient », dit Haldir d'une voix altérée à Silmariën. « Il vient ! »

Elle devint très pâle.

« Silmariën…Vous pouvez être forte. Vous devez l'être aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il nous faut être plus courageux que nous ne l'avons jamais été ! »

Elle se rappela les paroles d'Elrond, que Haldir répétait inconsciemment. Mais elle était tétanisée, pétrifiée, incapable de réagir.

« Oui…Il le faut… »

« Venez… »

Il l'entraîna et ils fuirent tous deux.

Dans la rue, tenant leurs chevaux par la bride, ils virent de nombreux Elfes qui s'en allaient, tous à cheval. Ils les laissèrent partir. Haldir regarda autour de lui, cherchant des retardataires.

« Silmariën ! Ne m'attendez pas ! », lui dit-il, « Je suis Intendant, je partirai avec les derniers !»

« Non ! Haldir, je reste avec vous ! »

Silmariën était effrayée. Chaque seconde, chaque instant qui s'écoulait augmentait indiciblement son angoisse ; elle eut préféré fuir immédiatement. Cependant elle attendrait et partirait avec Haldir. Celui-ci enfourcha sa mouture et fit en hâte le tour des principales rues ; il enjoignit les derniers Elfes à se hâter. Lindor l'aida dans cette tâche. Silmariën monta sur son cheval, Nimrodel, en les attendant ; Haldir revint rapidement, après ce qui aurait paru une éternité tant l'attente était angoissante et insupportable ; ils filèrent alors comme le vent avec les derniers Elfes d'Uinimost.

Silmariën se rappela qu'Elrond et Celebrian étaient partis tôt, à l'aube, pour Valmar ; voyant que Morgoth affrontait les Valar à la Porte Ouest, ils avaient choisi de partir sans plus tarder. Elle espéra qu'ils aient assez d'avance sur eux, fugitifs d'Uinimost. Ces derniers étaient des Elfes qui avaient déjà, pour un grand nombre parmi eux, fui les villages à l'ouest de Thalat Valinor, depuis que Morgoth était à la Porte Ouest. Ils espéraient seulement être à distance du combat qui opposait là-bas les Valar au Prince Noir. Elrond, Celebrian, Haldir, Silmariën, Lindor, Nimlith, Nenuial et de nombreux autres avaient gagné en hâte Uinimost, située à bonne distance de la Porte Ouest, et où ils savaient qu'ils pourraient se loger et rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le désiraient, grâce à la Maison de l'Intendance où Haldir et Silmariën habitaient, mais aussi grâce aux provisions faites avant la guerre dans la ville.

Si Morgoth les rattrapait…si les Valar ne l'arrêtaient pas avant…Mourraient-ils ? Silmariën pria pour que l'avance d'Elrond et Celebrian sur eux soit assez grande pour leur offrir une chance, fut-elle minime, d'être épargnés jusqu'à ce que les Valar rattrapent enfin Morgoth. Resterait-il à Silmariën comme ultime souvenir de ses amis la dernière entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec eux, le soir précédent, dans son office à la Maison de l'Intendance ?

Sa discussion avec Elrond après la mort d'Aragorn et Arwen à Minas Tirith leur était alors revenue en mémoire, aussi vivante que si elle s'était passée l'instant auparavant. Il revint à Silmariën et Elrond cette douleur, cette tristesse, cette lassitude, qu'ils avaient ressenties lors de la mort d'Elessar et Undómiel, et éprouvée à nouveau ce soir-là après l'annonce du retour de Morgoth. Toutefois, il revint aussi à Silmariën toute l'affection que Elrond lui avait témoignée après la mort d'Aragorn, et exprimée plus que jamais à nouveau quelques soirs avant.

Il était parfois comme un père pour elle, et plus que tout un ami bienveillant et protecteur, qui avait besoin d'elle pourtant, bien que jamais il ne lui ait demandé la moindre faveur. Elle lui avait apporté réconfort et chaleur, compréhension et affection ; elle avait partagé ses joies et ses peines depuis longtemps maintenant, aux yeux de Silmariën, parce qu'elle était jeune, mais aussi à ceux d'Elrond, bien qu'il ne la connût que depuis à peine plus de cent ans, et qu'il en eût plus de six mille. Le rayon de soleil qu'elle lui avait apporté dans sa vie à un moment crucial l'avait aidé. Tous deux Semi-Elfes, ils étaient capables de comprendre la condition des Hommes, mortels, mais aussi l'illusion de la valeur de l'immortalité pour les Hommes, alors qu'en vérité elle n'était le garant et la solution de bien peu de choses. Elle n'était notamment pas le garant du bonheur.

Depuis le départ d'Arwen et Aragorn, conscient qu'une affection en partie filiale existait entre eux, Elrond avait choisi d'en parler avec Silmariën. Il ne reniait pas Arwen, mais Silmariën lui apparaissait de temps en temps comme une seconde fille ; et pour celle-ci, bien qu'Aragorn fût son véritable père, elle avait aimé Elrond autant qu'Aragorn, et parfois il était à ses yeux un second père. Quel souvenir d'Elrond Silmariën emporterait-elle avec elle si elle mourrait ?

La veille au soir, à Uinimost, Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, tendrement, murmurant :

« O Silmariën, je tiens tant à vous ! »

« Ne partez pas, Elrond. Qui sait si nous nous reverrons un jour ? » répondit-elle en larmes, « Qui sait si la mort ne nous prendra pas avant ? »

« Silmariën, je ne peux pas… » dit-il avec émotion, ébranlé. « Je dois aller à Valmar car je suis Maître de Guérison… »

« S'il reste peu de temps à vivre, alors pourquoi ne le passerions-nous pas ensemble ? Je ne peux me résoudre à une séparation. Nous avons tout fait, tout vécu en Endor ensemble depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau »

« Silmariën…Silmariën » répéta-t-il douloureusement. Des larmes lui échappèrent. « Je sais… »

Un instant de silence passa, durant lequel Elrond garda Silmariën serrée dans ses bras.

« Soyez forte…Vous devez être forte… »

Il caressa ses cheveux, d'un geste amical et paternel ; il essuya ses larmes. La tête de Silmariën était posée sur son épaule. Elle se sentait si faible, perdue…

« J'étais forte avant », dit-elle à mi-voix, « parce que je croyais en la possibilité de réussir, parce qu'il existait toujours une solution, les chances d'y parvenir fussent-elles réduites à l'extrême. J'avais le courage, la volonté. Mais à présent, je ne vois qu'un tunnel sans fin, sans aucune lumière pour me guider à l'intérieur, pas la moindre lueur d'espoir pour m'indiquer la sortie du tunnel, ou au moins me dire qu'elle existe. La lutte contre Morgoth n'a pas d'issue ; il n'est aucun moyen de le détruire, et peut-être toute chance de le vaincre s'est-elle également envolée, car il est plus puissant que jamais, et les Valar ne le vaincront probablement pas. »

Elrond plongea son regard dans celui de Silmariën avec mélancolie.

« Si ce sont les derniers jours, les dernières heures, que vous devez vivre, alors vivez-les avec force, courage, espoir, et soyez noble et digne face à la Nuit et à la mort…à l'image de celle que vous avez été jusqu'ici. »

Silmariën regarda Elrond avec gratitude.

« Des plus profondes ténèbres peut naître l'espoir…Même quand tout est perdu… » murmura-t-elle.

Celebrian entra alors dans l'office, doucement. Elle ne fut pas surprise de les trouver là, tous deux seuls. Son visage était pâle, mais résolu ; elle aussi avait pris la décision de rester la même jusqu'au bout, et de ne pas faiblir. Elrond dit encore à Silmariën :

« Vous m'avez apporté la lumière quand j'étais au plus profond des ténèbres, en Endor ; j'ai, à mon tour, déposé une petite lueur dans le long tunnel sombre où vous vous trouvez ; et n'en pas voir la fin ne signifie pas qu'il n'en existe point. »

Celebrian sourit tristement.

« Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un tunnel sans lumière et sans fin, et pourtant je sais que, dans les ténèbres, l'on ne peut juger de rien ; seule la connaissance permet de juger, or pour connaître ce tunnel, nous ne pouvons que marcher de l'avant, encore et encore, sans jamais désespérer. »

Elle prit la main de Silmariën avec sollicitude.

« Merci, Celebrian », répondit celle-ci.

Celebrian était désormais l'une de ses plus grandes connaissances, non parce qu'elle était l'épouse d'Elrond, mais parce que toutes deux s'entendaient à merveille.

« Elrond n'aurait pas eu besoin de mon aide en Endor si vous aviez été là, mais ce n'était pas de votre faute », ajouta Silmariën en souriant.

« Non ; et vous en avez profité pour me voler mon rôle ! » plaisanta Celebrian. « Mais seule je possède son cœur, et nul autre n'a d'empire sur lui. »

Elrond intervint :

« Certes, Celebrian, vous avez un empire total sur lui, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me lier d'amitié à qui bon me semble. Silmariën en est un exemple. »

« Tout comme Haldir a tout contrôle sur le cœur de Silmariën et vous sur le mien…Et, cependant, Silmariën et Haldir sont mes amis, et Haldir est votre ami. »

Tous trois restèrent à converser quelque temps encore, puis Celebrian proposa d'aller chercher Haldir, resté avec Lindor. Alors, tous quatre, véritables amis inséparables, discutèrent longuement. L'heure tourna, et ils se séparèrent, afin, s'ils réussissaient, de trouver un peu de sommeil malgré la profonde agitation de leur cœur, depuis qu'ils étaient conscients du retour de Morgoth. Ils se dirent adieu, car le lendemain, Celebrian et Elrond partiraient tôt pour Valmar. Ils ignoraient cependant que Morgoth forcerait Haldir et Silmariën à quitter Uinimost peu après.

Silmariën revint à la réalité. A cheval, elle fuyait Uinimost. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Morgoth, poursuivi par plusieurs Valar, parvint à Uinimost. Effectivement haut comme trois hommes, d'apparence noire et terrible, il montait un cheval démesurément grand.

La ville brûla. De hautes flammes montèrent dans le ciel et les fugitifs les virent de très loin ; elles leur déchirèrent le cœur. Comme le temps passait, et qu'ils fuyaient toujours, la ville et les flammes disparurent de l'horizon. Ils furent forcés de ralentir l'allure pour ménager leurs montures. Haldir et Silmariën reconnurent, très loin au-devant d'eux, d'autres Elfes qui se trouvaient dans la Région et fuyaient à leur tour, dont Elrond et Celebrian, qui, à l'origine, étaient en route pour Valmar. Plusieurs Elfes loin devant eux regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule, et virent les gens d'Uinimost arriver en toute hâte ; ils comprirent qu'il était trop tard et que Morgoth marchait sur la ville ; or Haldir et Silmariën étaient parmi eux, et, en ralentissant leur course, Elrond et Celebrian essayèrent de les trouver parmi les fugitifs.

Brusquement, le Prince Noir apparut à l'horizon derrière eux. Il filait plus vite que le vent. Manwë freina sa course ; toutefois, Morgoth avait l'avantage. Il rattrapa les derniers Elfes, qui tentèrent désespérément de lui échapper. Avec cruauté et indifférence, il en tua plusieurs. Haldir et Silmariën étaient avec les derniers fugitifs, et peu éloignés de Morgoth en conséquence. Le cheval de Silmariën fit une embardée, tomba brutalement dans un fossé le long de la route et envoya sa cavalière rouler violemment au sol. Haldir voulut arrêter son cheval, mais celui-ci, effrayé, n'obéit pas puis se cabra, et Haldir chuta également. Contusionné, la jambe gauche blessée, il se releva avec difficulté pour voir Morgoth approcher plus encore. Une terrible aura de puissance émana de lui. Son armure de métal noir était pesante. Il respirait le mal, et ôtait toute joie, tout espoir, tant il était effrayant.

Silmariën se releva péniblement. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sa peau écorchée. Son bras droit était ensanglanté tout du long. Elle recula le long de la route avec horreur. D'autres Elfes, blessés, ou qui avaient simplement arrêté leur cheval en voyant leurs frères en mauvaise posture, se tenaient là.

Celebrian, Elrond et Lindor tentèrent de reconnaître Haldir et Silmariën quelque part parmi les Elfes dispersés sur la route. Hélas ! De moins en moins nombreux étaient ceux qui se tenaient encore entre Morgoth et eux ; les autres doublaient dans un galop effréné ceux restés en arrière. Celebrian arrêta son cheval, morte d'inquiétude. Elrond ralentit et s'arrêta plus loin. Lindor fit de même.

Au loin, parmi les silhouettes encore debout près de Morgoth, il leur sembla reconnaître ceux qu'ils auraient plus que tout souhaité ailleurs. Silmariën…Haldir…

« Qu'attendez-vous ? » s'exclama Morgoth. « Embrassez donc vous-même la mort avant que je ne l'inflige, car avec moi elle sera terrible. Il est trop tard pour mon pardon. Vous refusez de me servir. »

Ses paroles furent du poison. Silmariën eut la volonté d'obéir à Morgoth, la conviction de la nécessité de le servir, l'envie de le suivre. Elle lutta. Elle se rappela ce qu'une fois elle avait dit à Galadriel, et ce qu'Elrond lui avait répété, la veille : _« force, courage, espoir »._ _« Soyez noble et digne face à la Nuit et à la mort…à l'image de celle que vous avez été jusqu'ici »._ Alors, après un long moment, elle prononça :

« Vous ignorez le pardon… »

« En êtes-vous sûre ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Accordez-moi votre pardon », dit-elle. « Je vous suivrai. »

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle voulut ruser et tester Morgoth. Qu'avait-elle à perdre s'il la tuerait de toute façon ? L'attention de Morgoth se concentra sur Silmariën. Au loin, Lindor, Elrond et Celebrian se rapprochèrent un peu. Ils étaient sous l'emprise de Morgoth, imparfaitement maîtres d'eux-mêmes, attirés par son aura et son appel à rejoindre les rangs du mal. Ils restèrent toutefois à bonne distance.

Silmariën parvint de moins en moins à lutter contre Morgoth ; cependant, l'emprise qu'il avait sur les autres diminua. Haldir se battit de toutes ses forces pour s'en libérer.

« Silmariën ! Non ! » cria-t-il.

Morgoth se tourna vers lui.

« Ha ! Voudriez-vous l'en empêcher ? »

Haldir réalisa soudain que la simple présence de Morgoth était dangereuse pour lui lorsque celui-ci posa sur lui son regard malveillant. Une force invisible frappa Haldir. Il s'écroula ; la puissance maléfique de Morgoth raviva la blessure qu'il avait reçue à For-le-Cor, et, sans la rouvrir, il en réveilla la douleur, et fit perdre à Haldir ses forces, comme ce dernier perdait son sang et que certains de ses organes refusaient de fonctionner normalement. Sa blessure avait été mortelle, et il en avait gardé une cicatrice alors qu'ordinairement les Elfes guérissent sans en garder ; et cette blessure le rendait totalement vulnérable face à un être maléfique. Elle avait de plus été faite par un Uruk-Hai serviteur de Saroumane, allié à Sauron, lui-même ancien serviteur de Morgoth.

Morgoth réveilla ainsi les méfaits de la blessure qui avait coûté la vie à Haldir. La douleur fut lancinante, et Haldir, vidé de ses forces, perdit connaissance ; il s'écroula. A quelque distance de là, le cheval de Silmariën, Nimrodel, fidèle compagnon, gisait dans son sang et agonisait lentement. En voyant Haldir, Silmariën poussa un cri. Elle recula encore et se tint à quelques mètres de son amant. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit Manwë et d'autres Valar arriver au loin, portés par des Aigles rescapés de la bataille contre les dragons et qui étaient magnifiques, différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Lindor, Celebrian et Elrond, virent, impuissants, Haldir tomber ; un cri silencieux déchira leur cœur. Etait-il mort ? La distance ne leur permettait pas d'avoir de certitude, et ils furent muets d'effroi, se refusant à imaginer le pire.

Ils entendaient ce que Morgoth disait et Silmariën lui répondait. Morgoth descendit de cheval, sa lance à la main.

« Vous me suivrez, et serez prête à faire tout ce que je désire ? Balivernes ! » jeta-t-il.

Silmariën lutta plus intensément contre lui, et trembla sous l'effort. Oui, elle lui avait menti, oui, elle avait cherché à le tester ...

« Oui, ce sont des balivernes ! Oui… »

Morgoth empoigna un fouet à multiples lanières à sa ceinture et l'abattit sur Silmariën. Elle fut jetée à terre. Elrond, à quelque distance d'elle, se figea, pris d'une indicible souffrance à cette vue.__ Le dos, les bras, les jambes de Silmariën furent lacérés. Elle se releva et vacilla. La douleur était atroce, et des larmes lui échappèrent ; à celles-ci, d'autres, plus amères encore, s'ajoutèrent.

« Vous nous avez tout volé…Vous avez tout détruit…Vous avez déjà fait tant de morts ! »

Elle songea à l'Aman, déjà très touché, aux massacres durant les batailles, et se rappela aussi la Guerre de l'Anneau ; en fin de compte, si Sauron était devenu un esprit vil, Morgoth en était la cause. Elle n'avait plus de forces. Elle parvint avec difficulté à dégainer son épée avec son bras gauche, seul valide, et la tint haute devant elle.

« Fouettez-moi encore…Tuez-moi…Mais jamais vous n'aurez ce que vous désirez le plus…Car ce que vous désirez le plus est l'objet de mal le plus puissant possible…et vous êtes vous-même cet objet ; vous ne désirez rien de plus…rien de plus que vous-même ! » haleta-t-elle.

Le fouet siffla une nouvelle fois. Elle para avec son épée mais les lanières la frappèrent assez fort. Elle se releva de nouveau, ivre de douleur. Elle ne remarqua pas que Haldir revenait à lui. Quand il vit Silmariën, il fut horrifié ; et, faible, impuissant, il assista à la suite.

« Vous ne désirez rien de plus que vous-même », répéta-t-elle.

Morgoth s'arrêta. Un combat intérieur se livra en lui. Les Valar arrivèrent et l'assaillirent ; Manwë le jeta à terre deux fois de suite ; une lutte âpre s'ensuivit. Le combat intérieur faisait toujours rage en Morgoth, et à cela s'additionna la lutte contre les Valar. La tension qui régna entre les combattants fut très forte. A nouveau, des éclats de lumière orangée, bleutée, blanche, fusèrent ; les Valar et Morgoth se portaient des coups d'une violence inouïe, et jamais l'un des deux partis ne céda. Tulkas, dieu de la guerre, fut particulièrement féroce. Les Elfes restés non loin du champ de bataille constatèrent que quatorze êtres supérieurs étaient là, en dehors de Morgoth ; ainsi, les Valar étaient au complet : Manwë et Varda, Ulmo et Nienna, Aulë et Yavanna, Tulkas et Nessa, Oromë et Vána, Irmo et Estë, et même Mandos, dieu de la mort, qui avait quitté les Cavernes, et Vairë, la fileuse, qui tisse les toiles du Temps. Tous deux avaient quitté leur tâche, pourtant si importante, pour joindre leurs forces aux autres Valar et leur permettre d'être les plus puissants possibles. Ils avaient failli vaincre Morgoth à la Porte Ouest de Valinor ; mais au dernier moment, Morgoth leur avait échappé par la ruse. Hélas ! Les Valar savaient que, quand bien même Morgoth serait à nouveau enfermé dans le Vide, il reviendrait un jour. Longtemps, les Valar et Morgoth luttèrent, et le combat sembla s'éterniser. Ils se lançaient attaque après attaque. Il semblait enfin que le combat intérieur en Morgoth constituait de plus en plus sa faiblesse, et les Valar redoublèrent alors d'efforts contre Morgoth pour l'amener à faire une erreur, et perdre.

Alors l'esprit de Morgoth explosa. Une lumière aveuglante, qui rappela celle émise par Sauron lors de la destruction de l'Anneau Unique, jaillit du Prince Noir. Une force en sortit également ; une force qui repoussa Manwë et les autres Valar, et les mit à terre, une force qui fit vaciller les Elfes non loin de là, une force qui, par désir de vengeance absolue, par haine, dévasta l'esprit de Silmariën qui avait causé la lutte intérieure ; une grandiose et terrible puissance soudainement dispersée.

Morgoth était autrefois Melkor, le plus puissant des Valar, avant d'acquérir bien plus de puissance, se transformer en Prince de la Nuit, et revenir, après six millénaires de captivité dans le Vide, plus puissant encore. Son âme était brisée, et la puissance qui l'avait habité définitivement perdue. La destruction de son âme avait, elle aussi, libéré une incroyable énergie.

Morgoth n'était plus, vaincu, détruit en totalité et à jamais.

Manwë dit en pensée à Silmariën avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience :

« Ainsi, voici ce que Varda et moi avions pressenti, ce que vous feriez face à Morgoth lorsqu'il reviendrait, Silmariën Elambar. Vous l'avez conduit à sa propre destruction. Nous avons accepté le retour de Haldir parmi les vivants pour que vous, Silmariën, continuâtes à vivre et ne vous suicidâtes pas, et accomplîtes cette tâche de sauver le monde, Arda, du plus grand de ses maux à ce jour. Cependant vous méritiez de vivre, tout comme Haldir méritait de vivre ; et s'il ne vous a pas été donné de demeurer longtemps ensemble et en paix, je le regrette en vérité. »

Silmariën perdit conscience et s'écroula. Haldir, extrêmement faible, se rapprocha d'elle au prix d'un grand effort, rampant sur le sol comme il pouvait, et la contempla avec désespoir. Le Dinlom, pendentif extrêmement précieux qu'il lui avait offert au Gouffre de Helm pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, et qui symbolisait, pour Haldir et Silmariën, leurs fiançailles, gisait, brisé, à côté d'elle, image de ce qu'il restait de Silmariën, physiquement, et peut-être moralement. Une force invisible était passée au travers d'elle, dévastatrice.

« Silmariën…Ne me quittez pas…Silmariën… Restez avec nous !» murmura Haldir.

Ainsi, telle était la « dette future » de Silmariën, pour laquelle on avait accordé à nouveau la vie à Haldir. Tel était l'acte qui, lié au retour de Morgoth, risquait de précipiter la perte de Silmariën, tel était le jour que Haldir avait redouté. Depuis qu'il avait su que Morgoth était effectivement de retour, il avait peu dormi, mortellement angoissé ; et c'était finalement la confrontation même avec Morgoth qui avait amené la prévision de Manwë et Varda à s'accomplir.

Un grand silence régna ; les Elfes étaient pétrifiés, et les Valar et les Aigles, incrédules, demeurèrent immobiles. Ils contemplaient tous l'endroit où, pour la dernière fois, Morgoth s'était tenu, avant de disparaître. Il ne restait de lui que son cheval immense, mort. Dans sa destruction, sa lance, son fouet, tout ce qui était à lui avait disparu également, de même que, lors de la défaite de Sauron, tout ce qui avait été entrepris et construit par Sauron avait été entraîné dans sa chute.

Elrond était interdit, de même que Celebrian, et Lindor. Même si Haldir et Silmariën n'étaient pour Lindor que de simples amis, il était ébranlé par ce qui s'était déroulé. Après un bref moment de joie, leur visage d'Elrond et Celebrian n'exprima plus que stupéfaction et douleur. Ils étaient pétrifiés. Ils ne réalisaient pas vraiment que Morgoth était parti ; Haldir et Silmariën étaient morts ou allaient probablement l'être. Sortant de leur stupeur, ils se hâtèrent auprès d'eux. D'autres Elfes se précipitèrent auprès des autres blessés, des mourants et des morts, des êtres chers qui les avaient quittés.

« Silmariën vit encore, Elrond », prononça Haldir. « Son pouls bat faiblement ! »

Elrond fit un signe de tête négatif et eut du mal à parler.

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit fatalement blessée...Avant de disparaître, l'esprit de Morgoth s'est retourné contre elle. »

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce qu'elle dirait aurait le pouvoir de le détruire », dit Celebrian à mi-voix.

« Haldir », ajouta Elrond, « Morgoth a probablement abîmé son âme, vous l'avez vu ! »

Son ami acquiesça faiblement. Parler lui coûta un grand effort.

« On eût dit que le Souffle Noir la dévastait…de même que lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, lorsqu'on portait un coup à un puissant serviteur du mal, comme les Nazgûl…Cependant c'était plus terrible encore… »

« Morgoth en était à l'origine » murmura Elrond.

Alors Celebrian dit :

« Elrond…Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de l'en guérir. Ses blessures mêmes sont déjà graves et vous pourriez tout juste la sauver physiquement. Aucun Elfe ne pourrait la guérir du fléau de Morgoth…O Silmariën… »

Une grande douleur s'ajouta encore à la souffrance de Haldir, et il devint très pâle.

« Haldir, non ! » s'écria Elrond. « Haldir, ne mourrez pas non plus ! Haldir ! »

Haldir perdit connaissance dans les bras de Celebrian.

« Haldir ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix brisée. « Ne faites pas cela… »

Elle regarda en pleurant Silmariën et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi…Pourquoi vous ? » murmura-t-elle.

Lindor, debout tout près et affligé, ne dit rien.

Les Valar étaient partis sur les Aigles et annoncèrent aux fugitifs les plus proches la nouvelle. Ils parcoururent les cieux pendant quelque temps, vérifiant que rien de Morgoth ne subsistait encore. Il leur fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était bien parti définitivement. Des Elfes revinrent en direction d'Uinimost, là où Morgoth avait disparu. Ils furent consternés à la vue des blessés, des morts, de l'Intendant de Thalat Valinor gravement blessé.

Cependant la joie éclata bientôt de toutes parts. Certains des Aigles qui avaient ordonné de fuir Uinimost apparurent dans les cieux et chantèrent. Les animaux qui avaient participé à la guerre sautillaient dans les prés, cabriolaient ou volaient joyeusement en tous sens dans les airs, selon que c'était des chevaux, des loups, des oiseaux, des insectes. Des cris de victoire, des chants d'allégresse et de louange se firent entendre. La joie était immense. Alors Manwë parla :

« Elfes de Valinor et du reste de l'Aman ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, qui marque la victoire sur un Valar ennemi des Valar, puis ennemi de tous les peuples défendant et aspirant à la liberté, la justice et la paix. Il s'agit de vous en particulier, peuple immortel des Elfes Premiers-Nés. Morgoth a été détruit ! La plus grande puissance maléfique en ce monde a disparu ; nous, Valar, sommes encore incrédules…Nous sommes témoins d'un événement que nous avions désiré depuis si longtemps. N'oubliez jamais que l'un des vôtres a précipité la destruction de Morgoth par ces paroles que vous êtes peu à avoir pu entendre, car vous étiez trop loin : 'Jamais vous n'aurez ce que vous désirez le plus. Vous ne désirez rien de plus que vous-même.' Ces paroles sont emplies d'une profonde sagesse. Allez dans la paix et la joie désormais, et que notre grâce vous guide ! »


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE XX – LA LORIEN D'IRMO **

Haldir s'éveilla dans une chambre baignée d'une lumière pure et douce. L'architecture, le style ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il était dans la demeure d'Elrond et Celebrian à Baranaew. Un Elfe entra dans la pièce. Il avait un port noble mais empreint de modestie. Son visage avait une note étrange, plus marqué par le temps que celui des autres Elfes ; il avait un côté humain. L'esprit confus, Haldir ne put se rappeler s'il avait déjà rencontré cet homme.

« Mae govannen », dit ce dernier. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Assez bien », répondit Haldir, avec amertume toutefois. « Quel est votre nom ? Je n'ai pas l'esprit totalement clair et je n'arrive pas à saisir qui vous êtes. »

« Haldir, fils d'Anamir, nous nous connaissons, bien que nous nous soyons rarement parlé. Je suis Tuor, fils de Huor, et Maître de Commerce. Je suis ici car Elrond et moi sommes de grands amis, et je suis également son grand-père, car mon fils était Eärendil ; et Celebrian et Elrond ont en ce moment besoin de réconfort. J'habite à Dol Valinor, et il m'a été facile de me rendre à Baranaew. Il est également temps d'évoquer le point commun que nous avons. »

Tuor fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre et perdit son regard au dehors. Il demeura silencieux un long moment.

« Après la disparition de Morgoth », dit-il alors, « vous avez passé une nuit dans une propriété non loin du lieu de victoire. D'après ce que m'a rapporté Elrond, vous étiez extrêmement faible, trop même pour subir un déplacement plus long que celui qui vous a amené à l'abri à faible distance de l'endroit où vous avez été blessé. Des Aigles sont ensuite venus des Pelori et ont proposé leurs services, généreusement. Certains blessés furent ainsi amenés à Valmar, d'autres ailleurs dans Valinor ; Elrond, Celebrian et vous fûtes portés ici à la demande d'Elrond, le second jour. Cela correspond à hier. »

« A la demande d'Elrond ? » répéta Haldir.

« Il a déclaré qu'il vous soignerait et souhaitait se retirer après les événements. A lui comme à d'autres qui ont perdu des proches, trop de joie et de peine ont été causés à la fois. Et, tous, Elfes, Hommes et Nains, en Aman ou en Endor, et même les Valar, ne réalisons pas encore que Morgoth n'est plus, tellement cela est extraordinaire. »

« Comment va Elrond ? » s'enquit Haldir.

« Assez bien. »

Tuor fit la même réponse à propos d'Elrond que Haldir avait faite à Tuor à propos de lui-même, or, intérieurement, Haldir était brisé ; Elrond devait ainsi être également très affligé à cause de Haldir qu'il avait failli perdre, et de…

« Silmariën… » murmura Haldir. « Est-elle… »

Il n'acheva pas.

« Elle vit. Pour le moment du moins…Lindor, Celebrian, Elrond et d'autres ont demandé aux Valar de la sauver, s'ils le pouvaient, et s'il n'était pas trop tard. Ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation du service, si l'on peut dire, que Silmariën a rendu aux Valar. Elle a finalement été emmenée dans la Lorien de la cité originale de Valmar par Irmo et son épouse Estë, maîtres de la Lorien. Il se peut qu'elle survive ! »

« Elle qui a tant fait pour moi, je n'ai pu la sauver ! »

« Vous êtes blessé…Reposez-vous et ne songez à rien. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Elrond vint voir Haldir. Sur son visage se lisait la fatigue et la tristesse. Il avait longtemps déployé tous ses efforts pour soigner Haldir les deux jours précédents, secondé par Celebrian. Il s'entretint un peu avec Haldir et lui apprit qu'Olorin, Celeborn et Galadriel, Malras, Legolas et Earwesta, et d'autres amis et connaissances de Silmariën, Haldir, Elrond ou Celebrian avaient envoyé des messages de soutien et d'espoir ; car nul ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite à Silmariën, et tant qu'elle n'était pas morte, ils devaient continuer d'espérer. Quant à Haldir, tous souhaitaient sa guérison et son prompt rétablissement, et du courage en l'absence de Silmariën.

Quand Elrond sortit de la chambre de Haldir, il alla se promener, solitaire, le long des rives du lac, et il médita. Il gardait en lui l'image vivante de Silmariën, radieuse, véritable lumière stellaire. En peu de temps s'était créé un lien puissant entre les deux Semi-Elfes, d'âges très différents, mais que tout rapprochait. Ils avaient partagé les mêmes valeurs, les mêmes idées, les mêmes émotions. Ils étaient deux êtres immortels liés par une amitié profonde que même la mort ne pouvait briser ; mais alors ils ne se retrouveraient que lorsque le monde connaîtrait sa fin, et que vivants et morts seraient réunis.

Le temps et les événements n'avaient aucune emprise sur ce lien d'amitié, ne faisant que le renforcer, encore et encore, jusqu'à menacer l'équilibre de celui qui resterait si l'autre disparaissait. Et voilà que, finalement, ce lien était en péril. Elrond devrait-il attendre la fin du monde et le retour des morts parmi les vivants pour revoir le sourire de Silmariën, pour ressentir à nouveau sa tendresse pour lui ? Il avait vécu six mille cinq cents ans et savait par expérience que rares sont les amis que l'on garde sans jamais craindre de les perdre un jour par lassitude ou à cause de quelque événement. Silmariën en faisait partie, tout comme il devinait que Haldir en faisait également part. Serait-il mieux pour Haldir de mourir aussi, si Silmariën ne revenait pas ? La vie lui serait-elle à ce point intolérable à ses yeux ?

Elrond plongea mélancoliquement son regard dans les eaux claires du lac. Il ferma les yeux. Il se rappelait chaque moment, chaque instant passé avec Silmariën ; puis il lui revint la mémoire d'autres amis perdus, dont, plus que tout, Gil-Galad ; Elrond et lui étaient tels des frères, aussi proches qu'on peut l'être ; et leur amitié était toujours plus profonde avec le temps. Ce genre d'amitié dépassait toutes celles qui avaient jamais existé entre des Mortels, car ceux-ci n'avaient pas le temps de construire d'aussi intenses relations dans le temps. Elrond le savait lui-même, car il avait autrefois été mortel, avant que le choix entre mortalité et immortalité ne lui fût imposé ; et il avait compris que ce qui ne durait pas dans le temps était voué à rester superficiel, aux yeux des immortels, sauf quand deux âmes sœurs se rencontraient, et qu'un coup de foudre immédiat avait lieu. Les amants fussent-ils condamnés à être séparés peu après, leur relation, courte dans le temps, serait alors néanmoins très forte. Un mortel ne pouvait concevoir les choses ainsi, car il devait profiter de l'instant présent autant qu'il lui était donné de le faire ; aussi, que quelque chose durât dans le temps ou non comptait bien moins pour lui.

Une amitié, brève mais sincère, était ce qui avait semblé exister au départ entre Elrond et Silmariën. Elle avait finalement duré. Elrond espérait revoir Silmariën un jour, et, enfin, vivre en paix en Aman, avec les siens. Son bonheur ne serait jamais complet, car certains Elfes manquaient, mais plus aucune crainte, plus aucune ombre dans son cœur, plus aucune peine ni aucun souci ne le toucheraient. Si Silmariën revenait, si Haldir et elle se mariaient, il verrait leurs enfants grandir, et les enfants de leurs enfants…

Une peur, toutefois, résistait à toute forme d'espoir. Elrond savait que Morgoth avait atteint l'âme de Silmariën, et probablement l'avait-il dévastée, et peut-être détruite. Or, s'il l'avait détruite, Silmariën mourrait, mais, plus que tout, jamais plus Elrond, ni Haldir ni aucun autre, ne la reverrait, même à la fin du monde lorsque vivants et morts seraient réunis ; Silmariën aurait définitivement disparu, telle une mortelle dont l'âme n'aurait pas survécu ; et cette pensée était intolérable.

Elrond ne pleura pas. Son regard fixa durement le lointain, avec la volonté de ne pas s'abandonner au grief. Tout était encore possible…Et, même s'il ne devait jamais revoir Silmariën, si Haldir se laissait mourir, il continuerait à vivre, aux côtés de Celebrian et de ses fils, comme Silmariën aurait voulu qu'il fît ; il avait la volonté de continuer, et de ne pas abandonner. Ces années passées demeureraient tel un souvenir d'une amitié heureuse, révolue parce que le destin l'avait voulu, sans que le regret se transforme en souffrance. Ainsi désirait-il que cela fût.

Une huitaine de jours plus tard, Haldir se porta mieux. Tuor lui rendit une seconde visite.

« Aux dernières nouvelles qu'Elrond m'a données, Silmariën vit », dit-il ; « vous le savez déjà par Elrond, néanmoins…Les Valar lui ont envoyé un message. Cependant, il n'est pas sûr que Silmariën guérisse…Elle a été atteinte par un mal pire que le Souffle Noir et une ombre terrible a envahi son cœur ; il n'est pas certain que, même si les Valar guérissent son corps, ils ne puissent en faire parfaitement de même avec son esprit, et il pourrait subsister une ombre dans son cœur qu'elle ne pourra jamais effacer …Aussi, Haldir, vous devez être fort, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons fixés sur le sort de votre bien-aimée. »

Haldir acquiesça.

« J'en suis conscient. J'ai reçu de nombreux messages de soutien, et je suis déterminé à être prêt à affronter le pire. »

Tuor fut pensif.

« Pour avoir perdu la vie une fois, vous en connaissez à présent bien la valeur. »

« Hélas », répondit Haldir. « Mais j'ignore si je me remettrai jamais totalement de la perte de Silmariën, si elle doit avoir lieu. Combien d'années je supporterai, avant de me laisser enfin aller à la mort et trouver le repos éternel dans les Cavernes de Mandos… »

« Espérons que cela n'aura pas lieu ! Vous et moi avons en commun d'avoir eu un destin changé par les Valar. Vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts, tandis que j'étais un mortel, un Humain, avant d'obtenir des dieux la grâce immortelle des Elfes. Les dieux ne le font, cependant, jamais sans raison. Pour ma part, j'avais, avec l'Elfe élue de mon cœur, Idril, accompli de grandes actions, et j'aimais sans mesure les Noldor. Quant à vous, nous savons tous maintenant que la 'dette future' que Manwë avait évoquée en accordant votre retour d'entre les morts était la destruction de Morgoth ; et ainsi qu'il l'avait prédit, l'immortalité pour Aragorn et la vie pour vous n'étaient qu'une faible compensation de ce que Silmariën accomplirait, c'est-à-dire la destruction de Morgoth, un acte d'une valeur infinie pour les Valar, ainsi que pour tous les êtres vivants, pour Arda la Terre. Pourtant, Silmariën n'a accompli cet acte que parce qu'elle sentait sa mort proche, qu'elle croyait n'avoir plus rien à perdre. C'était un acte désespéré. »

Haldir comprit ce que Tuor voulait dire.

« Oui, elle croyait n'avoir plus rien à perdre…Rien d'autre que la vie, alors qu'en vérité, son âme est entrée en jeu lorsqu'elle a mis en péril Morgoth. »

« Malheureusement…Ainsi, si les Valar vous ont accordé la vie en compensation de l'acte de Silmariën, c'est pourquoi vous êtes là aujourd'hui, pourquoi elle n'est plus là à vos côtés. »

Tuor fit une pause et demeura silencieux pendant un long moment. Haldir parlait peu, car, s'il s'était remis de ses blessures, il demeurait encore affaibli, et son cœur, attristé, l'inclinait peu à parler ; il préférait écouter Tuor. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

« Les dieux nous ont accordé, à nous peuple elfe, l'immortalité au commencement du monde ; et ils souhaitaient que nous fussions heureux ; c'est à ce titre que les autres peuples, mortels, nous ont désigné par le nom de peuple privilégié des dieux, bien que l'immortalité, en soi, ne soit pas un cadeau puisque la mort de nos proches nous cause un regret éternel, et que nous finissons par nous lasser de la vie et envier les mortels, désirant que la mort nous prenne... J'en viens ainsi au point essentiel de la discussion : si les Valar souhaitent notre bien, ils doivent cependant demeurer impartiaux ; ils tenteront de sauver Silmariën ; mais ils ne la feront pas revenir d'entre les morts, si au final elle doit les rejoindre. »

Haldir hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment, douloureusement.

Depuis huit jours il avait vécu dans une grave inquiétude. Il savait que revoir Silmariën un jour ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il devrait accepter, tôt ou tard, ce qu'il s'était interdit à penser, trop affaibli ; quand bien même Silmariën survivrait, il ne reverrait probablement jamais celle qu'il avait connue avant la victoire sur Morgoth.

Celebrian vint régulièrement voir et soigner Haldir. Quand elle vit qu'il allait mieux, elle lui dit :

« Il me faut vous restituer ceci ».

Elle confia à Haldir un petit étui de velours. Haldir l'ouvrit. Il contenait, épars, les fragments du Dinlom brisé. Silmariën n'avait jamais cessé de porter le magnifique pendentif depuis qu'il le lui avait offert. S'il n'avait pas été brisé, c'était en ce moment même que Haldir en aurait eu le plus besoin, car il permettait, selon la couleur de la pierre, de dire si le propriétaire du bijou était vivant ou non.

« Merci », dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Ne lui resterait-il qu'une image d'elle en lui-même ?

Celebrian sembla lire dans ses pensées ; mais elle les devina en fait.

« Les Valar nous tiennent au courant », dit-elle avec sollicitude. « Nous saurons si Silmariën meurt ou non, et si son âme pourra sauvée. »

Le temps passa. Le siège de Tol Eressëa prit fin ; les créatures marines, désorientées par la perte de leur Maître dont la volonté les guidait, se retirèrent avec hâte ; bon nombre, prises de douleur et de furie, se tuèrent par accident ou par désespoir, et les autres disparurent dans les profondeurs océaniques pour n'en jamais revenir. Beaucoup d'Elfes Oimurëens et Marginaux qui avaient participé au siège de l'île périrent à cause de la folie des bêtes, et le peut qui resta partit pour l'Oiomurë.

Le port d'Alqualondë fut libéré ; la reddition ne s'accompagna d'aucune condition et les Oimurëens fuirent également vers leur patrie. Les bêtes de la côte désertique de l'Avathar cessèrent de harceler le sud de la baie d'Eldamar, et en Extrême-Sud au-delà des Pelori, le calme se rétablit. Une grande partie des créatures tapies là-bas avait participé à la guerre et avait trouvé la mort dans celle-ci ; ainsi, les terres devinrent plus sûres.

Les Elfes revinrent dans le sud au Harannûn et au Harad et découvrirent désolation et ruines. Presque toutes les habitations, les fermes, les vergers, les forêts, le bétail étaient détruits. La capitale du Harad, Anar Ennyn, et celle du Harannûn étaient dévastées. Les Elfes s'organisèrent, et furent solidaires face au malheur. Ils rebâtirent, replantèrent et usèrent de leurs pouvoirs elfes pour faire renaître la nature. L'Aman était, de plus, une terre particulièrement fertile, bénie des dieux. Lentement, la vie reprit.

Une amnistie fut accordée par le Conseil des Aînés à tous les Elfes réfugiés au nord en Oiomurë, seuls rescapés de la guerre ; et en Extrême-Sud, nul Marginal ne parut plus jamais, preuve que tous étaient partis pour le siège de Tol Eressëa et l'attaque de Valinor, et qu'ils étaient ensuite morts ou s'étaient réfugiés en Oiomurë.

A Thalat Valinor enfin, la vie reprit son cours difficilement. Morgoth avait tout détruit sur son chemin, à commencer par les remparts de Valinor et la Porte Ouest ; puis il avait incendié Uinimost. La blanche ville était désormais grise, et les murs noircis des ruines s'élevaient tristement dans le ciel. Sombres étaient les pensées de ceux qui y avaient vécu, dont Lindor et Haldir.

Cela s'ajouta à la souffrance que Haldir éprouvait déjà à cause de ses blessures et de l'absence de Silmariën. Tout le temps que dura son séjour à Baranaew, Lindor prit les rennes de l'intendance autant par devoir que par amitié, et il n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre à Haldir la place que celui-ci lui avait prise ; car son amitié pour Haldir était sincère. Son rôle de remplaçant de l'Intendant ne fut pas aisé : la capitale n'était plus, et avec elle étaient parties la Maison de l'Intendance, leur lieu de travail, les dossiers, les archives. Le nouveau siège, provisoire, de l'Intendance fut installé non loin d'Uinimost dans une bourgade.

Haldir avait encore Parth Isil bien qu'il eût perdu la Maison de l'Intendance où il vivait autrefois le plus souvent ; de quelle utilité lui serait la demeure, toutefois, sans Silmariën ? Aurait-il le courage d'en arpenter le jardin, la maison et les monts alentour seul ?

Le temps passa ; Celebrian tint beaucoup compagnie à Haldir qu'elle connaissait bien. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois plus de mille cinq cents ans auparavant dans la Lorien en Endor, alors que Haldir était très jeune. Il était en effet né en l'an 1257 du Troisième Age. Ils avaient parcouru ensemble les bois enchantés au cœur desquels ils étaient nés et avaient grandi, et par lesquels ils étaient ainsi intimement liés. Haldir était devenu tôt un membre de la Garde de la Lorien, mû par le désir de protéger la forêt, qui était sa demeure mais aussi le plus beau domaine elfe en Terre du Milieu, des dangers qui avaient crû toute son enfance durant. Les créatures viles s'étaient multipliées, la population des Orques avait massivement augmenté et les Nazgûl, Spectres de l'Anneau, étaient réapparus. Lorsqu'il devint Gardien de la Lorien mille ans plus tard, vers 2300, il fit véritablement connaissance avec le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel, parents de Celebrian ; et, au fil du temps, une amitié se noua entre les Seigneurs de la Lorien et leur Gardien. Haldir assumait une lourde responsabilité, celle de la défense de la Lorien toute entière. Des années plus tard, Celebrian revint d'Imladris où elle avait séjourné quelque temps, et lui sut gré d'avoir à cœur de préserver la Lorien qu'elle aimait tant ; elle lui témoigna sa gratitude.

Ils se revirent de temps en temps, lorsque Celebrian venait en Lorien en visite chez ses parents ; mais cinq cents après que Haldir soit devenu Gardien, en 2509, Celebrian tomba dans une embuscade dans les Monts Brumeux alors qu'elle était en chemin pour la Lorien, et reçut une blessure empoisonnée dont Elrond ne put la guérir. Elle dut partir prématurément en Aman afin d'y trouver enfin la guérison. Pour Elrond, ce fut dur. Haldir, à ce moment-là, ne connaissait point encore Elrond, l'ayant seulement croisé quelquefois, comme cela arrive souvent avec la plupart des Elfes, à Imladris ou en Lorien. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils lièrent véritablement connaissance et qu'une amitié s'installa entre eux.

A Baranaew, de nombreux messages arrivèrent. L'un d'eux, en particulier, fut de Celeborn et de Galadriel, et annonçait qu'Earwesta, l'épouse de Legolas, se remettait difficilement de la perte prématurée de son enfant, mais allait mieux. Elle était très affligée par le sort de Silmariën. Olorin séjournait dans la Lorien, à la fois profondément heureux de la victoire, et attristé par le nombre de morts et les immenses destructions dans le sud, et celles moindres le long des côtes est de l'Aman. Une autre lettre importante vint de Malras : il allait bien, et le Port des Cygnes, Alqualondë, dont il était Intendant, se remettait sans difficulté de la guerre ; les dégâts n'étaient pas considérables.

Olorin partit pour Baranaew avec le désir de voir son cher ami Elrond. Chaque journée qui s'écoula fut longue, silencieuse et mélancolique à Baranaew. Lindor vint une fois voir Haldir ; les fils d'Elrond revinrent, et Tuor resta souvent là. Haldir, Celebrian et Elrond s'entretinrent beaucoup avec Tuor, mais après le départ de celui-ci, Elrond fut plus réservé ; par sa grande force d'âme, il surmonta sa tristesse et prit soin de Haldir. Il passa également du temps avec ses fils, Elladan et Elrohir.

Silmariën s'éveilla sur une île au milieu d'un lac. Elambar, Etoile du Destin, ne s'était pas éteinte. Une longue convalescence débuta pour elle dans la Lorien de Valmar. Irmo, le dieu du rêve, à qui appartenait la Lorien originale à Valmar, la plongea dans des rêves étranges et puissants ; elle se remit de ses blessures, et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla de nouveau, elle put se lever et marcher, mais très vite elle chancela, submergée par une vision d'horreur, une horreur même que Morgoth avait répandue en elle. Silmariën s'évanouit. Estë, l'épouse d'Irmo, la ramena d'un état d'inconscience à un état entre la transe et le sommeil, et lui parla ; elle lui ordonna de combattre l'ombre dans son cœur. Silmariën obéit, et Estë l'aida.

Plus le temps passa, plus Silmariën trouva le courage de lutter avec le support des Valar. La nuit, elle replongeait dans des rêves étranges causés par Irmo, et le jour, il lui semblait vivre dans un songe, tant la Lorien était belle et envoûtante, et paraissait irréelle, féérique. C'était la Lorien des dieux, la Lorien originale, la forêt enchantée la plus majestueuse qui eût jamais existé. Silmariën se trouvait sur une île, au milieu du lac de Lorellin, au cœur de la Lorien ; et, sur cette île, Irmo aimait à se reposer ; mais tant que Silmariën fut là, il ne vint pas, sauf pour prendre soin d'elle. Silmariën n'était pas donc libre d'aller où elle le souhaitait, prisonnière de l'île, cependant elle ne désirait rien hormis demeurer là longtemps encore, loin du monde extérieur, libre de tout souci hormis celui de la lutte contre le mal qui l'avait envahie.

Elle avait du mal à penser, et à se rappeler ce qui s'était écoulé avant qu'elle ne vînt là. Elle savait pourtant qu'à l'issue d'un face à face avec Morgoth, elle avait été presque mortellement blessée, physiquement et moralement, et que Morgoth n'était plus. Irmo et Estë lui avaient dit que tous ses proches étaient saufs, et allaient bien ; mais elle songeait peu à eux, et songeait à peu de chose en réalité ; elle était dans un état second. Toutefois, chaque fois que sa pensée se tournait vers ceux qu'elle aimait, Silmariën languissait de les revoir, de leur dire qu'elle allait bien, que tout était fini et qu'ils devraient cesser de s'inquiéter pour elle pour ne plus penser qu'à la victoire et l'ère de paix qui s'annonçait ; mais elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être en bonne santé, loin d'être elle-même à nouveau, loin d'être guérie, et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup efforts et de temps avant d'espérer retourner vers eux, remise de l'épreuve, leur sourire à nouveau, joyeuse et insouciante, et illuminer leurs cœurs.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent ainsi hors du temps, de la réalité, de la pensée. L'esprit de Silmariën fut emmené très loin en des lieux où la pensée se suspendait ; il fut guidé par les esprits d'Estë et Irmo ; ils l'amenèrent dans des dimensions connues des dieux seuls, dans lesquelles leurs esprits pouvaient se rendre aux extrêmes confins du monde et avoir connaissance de toute chose. Ce fut dans l'une de ces dimensions que les Valar aidèrent Silmariën à lutter contre l'ombre dans son cœur, et la vaincre définitivement.

Un scarabée venu de Valmar annonça à Baranaew le retour prochain de Silmariën. Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute de Morgoth. Silmariën serait de retour…Ces paroles se répétèrent sans fin en Haldir. Ainsi, elle avait survécu à la mort et à l'ombre causée par Morgoth. Serait-elle encore celle qu'il avait connue avant ? Quels changements l'auraient frappée ?

Une grande joie toucha Celebrian et Elrond ; ils mirent au courant Lindor, Tuor, et envoyèrent un message à Celeborn et Galadriel, Legolas et Earwesta, ainsi qu'à de nombreux autres Elfes. Celebrian, Elrond et Haldir vécurent alors dans l'expectation, la peur envolée, le cœur allégé.

« Je suis tellement heureux, Celebrian » s'exclama Elrond.

Il souriait, empli de joie ; Celebrian sourit à son tour, radieuse.

« Moi aussi, Elrond, moi aussi… »

Ils s'enlacèrent avec amour, emplis de soulagement et, pour la première fois depuis la chute de Morgoth, d'allégresse.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE XXI – ANNAINA ET ALATANOR**

Un Aigle déposa Silmariën dans la forêt de Baranaew, le seize septembre de l'an 96 du Quatrième Age. Haldir se promenait souvent dans les environs, et, lorsque l'Aigle se posa, il vint vers lui. Silmariën était là, debout à côté de l'Aigle. Haldir et elle se regardèrent silencieusement. Le teint de Silmariën était pâle, terne ; son visage était légèrement émacié ; son regard ne brillait plus comme par le passé, mais était celui d'une personne au sortir d'une longue maladie. Malgré cela, de la joie envahit Haldir. Silmariën le contemplait également : il était là, sous ses yeux, en proie à une vive émotion, et elle pourrait enfin le toucher à nouveau, le sentir, et renouer contact avec la réalité définitivement. Tout depuis l'affront avec Morgoth n'était que rêve et cauchemar. Cauchemar dû à l'ombre qui l'avait envahie, rêve causé par les dieux, et par l'état second où elle s'était longtemps trouvée. Après avoir frôlé de très près la mort et l'horreur absolue, elle avait cru que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Elle éclata en sanglots :

« O Haldir ! Je n'avais qu'une hâte, guérir pour vous revoir ! »

Haldir lui prit les mains.

« Cela est fini maintenant…Vous êtes de retour, vous êtes avec moi à présent…Et nul, désormais, ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer. »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux brillants de larmes.

« Même si je vais mieux à présent, je suis incapable de maîtriser mes émotions, et elles sont si vives ! Je n'espérais pas vous revoir un jour, car la lutte qui s'est déroulée…Le combat contre les maux que Morgoth m'a infligés…et que les Valar ont mené, semblait parfois voué à l'échec, et j'ai cru que je serais condamnée à vivre le restant de mes jours hantée par des visions d'horreur. »

Haldir acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je conçois tout à fait que vous soyez encore fragile…Il est vrai que les Valar auraient pu vous garder encore un peu avec eux, mais ils auraient alors reporté le moment de nos retrouvailles. »

Il caressa du bout des doigts son visage, repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je vous aime tant» murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi » répondit Silmariën du même ton.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant présent, puis les rouvrit, et regarda Haldir avec passion. Ils s'embrassèrent, longtemps et doucement. Haldir devina que Silmariën était sous le coup de l'émotion et que le voyage l'avait beaucoup fatiguée, mais qu'elle faisait un effort pour garder l'emprise sur elle même et ne pas éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Le baiser avec Haldir la rasséréna et la rassura, et l'aida à garder le contrôle d'elle même. Ils finirent par s'enlacer, et rester un long moment ainsi, l'esprit vide de pensées, empli seulement par un profond sentiment de bonheur. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait…

Silmariën gagna avec hâte Baranaew, car il lui tardait plus que jamais de revoir Elrond, et Celebrian, enfin, de les rassurer, de leur dire qu'elle était là et que tout, absolument tout, était fini désormais. Elle avait le vertige, car elle était faible ; mais sa volonté la guida, Haldir marchant près d'elle, protecteur ; tous deux étaient silencieux.

Elle parcourut le sentier jusque devant la grande demeure, gravit les quelques marches du perron. Elle franchit la porte, avec un sentiment indéfinissable de retour chez elle, en quelque sorte, car Baranaew était sa deuxième maison après Parth Isil ; et elle était envahie d'excitation mêlée à de l'appréhension. Comment Elrond réagirait-il en la voyant ainsi, le visage pâle, amaigri, ses traits tirés ? Espérait-il la revoir ? Cependant ce doute la frôla à peine ; Elrond n'aurait pas perdu espoir si vite.

Quand elle pénétra dans l'entrée, légèrement plongée dans l'ombre, elle ne vit personne. Elle tourna brièvement la tête du côté de Haldir et intercepta son regard. Il lui indiqua le salon du regard. Alors, l'impatience à son comble, le cœur battant la chamade, Silmariën inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la pièce désignée. Elle était faible et crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir, tant les émotions qu'elle vivait étaient fortes, et tant elle était impuissante face à elle, totalement vidée de son énergie. Néanmoins, elle irait jusqu'au bout.

Elle entra dans le salon, qui donnait sur le lac. Celebrian et Elrond étaient assis là, et discutaient. Au son du pas léger de Silmariën, ils se retournèrent. Haldir se tenait en retrait derrière elle. Tous se tinrent silencieux pendant quelque temps.

« Elle est de retour » dit enfin Haldir.

Elrond considéra longuement Silmariën ; il l'avait attendue, avec une impatience grandissante au fil des jours, depuis que le scarabée avait annoncé son retour ; toutefois, la voir se tenir en face de lui, si pâle, si fragile, mais vivante et heureuse, le plongea dans l'interdit, puis l'allégresse. Peu importait qu'elle soit encore en mauvaise forme ; si elle était de retour, cela impliquait que le pire appartenait au passé désormais. Son âme était guérie, et elle était vivante.

« Oh…Silmariën… »

Il vint vers elle. Celebrian rayonnait de joie mais elle laissa Elrond étreindre Silmariën en premier, et les retrouvailles de ceux-ci l'emplirent de plus de joie encore. Silmariën et Elrond ne surent pas très bien qui se jeta en premier au cou de l'autre ; ils s'étreignirent vivement, si contents de se revoir. Silmariën salua ensuite Celebrian et elles s'étreignirent à leur tour ; Elrond et Haldir se regardèrent, et une même joie circula entre eux ; ils sourirent tous deux, et ils se tinrent silencieux, car leur émotion était indicible. Tous rirent et pleurèrent d'allégresse, et ils fêtèrent le retour de leur amie. Silmariën eût voulu s'entretenir avec Elrond, Haldir et Celebrian jusqu'à ce que la nuit fût avancée et que toutes les étoiles soient allumées dans le ciel, mais elle dit :

« Je suis épuisée…J'aimerais tant passer cette soirée à parler avec vous, car je sens que nous avons de nombreuses choses à partager, mais il nous faudra attendre demain… »

Des larmes lui échappèrent, de fatigue, de déception de ne pouvoir rester avec eux et les voir encore, et de se sentir si fatiguée.

« Allez », dit Elrond. « Je peux bien attendre demain, après avoir vécu quatre mois dans l'attente de vous revoir. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Que les Valar vous bénissent », murmura-t-il. « Vous êtes ma lumière des étoiles, qui emplit mon cœur de joie, sans qu'il n'en soit jamais lassé. »

Silmariën sourit.

« Elrond, Voûte des Etoiles, je n'ai brillé que pour ceux que j'aime, et vous en faites partie. »

Lorsque Silmariën fut partie se coucher, Haldir, Elrond et Celebrian demeurèrent ensemble et discutèrent quelque temps, puis Celebrian prit également congé d'eux. Haldir et Elrond restèrent.

« Ma joie est indicible » dit Haldir ; « Silmariën est de nouveau parmi nous ; elle a ri, pleuré, fatiguée mais heureuse ! J'ai cru à certains moments ne jamais la revoir, pris par le désespoir. J'ai eu tord. »

« Tous, nous sommes traversés par des moments de désespoir », répondit Elrond ; « moi aussi, j'ai douté à certains moments. Néanmoins, des événements ont parfois lieu envers et contre tout. Certes, son retour semblait improbable ; mais les Valar avaient le pouvoir de la guérir, et en fin de compte, cela n'a rien de miraculeux ; ils n'ont fait que la sauver. »

« Restait à savoir si les Valar en avaient vraiment le pouvoir, et c'est en cela que résidait en fait notre doute. Qui eût pensé que Silmariën survivrait au coup à priori fatal de Morgoth, et que son âme ne serait pas irréversiblement atteinte et détruite ? »

« Et qui eût pensé que par des mots, elle permettrait une victoire complète sur lui ? » dit en retour Elrond. Il devint pensif. « Ce ne sont pas des événements que nous pouvons prévoir. »

« Pourtant les Valar avaient prévu l'action de Silmariën contre Morgoth. Faut-il alors parler de destin ? Certains croient être soumis à lui ; nul ne devrait se considérer comme tel. Turin Turambar, longtemps auparavant, se voulut 'Maître du Destin', mais en fin de compte il mourut par la main de celui-ci ; Olorin surnomma Silmariën du nom d'Elambar, 'Etoile du Destin', après la bataille de For-le-Cor ; mais ses actions ne se sont jamais réalisées en fonction de la connaissance de quelque destin que ce fût ; il s'agissait de hasard plutôt que de destin. »

Elrond acquiesça.

« Nous faisons face à un paradoxe ; le destin sans le destin. Silmariën n'a jamais agi en ayant connaissance d'un quelconque destin. Le fait que, par exemple, Aragorn et Arwen aient originellement été condamnés à mourir ne dépendait pas d'un destin, même si cela semblait inéluctable ; leur vie de mortels suivait simplement son cours. »

« Silmariën m'a raconté avoir vu, dans le Miroir de Galadriel, des visions qui se rapprochaient étrangement du futur… » prononça Haldir.

« Mais il ne s'agissait pas du futur », répondit Elrond. « Le Miroir ne révèle presque jamais le futur ; et s'il le fait, celui qui regarde dans le Miroir ne peut savoir s'il s'agit du futur ou non. Je suppose que le Miroir a montré ces visions à Silmariën afin de la guider. »

Haldir hocha de la tête.

« Ainsi, il avait connaissance du futur, mais en même temps ce futur était aisément devinable, et Silmariën le devinait déjà elle-même : les conséquences du choix d'Arwen de devenir mortelle. Le Miroir n'a fait que les rappeler à Silmariën. »

« Oui », dit Elrond, tristement, à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. « Quant au pressentiment des Valar de ce que Silmariën ferait, et qui en fin de compte était la raison pour laquelle vous êtes revenu parmi les vivants, je suppose qu'ils n'ont fait que prévoir le futur. Toutefois, la connaissance du futur n'implique pas de destin, car tout peut être changé, jusqu'au dernier instant, tant que ce futur ne s'est pas réalisé; il n'est de destin que pour celui qui se conforme aux événements de telle sorte que le futur qu'il a vu par avance s'accomplira tel qu'il l'a vu, et non d'une autre manière. Il existe bien des manières pour le futur de se réaliser, mais cela se fera d'une seule manière au final ; et quand l'on a une vision du futur, l'on n'a en fait que la vision d'un futur possible parmi tant d'autres ; peut-être est-t-elle la plus probable, mais elle est également incertaine, jusqu'au dernier instant, car comme je l'ai dit, tout peut changer subitement jusqu'au dernier moment. Si nous nous conformons à cette vision probable que nous avons eue du futur, et ne faisons rien pour la changer, alors nous croyons en un destin, et nous y soumettons. Mais si nous agissons, alors que rien n'est déterminé et que tout est incertain, nous ne croyons pas en un destin, ou alors nous refusons qu'il y en ait un. »

« Dans ce cas », dit Haldir, « il apparaît que les Valar, ayant connaissance de la chute et la destruction de Morgoth, ont agi pour que cela ait lieu… »

Un ange passa. Elrond et Haldir se regardèrent.

« C'est compréhensible », dit Elrond ; « car l'avenir du monde entier en dépendait. »

« Cela impliquait », répondit Haldir avec une pointe de ressentiment envers les dieux, « que les Valar ont laissé, en connaissance de cause, Silmariën affronter seule Morgoth. Ils savaient qu'elle était à Uinimost, et que Morgoth, comme il leur avait échappé, passerait par là et la rencontrerait. Ils étaient conscients qu'elle mettrait en péril bien plus que sa vie, c'est-à-dire son âme ; et qu'elle n'en réchapperait peut être pas. Je n'ai été renvoyé parmi les vivants que pour permettre à Silmariën de vivre et accomplir cette tâche. »

« Haldir », intervint Elrond, « avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Et quelle aurait été la différence au final, si Morgoth n'avait pas été vaincu ? Vous et Silmariën seriez morts ; et ni les Elfes, ni l'Aman n'auraient survécu au pouvoir destructeur du Prince de la Nuit. En risquant sa vie et son âme, Silmariën nous a permis de vivre, débarrassés de Morgoth pour toujours ; et les Valar savaient que si elle survivait, alors votre bonheur à tous les deux serait assuré, et ce de manière définitive. S'ils n'avaient pas agi dans le but que la chute de Morgoth ait lieu, alors vous ne seriez pas revenu d'entre les morts. Je pense que, même si votre retour a été utilisé par les Valar pour amener la défaite définitive de Morgoth, et que Silmariën risquait de mourir, les huit années de bonheur que vous avez passées avec Silmariën en Aman étaient toujours mieux que rien, ce qui aurait été le cas si vous étiez demeuré dans les Cavernes de Mandos. »

« Hélas ! Je comprends bien », murmura Haldir, « mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver du ressentiment, car ce bonheur initial qui a duré huit ans est le résultat de l'utilisation de mon retour d'entre les morts dans des fins particulières. »

Silmariën reprit peu à peu des forces. Personne n'évoqua de sujet difficile jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement guérie, et elle finit par comprendre qu'on lui cachait des faits, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir, pas encore, car, même si elle avait quitté la Lorien où elle avait cru vivre un long rêve, son retour à la réalité, à Baranaew, lui semblait être un rêve éveillé ; elle était avec ceux qu'elle aimait le plus, et il n'y avait plus ni guerre, ni mort, ni chagrin, rien qui ne pût voiler son bonheur. Les derniers moments dont elle était certaine d'être réels n'étaient que mort et destruction, horreur et malheur ; Morgoth était à ce moment-là en passe de devenir maître de l'Aman, puis d'Arda, le monde lui-même, et il semblait que rien ne pût le vaincre définitivement.

Aussi, Silmariën ne désirait pas assombrir ce long moment d'extase qu'elle vivait depuis qu'elle était à Baranaew par de tristes nouvelles ; et elle savait également qu'elle n'était pas encore assez remise pour affronter totalement la réalité. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui avait pu se passer d'affligeant pour que le lui tînt ainsi caché.

Le soir de son arrivée, Haldir la rejoint assez tard dans sa chambre. C'était la chambre de Haldir, mais il avait insisté pour qu'elle dormît dès la première nuit avec lui. Silmariën était gênée, car elle lui avait dit d'emblée qu'elle dormait énormément chaque nuit, se réveillant tard le matin, et faisait régulièrement des cauchemars, depuis que la lutte contre l'ombre qui avait envahi son esprit s'était achevée. Elle n'avait jusque là que dormi de nuits sans rêve ou étrangement oniriques, causées par le Valar Irmo ; les Valar avaient en permanence exercé un contrôle sur son esprit afin de le tenir éloigné de toute vision d'horreur infligée tant par l'ombre qui l'avait envahie, que par les souvenirs d'horreur de Silmariën lorsqu'elle s'était tenue face à Morgoth. Silmariën était à présent libérée de ces visions, et son esprit était guéri ; elle pouvait enfin jouir d'un sommeil réparateur. Toutefois, elle conservait les souvenirs de sa lutte contre Morgoth, et ils lui revenaient parfois sous forme de cauchemars.

Son sommeil était léger quand Haldir entra dans la chambre ; elle s'éveilla, et elle se rappela une question importante qu'elle avait, à sa grande surprise, oubliée de lui poser.

« Haldir », murmura-t-elle dans la pénombre, « j'ai omis de vous demander comment vous alliez. Vous avez été gravement blessé lors de l'affront avec Morgoth ; cependant, vous avez l'air d'en être totalement remis. »

« En effet ».

Silmariën devina qu'il souriait dans la faible lumière ambiante.

« Je vais bien, Silmariën ».

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa brièvement.

« Dormez », dit-il.

Plus d'une fois, au cours du mois qui suivit, il fut éveillé par Silmariën tandis qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Alors, doucement, il la tenait dans ses bras et la rassurait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendormît sereinement. Elambar, songeait-il, était une étoile qui n'avait voulu que vivre et être heureuse. Tant de chemin avait été parcouru pour parvenir à entrevoir enfin une lueur de bonheur…

Silmariën, durant sa convalescence, fit beaucoup de promenades en compagnie de Celebrian, tantôt silencieuses, tantôt plongées dans de longues conversations ; Celebrian était extrêmement gentille et attentionnée, tout comme son père, Celeborn, l'était ; et elle était douée d'une grande clairvoyance, de même que Galadriel, sa mère, et en cela, elle ressemblait à Elrond, lui aussi doué de clairvoyance. Son esprit était vif, son cœur était noble, et elle possédait une grande force intérieure ; elle était une Elfe de haut rang. Elle était également d'une très grande beauté, héritée de sa mère, et ses traits étaient empreints de sagesse ; enfin, comme Galadriel était la fille de Finarfin, cela faisait de Celebrian la petite fille de l'Aîné des Eldar. Cela importait peu, cependant, à Celebrian comme à Silmariën : seule leur amitié, en vérité, comptait.

Silmariën s'éveilla par un doux et frais matin de mi-octobre. Haldir dormait à son côté. Depuis plusieurs nuits, elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemars ; et c'était la première fois qu'elle s'éveillait à l'aurore. Elle se redressa dans son lit et songea que ce rêve éveillé, durant lequel elle avait fui la réalité pour pouvoir guérir sereinement, s'achevait. Elle avait souhaité vivre retirée et ne pas voir de gens en dehors de Haldir, Elrond, Celebrian et leurs fils, parce qu'elle était fatiguée, et vulnérable ; or revoir ses amis lui causerait inévitablement beaucoup d'émotions, ce qu'elle désirait éviter. Elle médita pendant quelque temps, puis Haldir s'éveilla à son tour. Il fut surpris de la trouver réveillée avant lui.

« Silmariën ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je crois que je suis enfin totalement remise de ma lutte contre Morgoth. Je n'ai plus ni cauchemars ni envie de dormir encore et encore ; je ne suis plus fatiguée, et je crois que je puis contrôler mes émotions maintenant. J'en ai la force. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? » dit-elle en souriant.

Haldir s'assit à son tour et sourit également.

« Il est temps à présent de vous tourner vers vos amis et connaissances, lesquels languissent de vous revoir. »

« En effet. »

Un instant de silence s'écoula. Silmariën reprit parole :

« Nos relations ne sont pas exactement comme celles d'avant », dit-elle à demi-voix ; « j'ai l'impression que vous êtes là pour m'aider, mais que quelque chose vous entrave et vous empêche d'être aussi spontané que vous l'étiez avant. Ai-je donc changé ? »

La lumière du jour naissant était de plus en plus intense et Silmariën put nettement voir l'expression de Haldir. Celle-ci trahissait un peu la surprise, et, plus que tout, de la lassitude, de la mélancolie ; cela était inhabituel, en particulier après la victoire sur Morgoth.

« Vous n'avez pas changé, Silmariën ; c'est autre chose », répondit Haldir.

« Haldir », dit-elle, « ouvrez-moi votre cœur. J'ai de la peine à vous voir ainsi remuer quelque sombre pensée dont j'ignore la cause. Si je pouvais vous aider ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas…»

Il la regarda tristement.

« Autrefois je vous avais avoué qu'il en coûtait à mon honneur de vous aimer ; mais c'était il y a longtemps, et aujourd'hui cela n'a plus lieu d'être. Je ne suis pas grand-chose en vérité en comparaison à celle qui a précipité la chute de Morgoth ; vous êtes un héros dont on louera la geste dans des ballades, des millénaires durant. »

« Peu m'importe d'être un héros, car je ne l'ai pas désiré ; et la dernière chose que je veux est que cela interfère dans ma vie. Je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher, mais cela n'implique pas…cela n'implique pas que quoi que ce soit qui était entre nous avant soit changé ! »

Elle lui prit une des mains de Haldir dans les siennes.

« Je ne veux pas que ce qui était entre nous avant soit changé…Haldir, je suis prête à vous épouser, quand vous le voudrez, et je n'aspire qu'à une vie simple et heureuse…Rien de plus, surtout pas de gloire héroïque. J'aurais été fière de ce que j'ai réussi à faire si cela ne m'avait pas coûté autant de souffrances ; et je ne l'ai fait que par désespoir, car je voulais me battre jusqu'au bout. Il y a peu d'héroïsme en cela. Ne le voyez-vous pas ? »

« Si, je le vois. Et d'aucuns auraient pu se prendre la tête avec tout cela, mais je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit parvienne un jour à vous faire prendre la tête. »

Il sourit en disant cela, et Silmariën rit.

« Non, je ne crois pas », dit-elle.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Silmariën revit Earwesta, qui avait longtemps attendu la fin de la convalescence de Silmariën. Elle vint accompagnée de Legolas, et resta plusieurs jours à Baranaew, parlant de longues heures durant avec Silmariën ; leurs sujets de conversation étaient inépuisables. Elles s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et ne s'étaient vues depuis des mois. Earwesta était la plus grande amie de Silmariën, avec Nenuial et Nimlith. Faisant ces réflexions, Silmariën s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle d'elles. Quand Earwesta la quitta, elle eut un sombre pressentiment ; si ses deux autres amies n'avaient donné de nouvelles…de signes de vie…

Cela frappa Silmariën de plein fouet. Elles devaient donc être mortes ! Elles étaient à Uinimost, comme la plupart des Elfes de l'ouest de Thalat Valinor qui avaient fui, lorsque Morgoth avait frappé ; probablement avaient-elles péri dans la fuite éperdue hors de la ville. Silmariën comprit alors également pourquoi elle avait senti, durant le début de son séjour à Baranaew, qu'on lui tenait des faits cachés, afin de les lui épargner. Il était temps à présent qu'elle sache. Le retour sur terre était difficile, après un si long moment passé sur un nuage. Silmariën tombait des nues.

Elle chercha quelqu'un à qui parler, mais Haldir était parti près d'Uinimost au nouveau siège de l'Intendance où se trouvait Lindor, et Elrond s'était absenté à Valmar pour un Conseil des Maîtres ; Celebrian n'était pas dans la maison. A la place, Silmariën rencontra Elladan et Elrohir ; ils séjournaient de temps en temps à Baranaew.

« Silmariën ? » s'exclama Elrohir. « Vous êtes pâle ! »

« Hélas ! Vous qui connaissiez bien Nenuial et Nimlith, je vous en prie, dites-moi la vérité à leur sujet. »

« Elrond a laissé des consignes très claires après votre retour », répondit Elladan ; « cela devait être tenu secret tant que vous ne seriez pas assez remise pour apprendre la nouvelle. Il apparaît maintenant que vous êtes prête à savoir. »

Il soupira, et son visage se peignit de tristesse.

« Elrohir et moi étions attachés à Nenuial, et Nimlith ; elles étaient deux de nos plus grandes connaissances. Je suis navré de vous dire qu'elles ont trouvé la mort en fuyant Uinimost. La sœur de Nimlith, qui était avec elles, a également perdu la vie. N'ayez pas un grief trop grand, Silmariën ; soyez heureuse au contraire que d'autres de vos proches ne soient pas morts. Je comprends votre douleur…Elle est mienne aussi. »

Silmariën versa d'amères larmes. Après quelques instants, elle demanda d'une voix douloureuse :

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir ? »

« Non », répondit Elrohir avec douceur ; « c'était la seule chose que nous voulions vous épargner jusque là. Le pire est passé, désormais ; car il n'y a plus de mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Silmariën se retira dans sa chambre, et sanglota sur le lit ; sa peine était grande, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle aurait pu perdre bien plus que deux amies seulement.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent dans la douleur pour Silmariën ; Celebrian la réconforta. Le vingt-sept octobre, un Conseil des Aînés eut lieu à Valmar, suivi d'un Conseil des Maîtres auquel prit part Elrond. Celebrian organisa les préparatifs d'un banquet qui célébrerait le rétablissement de Silmariën et la disparition de Morgoth ; le trente octobre, Haldir revint d'Uinimost, et le cinq novembre, ce fut au tour d'Elrond de revenir à Baranaew ; le lendemain soir eut lieu le banquet. Y prirent part Elrond, Celebrian, Haldir, Silmariën, Lindor, Legolas et Earwesta, Tuor et son épouse Idril Celebrindal, la Dame au Pied d'Argent, Elladan et Elrohir, Olorin et Celeborn.

Un hommage fut rendu aux morts, dont Nenuial et Nimlith, puis à Silmariën, que tous étaient heureux de voir enfin parfaitement rétablie ; la crainte de la perdre était passée, tout comme la tristesse de la voir si mal en point, et l'on put alors célébrer dans l'allégresse la plus vive la chute de Morgoth. Les chants s'élevèrent haut dans la nuit froide du début de novembre ; les cieux étaient constellés d'étoiles, et la lumière de l'une d'elles baigna longtemps Baranaew ; c'était la lumière d'Eärendil, fils de Tuor et d'Idril, et père d'Elrond. Sa femme Elwing l'accompagnait dans les cieux et brillait avec lui.

Haldir prit Silmariën à part et lui remit un petit paquet de soie enrubanné.

« Tenez », dit-il avec un sourire, « il est pour vous. »

Silmariën défit le paquet. Au cœur des épaisseurs de soie, elle découvrit un superbe pendentif en mithril ciselé, avec un petit diamant bleu en son centre. Le mithril était un métal semblable à de l'argent, mais infiniment plus beau et précieux.

« Haldir…C'est magnifique ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, emplie de joie. Haldir lui répondit :

« Cela est loin pourtant d'être aussi précieux qu'un Dinlom ! Peu de Dinlom furent forgés, il y a bien longtemps, par les Elfes d'Eregion ; et presque tous ont disparu…ou ont été détruits. »

Silmariën se rappela celui que Haldir lui avait offert et auquel elle tenait tant en conséquence ; il avait été brisé quand elle avait fait face à Morgoth. Cependant Haldir lui offrait un autre pendentif, lui aussi infiniment beau. Un sourire radieux éclaira visage de Silmariën.

« Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir… » dit Haldir.

« Plaisir ? O Haldir, je suis tellement contente ! »

« Je l'ai choisi car les couleurs du mithril et du diamant me rappellent vos yeux bleu-gris…et quand vous porterez le pendentif, ils en rehausseront la couleur. »

Silmariën sourit plus encore.

« Je suis plus heureuse que jamais…A présent, nous pouvons nous marier…Plus rien ne nous en empêche…Nous avons survécu au pire et nous sommes toujours là, unis ! »

Ils rirent tous deux d'allégresse et Silmariën embrassa Haldir. Il la tint dans ses bras, heureux ; et il la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

« J'aimerais que ce soit vous qui me mettiez le pendentif… » dit-elle ensuite.

Haldir s'exécuta. Quand il l'eut attaché à son cou, il contempla Silmariën ; elle était resplendissante.

« C'est grâce à vous que je suis aussi belle », prononça-t-elle.

Les invités passèrent la nuit dans la demeure d'Elrond et Celebrian, et une partie s'en alla le lendemain. Olorin et Celeborn restèrent, et le mariage de Haldir et Silmariën fut évoqué. Les fiancés étaient fin prêts. La date fut fixée au premier janvier de l'an 97 du Quatrième Age ; cela donnait le temps d'accomplir les préparatifs. La tradition voulait que les futurs époux fussent séparés un mois avant leur mariage afin de se préparer au grand jour, et que leurs proches préparassent le mariage, pour que son déroulement soit une surprise pour les futurs mariés. Cela épargnait à ces derniers de se soucier de l'aspect matériel ; ce mois représentait au contraire un long moment de réflexion durant lequel il était toujours possible d'annuler le mariage ; toutefois, cela n'avait jamais lieu.

Haldir dut regagner Uinimost quelques jours après le banquet ; il était toujours Intendant. Celeborn et Olorin virent Elrond quelque temps encore, puis décidèrent de partir à leur tour ; et avec eux venait Silmariën. Elle irait en Lorien, mais cette fois il s'agirait de la Lorien de Galadriel. Le mariage serait célébré là-bas ; et Silmariën attendrait dans la Lorien. Haldir, lui, resterait à Uinimost ; et à compter du premier décembre, ils n'eurent plus le droit de se voir. Le chemin vers le mariage devenait de plus en plus certain. Silmariën, Celeborn et Olorin arrivèrent en Lorien le deux décembre ; et dès lors, les préparatifs commencèrent, avec le concours de Galadriel, Celeborn, Olorin, quelques amis de Haldir ou Silmariën, et d'autres Elfes qui s'étaient joints à eux simplement pour aider ; l'entraide était très forte parmi les Elfes. Silmariën fut tenue à l'écart de tout cela ; elle se promena dans la forêt, médita, et songea souvent à Haldir ; et elle avait le pendentif avec le petit diamant bleu à son cou.

Le dix décembre, Elrond et Celebrian rejoignirent Haldir à Uinimost ; l'Intendant fut remplacé pour trois semaines par un des Conseillers, et Lindor partit avec Haldir, Elrond et Celebrian pour la Lorien. Alors que la date clef approchait, les Elfes conviés au mariage gagnèrent tous la Lorien. La veille au soir, d'autres arrivèrent également ; leur venue, inattendue, devait être une surprise pour les futurs mariés. Certains rejoignirent le fiancé, Elrond, Celebrian et Lindor le trente-et-un décembre, au terme du voyage de ces derniers ; ils séjournèrent tous non loin de la Lorien. Ils feraient leur entrée le lendemain dans la Lorien.

Le premier janvier au matin, des trompettes sonnèrent dans la Lorien à Taur Valinor. Le cœur de Silmariën battit la chamade.

« J'ai tellement attendu ce jour… » dit-elle à Celeborn.

« Tous, nous l'avons attendu ; votre union est hautement symbolique. »

Silmariën soupira.

« Oui, j'en suis consciente… »

Le mariage de Haldir et Silmariën représentait l'union définitive de deux personnes qui avaient connu, l'une, la mort, l'autre, une terrible blessure infligée par Morgoth ; ils avaient vécu d'autres épreuves également, mais n'avaient au final jamais cessé de s'aimer. Silmariën avait permis la chute de Morgoth, mais elle avait survécu ; son mariage avec Haldir marquait le terme des souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées, et célébrait la chute de Morgoth.

Une vaste clairière avait été choisie et aménagée pour la cérémonie, et Celeborn conduisit Silmariën à l'orée de celle-ci. Ils restèrent en retrait, à l'écart des nombreux invités. Une partie d'entre eux manquait encore ; elle devait venir avec le futur époux. Silmariën était vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu pâle très féminine, et une traditionnelle couronne d'entrelacs en mithril ceignait son front et ornait ses cheveux délicatement coiffés. A son cou se trouvait le pendentif de Haldir, dont le mithril et le petit diamant bleu s'alliaient extraordinairement bien avec la couronne, faite de mithril, et la robe, d'un bleu pâle, à croire que Haldir savait déjà ce que Silmariën porterait le jour de son mariage quand il lui avait offert le pendentif ; pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, mais simplement le fruit du hasard.

« Heureuse coïncidence… », songea Silmariën.

Des cavaliers se firent alors entendre dans les bois. Le son des chevaux crût puis cessa totalement lorsque les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent et mirent pied à terre. Ils se trouvaient à quelques furlongs de la clairière, à l'opposé de l'endroit où Celeborn et Silmariën se tenaient ; ils étaient trop loin pour que Silmariën puisse les distinguer avec précision. Elle savait que, parmi eux, figuraient Haldir, Elrond, Celebrian, et des amis.

« Les voici », dit Celeborn. « Il est temps de pénétrer dans la clairière. »

Ils entrèrent alors dans celle-ci. Ils se trouvèrent face aux invités, et tous les virent ; des acclamations eurent lieu. Ils gagnèrent, à peu de distance de là, devant l'assistance, un léger tertre verdoyant au pied d'un très ancien mallorn au large tronc et aux racines étendues. L'arbre était majestueux et son écorce semblait avoir capté les rayons de la lune ; elle avait des reflets argentés.

Silmariën et Celeborn firent alors face à la foule, Celeborn légèrement en retrait de Silmariën ; elle reconnut beaucoup de ses amis, dont Lindenen, qui l'avait accueillie à Alqualondë la première fois qu'elle était venue en Aman, et qui s'était finalement mariée ; elle était venue avec son mari, un vaillant Elfe Sindar. Se tenaient aussi là Elladan, Elrohir, Tuor, Idril Celebrindal, Galadriel, Cirdan, Thranduil, Legolas, Earwesta, Malras et sa femme, Olorin, Glorfindel qui avait longtemps vécu à Imladris et que Silmariën connaissait…

Des trompettes au son timbre très pur chantèrent à nouveau. Les derniers Elfes parvinrent à la grande clairière. Certains invités inattendus marchèrent à leur tête. Sous les yeux incrédules de la future mariée se tenait en tête Olwë lui-même, Vice-Aîné, accompagné de son épouse, et avec lui, Finarfin, Aîné des Eldar, Hellarë, un des Tiers-Aînés, et Eärwen d'Alqualondë, l'épouse de Finarfin. Etaient aussi là Elrond, et Celebrian, tous deux magnifiquement vêtus et très beaux. Tous traversèrent la clairière et l'assemblée en direction du tertre sous le grand arbre, où se tenaient Silmariën et Celeborn. L'assistance chanta et acclama les nouveaux venus.

Alors ceux qui étaient en tête s'écartèrent et laissèrent place à un Elfe resplendissant, vêtu d'un ensemble gris argent. Silmariën fut éblouie ; une grande lumière émanait de lui. Des cheveux blond pâle encadraient son visage dont les traits aparaissaient magnifiques. Lorsque Silmariën s'accoutuma à cette lumière, elle reconnut Haldir et en eut le souffle coupé. Il venait ainsi à elle, et elle était prête à l'épouser. Le cœur empli de joie, elle le regarda approcher suivi des nobles Elfes et de ses amis. Le reste des Intendants du Royaume était également là, afin d'assister au mariage de l'un de leurs confrères.

Un Aigle tournoya soudain au-dessus de la clairière et se posa en son centre, au milieu des Elfes. Le silence se fit, et il dit :

« Je suis le héraut des Aigles et des Valar en ce grand jour ; je vous porte le message de mes frères, qui vous souhaitent un grand bonheur, à vous, Haldir fils d'Anamir de Doriath, et vous, Silmariën fille d'Aragorn Elessar », dit-il en regardant les concernés l'un après l'autre. « Je vous transmets également le message de Manwë et Varda, qui, au nom de tous les Valar, bénissent votre mariage. »

Tous les Elfes applaudirent. L'Aigle salua Haldir et Silmariën, puis s'envola ; et tous restèrent stupéfaits à la nouvelle que les Valar eux-mêmes bénissaient le mariage qui allait avoir lieu. Silmariën fut émerveillée par la bonté avec laquelle tant de gens et non des moindres étaient venus, et à quel point ce mariage serait célébré. Les derniers venus gagnèrent leurs places dans les rangs, et Haldir vint sur le tertre ; Celebrian marchait à son côté. Il était radieux, et Silmariën ne put détacher son regard de lui. Il la contempla également longtemps, saisi par la magnificence de tout son être. Jamais il n'avait vu Silmariën aussi belle et rayonnante. Ils se tinrent côte à côte sous le mallorn, et firent face à la foule.

Des rangs sortit alors Finarfin ; sa tenue était ocre-brun, lumineuse comme le soleil, brodée de fils d'or ; il se dirigea vers les futurs époux qui comprirent que ce serait lui qui présiderait leur mariage. Parvenu au tertre, il s'adressa aux Elfes :

« Nous sommes ici venus afin de célébrer l'union de deux nobles Elfes. Personne n'a cru, parmi vous, que ce soit peu d'honneur que de venir à leur mariage. Pour ma part, c'est un très grand honneur que de pouvoir le célébrer moi-même. »

Tous acquiescèrent, puis Finarfin s'adressa à Haldir et Silmariën.

« Vous êtes aujourd'hui réunis pour vous unir et chérir ensemble les jours qui vous seront offerts jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, ou que la fin du monde advienne. Le voulez-vous ? »

Emus, ils ne trouvèrent pas immédiatement les mots pour répondre. Haldir parla le premier :

« Oui, je le veux. »

Silmariën prit à son tour la parole :

« Oui, je le veux. »

Parvenant à peine à croire que cela était réel, tant ils avaient attendus et espérés ce jour et ce moment, Haldir et Silmariën restèrent quelques instants immobiles avant de se regarder et de se prendre la main. Finarfin prit leurs mains unies dans les siennes, et dit :

« Moi, Finarfin, fils d'Olwë et Aîné des Eldar, je vous déclare unis par le mariage ! Puisse la grâce des Valar, qui bénit votre mariage, éternellement vous guider ! »

Il prononça ensuite ces mots :

« A Elbereth Gilthoniel

Silivren penna miriel

O menell aglarelenath ! »

Ce qui signifiait :

_« O Elbereth Allumeuse d'Etoiles_

_Brillant d'un éclat blanc et s'inclinant en scintillant_

_Du firmament la gloire de la légion des étoiles ! »_

Elbereth était un des surnoms donnés à Varda. Dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les Elfes se levèrent tous, et Haldir et Silmariën se firent face. Silmariën plongea son regard dans celui de Haldir, et elle nageait dans la plus grande joie qu'elle ait jamais connue, hormis celle qu'elle avait éprouvée le jour où Haldir et elle s'étaient retrouvés à Alqualondë après qu'il soit revenu des Cavernes de Mandos. Haldir également ressentait cette joie si intense. Mains dans les mains, ils s'échangèrent un baiser, et il n'émana plus d'eux qu'une lumière unique sous l'arbre scintillant. Finarfin applaudit à son tour.

Quand Silmariën et Haldir regardèrent à nouveau les Elfes devant eux, ils virent Elrond, et tous leurs amis, heureux et emplis d'allégresse ; des chants montèrent, et pendant quelque temps, ils les écoutèrent en silence. Un rossignol entonna tout-à-coup une mélodie sublime et envoûtante.

« Nul oiseau ne chante ainsi en Aman » s'exclama Malras.

Tous les Elfes contemplèrent l'oiseau, subjugués par la beauté de son chant ; et ils ne comprenaient pas comment ce miracle était possible. Silmariën se rappela soudain avoir déjà entendu ce chant ; elle séjournait alors dans la Lorien originale du Valar Irmo à Valmar. Quand le rossignol eût fini de chanter, elle dit, dans le silence profond qui s'était fait:

« Ce rossignol vient de la Lorien originale à Valmar ; Irmo nous l'a envoyé. »

« Ainsi », dit Finarfin, « Irmo ne vous oublie pas ; bienheureuse êtes-vous d'avoir pu séjourner dans la Lorien de Valmar ! Rares sont ceux à l'avoir contemplé ! Je n'oublie pas la raison pour laquelle vous avez été amenée là-bas, mais à quelque chose malheur est bon. »

Silmariën sourit.

« En effet ! »

Les convives félicitèrent les nouveaux mariés ; Silmariën salua et remercia chacun, de même que Haldir, à quelque distance d'elle dans la foule. Les discussions allaient bon train et ne s'arrêtaient jamais ; tous étaient joyeux, et enclins à converser. Cependant, Silmariën voulait s'entretenir avec une personne en particulier ; et elle l'avait très à cœur. Elle erra quelque temps parmi les invités, et finit par trouver Elrond. Elle le prit à part, à l'orée de la clairière ; ils se tinrent à l'ombre des hauts mallorns, et tous deux purent respirer, loin du bruit, de la vive lumière du soleil et des tenues étincelantes des invités, toutes ornées d'or ou d'argent, et dont les étoffes reflétaient la lumière. Elrond ne dit rien ; il regarda simplement Silmariën, qu'il n'avait jamais vue si belle ; depuis longtemps avait-il souhaité la voir ainsi, libérée de tout souci, le cœur léger, belle, souriante ; une grande lumière émanait d'elle en ce jour, où elle était si heureuse, et où avait enfin lieu l'accomplissement de son amour pour Haldir : leur mariage.

« Elrond », dit-elle, car elle sentait qu'il ressentait le même bonheur qu'elle, « je suis heureuse, pour moi, pour Haldir mais aussi pour vous, car ce jour vous appartient également ! Depuis longtemps mon sort a été lié au vôtre ; et sans vous je ne serais pas là. »

« Je puis dire la même chose », dit Elrond. « Mais ce jour est vôtre avant tout. »

« Vous l'attendiez avec impatience depuis que Haldir et moi étions réunis en Aman. »

« Oui, je le désirais ; mais bien longtemps avant cela, j'ai souhaité votre bonheur. »

« Tout comme j'ai souhaité le vôtre. Regardez, Elrond ! Nous tous ici sommes réunis, en Aman, et nous reverrons un jour ceux qui sont morts ; car s'il est dit que les morts et les vivants seront réunis à la fin du monde, il est également affirmé qu'après un certain temps passé dans les Cavernes de Mandos, les trépassés pourront en sortir et rejoindre les vivants en Aman. Pour ceux qui nous ont quitté il y a longtemps, ce jour viendra peut-être bientôt ; si nous sommes patients, alors peut être connaitrons-nous le moment où nous reverrons les êtres chers que nous avons perdu… »

Le regard d'Elrond se perdit au loin parmi les mallorns, triste et rêveur, pendant quelques instants.

« Oui », murmura-t-il, « ce jour viendra, bien que nul ne sache quand…Rien ne pourra plus manquer à notre bonheur alors. »

Silmariën et Elrond se regardèrent, à la fois perdus dans des pensées très lointaines et le souvenir de rêves qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre faits de revoir ceux qui leur manquaient, et pris d'un même espoir, d'une même joie qui venait compléter celle déjà présente.

« Oui », répéta Elrond ; « nous les reverrons. »

« Après tant de chemin parcouru, tant de d'épreuves, l'attente en Aman sera bien douce », dit Silmariën ; « tandis que les longues années passées à attendre en Endor le jour où nous gagnerions enfin l'Aman étaient à la fois douces et amères. »

« Car partir signifiait aussi quitter la terre qui nous avait vu naître et grandir, et laisser derrière nous des souvenirs tant heureux que malheureux… » acheva Elrond.

Silmariën demeura un instant silencieuse, puis ajouta :

« Les retrouvailles que nous attendions tant, avec Celebrian, et Haldir, ont eu lieu après d'amers moments. Ce ne sera pas le cas, toutefois, en Aman. »

Tous deux, à l'orée de la clairière, portèrent leur regard dans les cieux ; et bien que ce fût le plein jour, les étoiles brillaient, comme si des milliers d'âmes s'étaient allumées loin au dessus d'Elrond et Silmariën.

« Ils savent que nous les attendons », prononça Silmariën.

Peut-être les étoiles étaient-elles visibles à cause des Valar en ce jour exceptionnel. Quelque part, parmi ces étoiles, se trouvaient les parents d'Elrond. Silmariën songea à Aragorn, son père, Celeithel, sa mère, et Arwen, fille d'Elrond, et leur dit en pensée :

_« Je n'ai plus de grief, mais je ne vous oublie pas, cependant ; ô combien je regrette que vous soyez absents ! »_

Les étoiles semblèrent répondre à Silmariën et il lui parut qu'Aragorn, Celeithel, Arwen étaient par ce moyen présents à son mariage avec Haldir. Elrond prit Silmariën par l'épaule, et lui dit :

« Voici ce vers quoi notre espoir doit se tourner…Un jour, les êtres chers que nous avons perdus reviendront. »

Le reste du monde sembla s'effacer autour d'eux ; pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut qu'eux…Amis sans limite…

« Nous n'imaginions pas qu'un jour tel se produirait… » murmura Silmariën.

Elrond rit, pris par le bonheur.

« Non…Pourtant ne l'avons-nous pas mérité ? Ne l'avez-vous pas mérité ? »

Les festivités durèrent jusqu'au petit matin ; les nouveaux mariés et les invités, exténués, mais heureux, se séparèrent alors que le jour se levait.

Haldir et Silmariën vécurent leur lune de miel dans la baie d'Eldamar, dans un petit village non loin d'Alqualondë, le long de l'un des plus beaux rivages de la baie et de tout l'Aman. Ils y passèrent un mois, ne songeant à rien d'autre qu'à eux, au présent, et aux promesses que le futur renfermait. Toute une vie les attendait…Ils n'avaient pourtant pas de grands projets, hormis celui d'avoir des enfants. Haldir était Intendant pour deux ans encore ; après cela, il ignorait s'il se présenterait à nouveau aux élections ou non. Avoir de grandes responsabilités ne l'intéressait plus autant qu'autrefois, lorsqu'il était Gardien de la Lorien. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une vie simple et heureuse avec Silmariën et ses amis, et c'était également ce que Silmariën voulait.

Des années plus tard, Silmariën et Haldir étaient de nouveau en Eldamar, à Alqualondë, chez leur ami Malras, Intendant de la ville. Depuis la naissance de leur fille, le neuf septembre de l'an 117 du Quatrième Age, Haldir s'était démis de ses fonctions et avait renoncé à l'Intendance de Thalat Valinor ; il n'était plus que simple Conseiller, et Silmariën, qui elle n'était plus Conseillère, consacrait tout son temps à leur fille, nommée Annaina, « don béni » en quenya.

Il portait une chemise de soie pâle et légère lorsqu'il pénétra dans une pièce inondée de lune. Etendue sur un lit aux draps soyeux, elle se releva doucement lorsqu'il approcha. Un enfant endormi respirait paisiblement l'air pur enveloppé d'une douce fragrance…Longtemps auparavant, Haldir et Silmariën avaient eus une vision de ce moment de bonheur qui était maintenant réalité ; ils se trouvaient alors dans les jardins d'Alqualondë, après leurs retrouvailles, et fêtaient avec les autres Elfes le retour des derniers des leurs en Aman…Désormais, rêve et réalité se rejoignaient pour ne plus faire qu'un…

Quelques jours après, les amants foulèrent le sable doré d'une plage de la baie d'Eldamar, sur laquelle venaient mourir les vagues argentées. Bercés par leur son de cristal, ils demeurèrent chacun un moment à contempler le firmament, et perdre leur regard dans l'horizon formé par la ligne qui séparait l'océan des cieux. Le jour se levait. Une petite fille courait sur la grève. Ses cheveux dorés comme le sable flottaient au vent et elle tenait serrées dans sa main de magnifiques fleurs blanches. Son visage était radieux et ses yeux reflétaient la clarté des étoiles et sa joie d'apporter à ses parents les fleurs fraîchement cueillies.

Annaina avait quatre ans ; elle était essoufflée mais elle n'abandonnerait pas ; la nuit était magnifique et l'encourageait dans cette voie. Annaina était le symbole de l'union de ses parents, au terme de tant d'émotions. En cette fin de nuit étoilée naissaient de merveilleuses et d'envoûtantes émotions dans le cœur de ses parents.

Haldir et Silmariën avaient trouvé le bonheur. Ce n'était pas leur rêve qui s'était réalité, mais eux qui l'avaient réalisé. Ils avaient une vie simple, mais heureuse, vie à laquelle aspirait en fin de compte tout immortel, une existence paisible, insouciante, vertueuse. Vains étaient les rêves inaccessibles ; pour Haldir et Silmariën, le meilleur qu'ils avaient jamais fait était celui qu'il avait réalisé, celui dans lequel ils vivaient depuis plusieurs années déjà, depuis la chute de Morgoth. Ils avaient atteint un équilibre, une harmonie au sein de leur vie ; et de là découlait leur bonheur. Ils avaient connu de nombreuses épreuves, et non des moindres, et n'en savouraient que d'autant plus chaque instant de vie offert.

Silmariën se tenait debout sur la plage de sable fin et faisait face à la mer et au levant. Haldir vint doucement auprès d'elle ; il la prit contre lui, et leurs mains se joignirent. Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle posait la tête au creux de son cou. Tous deux face au soleil d'un rouge ardent, réchauffés par ses premiers rayons, caressés par le vent, ils demeurèrent longtemps ainsi.

Annaina accourut. Silmariën l'accueillit dans ses bras, puis dit à Haldir :

« Si nous avons un garçon, quel sera son nom ? »

« Si nous avons un garçon », répondit Haldir, « ce sera…Alat… »

Son regard se perdit dans le soleil levant. « Alat » signifiait « éclat ».

« Alatanor », acheva-t-il.

« Alatanor » voulait dire « l'éclat du soleil » en quenya.

La mère d'Annaina plongea à son tour le regard dans le soleil grandissant, sur le point de se détacher de la ligne de l'horizon formée par l'océan. Loin, très loin, au-delà des Iles Enchantées et de la Grande Mer, Belegaer, se trouvait l'Endor, la Terre du Milieu, où avait commencés la vie de Haldir et Silmariën, de même que leur amour ; et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient près de s'achever. Haldir et Silmariën n'étaient qu'à l'aube de leur vie ensemble dans l'Aman en paix…

Vingt-six ans après, le quatorze avril de l'an 147 du Quatrième Age, naquit Alatanor fils de Haldir.


	22. Chapter 22

ANNEXES

**TABLE DES MATIERES**

1 – Crédits

2 – Chronologie

3 - Cartes et plans

4 – Noms

5 – Notes diverses

J'aurais bien aimé mettre en ligne des cartes de l'Aman et de Valinor, ainsi que des plans de lieux que les personnages traversent, et un dessin du Dinlom, pour que vous puissiez voir le bijou tel que je l'ai imaginé, malheureusement le site de Fanfiction n'accepte pas les images, seulement le texte; il faudra que vous vous débrouilliez sans...Désolé!

**I - CREDITS**

J'ai commencé à écrire ce roman à treize ans, et c'est pourquoi le début comporte parfois des lourdeurs. J'ai corrigé les fautes d'expression mais je n'ai pas plus remanié le texte, car mon but n'était pas de réécrire. Le chapitre I a été écrit à quinze ans, il est donc mieux écrit, mais le début de la partie I a été écrit avant. J'ai achevé ce roman à 17 ans ; je l'ai ainsi écrit entre janvier 2003 et août 2007.

L'histoire a pour cadre l'univers du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. J'ai vu _La Communauté de l'Anneau_ trois mois avant la sortie des _Deux Tours_. Le début de l'histoire s'inspire plutôt de la version des films _Les Deux Tours_ et _Le Retour du Roi_ que celle du livre, car j'ai commencé à écrire après avoir vu _Les Deux Tours_, et je préférais la version cinématographique au livre que j'avais lu juste après. C'est donc pour cela que l'on voit des Elfes venir au Gouffre de Helm, chose qui n'a pas lieu dans le livre. On voit également Elrond venir à Dunharrow, mais le moment où Aragorn est attaqué par un Troll lors de la dernière bataille devant la Porte Noire est de mon cru ; je l'avais écrit l'été qui a précédé la sortie du _Retour du Roi_. En voyant le film, je me suis aperçue que Peter Jackson avait eu la même idée, celle qu'un Troll attaque Aragorn lors de cette bataille ! (pour les curieux, chronologiquement, le moment où Elrond vient à Dunharrow et qui est inspiré du film se passe avant cette bataille que j'ai écrite avant d'avoir vu le film ; l'explication est que j'avais écrit mon histoire au brouillon jusque-là et étais en train de recopier au propre lorsque le _Retour du Roi_ est sorti, et j'ai alors inséré une nouvelle scène avec Elrond).

Pour le reste, tout est de mon invention. Je ne me suis pas inspirée de fanfictions sur Internet (je n'en connaissais même pas l'existence jusqu'à ce que je sois en Terminale…Oui, j'étais bien ignorante…mais l'accès à Internet chez moi n'était pas…hum…rendu facile par mon père détestait me voir sur Internet), ni d'aucune autre source à propos _du Seigneur des Anneaux_. La guerre qui a lieu contre les Orques survivants en Terre du Milieu, plusieurs années après la Guerre de l'Anneau, est de mon invention, bien que Tolkien ait commencé le brouillon d'une suite au _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et qu'il y avait, selon ce que j'ai entendu dire, une guerre en Terre du Milieu après la Guerre de l'Anneau. Je ne savais pas que Tolkien avait imaginé une suite. Il a ensuite abandonné ce brouillon car l'histoire ne prenait pas une tournure qui lui convenait. Je n'en ai entendu parler que bien longtemps après avoir écrit ma propre version. Concernant la deuxième partie du roman, qui se passe en Aman, je me suis basée sur les notes que j'avais prises concernant l'Aman lors de mes lectures des livres de Tolkien, et j'ai imaginé le reste. J'espère que c'est assez conforme à l'image que Tolkien avait de l'Aman.

Mes outils de travail ont donc été : _Le Seigneur des Anneaux, le Simarillion, Bilbo le Hobbit, Contes Et Légendes Inachevés, Le Livre des Contes Perdus, Le Second Livre des Contes Perdus_. Je n'ai pas utilisé de lexique d'elfique comme ceux qu'on peut trouver sur Internet ou acheter en librairie ; je me suis servi des annexes du _Simarillion_ et d'autres livres concernant l'elfique, et de notes que j'avais prises au fil de mes lectures.

Ma seule tristesse est que les héritiers de Tolkien refusent toute publication d'œuvre ayant trait à l'univers de Tolkien. Je ne parle pas de mon roman, car je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bon pour cela, en particulier pour le début où le fait que Aragorn se soit marié une première fois et ait une fille n'est pas très vraisemblable. Cependant, d'autres personnes ont écrit des histoires excellentes et sont également confrontées à ce problème de publication. Elles sont condamnées, au mieux, à les mettre en ligne sur des sites comme , ce qui leur permet de se faire connaître et apprécier, mais elles perdent par là leurs droits d'auteur. Tout le monde a librement accès à leur travail, et peut le diffuser tout aussi librement ; leur travail n'est pas protégé, et personne n'est là pour en interdire le plagiat. Pour ces raisons, je ne m'étais pas encore résolue à mettre mon histoire en ligne. J'avais envie que d'autres la lisent, mais je craignais que d'autres me copient, en particulier parce qu'une grande partie de mon roman se passe en Aman, thème peu abordé dans les fanfictions sur Internet ; mon roman serait une mine d'or pour ceux qui veulent écrire quelque chose se passant en Aman mais étant trop paresseux pour entreprendre ceci eux-mêmes.

Que dire d'autre ? Mon personnage, Silmariën, partage quelques points communs avec moi, mais cela ne va pas plus loin car il fait bien des choses que je n'aurais pas faites et il réagit d'une manière différente de la mienne. Je l'ai doté d'autres qualités. Pour ceux qui me connaissent bien, ce sera à vous de constater la différence…

Bien que le début de mon histoire pèche par rapport à l'œuvre de Tolkien en faisant de mon héroïne la fille d'un des personnages non des moindres, Aragorn, et que je reconnaisse aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas très vraisemblable (c'était mon idée à treize ans), j'ai ensuite cherché à être la plus respectueuse possible de l'œuvre de Tolkien, en particulier pour la deuxième partie du roman, écrite plus tard et donc avec plus de maturité qu'à treize ans. Ceci, dans la perspective que si un jour j'étais lue par un fan de Tolkien, je ne le choque pas, et mieux ne le déçoive pas. Mais que de prétentions ! A quoi suis-je arrivée au juste ? A vous de juger au final…

**II - CHRONOLOGIE **

**RAPPELS**

Premier Age (P.A.) : durée de 4600 ans environ.

Second Age (S.A.) : 3441 ans. S'achève par la victoire sur Morgoth et son enfermement au-delà des Cercles du Monde.

Troisième Age (T.A.) :3021 ans. S'achève par la victoire sur Sauron et sa destruction.

Quatrième Age (Q.A.) : durée inconnue.

**TROISIEME AGE**

**_Partie I : Endor_**

**1257 : **naissance de Haldir fils d'Anamir.

**Vers 2300 :** Haldir devient Gardien de la Lorien.

**1****er**** mars 2931** : naissance d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn.

**2931-2951** : Aragorn se lie d'amitié avec une Elfe Sindar, Celeithel ; ils tombent amoureux.

**2979** : Aragorn revoit Celeithel et se marie secrètement avec elle.

**2980 **: Aragorn rencontre Arwen en Lorien. Elle lui prédit la mort de Celeithel. Cela le peine profondément, et son cœur se tourne vers Arwen. Ils échangent leurs serments.

**_Naissance et jeunesse de Silmariën_**

**18 sept 2989** : naissance de Silmariën, fille d'Aragorn, à Imladris.

**24 mars 2995 **: Silmariën voit Aragorn pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, et s'en souviendra peu.

**10 juil. 2998 **: Celeithel est enlevée et tuée par des Orques. Aragorn revient et charge plusieurs de ses compagnons Rôdeurs d'amener sa fille en Rohan, et la placer dans une famille d'adoption.

**3004 **: Silmariën rencontre Elrond aux lisières du Rohan.

**3006 **: elle entre dans une eored, mais on lui interdit d'aller au cœur des batailles les plus violentes.

**3007 **: voit un messager d'Elrond.

**3009 **: est une jeune femme accomplie en matière de combat. Appartient à une eored au même statut qu'un homme.

**3013 **: se rend à Minas Tirith en Gondor pour consulter les archives, dans le but d'étudier et de se cultiver.

**Oct. 3014 **: rencontre avec Haldir aux lisières de Rohan. Visite Fangorn avec les Elfes.

**3015 **: retourne en Gondor.

**Avr 3017 **: revoit Haldir. L'un des compagnons de celui-ci meurt.

**_Guerre de l'Anneau_**

**AN 3018**

**9 sept** : Silmariën arrive à Minas Tirith pour travailler dans les archives une troisième fois. Rencontre un Conseiller de Denethor.

**10 sept **: quitte Minas Tirith pour Imladris.

**18 oct **: arrive aux abords d'Imladris et erre sans trouver la vallée.

**21 oct **: arrive à Imladris et revoit Elrond. Rencontre Aragorn.

**25 oct **: Conseil d'Elrond. Elle entre dans la Communauté de l'Anneau.

**25 déc **: la Communauté quitte Imladris.

**AN 3019**

**11-12 janv** : la Communauté tente de franchir le Caradhras.

**13-15 janv** : traversée de la Moria.

**15 janv **: chute de Gandalf. La Communauté atteint la Lorien. Rencontre entre Silmariën et Haldir.

**16 janv **: à l'aube, discussion entre les deux Elfes.

**17 janv **: la Communauté atteint Caras Galadhon. Rencontre avec Galadriel.

**15 fév **: Silmariën regarde dans le Miroir de Galadriel.

**16 fév **: adieu à la Lorien.

**26 fév **: la Communauté est dissoute à Parth Galen lors d'une attaque d'Uruk-Haïs envoyés par Saroumane. Mort de Boromir. Silmariën est contrainte de fuir, et se perd.

**2 mars **: Silmariën croise par hasard la route de Theoden, Gandalf et Aragorn qui se rendent au Gouffre de Helm. Aragorn lui révèle sa véritable identité.

**3 mars **: Bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Mort d'Haldir, qui remet le Dinlom à Silmariën.

**4 mars **: au matin, Gandalf-le-Blanc donne à Silmariën le surnom d'Elambar.

**6 mars **: départ de tous de For-le-Cor pour Dunharrow.

**9 mars **: arrivée à Dunharrow. Dans la nuit, Elrond remet Andúril à Aragorn.

**10 mars **: Rassemblement du Rohan. Les Rohirrim partent pour le Gondor. Aragorn emprunte le Chemin des Morts. Silmariën s'entretient avec Elrond, puis rejoint les défenses orientales du Rohan.

**16 mars **: un Aigle porte les nouvelles aux quelques eoreds restées en Rohan, dont celle de Silmariën. Celle-ci part le soir pour la Morannon.

**25 mars **: bataille devant la Porte Noire. Frodon et Sam parviennent à la Montagne du Destin. Destruction de l'Anneau et chute de Sauron.

**_Après la Guerre de l'Anneau_**

**1****er**** mai** : couronnement d'Aragorn. Silmariën est présentée au peuple de Gondor.

**25 juin **: le Roi Elessar trouve le baliveau de l'Arbre Blanc.

**31 juin **: épousailles d'Elessar et d'Arwen.

**1****er**** juil **: entretien entre Elrond et Silmariën.

**14 juil **: séparation d'Arwen et d'Elrond. Départ de Silmariën d'Edoras pour les Havres Gris (Mithlond)

**18 sept **: arrivée à Mithlond.

**19 sept** : Silmariën embarque pour l'Aman.

**2 oct **: arrivée du navire à Alqualondë.

**6 oct **: Silmariën gagne Tirion. Elle implore Manwë, et celui-ci lui accorde une entrevue.

**7 oct **: début de la captivité de Silmariën.

**AN 3021**

**7 avr** : début de la captivité totale de Silmariën.

**29 sept **: Dernière Chevauchée des Gardiens de l'Anneau. Elrond remet son anneau à Frodon. Celui-ci, ainsi que Galadriel, Gandalf et Bilbon, embarquent pour l'Aman. Elrond reste à Mithlond avec Cirdan. Son cœur lui dit d'attendre.

**7 oct **: au matin, Silmariën est libérée.

**9 oct **: au soir, elle arrive à Mithlond.

**11 oct **: retrouvailles d'Elrond et Silmariën.

**25 oct **: départ de ceux-ci pour Minas Tirith.

**23 déc **: arrivée d'Elrond et Silmariën à Minas Tirith le soir.

**AN 3022**

**1****er**** janv** : Arwen devait, si Silmariën échouait, renoncer définitivement à l'immortalité.

**13 janv** : naissance d'Eldarion fils d'Aragorn, qui marque l'ouverture du Quatrième Age.

**QUATRIEME AGE **

**AN I**

**10 mars** : départ d'Elrond et Silmariën pour la Lorien.

**23 avr **: arrivée du message de menace des Orques en Lorien. Départ d'un messager pour Minas Tirith, chargé de prévenir Aragorn.

**25 avr **: arrivée d'Elrond et Silmariën en Lorien.

**26 avr **: au soir, départ d'une compagnie d'Elfes pour Imladris.

**Nuit du 28-29 avr** : attaque d'Eryn Lasgalen et siège de la Lorien.

**29 avr **: à l'aube, embuscade de la compagnie. Elrond est pris, les Elfes sont massacrés et Silmariën gravement blessée.

**30 avr **: fin du siège de la Lorien.

**Nuit du 30-31 avr** : Silmariën et trois autres survivants sont ramenés en Lorien.

**1****er**** mai **: arrivée du messager de Lorien à Minas Tirith. Les Aigles font parvenir les tristes nouvelles de l'attaque et localisent Dwimmorband.

**3 mai **: réveil de Silmariën.

**7 mai **: dans la nuit, elle sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

**8 mai **: au soir, arrivée d'Aragorn, seul, en Lorien. Dans la nuit, il tente en vain de guérir Silmariën avec Celeborn.

**9 mai **: arrivée des Rôdeurs d'Ithilien en Lorien. Départ de l'armée le soir.

**12 mai **: arrivée de l'armée non loin de Dwimmorband. Elle se repose. Dans la nuit, Bataille de Dwimmorband et libération d'Elrond.

**14 mai **: retour d'Elrond en Lorien.

**15 mai **: Silmariën est sauvée.

**AN 88**

**27 fév **: retour de Morgoth dans le Monde Matériel.

**1****er**** mars **: Mort d'Arwen Undómiel et Elessar.

**4 mars **: funérailles du Roi et de la Reine.

**5 mars **: couronnement d'Eldarion.

**6 mars **: départ d'Elrond et de Silmariën pour Mithlond.

**21 mars **: départ du dernier navire elfe pour l'Aman, avec à son bord, notamment, Cirdan, Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Gimli et Silmariën.

**1****er**** mai** : couronnement initialement prévu d'Eldarion.

**_Partie II : Aman_**

**5 avr** : arrivée du navire à Alqualondë, retrouvailles d'Elrond et Celebrian, et de Haldir et Silmariën.

**15 avr** : départ de ceux-ci d'Alqualondë pour Tirion.

**25 avr** : arrivée à Tirion.

**12 mai **: arrivée chez Galadriel et Celeborn à Valinor.

**Mai à août **: séjour chez Galadriel et Celeborn.

**26 août **: départ.

**2 oct **: arrivée à Baranaew.

**4 nov **: Silmariën apprend à Haldir la mort de ses frères.

**AN 89**

**Janv :** installation de Haldir et Silmariën à Parth Isil. Haldir devient Conseiller de Lindor.

**Nov :** il devient son Conseiller Principal.

**AN 90**

**26 juin : **visite d'Olorin à Parth Isil.

**1****er**** juil : **élections des Intendants d'Aman. Haldir devient Intendant de Thalat Valinor et prend Silmariën pour Conseiller Principal.

**AN 94**

**1****er**** juil** : Haldir renouvelle son mandat.

**AN 95**

**Août-sept** : escapade de Haldir et Silmariën en Harad Aman.

**_Période de troubles_**

**Mai : **Morgoth se montre aux Elfes de l'Extrême-Sud.

**Mi-nov à fin déc** : rumeurs sur les Marginaux.

**18 déc **: Mort de Gimli, alors que Legolas et Earwesta sont en lune de miel.

**Mi-déc** : Haldir et Silmariën se rendent à Anar Ennyn.

**23 déc **: départ de Silmariën pour l'Extrême-Sud, et de Menore pour Valmar.

**28 déc **: Silmariën atteint les frontières du territoire, et s'enfonce dans celui-ci.

**30 déc **: l'envoi de sa lettre échoue. Elle se fait arrêter.

**AN 96**

**4 jan** : Haldir attend en vain la lettre.

**5 jan **: il part pour l'Extrême-Sud.

**9 jan **: retour de Menore à Anar Ennyn.

**10 jan **: Haldir arrive aux frontières de l'Extrême-Sud, et enquête.

**13 jan **: Haldir libère Silmariën.

**15 jan **: Haldir et Silmariën atteignent le Harad le soir.

**22 jan **: ils sont de retour à Anar Ennyn.

**23 jan **: discussion avec Menore.

**Début fév **: Morgoth s'installe sur le Hyarmentir.

**3 fév **: arrivée à Valmar, au soir, de Haldir et Silmariën.

**4 fév **: intercession au gouvernement avec Elrond et Olorin.

**13 fév **: arrivée à Uinimost de la lettre d'Olwë pour Haldir.

**2 mars **: un Marginal menace l'Intendant de Tol Eressëa, et sa Maison.

**18 mars **: visite de Legolas et Earwesta à Parth Isil.

**20 mars **: Silmariën part de Parth Isil pour Uinimost.

**23 mars **: elle arrive à Uinimost.

**24 mars **: retour de Haldir à Uinimost, puis départ de celui-ci pour Valmar.

**25 mars **: Conseil Extraordinaire.

**29 mars **: Conseil des Intendants.

**_Guerre Marginale_**

**5 avr : **assassinat de Menore. Retour de Haldir à Uinimost.

**6 avr :** arrivée dans l'après-midi du pigeon voyageur porteur de la nouvelle de l'assassinat, à Uinimost. Arrivée de la nouvelle également à Valmar, et décision des Aînés de se préparer à la guerre.

**8 avr** : Haldir tient un discours à Uinimost. L'après-midi, il part pour Valmar.

**9 avr **: début de la guerre entre l'Extrême-Sud, et le Harad et le Harannûn.

**13 avr **: nouveau Conseil Extraordinaire, et Conseil des Intendants.

**14 avr **: Olorin part, à l'issue du Conseil, avec Uinen et Ossë, pour les Pelori.

**15 avr **: au petit matin, fin des hostilités dans le sud.

**17 avr **: rumeurs à Valinor à propos de la flotte d'Oiomurë qui voudrait attaquer Tol Eressëa.

**_Evénements en Oiomurë_**

**Mi-fév** : début de la préparation des navires et des hommes.

**8 avr **: arrivée de la nouvelle de la décision des Aînés, dans la matinée. Préparation finale des navires.

**21 avr **: départ des Oimurëens.

**21-22 avr** : dans la nuit, ils atteignent Alqualondë, attaquent, et prennent le port.

**23 avr **: au soir, ils arrivent à Tol Eressëa.

**_Evénements en Extrême-Sud_**

**Mi-mars** : début de la préparation des navires marginaux.

**8 avr **: arrivée de la nouvelle de la décision des Aînés tôt le matin au centre de l'Extrême-Sud. Les chefs marginaux prennent leur propre décision. A la mi-journée, les ports marginaux sont prévenus. Préparation finale des navires.

**27 avr **: départ des navires.

**29 avr **: ceux-ci sont à la hauteur des Cavernes de Mandos.

**1****er**** mai **: débarquement achevé.

**8 mai **: les Marginaux arrivent non loin de Valinor.

**_Evénements en Avathar_**

**Mi-fév :** début de la préparation des navires.

**8 avr :** arrivée de la nouvelle de la décision des Aînés dans la matinée. Préparation finale des navires.

**24 avr :** départ des bêtes marines et des navires pour Tol Eressëa.

**27 avr :** arrivée des bêtes.

**28 avr :** arrivée des navires, comme renforts aux bêtes et aux navires Oimurëens déjà présents. Début du siège de l'île le soir.

**_Suite de la Guerre Marginale_**

**24 avr : **Olorin, Ossë et Uinen atteignent les Pelori et rencontrent les Aigles. Ils partent avec cinq d'entre eux pour l'Extrême-Sud.

**Nuit du 24-25 avr** : à Uinimost parviennent des messages de Valinor : Alqualondë a été attaqué, de même que Tol Eressëa où les combats se poursuivent.

**29 avr **: à Uinimost, Haldir apprend le siège de Tol Eressëa.

**4 mai **: les éclaireurs de Thalat Valinor annoncent l'arrivée des Marginaux. Les Maiar arrivent en Extrême-Sud et commencent leurs recherches.

**5-6 mai** : mise en place de l'armée de Valinor hors des remparts de Valinor.

**8 mai : **début de la Bataille de Valinor. Earwesta et Legolas, qui ont fui la baie d'Eldamar, arrivent non loin de la Lorien à Valinor.

**10 mai : **départ des Maiar de l'Extrême-Sud, après avoir aperçu Morgoth sur l'Hyarmentir. Dans la nuit, Haldir disparaît. Earwesta perd son enfant prématurément.

**12 mai : **à la nuit tombée, Lindor et Silmariën quittent le camp valinoréen.

**13 mai : **ils atteignent la prison de Mordae le soir. Négociations vaines des Marginaux avec les Valinoréens.

**14 mai :** libération de Haldir et d'autres prisonniers.

**15 mai :** au matin, Lindor, Silmariën et les prisonniers atteignent Calatinwë.

**15-16 mai** : dans la nuit, la nouvelle de l'évasion parvient au front.

**16 mai : **victoire des Valinoréens et fin de la Bataille de Valinor.

**18 mai :** dans le sud, les dragons attaquent le Harad et le Harannûn, et gagnent aisément. Ils commencent à détruire le pays.

**19 mai : **Morgoth se rend en Harad et détruit ce qui se trouve sur son passage. L'armée valinoréenne rentre à Valinor.

**20 mai :** destruction d'Anar Ennyn par Morgoth. Arrivée des nouvelles du sud à Brithiach Athrad.Séparation de l'armée de Dol Valinor du reste de l'armée valinoréenne.

**21 mai : **les Maiar arrivent à Valmar. Olorin rencontre Celeborn, et ils partent à Brithiach Athrad. Elrond, Celebrian, les armées de Thalat Valinor et Parth Valinor font une halte dans les environs de Brithiach Athrad. Olorin annonce le retour de Morgoth.

**22 mai : **Haldir, Silmariën, Lindor, Celebrian et Elrond partent pour Uinimost.

**24 mai :** ils arrivent à Uinimost. Morgoth est non loin de Valinor.

**25 mai :** Morgoth contourne Valinor pour se rendre aux combes à l'ouest, où les araignées ont péri.

**26 mai :** il est sur le champ de la Bataille de Valinor. Les Valar l'affrontent devant la Porte Ouest de Valinor. Fuite des Elfes de Thalat Valinor, vers Uinimost notamment.

**27-28 mai** : dans la nuit, Morgoth échappe aux Valar, franchit la Porte Ouest.

**28 mai :** fuite d'Uinimost des Elfes, dont Haldir et Silmariën. Destruction de Morgoth. Silmariën, gravement blessée, est emmenée dans la Lorien de Valmar. fin de la Guerre Marginale, du siège de Tol Eressëa, et libération d'Alqualondë. Mort de Nenuial et Nimlith.

**_Après la Guerre Marginale_**

**30 mai** : des Aigles emmènent Elrond, Celebrian et Haldir à Baranaew.

**31 mai **: réveil de Haldir. Rencontre avec Tuor.

**8 juin **: seconde entrevue de Haldir et Tuor.

**30 juin **: Conseil des Aînés, qui accorde une amnistie aux Elfes Oimurëens et Marginaux réfugiés en Oiomurë. Conseil des Maîtres.

**1****er**** juil **: Conseil des Intendants. Lindor remplace Haldir.

**7 juil **: Olorin se rend dans la Lorien de Galadriel et Celeborn.

**17 juil-20 août** : Tuor séjourne à Baranaew.

**8 sept **: un scarabée annonce à Baranaew le retour de Silmariën.

**16 sept **: retour de Silmariën.

**13 oct **: Silmariën est totalement remise de ses blessures.

**17 oct **: départ de Haldir pour Uinimost.

**18 oct **: Earwesta et Legolas viennent à Baranaew.

**20 oct **: départ d'Elrond pour Valmar.

**24 oct **: départ d'Earwesta et Legolas. Silmariën apprend la mort de Nenuial et Nimlith.

**27 oct :** Conseil des Aînés puis Conseil des Maîtres.

**30 oct :** retour de Haldir à Baranaew.

**5 nov :** retour d'Elrond à Baranaew.

**6 nov :** banquet à Baranaew.

**8 nov :** Haldir repart à Uinimost.

**10 nov :** départ de Celeborn, Olorin et Silmariën pour la Lorien de Galadriel.

**1****er**** déc :** Haldir et Silmariën ne peuvent plus se voir durant un mois, jusqu'à leur mariage.

**10 déc :** Haldir est remplacé par un Conseiller à Thalat Valinor. Elrond et Celebrian le rejoignent à Uinimost, et tous partent avec Lindor pour la Lorien de Galadriel.

**31 déc :** arrivée de Haldir et ses amis à proximité de la Lorien. Ils passent la nuit là. Arrivée d'invités surprise en Lorien.

**An 97**

**1****er**** janv** : mariage de Haldir et Silmariën.

**An 117**

**9 sept** : naissance d'Annaina, fille de Haldir.

**An 147**

**14 avr** : Naissance d'Alatanor, fils de Haldir.

**IV – CARTES ET PLANS**

**LIEUX D'AMAN**

Source : annexes du _Simarillion_, complétées par mes notes prises lors de mes lectures des livres de Tolkien.

**Araman** : désert sur la côte d'Aman entre les Pelori et la mer, allant au nord jusqu'à Helcaraxë. Au nord d'Alqualondë. De l'ouest vers l'est, se trouvaient autrefois, quand l'Aman était dans les Cercles du Monde : Araman – Oiomurë – Helcaraxë – Endor.

**Alqualondë **: « Port des Cygnes » ; port dans la baie d'Eldamar.

**Avathar : **une terre étroite au sud de la baie d'Eldamar, au pied des Pelori occidentales, dont les côtes sombres et interminables s'étendent vers le sud. Terre abandonnée.

**Avallonë :** un port et une ville, la plus proche de Valinor, dont la tour est la première chose qu'un marin voit des Terres Immortelles.

**Calacirya** : « Col de Lumière » ; brèche faite dans les Pelori. D'elle à l'est on peut voir la baie d'Eldamar et Tol Eressëa ; Tuna fut édifiée dans cette brèche.

**Belegaer **: la Grande Mer de l'Ouest, par rapport à l'Endor (et par rapport à l'Aman, elle est à l'est). Elle s'étendait autrefois entre l'Endor et l'Aman, avant que l'Aman ne soit hors des Cercles du Monde.

**Ekkaia** : la Mer Extérieure, à l'ouest de l'Aman.

**Eldamar** : baie appelée aussi Elvenhome (traduction de « Eldamar » en anglais) ou Elendë, et qui a des plages. Le nom désigne aussi une région où les Elfes vécurent en Aman.

**Corollairë** : appelée aussi Ezellohar, Colline Verte des Deux Arbres à Valinor.

**Cercle des Mers** : l'ensemble des Mers Extérieures, et Ekkaia.

**Ezellohar** : autre nom de Corollairë.

**Iles Enchantées** : à l'est de Tol Eressëa, sur les Mers de Brume, du nord au sud. Elles étaient à l'origine destinées à empêcher les Hommes d'aller en Aman.

**Les Ilmaren** : demeures de Manwë et Varda, au sommet du Taniquetil.

**Ilmen** : lieu où la chair ne peut vivre sans aide, région au-dessus des airs où sont les étoiles.

**Helcaraxë :** Chaos de Glace, détroit qui se trouvait entre Araman et les Terres du Milieu quand l'Aman était dans les Cercles du Monde. N'est plus relié aux Terres du Milieu.

**Hyarmentir** : très au sud du Taniquetil, la plus haute montagne du sud de Valinor.

**Mahanaxar** : le Cercle du Destin devant les Portes de Valmar où étaient installés les trônes des Valar pour leur conseil. Près des portes d'or de la Cité.

**Lorien** : jardins du Valar Irmo à Valinor, où se trouve un lac, Lorellin.

**Lorellin **: lac dans la Lorien d'Irmo à Valinor.

**Mindon Eldalieva** : un phare en argent à Tirion.

**Mandos** : endroit en Aman où demeure Namo, le Juge, plus souvent appelé Mandos à cause du lieu où il réside. A l'ouest de Valinor. Là se trouvent probablement les Cavernes de Mandos, lieux où vont les âmes des immortels qui sont défunts.

**Pelori** : montagnes en Aman, qui forment un croissant allant du nord au sud, élevées plus haut ensuite à l'est, au nord et au sud. Elles ne comportent qu'un seul passage, le Calacirya.

**Oiomurë** : région brumeuse près de l'Helcaraxë.

**Taniquetil **: la plus haute montagne des Pelori, avec le Hyarmentir. A son sommet sont établies les Ilmaren. Près d'elle se trouve le Calacirya. On l'appelle aussi Oilossë, et Amon Uilos en sindarin.

**Tirion** : « Grande Tour de Garde », au creux des Montagnes Pelori, cité des Elfes sur la colline de Tuna, à son sommet, et où se trouve Mindon Eldalieva.

**Tol Eressëa** : « l'Ile Solitaire », dans la baie d'Eldamar. Sa côte ouest est merveilleusement verte. Eärendil, en venant d'Endor, vit d'abord les Iles Enchantées, puis la Mer des Ombres (ou la Mer des Brumes), Tol Eressëa, et la baie d'Eldamar.

**Tuna** : colline élevée dans la brèche du Calacirya, et verdoyante.

**Valinor** : région appelée ainsi, au milieu de laquelle se trouve Valmar. Devant la Porte Ouest se trouve Ezellohar. La région est encerclée par de hauts remparts, c'est pourquoi on la surnomme la Plaine Fortifiée. Elle ne connaît nul mortel hiver, et comporte des bois.

**Valmar** : appelée aussi Valimar, et à tord Valinor (il y a parfois confusion entre les deux), cité des Valar à Valinor ; elle est dite la cité « aux innombrables cloches ».

**V – NOMS**

Ces noms, hormis « Silmariën » et « Haldir », n'existent pas dans le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ni dans le _Silmarillion_. Pour les noms elfes, je me suis servie d'un lexique d'elfique pour les créer.

**NOMS DE PERSONNAGES**

**_En Rohan_**

**Anthrorin** : père adoptif de Silmariën, et père d'Eann et Anyr

**Anyr **: fils d'Anthrorin et Wengalyn.

**Eann** : fille d'Anthrorin et Wengalyn.

**Dweorden **: chef de l'eored de Silmariën.

**Wengalyn **: mère adoptive de Silmariën, et mère d'Eann et Anyr.

**_Sindarin_**

**Anamir :** « joyau du soleil ». Elfe Sindar qui a vécu à Doriath, père de Haldir. Mort, tué par des Orques.

**Aurrant :** « cours de lumière ». Elfe Galadhrim qui accueille Elrond et Silmariën en Lorien après la Guerre de l'Anneau.

**Celeithel :** « source d'eau ». Elfe Sindar, qui épouse secrètement Aragorn. Mère de Silmariën. Morte, tuée par des Orques.

**Dairuin :** « grande flamme rouge ». compagnon de Haldir qui vint par deux fois aux lisières du Rohan avec celui-ci, et y trouva la mort dans une bataille contre des Chevaucheurs de Wargs.

**Haldir :** « grand regard » ou « grand observateur ». Elfe Sindar, Gardien de la Lorien.

**Malras :** « sommet d'or ». Elfe d'Alqualondë, qui accueille Haldir et Silmariën après leurs retrouvailles, et devient un de leurs grands amis. Intendant d'Alqualondë depuis de longues années.

**Naurroch :** « cheval de feu ». Elfe qui dirige la compagnie qui se rend à Imladris après la Guerre de l'Anneau. Meurt dans l'embuscade.

**Nimlith :** « cendre blanche ». Elfe Noldor, qui devient une grande amie de Silmariën. Meurt dans la fuite d'Uinimost lors de la Guerre Marginale.

**_Quenya_**

**Alatanor **: « éclat du soleil ». Fils de Haldir et Silmariën.

**Annaina **: « don béni ». Fille de Haldir et Silmariën.

**Eärwesta **: « brise de la mer ». Elfe Falathrim de la baie d'Eldamar, qui épouse Legolas. Grande amie de Silmariën.

**Hellarë **: « grande lumière du soleil ». Noldor, un des Tiers-Aînés.

**Lindenen : **« eau chantante ». Accueille Silmariën à Alqualondë la première fois que celle-ci y vient.

**Marear **: « demeure de la mer ». Intendant de Tol Eressëa.

**Menore **: « voie du cœur ». Intendant du Harad Aman, avec qui Haldir se lie d'amitié. Fait face aux attaques croissantes des Marginaux, et est finalement assassiné par ceux-ci.

**Nenuial **: « eau du crépuscule ». Elfe Vanyar qui se lie d'amitié avec Silmariën, et meurt dans la fuite d'Uinimost lors de la Guerre Marginale.

**Silmariën :** comprend le nom « silma » qui veut dire « lumière stellaire ». Nom qui fut porté par une des Reines de Númenor, donc par une lointaine ascendante de Silmariën fille d'Aragorn.

**NOMS DE LIEUX GEOGRAPHIQUES**

**_Sindarin_**

**Anar Ennyn **: « portes du soleil ». Capitale du Harad Aman.

**Brithiach Athrad **: « gué caillouteux ». Ville de Thalat Valinor, sur le Nen Girith, où se trouve un gué.

**Dol Valinor **: « Valinor des collines », « Valinor des montagnes ». Région nord de Valinor.

**Dwimmorband **: «prison sinistre ». Forteresse située dans les Monts Brumeux en Endor.

**Parth Isil **: « Jardin de la lune ». Maison de Haldir et Silmariën à Thalat Valinor.

**Forod Aman **: « nord de l'Aman ». Région d'Aman.

**Harad Aman **: « sud de l'Aman ». Région d'Aman.

**Harannûn Aman **: « sud-ouest de l'Aman ». Région de l'Aman.

**Mordae **: « ombre noire ». Ancienne prison dans les combes à l'ouest de Valinor.

**Parth Valinor **: « Valinor des prés ». Région sud de Valinor.

**Taur Valinor **: « Valinor des forêts ». Région ouest de Valinor.

**Thalat Valinor **: « Valinor des plaines ». Région ouest de Valinor.

**Uinimost **: « château toujours blanc ». Capitale de Thalat Valinor.

**_Quenya_**

**Calatinwë **: « étincelle de lumière ». Caverne magique cachée dans les combes à l'ouest de Valinor.

**Coupole de Nolë **: Coupole du « savoir », de la « connaissance ». Lieu où se tiennent les Conseils dans la cité elfe de Valmar.

**Nen Girith **: « eau frémissante ». Cours d'eau qui traverse l'ouest de Thalat Valinor.

**AUTRES NOMS**

**Maegmegil : **« épée vive », nom sindarin de l'épée de Silmariën.

**VI – NOTES DIVERSES**

**LES VALAR**

**Manwë** (dieu de l'air, du vent) et **Varda** (Elbereth en sindarin) (déesse de la lumière)

**Ulmo **(dieu de l'eau) et **Nienna** (déesse de la tristesse, la compassion)

**Aulë** (dieu de la métallurgie) et **Yavanna** (aussi appelée Kementari) (déesse des plantes)

**Tulkas** (ou Astaldo) (dieu de la guerre) et **Nessa**

**Oromë** (ou Aldaron, Tauron) (dieu de la chasse) et **Vána**

**Mandos** (ou Namo) (dieu de la mort) et **Vairë **(la Fileuse, qui tisse les toiles du Temps) (déesse du temps, de l'Histoire)

**Lorien** (ou Irmo) (dieu du rêve) et **Estë**

Vána et Yavanna sont sœurs, et Yavanna est l'aînée. Namo et Irmo sont frères. Les grandes trompes d'Ulmo se nomment les Ulumuri, et ont été creusées dans une nacre blanche ; en Endor, les Elfes qui les entendent sont pris pour toujours par l'appel de la mer. Le cheval d'Oromë a pour nom Nahar, et sa trompe, Valaroma. « Balrog » est le nom sindarin de « Valaraukar », le démon de la peur, fait par Morgoth.

**LES MAIAR**

**Arien **: pousse le Soleil dans le ciel.

**Eonwë **: héraut de Manwë.

**Ilmarë** : servante de Varda.

**Melian :** a servi Vána et Estë, puis épousé un Elfe, Elwë.

**Olorin** : aussi appelé Gandalf ou Mithrandir, le plus sage des Maiar. Il vivait en Lorien et se rendait souvent dans les domaines de Nienna, de qui il apprit la patience et la compassion. Il est envoyé en Endor pour combattre Sauron ; c'est donc un Istari.

**Ossë **: vassal d'Ulmo, part avec Uinen et Olorin dans le sud de l'Aman lors de la Guerre Marginale, et démasque Morgoth.

**Radagast** : un Istari.

**Sardar**

**Saroumane** : un Istari, qui trahit les autres Istari en s'alliant à Sauron. Meurt à la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau.

**Tilion** : époux d'Arien, il pousse la Lune dans le ciel.

**Uinen** : épouse d'Ossë, Dame des Mers.

**ORGANISATION DU ROYAUME D'AMAN**

**Aîné**

Finarfin

**Vice-Aîné et Surintendant**

Olwë

**Tiers-Aînés**

Galadriel

Hellarë

Idril Celebrindal

**Maîtres :**

De savoir : Mahtan

Du Peuple : Eärwen d'Alqualondë

De Guerre : Glorfindel

De Pays : Cirdan

De Guérison : Elrond

De Commerce : Tuor

De la Nature : inconnu

**Intendants :**

De Tol Eressëa : Marear

D'Avallonë : inconnu

D'Alqualondë : Malras

D'Eldamar : Olwë

De Tirion : inconnu

De Forod Aman : Thranduil

De Harad Aman : Menore, puis un autre

De Harannûn Aman : inconnu

De Valmar : inconnu

De Dol Valinor : inconnu

De Parth Valinor : inconnu

De Thalat Valinor : Lindor, Haldir puis à nouveau Lindor

De Taur Valinor : Celeborn

D'Oiomurë : inconnu

Le mandat des Intendants dure quatre ans, et ceux-ci sont élus par le peuple de chaque Région. Les Maîtres sont nommés par les Aînés, et conservent leur fonction jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en lassent ou que les Aînés décident de nommer une autre personne à leur place. Les Aînés sont élus tous les douze ans, et il y a toujours deux ans d'écart entre l'élection des Intendants, et celle des Aînés.

Des Conseils ont lieu régulièrement à Valmar : Conseil des Aînés, des Maîtres, des Intendants, et parfois un Conseil Extraordinaire qui réunit les Aînés et les Maîtres.

**LES DINLOMS**

La pierre elle-même s'appelle un Dinlom, ce qui signifie « écho silencieux » en sindarin. Elle est d'un bleu profond en temps normal, et sa surface est irisée. Elle est taillée comme une larme, et sa pointe forme l'une des branches d'une étoile en argent finement ciselée. Le bijou est accroché à une fine chaîne en argent. Les Dinloms furent forgés par les Elfes forgerons d'Eregion au Second Age. Une dizaine existait au départ, mais presque tous furent perdus ou détruits.


End file.
